


A Trainer Named Lucas

by Shocker789



Series: Pokemon Heroes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Flashbacks, Gen, International Police (Pokemon), Mild Language, OC, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pokemon Trainers, Reboot, Retelling, Series, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Swearing, Undercover Missions, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 82,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocker789/pseuds/Shocker789
Summary: Lucas Diamond was an average young adult in Twinleaf Town. He never had plans to become a pokemon trainer. But after something incredible happens his life changes forever. Now with his best friend/rival Barry Platinum he takes on the Sinnoh region and the infamous Team Galactic! Rated T for Strong Language at times.
Series: Pokemon Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Lucas Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Diamond is an average young adult in Sinnoh. Nothing is really that interesting to him until he gets get invited to his best friend Barry's house for a special message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hey guys and gals (probably not, probably gonna be a sausage fest here) but in the off chance, a girl is here, hey what's up….I'm single…..jk anyway this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Honestly, it was harder to write than I thought but I'll probably get better as I go. I had always wanted to do one of these but never had the confidence but then I started reading Pokemon: The Legends of Sinnoh by enCRYPTion5461 and btw a great read so far go check it out. And no this is not a copy of that story I had this drafted for months now but it was because of that story that gave me the confidence to finally put it out there, so here it is my first story and who knows maybe more to come after this one but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. With all that being said ENJOY!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> -I do not own Pokemon this is just a fanfiction please go support the creators of the game by playing the Pokemon Platinum Version I highly recommend it.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 1: Lucas Diamond** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

It was a usual day in Twinleaf Town, wind breezed through the small but content town. The trees rustled as leaves were falling. It was quiet but it was a peaceful quiet. Unlike the rest of Sinnoh, Twinleaf Town had always been a forgettable town but to the people who lived there, that wasn't a bad thing.

**6 pm (Thursday Evening)**

"Honey, dinner is almost ready!" Johanna shouted.

"Okay, thanks, Mom," Lucas shouted back.

Lucas Diamond was an average young adult in the Sinnoh Region. He always was so quiet and reserved and not one to stand out but he has a heart bigger than anyone could imagine. But one thing kept him from being like most kids, he didn't have any pokemon. Honestly, he never wanted to become a professional Pokemon trainer. He loved Pokemon as much as everyone else but he never imagined himself as someone to be a great trainer, so he focused on other things.

Lucas ran down the stairs and sat at the table with his mother.

"Mmm smells delicious Mom," Lucas said, eating his food rather quickly.

"Thank you, Lucas, so any plans tonight?" Johanna asked.

"Not really, Barry asked me to stop by his house tonight," Lucas said, cleaning his mouth.

"Oh my well that sounds fun make sure you have your key," Johanna reminded him.

"The last time was an accident," Lucas laughed to himself.

One time when Johanna was out of town, Lucas locked himself out and had to stay at Barry's place for the weekend. Never in his whole life did he want to rip his own ears off then at that moment.

Lucas finished his meal and cleaned up the dining room and kitchen for his mother, she had always supported him even when he denied being a pokemon trainer. Being a trainer was every kid's dream and Lucas always admired people who did it but he never wanted to do it.

While Lucas was getting ready he looked back at the text he got from Barry on his phone.

"Hey loser, meet me at my place tonight I got something big to announce! Be there by 9 and if you're late I'm fining you 10 million!" The text read.

Barry Platinum was Lucas's best friend and to him, he was like a brother. They always had each other's backs no matter what. Barry loved pokemon even as a kid and as he grew that loved as well grew. Barry always had on the same black pants and brown shoes. Along with his favorite orange and white striped sweatshirt with a white scarf. He was moderately tall with blond hair and almost orange eyes. Barry was so full of energy that even Lucas found it exhausting at times but in the end, he wouldn't change a thing about him.

_**8 pm** _

"Mom, I am leaving!" Lucas shouted.

"Okay honey, be careful," Johanna shouted back.

"Okay, sweetie has fun, and don't forget your cap," Johanna said while watching tv.

Lucas put on his favorite red cap and headed outside the cold wind hit Lucas's face and to a lot of people it would discourage a lot of nighttime traveling but to him it was normal. While walking he noticed his other neighbor, Dawn playing with her pokemon in her front yard.

Dawn Rowan was another one of Lucas' best friends. She had pokemon in her blood. She's the daughter of the renowned Professor Rowan. They met when they were kids just like Barry and from then on their relationship grew. Lucas never considered dating her though, she viewed her as too much like a sister. She always had a white cap on and a red and pinkish coat with a skirt underneath. Lucas always thought she was crazy about wearing a skirt in the Sinnoh region but hey whatever.

"Hi, Dawn!" Lucas said while jogging over to her.

"Oh hi, Lucas what are you doing out this late I thought you would be in bed by now," Dawn jokingly laughed.

"Haha anyway, Barry asked me to stop by his house tonight you know him," Lucas stated.

Dawn, Lucas, and Barry all had a sibling-like relationship and they all had their "roles" so to speak.

Dawn always kept the two boys from fighting and she always found a way to lift everyone's spirits in bad times.

Barry was the rowdy one and always led them on crazy adventures and most importantly he always defended Dawn and Lucas no matter what.

Lucas was the brains of the three. He always was two steps ahead of everyone and the one who put himself in the face of danger if it means doing the right thing. He found ways to keep the three from getting in trouble from their "amazing" adventures that Barry always seemed to find for them.

"Well don't keep him waiting otherwise he'll fine you like he usually does," Dawn laughed.

She wasn't wrong, Barry had this thing where he would fine people for not being fast enough. It was odd but Lucas found it funny and sometimes even fined him back to go along with it. Barry had his flaws but Lucas loved him like a brother, they might as well be brothers out of the three friends Barry and Lucas had the strongest bond. That isn't to say that Dawn was left out but it speaks volumes about the relationship they had as kids and even as 18-year-old young adults.

"Yeah, I am good though it's only…. 8:15," Lucas looked back at his watch.

"Well I have some things to do with dad tomorrow, catch up with ya later?" Dawn said looking back at him, smiling.

"Sure thing dork," Lucas laughed as he headed for Barry's house.

Lucas politely knocked on Barry's home door and waited and waited and waited and waited for at least 5 minutes.

_Is no one home? I know I'm early but Barry should be here._

Lucas looked at his watch and raised his eyebrow, he was about to walk off but then the door opened quickly that even he was a little startled by the sudden opening.

"LUCAS…..oh my Arceus dude I said 9 and it's 9:05, that's it I'm fining you 10 million," Barry said in his usual energetic voice.

"Ugh, dude it's only 8:20," Lucas said while showing his watch.

"Wait what?" Barry looked at his watch and then back the clock and realized his watch said the wrong time.

"Ah, fuck dude this thing sucks," Barry cursed at himself.

"Yeah….wait did you wait an extra 5 minutes just so you could fine me for being late?" Lucas questioned.

"What…...noooooo…...not the point," Barry said as he almost dragged Lucas up to his room.

Despite Barry being an adult at this point he still had the energy of a 12-year-old.

"Dude, watch the scarf man," Lucas brushed himself off.

"Sorry bro but I got something amazing to show you," Barry said excitedly.

Barry handed Lucas a letter. Lucas looked at the letter and was amazed to see it was from Professor Rowan.

* * *

_**Dear Barry,** _

_**I know you have waited your whole life to get a pokemon but we believed you just were not ready. However after seeing you grow up and take on jobs and more responsibilities I, your father, and your mother finally believe you are finally ready. Barry, I want to give you your very own starter pokemon. I know it is a bit late but hey better late than never right. I will be at your house tomorrow with two pokemon for you to choose from. We are all super proud of you.** _

_**-Professor Rowan** _

* * *

It was almost surreal. Lucas knew Barry wanted his own pokemon but he never thought he would be getting the rarest type, a starter pokemon.

"Wow, dude congratulations," Lucas smiled.

_Maybe now he'll stop talking about pokemon every 20 seconds…..probably not._

"Thanks, bro I can't wait finally I can go on my journey and become the champion," Barry shouted.

"Be sure to visit me when you're on top," Lucas laughed to himself.

"Oh don't worry you'll be like an assistant...yeah," Barry laughed and punched Lucas's arm playfully.

"Oh yeah, that's my big plan," Lucas laughed sarcastically.

"I hope you'll stay for when the professor comes over," Barry said

"Sure why the hell not finally you'll quit yapping about it," Lucas laughed.

"You're just jealous that I, Barry Platinum, am going to be the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world," Barry pointed to himself.

"Sure you are," Lucas chuckled.

The two boys stayed up talking for a couple of hours. Barry kept going on and on about his soon-to-be new pokemon and Lucas smiled through it but in reality, wanted to sew his mouth shut up but he also had this sort of admiration towards it. He found inspiring how much passion Barry had for something he never got to do. Barry must have drilled his way into Lucas' head because for a split second Lucas considered thinking of getting his own pokemon as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> And there it is the first chapter, man that was harder than I thought but hey it was fun I hoped you all enjoyed it. Be easy with me lol it's the first chapter of my first story but for real if you have any criticisms let me know I am always up to hear ways to improve. Or if you just want to call me trash and say I should have never been born with fingers to type hey I'll take it too. Have something you wanna say privately? Feel free to pm me and I'll try to get back to ya asap! Anyways thanks for reading, a new chapter will be up soon!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: If you played Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum what was your starter?
> 
> I am a Chimchar guy all day every day!


	2. Adrenaline Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry gets his first Pokemon, Lucas also gets a little taste of the world he passed up on as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hey guys and maybe gals gonna keep this short and sweet so we can get to the chapter so here it is chapter 2 of the critically acclaimed A Trainer Named Lucas (lmao) anyways this chapter was pretty easy to write because I did not have to introduce setting and characters. It was mostly just focusing on the story and some character development plus it's a little easier cause these aren't OCs lmao but anyway thank you guys for taking the time to read this I knew that this could get lost in the sea of really great and even better stories but I appreciate y'all being here and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 2: Adrenaline Rush** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

_**8 am (Friday Morning)** _

The alarm clock started beeping and pierced Lucas's ears. He reached over and grabbed his alarm clock. His eyes slowly blinked as he went from asleep to awake.

"You represent an escape from bliss," Lucas said, tiredly.

Lucas went about his daily routine which consisted of showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed. He turned on the tv to see what was going on in his region.

"In other news, citizens are terrified in Veilstone City after the infamous Team Galactic forcefully installed their headquarters and started to harass the city's residents," the reporter said.

"Assholes, someone's gotta stop those degenerates," Lucas said as he tied his shoes.

Despite being an average kid, Lucas always had this sense of right inside of him. He couldn't explain it but whenever he saw something wrong he had to step in.

Team Galactic has been around for a while now, they would constantly roam around Sinnoh stealing items, money, pokemon, etc. Thankfully for Lucas they never bothered Twinleaf Town; they saw it as a pitiful village rather than a full-fledged part of the Sinnoh Region.

Lucas turned off the tv and headed downstairs and grabbed an apple before leaving his house. While walking to Barry's house he kept thinking to himself about Team Galactic and how much he had a disdain for them and how no one is trying to take them down. Lucas had family members robbed by Team Galactic and had seen first hand the damage they could cause and it made his blood boil.

Lucas was always one to keep a level head but thieves pissed him off more than anything. Lucas was a big believer in hard work pays off. He never took shortcuts and always tried to do the right thing whether or not it was the safest option or not. One time he rushed in to save Dawn from a flock of nasty Starly's. Again not the safest option without a pokemon but it did not matter, someone was in trouble and Lucas couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He suffered scratches and bites but to him, it was worth it. All the townsfolk were impressed with him. Most people with pokemon wouldn't take on a flock of pokemon let alone without one.

Lucas went up to Barry's house and before he even got to knock Barry rushed out and bumped into him.

"Ow," Lucas said, falling to the ground.

"Lucas come on dude too slow I'm fining you one million for being too slow, also another two million for dirtying my shirt," Barry said as he brushed himself off and took Lucas into his house.

"Sorry sorry I overslept and had to get ready," Lucas said.

The two boys walked into Barry's house to see the infamous Professor Rowan sitting on the couch.

"Lucas Diamond," Professor Rowan greeted.

Professor Rowan got up and hugged Lucas while patting him on the back, they were both happy to see each other.

"Good to see you old man," Lucas smiled and hugged him back.

Professor Rowan was more than a professor to Barry and Lucas. He was a father figure to them. Barry's dad was always away at the battle frontier and Lucas's dad passed away shortly after his birth due to illness. Professor Rowan took them in and spent time with them, was there for them, taught them about life and pokemon. It only added to the bond between Lucas, Dawn, and Barry and while Dawn has steered more towards helping her father she still always kept in touch with the boys and never forgot about them.

"Come on professor, it's timeeeee," Barry said, not attempting to hide his excitement.

"Okay okay," Rowan laughed and pulled out two pokeballs.

One Pokeball contained the water type Piplup.

One Pokeball contained the fire type Chimchar.

"AWESOME, man I wish I could have both," Barry said looking back and forth between the two.

Lucas just looked at them and all of a sudden he felt his heart rush. He was put off by it because it was a feeling he never had before.

"I'll choose him," Barry said, picking up the ball containing Piplup.

"Come on out buddy," Barry said, opening the Pokeball.

The ball opened and a Piplup came out. It was very small but cute. He waddled up to Barry and smiled.

"Hey there buddy," Barry smiled, picking up Piplup.

"You and I are gonna be best friends!" Barry said as he ran outside.

"Heh idiot," Lucas laughed to himself while sitting on the couch.

Lucas looked up and saw the other Pokeball on the table and that feeling was back. He looked at it and picked it up with interest and opened it and a little Chimchar came out and looked up at Lucas.

"Uh hi," He said nervously and kneeled to him.

Chimchar looked up and smiled at Lucas and climbed on him.

"Woah hey there," Lucas smiled as the fire monkey climbed onto his back.

"I see he has taken a liking to you," Professor Rowan said as he came back in.

"Ha yeah, I don't know why," Lucas said smiling at the Chimchar.

"You know sometimes Pokemon choose their trainers instead of trainers choosing their pokemon. Lucas, you should have him," Rowan said smiling at the two.

"What? Oh no Professor," Lucas said shocked.

"Lucas, that Chimchar is the happiest I have ever seen him when he is with you. Honestly, it would be harsh to deny him," Rowan said.

"I guess you're right, it's just I never imagined myself as a trainer," Lucas said as he walked in front of a mirror.

"Lucas I have been a professor for 20 plus years and I have never seen someone more fit to be a trainer than you," Rowan said as he stood next to Lucas.

"Really me?" Lucas questioned.

"Absolutely and to prove it I want to trust you with a favor," Rowan sat back down.

"What is it?" Lucas asked he was both intrigued and nervous.

Rowan pulled out a device from his backpack. It was a Pokedex!

"This is a Pokedex, it's a device that fills up with entries the more pokemon you encounter. I need people to fill it up for me and I gave Dawn one and even Barry one but I have one more and I want you to have it." Rowan smiled as he put the Pokedex on the table for him.

"Woah….that's insane really me?" Lucas picked it up and stared at it and then at Chimchar.

"Absolutely," Rowan said with a smile.

"I don't know….," Lucas questioned himself.

"Try it out, go out for a couple of days, give it a shot and if you do not like it you can return it," Rowan smiled at Lucas.

That's a big task, going out and catching pokemon. I always knew Barry would go down that route but can I really take on such a task?

Before Lucas could even formulate a response he was interrupted by a certain someone.

"LUCAS...YOU GOT A POKEMON TOO!" Barry shouted from outside and dragged him out to the yard.

"Dude, watch the scarf man come on," Lucas said as he pulled away from Barry.

"Ha don't even cause I challenge you to a pokemon battle Lucas," Barry said with a grin.

"Uhm….what," Lucas said nervously, for he had never battled before.

**Rival Battle: Lucas Diamond vs Barry Platinum (1 on 1)**

* * *

"You heard me," Barry said as he ordered Piplup to step forward.

Piplup stood tall ready to fight.

Chimchar hopped off Lucas's shoulder and got into a battle position.

Shit shit shit what the hell do I do?

Lucas was panicking inside, he had no idea what to do. It looked so much easier on tv than in real life.

"PIPLUP HIT HIM WITH A TACKLE," Barry shouted encouragingly.

The Piplup tackled Chimchar and hopped off him and waddled back to Barry with a grin.

"Nice work buddy," Barry smiled at him.

"Um, Chimchar….get up and um fight," Lucas said with no confidence.

The Chimchar looked back at Lucas confused.

Piplup kept tackling and beating Chimchar and Lucas felt horrible. He didn't know what to do. He knew he wasn't cut out for this and now a pokemon was going to get seriously hurt because of him. Piplup was about to tackle Chimchar again. This was his first pokemon battle and he failed miserably. Then all of sudden something from his gut came right out of his mouth.

"CHIMCHAR DODGE HIM AND SCRATCH THE FUCKER." Lucas yelled.

Where the hell did that come from?

But it worked. Chimchar dodged Piplup's attack and scratched him right in his face and sent Piplup back to his trainer.

"Holy shit it worked," Lucas smiled.

Seeing his pokemon due well gave him this rush of adrenaline like he had never felt before…...he loved it.

This feeling, holy shit this is awesome!

"Chimchar, rush at him and hit him again," Lucas said confidently and smiled.

"Crap Piplup, dodge him," Barry shouted.

But it was too late Chimchar scratched Piplup again and followed up with another and with that Piplup was out. Lucas had won the battle.

* * *

"NOOOOO," Barry said as he picked up his Piplup.

"Man you never said you were a trainer Lucas," Barry said with a pout but smiled at the end.

"I'm not but that was so fucking cool," Lucas shouted, he sounded like a child almost.

"Yeah yeah beginners luck, good job but I'll get ya next time," Barry said as he carried Piplup to get healed.

"You amazing Chimchar, nice job," Lucas said as he kneeled down and high-fived the fire type.

Rowan walked over to Lucas and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't even know what happened one second I had no idea the next-," Lucas said, being interrupted.

"You felt something on the inside and went with your gut while having a rush of adrenaline wanting your pokemon to win?" Rowan said with a smile.

"Yeah…..what was that," Lucas said.

"That's called being a trainer," Rowan said to Lucas.

Lucas thought to himself. So this is what it means to be a trainer. Lucas had never had that much fun in his life. He smiled to himself.

"About that offer professor…..I'll do it." Lucas smiled to himself.

And from then on Lucas's journey began, it all started with that first Adrenaline Rush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Question of the Chapter: What was your first pokemon minus your starter, your first wild-caught pokemon?
> 
> Mine was Pidgey in FireRed, my first game.


	3. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the thrill of his first battle and getting his first Pokemon. Lucas has to ask himself if he really wants to leave Twinleaf Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hey all so I just want to say thanks again we are up to 65 views and wow I am stunned I didn't think people would care about this but hey here we are. So here is chapter 3. I hope y'all like it I wanna try to keep the intros short and sweet so whoever does stop to read these stupid things can get right into the chapter. ENJOY!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 3: Leaving Home** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

**3 pm (Sunday Afternoon)**

"Chimchar, use Scratch," Lucas commanded.

Chimchar scratched the wild Bidoof for the third time and then raced back to his trainer awaiting the next command. He was weak but determined. Lucas pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it at the wild Bidoof. He watched in anticipation as the Pokeball twitched three times and then stopped signaling that it had been captured. He added the wild Bidoof to his team along with a Starly he captured earlier. They were small but he felt that they could make a great addition.

"HA Gotcha," Lucas shouted happily.

"We're getting better at this buddy," Lucas said as he high-fived Chimchar.

Lucas reached into his backpack and pulled out his newly acquired Pokedex and started to ready the entry. The way it worked was whenever Lucas encountered a pokemon he took a photo of it and a new page was made about the pokemon stating its type and specific information relating to it.

"This thing is insane," Lucas said while reading the page.

"Yo Lucas," Barry said as he ran over to him.

"What's up," Lucas asked as he put the device away.

"So now that we have pokemon I thought it was time for me to tell you something," Barry said as he put his arm around Lucas.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, whenever Barry was going to tell him something it was either extremely stupid or extremely odd, it was a toss-up most times.

"What did you come up with now?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you know Lake Verity?" Barry said with a grin.

"Yeah what about it?" Lucas asked.

"So apparently there is this legendary pokemon who has been there for centuries and we are gonna catch it," Barry said.

Barry went on about how the pokemon was extremely powerful and that no one has even come close to catching it before. The two walked to the lakefront where Barry pointed to a cave in the middle of the lake.

"You mean to tell me that we with our super under trainer basic pokemon are going to capture a legendary creature that has been roaming the earth for centuries?" Lucas asked.

"Well now that you put it like that…...it sounds even more exciting," Barry said.

As Lucas and Barry walked more into the lakefront they noticed some new faces there, people they had never seen before. Before they were spotted they hid in the thick of some trees and listened to the conversation between what seemed to be a middle-aged man with blue hair and a man in normal clothing smoking.

"This is pretty extreme man, if you think we can pull it off I could probably plan something," The man said.

"This is the beginning of our master plan my friend, together we will bring an end to this emotion dependent world, and the disgusting people who live in it we will create a new world," The blue-haired man said while gazing at the cave in the center of the lake.

"You know you sound like a fortune cookie sometimes," The man said with a chuckle.

Lucas and Barry were confused. New World? Free of Emotion? What was this weird guy going on about? When they spotted the dreaded symbol on the blue-haired man's clothing they figured it all out, they were from Team Galactic.

"Oh hell no," Barry said as he rushed from the trees.

"Barry?!" Lucas said, getting out with him.

"Hey, you guys better get out here if you know what's good for ya," Barry said, clenching a Pokeball.

The two men looked over at the trainers. Barry was glaring right at them. One of the men tossed away his cigarette and reached for one of his pokeballs.

"No no there's no need for that," The man said while pushing the man's hand away from his pokeballs.

"I apologize for our intrusion but there is something very special about this lake that I, Cyrus, wanted to see for myself," Cyrus said as he walked towards the two.

"You guys better get moving we don't like Team Galactic around here," Barry said while gritting his teeth.

"What the hell is so interesting to a group of thugs like you," Lucas questioned.

"That is none of your business," The man said.

"Please step aside and we will leave peacefully," Cyrus said.

Lucas and Barry moved out of the way but kept their eyes on both of the Team Galactic members as they left the lake. Lucas was happy that they didn't fight; he knew first hand that Team Galactic was not afraid to do some pretty horrible things.

"Man they were lucky that we weren't going to battle otherwise we would have destroyed them," Barry said, putting his pokemon away in his bag.

"Mhm yeah," Lucas said, still looking in the direction they left in.

Lucas was lost in his thoughts. Who was this Cyrus guy? Why didn't he try to steal their pokemon? Something seemed very off about his rather polite nature and Lucas didn't like it not one bit. Also, that other guy was odd, he looked like a normal person and not a member of Team Galactic.

"Yo Earth to Lucas," Barry said, shaking Lucas.

"Wha...oh sorry what is it," Lucas snapped back into reality.

"I said I am heading out to go get my first gym badge….haha this is the start of me becoming the best trainer there ever was. Anyway, you need to get better too, maybe eventually you'll catch up to my skill level. That first battle was beginner's luck. But next time I am going to crush you," Barry said with a grin as he started to run off to the nearest gym in Oreburgh City.

Now that Lucas had found an interest in battling he wanted to hone his skills and get better in whatever he could. And it seemed the best way to show your skill advance through the ranks was obtaining gym badges. The only problem is the Oreburgh city was a while away from home and if he left for Oreburgh he might as well join Barry in going on an adventure across the Sinnoh Region. This means he would be far from home even as far as Snowpoint City which alone takes 3 days to get to.

_Am I really going to leave my home, I mean Red and Blue did it and even Brendan from Hoenn, and look at them._

Lucas came to a conclusion and decided and he needed to talk to someone before he packed his stuff and left. He walked into his house and played the conversation in his head over and over.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," Lucas said as he sat down on the living room couch.

"Yes, honey?" Johanna asked while coming downstairs.

"Um so I talked to the professor and…..mom I'm going to fill out the Pokedex for him," Lucas said both excitedly and sadly.

"Oh my, what does that mean?" Johanna asked.

"I'll be leaving Twinleaf and travel across the whole region," Lucas said seriously.

"But I thought you didn't want to be a trainer?" Johanna asked.

"I did but then I battled Barry and I got this rush and I love it and I've been doing more and more trainer related things and Mom it's the best I love it the training, the learning, the catching it's all great," Lucas said with a childish smile.

Johanna just smiled and hugged Lucas finally he found something he wanted to pursue. What kind of mother would she be if she didn't support him.

"Well if it's really what you want to do then I support you," Johanna said while hugging Lucas.

"Thanks, mom I'll come to visit I promise and I'll call you often," Lucas hugged back.

And the next day Lucas packed his bag and set off to Oreburgh city. He checked his wallet and there it was his very own trainer card.

* * *

**Trainer Name: Lucas Diamond**

**Home: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh**

**D.O.B: December 16, 1990**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Hair Color: Slate Gray**

* * *

Lucas walked through the grass and reached Sandgem Town. One of Professor Rowan's assistants taught Lucas about PC boxes and Technical Machines and other trainer related things. Dawn was also there as well. She was studying some water pokemon on the beach. She taught him a little about types and how sometimes strategy and planning is the best way to win battles rather than brute strength.

Lucas was amazed it was like a whole new world for him. While buying some medicine for his pokemon Barry's mom stopped Lucas and asked him to give Barry his Parcel at Jubilife city. Common Barry, leaving without taking proper inventory.

"I'll get it to him," Lucas said.

"Thank you, Lucas, you always knew how to keep Barry out of trouble, do me a favor and make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Rita said.

Rita loved her son, but Barry tended to sometimes go into situations without thinking. Lucas agreed especially after the whole Lake Verity situation.

On the way to Jubilife city, he battled some trainers. He was slowly getting better and better and was even shocked when they gave him money for winning.

_So this is how trainers make their money._

Eventually, Lucas found himself in the famous Jubilife City. He was amazed by the buildings, he had heard about Jubilife City but he had never seen it for himself. It was unlike anything he could ever imagine. The buildings were huge and he couldn't even see the top. The roads were super smooth and the city had this business feel to it. Jubilife City was always the hub for businesses so it made sense.

"You...Mr," A man in a clown suit said as he ran up to Lucas.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you heard of Poketch?" The Clown asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Well then if you can get all three of these coupons then you can get a free Poketch with 4 apps on it," The Clown said excitedly.

"Woah really, okay what do I do?" Lucas said with a smile.

"Okay, so there are three clowns in this city we will all ask you some questions relating to Pokemon if you get them all right you get one coupon, gather all three, and go to the Poketch building and receive your prize." The Clown said while holding the first coupon to show.

"Awesome I'm in," Lucas said.

Lucas saw this as an opportunity to put some of his knowledge and latest experiences to the test.

The questions were all easy. Lucas aced them in a breeze through the real challenge of finding all the clowns. He did find it weird that they were dressed up as clowns but hey it makes them stand out he assumed. He returned to the Poketch building where the CEO of Poketch was there to greet him.

It was a dream come true he had always loved Poketch, their inventions were so cool and something every trainer needed. He planned to get one when he had enough money but hey if he could get it for free then how could he pass that off. His Poketch contained 4 apps. One that displayed time, one that showed his pokemon team, a calculator, and a Memo pad. As a bonus for being a trainer, his Poketch was upgraded to contain a Pedometer, Berry Searcher, and a Dowsing Machine. Lucas thanked the CEO and was on his way.

"Wow, this is awesome, definitely useful for my studies," Lucas said.

Lucas was walking around asking people if they had seen his rather hard to forget best friend and eventually he spotted a man in a brown jacket.

"Um, sir can you help me," Lucas said as he walked up to the stranger.

The man in brown turned around and Lucas saw a badge on his waist. It meant he was an agent of the International Police.

"Oh, you're an officer?" Lucas asked, looking at the badge.

"Agent but I guess you can call me that, the name is Looker," Looker said, extending a hand.

"I'm Lucas and I am looking for my friend. His name is Barry, he has a white and orange striped shirt," Lucas said while shaking his hand.

"Oh I saw him, he went into the trainer school down the road," Looker said as he pointed to the trainer school.

"Thank you and might I ask why are you here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm investigating Team Galactic, the IP thinks they are getting worse and worse so I was sent here to check them out," Looker told him.

And from then Lucas told Looker about the Lake Verity incident and Cyrus. Looker was extremely grateful for this information and told him that if finds anything else he should report to him asap. Lucas agreed and they exchanged numbers for easier contact. From there Looker left Jubilife City and Lucas went straight to the trainer school.

"Grass types are weak against fire types," Barry muttered as he wrote that down.

"Yo moron of course Grass is weak against Fire," Lucas said as he thumped Barry's head.

"Yeah look it might be easy for you to memorize all this stuff Mr. Smartass but the rest of us need to study it. And once I memorize all this stuff it's only going to add to the fact that I am going to destroy everyone and be the best," Barry said as he laughed and got up.

"Psh you got a long way from that and here, as usual, you forgot something, you're so impatient man you gotta remember to take an inventory before you leave," Lucas laughed as he gave Barry his Parcel.

"Oh crap thanks man and since you did this for me I am now in your debt so here," Barry handed Lucas a whole map of the Sinnoh region.

"Gee thanks I could have picked this up at the nearest bus station," Lucas said as he put it in his backpack.

"Now I am not in your debt and since we are in a trainer school," Barry grinned at Lucas and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Heh...alright I'm down," Lucas grinned as well reaching for his Pokeball.

**Rival Battle: Lucas Diamond vs Barry Platinum (3 on 2)**

* * *

"Time for some payback no more going easy on you Lucas. Piplup show Lucas what you got!" Barry shouted as he sent Piplup out.

_Alright now for some knowledge, I don't want Chimchar in there because of the typing...I got it._

"Starly come on out!" Lucas shouted as he released Starly from her ball.

Starly came out and stood ready. Lucas had used Starly for a little while on his way here so he was familiar with his attacks and he figured while he did not have a type advantage over the Piplup he knew Starly was faster.

"Piplup, shower Starly with some Bubbles," Barry said confidently.

Piplup tried his best and launched some bubbles at Starly.

"Starly dodge it and hit that Piplup with a Wing Attack," Lucas ordered.

And just like Starly hit Piplup with her wing and sent him flying back to his trainer.

"Come on buddy get up," Barry exclaimed.

"Starly don't let him breathe Tackle," Lucas commanded.

"Wait for it," Barry said to himself.

Lucas noticed Barry not rushing into an attack. What was he planning? As soon as Starly was close enough Barry shouted.

"Piplup, Pound that Starly into the ground," Barry yelled.

It worked, Piplup pounded Starly down before she even had the chance to dodge. It was evident Lucas was not the only one getting better at battling.

"Ha eat that Lucas," Barry said with a confident grin.

Lucas analyzed the situation. It seems the real only thing Starly has over Piplup was speed.

"Alright Starly minor setback but we can do this. Use Quick Attack," Lucas said.

The Starly got up rather quickly and sped right through Piplup with great speed and left Piplup on the ground, he was out of commission.

"Don't sweat it, buddy you did great," Barry said as Piplup returned to his ball.

"Amazing work Starly," Lucas smiled while Starly happily came back to her trainer's side.

"Alright smart guy try this I'll show you a Starly. Starly you're up." Barry exclaimed as he released his own Starly into the battle.

"Wait you had one this whole time?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, you're not the only one building a team," Barry said with a grin.

"Now Starly, show this guy how real Starlies battle, use your Wing Attack," Barry commanded.

Barry's Starly flew with such speed Lucas had never seen before and took out his Starly. Lucas was shocked up until this point he thought Starly's speed was unmatched.

"Damn, you did great buddy take a break," Lucas said while returning his Starly to her ball.

_I need someone to take that Starly out, now that there isn't a type advantage anymore._

"Chimchar, you're in charge here," Lucas exclaimed as he sent his fire-type starter out into battle.

"Chimchar how the hell does that make sense you going soft on me Lucas," Barry laughed.

Lucas had a plan though and once he has a plan almost nothing can come between it.

"Chimchar uses Leer," Lucas commanded.

Chimchar did as he was told and intimidated Starly, lowering its defense.

"Uhh weirdo, anyway Starly, Wing Attack," Barry ordered.

Barry's Starly attacked Chimchar with the Wing Attack as Lucas kept using Leer for three turns.

"Well Lucas looks like you haven't prepared for me you haven't landed a single scratch on my Starly and your Chimchar looks ready to drop allow me to end this Starly one more Wing Attack," Barry yelled unaware that Lucas still had one more Pokemon but to Lucas, Bidoof wasn't even going to be needed.

"Chimchar, dodge," Lucas commanded.

The Chimchar dodged with incredible speed that shocked Barry.

"Wait what…," Barry looked shocked that Chimchar was fast enough to dodge.

Lucas had been training Chimchar to dodge attacks more quickly after their first fight; he felt that dodging incoming moves were just as important as attacking.

"Chimchar….Ember," Lucas ordered.

At that moment Chimchar launched a small but impactful ember right at Starly, hurting it more than usual due to its at this point horrible defense. Starly was down and Lucas had won. Lucas just grinned at Barry, he won...again.

* * *

"Take a rest bud," Barry said as he returned Starly to its ball.

"But how did you?" Barry questioned.

"I used Leer to lower your Starly's defense," Lucas said immediately.

"Yeah I know that but if your Chimchar is fast enough why did you take all those Wing Attacks?" Barry asked confused.

"Easy, letting you hit me gave you more confidence, and as I predicted you got sloppy and rushed to finish the battle instead of thinking about what I had planned. If I dodged every move you would have caught on," Lucas said.

Barry was shocked, how he could think that far ahead.

"Damn it you got me again. Well, good fight dude nice strat," Barry said regrettably.

"Well, now that I know your secret I will crush you next time. Now then I have a gym leader to beat and some training to do race ya to Oreburgh city and if you're late I'm fining you," Barry said laughing and already running.

That was Barry. While he wanted to destroy Lucas and become the best, he was still his best friend, a couple of victories to give Lucas a confidence boost didn't matter to him plus it wasn't going to matter once Barry had become the greatest pokemon trainer ever.

Lucas healed his pokemon and made his way to Oreburgh City. He felt he was ready to take on a gym leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Okay that was fun to write the longest chapter yet I believe but I do like doing battle scenes but I have some questions for you guys. How are the speeds of the battles: are they too long, too short, just right, how does the format look? Let me know I am still learning. I have been told that grammar needs work so I spent some extra time but feel free to point out things I missed. As always thank you guys so much for reading and coming back. Leave a review telling me what you liked, disliked, and all in between. If you wanna, pm to ask me a question or to tell me that you have seen a literal squirrel write better than me send it my way I will try to get back to you ASAP. Have a good day everyone!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> -Question of the Chapter: What did you name your rival in your very first pokemon game?
> 
> For me, I kept his name the regular Blue quite boring lol but whatever.


	4. Lucas vs Roark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some training and getting the basics down, Lucas is finally ready to take on his first gym leader, Roark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> What's up ya nerds so here it is chapter 4 I just wanted to say thank you once again we are sitting at 115 views (zombies players ayy) and wow I love doing this more than I imagined. Thank you for welcoming me with open arms into this community, I appreciate it. Also, one more thing before we start I want to give a big shoutout to Number13teen for some nice advice and criticisms. And 13 if you're reading this….sup. His or Her's (sorry idk lol) story titled Hybrid: Topaz Edition is a very great read so far and I highly recommend it. There are plenty of chapters and very easy to keep up with so you are looking for a good Sinnoh story to check out like I was, go check it out! Anyways again wanna keep the intros nice and sweet so enjoy have a great day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 4: Lucas vs Roark** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

**2 pm (Tuesday Afternoon)**

Lucas put on his backpack as he left the motel. He stayed in Jubilife City overnight, he never liked traveling at night. He had to get adjusted to sleeping in different places almost every night but it didn't seem to bother him. He liked Jubilife City but he had to keep moving so he slowly made his way out of the city and onto route 202. After battling some trainers and a little more training he felt he was ready for the big leagues, well the start of the big leagues.

Since battling Barry at Jubilife his Chimchar had evolved in Monferno and his Starly had evolved into Staravia while training. His Bidoof learned some new moves although he still had a long way to go, but Lucas saw the potential in him. He also found himself a Shinx that kept following him along the route so he eventually caved in and called it his own. After some walking, he reached the entrance to the Oreburgh Gate, at the end of this tunnel waited for his first gym badge.

_Alright Lucas you can do this._

"Ah excuse me, Trainer," A Hiker said, approaching Lucas.

"Um yes, can I help you?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Up ahead you'll notice some rocks that are not breakable...unless you have this," The Hiker said as he pulled out what look liked a technical machine but it looked a bit different.

"What is it?" Lucas asked curiously.

"It's a hidden machine, they are like technical machines but they can be used in scenarios other than battling. This particular one contains Rock Smash and it can be used in battle and whichever pokemon you give it to can break those types of rocks in your way," The Hiker said.

"Interesting, how much do you want for it?" Lucas asked almost knowing where this was going.

"Oh no, I want to give you this because I remember when I was a young trainer like you and I wish I had this," The Hiker said with a smile.

"Oh wow thank you I appreciate it," Lucas said, smiling as he took the disc.

"Now the only prerequisite with hm's is you need a certain badge for each one," The Hiker said.

"Wait there are more?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Oh yes there's many of them that I am sure you'll find along your journey but the prerequisite for Rock Smash is you need the Coal Badge, which you can obtain in Oreburgh City by beating Roark," The Hiker said.

"I see...so I can teach it to my Pokemon and use it in battle but I can't use the other use until I get the desired badge for it?" Lucas wanted to confirm.

"You got it, you are a bright one aren't you. What's your name?" The Hiker asked.

"Lucas, Lucas Diamond I'm from Twinleaf Town," Lucas said.

"Lucas, I am Roger. I hope our paths meet again," The Hiker said as he left the cave.

"Thanks again," Lucas said as he moved on.

The cave was pretty small only one way through until he could use Rock Smash. He taught Bidoof the hm to maybe give him a better set of moves. He battled two campers in the cave. Honestly, it felt weird that an adult-like himself was beating children and their pokemon but that's battling he assumed not limited to any age. Not before long, he found himself in Oreburgh City.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought," Lucas said surprised as he walked around until he reached the gym where Barry was standing.

"Lucas, dear Arceus man you are so slow. I'm fining 2 million for that," Barry said, shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah, so where is the gym leader?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently he is in the mines so I will sit right here and I will wait," Barry said as he plopped down at the entrance.

"Why don't you just-," Lucas said, then being interrupted.

"Lucas I have some intensive sitting to do. I will wait all night if I must…... ALL NIGHT LUCAS!" Barry exclaimed.

"...you're a weirdo dude," Lucas said while laughing and walking off to the mines.

Lucas made his way down to the mine to try and find Roark but it was no use everyone had the same uniform on. After battling some more trainers and catching some more Pokemon in the mines he finally found Roark. He was mining with his Pokemon and lost track of time and left for the gym. Lucas took this time to let his pokemon play for a bit cause once they went into the gym there was no fun and games.

An hour later and he went right back to the gym to challenge Roark. He was planning all kinds of scenarios in his head when all of a sudden he saw Barry sprinting out of the gym almost right into him.

"Woah dude, slow down," Lucas said, stopping him.

"LUCAS DUDE I DID IT I BEAT ROARK," Barry said, not even trying to hold in his excitement.

"Woah, dude, that's awesome," Lucas said smiling, seeing Barry win gave him some more confidence in himself.

"Check it out!" Barry said as he pulled out the Coal Badge.

"Woah…," Lucas said, looking at it.

"Ha maybe one day you'll get one of these Lucas but it's okay not everyone is good enough to get a badge on the first try, like me," Barry said cockily.

"Yeah whatever you're gonna be the one chasing after me," Lucas said with a grin.

"Oh ho, where did this confidence come from," Barry said while playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Oh, maybe cause I beat you twice," Lucas said, laughing returning the punch.

"Yeah yeah, you got lucky but I know all your tricks now so next time you'll be destroyed," Barry said while putting his Pokeballs in his bag.

Barry and Lucas said their goodbyes and Barry said he was off to go for his next badge, while Lucas was ready to get his first badge. He walked into the gym and got this feeling of anticipation. He couldn't wait to battle a gym leader. What would he learn from him? Would he win or lose? What strategies would he find? After battling two trainers he finally reached Roark.

"So you made it this far, welcome to the Oreburgh City Gym," Roark greeted Lucas.

"Thanks…," Lucas said, a little intimidated.

"I'm Roark but we already met in the mines. I assume you are here to obtain your first gym badge, " Roark said while chuckling.

"That would be correct," Lucas said with a serious look.

"Your look, for some reason it makes me want to battle you, even more, shall we begin," Roark said while picking up a Pokeball.

"Whenever you're ready," Lucas said with one already in his hand.

**Gym Battle: Lucas Diamond vs Roark (4 on 3)**

* * *

"Alright, let's rock Geodude come on out," Roark said while releasing Geodude into the field.

"Monferno, show em' what you got," Lucas said as he released Monferno from it's Pokeball.

"It's time for me to see your potential as a trainer, do your worst. Geodude, Tackle," Roark shouted.

Roark's Geodude started to rush at Monferno.

"Monferno dodge him and hit that Geodude with a Mach Punch," Lucas commanded.

Monferno acted as if that is exactly what he was already going to do. He dodged Geodude by jumping over him before the tackle hit and punched the back of the Geodude with a hard fist.

"Very smart however I planned for that, Geodude, Rock Toss," Roark shouted.

Roark's Geodude tossed a rock right at Monferno that sent him down to the ground. It became apparent to Lucas that the tackle was just a distraction to get close. But Monferno got right back up, his durability to take attacks had grown from his training.

"Shake it off buddy we got this," Lucas encouraged his fire type friend but still had a look of concern.

Monferno looked back at Lucas and grinned as if saying that he's okay.

"Geodude another Rock Throw," Roark commanded.

"Monferno dodge and get in close," Lucas commanded.

While Geodude tossed the Rock straight at Monferno, Monferno slid right underneath it and was right in Geodude's face before it even knew it.

"Mach Punch!" Lucas shouted.

With one punch Monferno blasted the Geodude back to its trainer, down permanently.

"Damn, that was good," Roark thought to himself.

"Good job Geodude take a rest," Roark said to his fallen rock friend as he put it back in its Pokeball.

"Awesome work Monferno," Lucas shouted happily.

"Alright hotshot, try this, Onix you're up," Roark shouted as he threw Onix into the field.

Lucas had caught an Onix before but man it never ceased to amaze him how huge it is. But no worries he still had the type advantage. Although when he looked at Monferno he looked stunned and a little scared.

"Hey buddy, he's just another obstacle. You can do this," Lucas shouted.

Monferno looked back at Lucas and smiled.

"Encouragement is very important to being a trainer, I'm glad you realized that at an early stage of your career," Roark said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not the one putting my ass on the line here, it's the least I can do," Lucas said.

"His cooperation, his kindness, his encouragement at such a young stage…..this kid is something else," Roark thought to himself.

"Alright, Monferno get in close for another Mach Punch," Lucas shouted with confidence.

"Onix, dodge it and use Rock Throw," Roark shouted.

Monferno tried to hit Onix but it was stopped abruptly by a rock that sent him down. However just like before he got up, a bit weaker, but he got up.

"Damn he's like a tower. Monferno needs some kind of boost…..I got it." Lucas thought to himself.

"Monferno come back here," Lucas commanded.

Monferno returned to its trainer with confusion.

"What's he planning?" Roark asked himself.

Lucas leaned down and whispered something into Monferno's ear and all Monferno did was nod.

"Alright Monferno, rush in and get close," Lucas ordered.

"Onix another Rock Throw," Roark said, almost disappointed, he thought Lucas had something better.

The Onix hurled a rock down towards Monferno.

"NOW!" Lucas shouted.

With a swift movement, Monferno leaped and boosted himself up with the rock hurling down at him and hit Onix with a huge Mach Punch.

"What the hell….," Roark said shocked.

"HAHAHA, nice one Monferno," Lucas said, somewhat surprised that it worked.

The Onix fell flat on its back clearly not getting up.

_The bigger they are the harder they fall._

"Wow...nice play, I have never seen that before," Roark said still with shock in his voice as he returned Onix to its Pokeball.

"Thanks, I kinda just came up with it on the spot," Lucas said.

"Is this guy going to ace my team with one Pokemon?! No, I just need to take out that Monferno," Roark thought to himself.

"Cranidos come on out," Roark said, releasing Cranidos.

"Monferno, let's finish this, rush in again and use a Mach Punch," Lucas commanded.

Monferno rushed in about to hit one more Mach Punch.

"Cranidos, dodge." Roark said.

Cranidos dodged the punch with speed Lucas was impressed by.

"Holy-," Lucas said.

"Headbutt him hard," Roark commanded.

The Cranidos lifted his head back and slammed the Monferno with full force back to Lucas not getting up.

"Damn...good work buddy you have nothing to be ashamed of, take a rest," Lucas said, returning Monferno to his ball.

"Crap no one else on my team knows fighting moves….except," Lucas thought to himself.

"Go Bidoof," Lucas launched Bidoof into the battle.

Lucas knew in terms of sheer power Bidoof stood no chance against Cranidos but he did have a type advantage move, Rock Smash.

"A Bidoof?" Roark asked.

"Alright, Bidoof just like we practiced," Lucas said with some confidence.

Bidoof just looked back at Lucas and smiled and awaited instruction.

"Cranidos, end this, Headbutt," Roark ordered.

"Bidoof, counter with a Rock Smash," Lucas ordered.

To his surprise Bidoof got it done he dodged the headbutt and smashed a rock right onto Cranidos' exposed head.

"Awesome job Bidoof," Lucas exclaimed with happiness.

"Damn it, that hit my Cranidos hard. No matter," Roark thought to himself.

"Cranidos shake it off, another Headbutt," Roark ordered.

Cranidos recovered extremely fast almost as if it trained for this type of situation and slammed the full weight of its head onto Bidoof.

_Fuck that had to hurt him a good amount, he's done..._

However to both of their surprise, Bidoof showed a sign of life, he was still kicking.

"WHAT?!" Roark shouted.

"BIDOOF ANOTHER ROCK SMASH," Lucas shouted just as shocked as Roark.

Bidoof used what strength he had left and smashed one more rock on Cranidos' face, sending it crashing to the ground. It was over and Cranidos was out. Lucas had won.

* * *

"OH MY ARCEUS," Lucas couldn't believe it, Bidoof pulled it off.

Lucas ran over to Bidoof and hugged him.

"Nice fucking work buddy you did it," Lucas said.

Roark was shocked but overall very impressed, while Barry won because of strength, Lucas won because of strategy and encouragement, an overall much more impressive way of winning especially against a strong type like rock.

"Wow...what a match," Roark said as he went up to Lucas.

"Yeah it was tough but I learned so much both about gym leaders and rock-type Pokemon...thank you," Lucas said.

"And thank you for the excellent battle you are something, Lucas. And now it is time for your reward," Roark said as he showed Lucas the Coal Badge.

"As a trophy of your victory I hereby award you with the official Sinnoh League Coal Badge, you earned it," Roark smiled.

"Thank you," Lucas said as he took the badge.

"I hope our paths meet again Lucas," Roark said as he went to take his Pokemon to the Poke center.

Lucas just stared at it. His first badge, it was so shiny he could see his reflection in it. It gave a feeling of accomplishment, something he had felt before but not to this degree.

"You really did it buddy. We are all proud of you," Lucas said to Bidoof, releasing all of his pokemon to celebrate with him and Bidoof.

The Bidoof just smiled at Lucas and jumped up and down with excitement. Monferno was weak but he was able to stand up and pat Bidoof on the back as his way of saying thanks. Shinx was too busy chasing Starly to care what was happening but Lucas didn't care. He was so happy and proudly walked out of the gym with one thing on his mind.

_1 down 7 more to go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Okay, first gym battle is done. Look at this lad Bidoof quick as the night clutching it up for the boys what a legend. In all seriousness, this was probably the most fun chapter to write. I love doing huge battles like gym leaders and I can not wait to do another one. I have a few things to ask of you guys who review. What has been your favorite part of the story so far, what was the best part of the chapter for you, what can I still improve on, what do you think about Lucas and Barry's character development thus far. I know it's a lot of questions but I want as much feedback as I can. I really wanna make this story the best it can be and would really appreciate it as much as I can get from you guys. Like always, feel free to follow this story. I will update this story in probably 1 to 2 days. If you wanna pm me with something or if you think a toaster has better writing skills then hmu I will try to reach everyone I can ASAP. Thank you guys for reading and I will see you in Chapter 5. And don't forget to check out Hybrid: Topaz Edition by Number13teen, it's really a banger.
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the chapter: How many tries did it get for you to beat your first gym leader?
> 
> For me, the first gym leader is always the hardest (unless you're Whitney from Gen 2) because you are limited to which pokemon you may use. It took about 3 tries to beat Brock in Firered.


	5. A Less Than Cheerful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucas goes on his way to try to obtain his next gym badge he runs into trouble with Team Galactic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hey everyone so chapter 6 might take a little longer to come out because I will be busy but it should not be too long. View count update we are up to 189 and counting. Thank you guys for the continued support. I really appreciate it. And without further ado here is Chapter 5 of A Trainer Named Lucas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 5: A Less Than Cheerful Reunion** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

_**10 am (Wednesday Morning)** _

Lucas got his things and made his way out of Oreburgh City. After his gym battle, he checked out the Oreburgh City Mining Museum. Since he was going to every place in Sinnoh he figured he might as well take everything in and enjoy his time away from home. But he knew he couldn't stay forever and the next morning he was back on the road.

He figured the best course of action was to go to Eterna City for his next gym badge. According to the map, the best way to get there is to go back to Jubilife City and go north and eventually through Floaroma Town. With this route, he should reach Eterna City by the next day. However, that means he had to go through the infamous Eterna Forest. While the forest was beautiful and full of pokemon it was very easy for trainers to get lost. It was comparable to Kanto's Viridian Forest. While on his way back to Jubilife he explored the rest of Oreburgh Gate that he couldn't before. Down there he found the move Flash that he knew he could use to light up caves. Finally, he arrived in Jubilife City and was shocked to see Professor Rowan, Dawn, and three mysterious guys. Intrigued he went on over to them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lucas asked, approaching them.

"Lucas, thank Arceus you're here these Team Galactic grunts are harassing me and Dawn," Rowan told him.

As soon as Lucas heard the words Team and Galactic he was ready to battle all three of these degenerates.

"You guys better back off we have nothing for you," Dawn told the grunts.

"Don't be so tense kid, we just want all of your father's research, this has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you step aside," One of the grunts told Dawn, stepping closer to Rowan.

"Hey, she said back off didn't she," Lucas said as he stepped in front of the professor with a glare on his face.

"Oh lookie here we got ourselves some brave kids well do the math kids there are three of us and two of you," Another grunt said while laughing.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT," Barry said as he ran on over.

"You always have an entrance don't ya," Lucas said with a smirk.

"Isn't that always how he is," Dawn said as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"It looks like these kids wanna battle, let's beat them and steal their pokemon," One of the grunts told the others.

"It's gonna look pretty bad when these "kids" destroy you," Barry said with a glare.

**Tri-Battle: Lucas Diamond, Dawn Rowan, Barry Platinum vs Team Galactic Grunts**

* * *

The grunts threw out a Zubat, Geodude, and Shinx.

"Yeesh you guys are already done, Prinplup, come on out," Barry said as he released Prinplup out.

"Save some for the rest of us, Barry, Monferno back him up," Lucas said with a grin as Monferno ran up next to Prinplup.

"About time we had one of these, Grotle go have some fun," Dawn said as she released Grotle from its ball.

"Such valuable pokemon Geodude, Rock Throw on Monferno," One of the grunts said.

"Shinx back em up and Thundershock that Prinplup," The second grunt said.

"Zubat, Wing Attack on that Grotle," The third grunt said.

The grunts laughed as their pokemon closed in on their respective targets.

"Monferno, Mach Punch that Geodude," Lucas ordered.

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw on Zubat," Barry commanded.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf on Shinx," Dawn yelled.

Just like that all three of the grunt's pokemon were stopped short but the evolved starter pokemon and with one attack each the battle was over.

* * *

"HA you guys suck," Barry laughed.

"Holy shit," One of the grunts said.

"What the..," Another grunt said.

"How did they…," The last grunt said.

"Hopefully you have learned your lesson," Rowan told the grunts.

"You'll pay for this just wait," One of the grunts said while running off with a second one.

"Oh what you want some more," Dawn told the last remaining grunt.

"How the hell did you beat us," The third grunt said with an angry look.

"Because they treat their pokemon with love and respect and don't steal maybe you can learn from them," Rowan told the grunt.

'SHUT UP OLD MAN," The grunt said pushing Rowan to the ground.

"DAD!" Dawn said, running over to him.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE BETTER THAN US," The grunt said, pushing Dawn as well.

"When we have our way you're pokemon will be our tools and you'll be working for us," The grunt said while laughing.

Dawn had a look of disgust and then a grin.

"What's so funny," The grunt looked confused and turned around to see Lucas and Barry behind him with looks of rage on their faces.

Lucas and Barry beat the living crap out of the grunt with a mix of punches and kicks and didn't stop until Dawn and the professor called the boys off which alone wasn't until ten minutes. While all three of them looked out for each other, no one put their hands on Dawn let alone the professor.

"Man this fucker is heavier than he looks," Barry said as he tossed the grunt on the grass.

"Yeah, lay off the rage candy bars man...if he can hear us," Lucas said, pushing him to the corner with his foot.

"Is he dead," Dawn asked the two.

"Nah…..see he's breathing," Barry said pointing to the grass blades moving because of the grunt's breath.

As Lucas looked at the unconscious grunt he heard someone yelling and turned to see Looker running over holding what seemed to be a gun in his hand.

'YOU GUYS OKAY!" Looker shouted as he ran over.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"Agent Looker of the International Police, I heard yelling and ran over, Lucas is everything alright?" Looker asked.

"You two know each other?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah we met a couple of days ago he's investigating Team Galactic, don't worry everything is fine just had a few...problems with some grunts," Lucas said.

"Good, sorry I was talking to people in the city. I need to find out where their base of operations is at," Looker said.

"We saw them running that way if that helps," Lucas said pointing in the direction.

"Greatly, thanks, Lucas, sorry but I have to run, you have my number if you need me," Looker said running in the direction.

"So we're not going to be arrested for beating him up," Barry shouted.

"I'll let this one slide, plus you guys "defended" yourselves," Looker yelled with a chuckle.

Dawn walked up to Lucas and Barry and hugged them. Lucas and Barry arrived just in time, if they were any later Dawn feared Professor Rowan and herself would have been seriously hurt.

"Not exactly a happy reunion but it's good to see you guys," Dawn said smiling.

"Same to you, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, thanks boys I appreciate it," Dawn said, hugging Lucas and Barry again.

"Yeah, I was just in the area so for you it's a lucky sighting of the future best trainer ever," Barry said laughing.

Lucas, Barry, and Dawn talked for a while, making up for the lost time. Lucas showed Dawn his first badge and Barry went on about his amazing team. The three laughed and talked like they still saw each other every day. After an hour Dawn and Rowan walked them to the end of the city where they had to part ways for now.

"Lucas and Barry thank you," Rowan said with a smile.

"Don't mention it, professor," Lucas said.

"Yeah those guys had it coming," Barry said with a grin.

"They were after our research, they're planning something big," Dawn added.

"Well whatever it is, that Looker man seemed to be investigating, hopefully, the whole Sinnoh International Police will get involved and these hooligans will pay for their actions," Rowan told the three.

"About time they did," Lucas said quietly.

_Yeah, they need to pay for something else too..._

And from there Dawn and Professor Rowan said their goodbyes and left Jubilife City. Not even seconds after they left Barry forced Lucas to pull out his first badge. Lucas showed Barry with a confident smirk on his face.

"So it feels awesome to have a badge right," Barry said with a grin.

"Yeah feels good now I am going to Eterna City," Lucas said.

"Really?! Same here, race ya," Barry said with a grin.

"Fine but don't be sad when I win," Lucas said.

"YEAH YEAH IF YOU'RE LATE AGAIN I'LL FINE YA," Barry said, shouting already running.

Lucas was not going to race; he just said that to have some alone time to think. Beating those grunts gave him this great feeling. For years he had to just sit and watch as Team Galactic did what they wanted but now he had the power to change things.

And with that Lucas was on his way to the Eterna Forest. While on the route he did some more training with Bidoof and Shinx. Eventually, Shinx evolved into Luxio and Bidoof evolved into Bibarel. Lucas was impressed with the change in the size of Bibarel but with this training, he was looking forward to using Bibarel more often. Luxio learned some more electric moves and Bibarel learned a water move and Rollout.

Eventually, Lucas made it to Floaroma Town. He noted just how showered in flowers it was. He noticed more Team Galactic grunts blocking a pathway. When confronted the grunts stubbornly did not let Lucas through. Lucas eventually left but he was coming back. He obtained a watering can courtesy of the locals and stopped by the Pokemart and Health center and made his way onto route 205. While walking he noticed more grunts blocking the pathway he needed to go through. Something was off and to confirm this he saw a little girl crying in the middle of the pathway.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong," Lucas asked, kneeling to her.

"My...my d-daddy," The girl said crying.

"What about him?" Lucas asked.

"S-some bad people are being mean to him, they are keeping him trapped in the Windworks," The girl said, still crying.

"Where?" Lucas asked.

The little girl pointed to the Wind Works just up ahead. Lucas calmed the girl down and gave her his scarf to comfort her.

"Don't worry I'll get your daddy back," Lucas said smiling at the girl.

"Thank you so much," The girl said while hugging Lucas no longer crying.

Lucas got up and walked towards the Wind Works with a smile on his face for the girl but deep down filled with determination. He wasn't leaving the Valley Windworks without that poor innocent man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> And there we go Chapter 5 is down. I liked this one despite it being a little shorter. Like always feel free to leave a review telling me what you liked or disliked about the story. Feel free to pm with any questions or something private or if you wanna tell me that my writing skills are the equivalent of that of a wet oreo cookie then hey hmu. Again thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Did you ever complete a Pokedex in any pokemon game? This includes the National Dex, no cheating obviously, and including event pokemon.
> 
> For me, I have never completed one the closest I got was in Soulsilver I captured 397 pokemon.


	6. A Local Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the Galactic infestation in Floarma Town, Lucas goes on a daring mission to save a father from the clutches from one of Team Galactic's commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hey everyone so this will be the last chapter until probably until Monday or Tuesday! So hopefully this can hold you over. The view update is at 222. If anyone cares lol but I think it's so awesome how big this has grown. I know to a lot of people this is like amateur numbers but to me it's huge. I wanna say my goal for this series is to get to 1k views so hopefully, we get at least close. But enough about numbers you guys have been awesome so many people from different countries have read this story and I just wanna hi and I see you. While the majority of my audience is in the good ole' US of A, it's so awesome to see people from around the world from even Russia checking it out. Anyway, here you guys go chapter 6 of A Trainer Named Lucas.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 6: A Local Hero** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas marched right up to the Valley Windworks building and saw a Team Galactic Grunt standing in the way.

"Beat it, kid," The Grunt told Lucas.

"You guys have an innocent man in there, how pathetic are you people," Lucas said with a snarl.

"Smartass remarks aren't going to get you inside now, beat it unless you wanna get your pokemon taken," The grunt told Lucas.

"I'd love to see you try," Lucas mocked the grunt.

Lucas easily aced through the grunt so fast the grunt didn't even know what happened. All that training really paid off Lucas was getting really good at battling. He could read people, it came so naturally to him and he always seemed to know what people's strategies were. He found it part of the fun.

"How the hell….alright I admit it you're really good but I am still not letting you in," The grunt said, shutting the door on Lucas' face and locked it.

"Asshole," Lucas cussed to himself.

"I need to find a key….wait a minute there were those grunts back in Floarma Town," Lucas said as he rushed back to Floarma Town.

He found that the two galactic grunts were no longer there but instead harassing a local in the meadow.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE," Lucas said, pulling out a Pokeball and running up to him.

"Who do we have here, looks like this kid is trying to tell us what to do," The first grunt said laughing.

"Man you either have balls of steel or you're just plain stupid kid," The other grunt said.

"Why don't you find out which one I am," Lucas growled.

"Your loss," The grunt said.

Like the other grunt, Lucas swept through the grunts with Bibarel and Monferno. It felt good to know he was teaching these grunts a lesson about messing with innocent people. It was a feeling he couldn't explain but he couldn't just stand by and watch someone who can't defend themselves.

"Holy crap who is this kid," The galactic grunt said while slowly back away.

"I don't know but we should go," The other grunt said with a little fear in his voice.

Lucas just watched as the grunts ran off. Of course the moment they lose they grab their ball and run away like cowards what else was he supposed to expect.

"Thank you so much," The man said as he shook Lucas' hand.

"It's no trouble really are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I am fine because of you, what's your name young man?" The man asked.

"Lucas, Lucas Diamond," Lucas said with a proud smile.

"Lucas, you have my eternal gratitude. I run a honey shop, stop by whenever you want, whatever you want free on the house," The man said.

"Wow, thank you," Lucas said.

"Oh but you have to help my friend. Those thieves took him to the Valley Windworks," The man said.

"I was just there. I can't get in without a key," Lucas said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"I have a spare key, please take it and save him," The man begged.

Without hesitation, Lucas took the key and ran right back to the Valley Windworks and snuck into the Windworks. It was crawling with grunts and he knew he couldn't take them all on so he stayed out of sight. He thought he was safe when a grunt came up right behind him.

"Be quiet," The grunt said while grabbing Lucas.

"Get the fuck off me," Lucas said while struggling.

"Lucas, calm down it's me," The grunt said while taking off his hat, it was Looker.

"Looker, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm undercover, I am trying to get in deep with Team Galactic to find the higher-ups," Looker said.

"Well there's an innocent man they are holding hostage," Lucas said.

"I know it's terrible but I am not in a position to do anything. It would mess up my mission but now that you're here," Looker said to himself.

"Where is he, I'll take care of the rest," Lucas assured him.

"You're brave Lucas, I commend you. He's on the top floor," Looker said with a smile.

"Damn, how am I supposed to get up there?" Lucas asked.

"I can distract them for you but once you are up there you're on your own. Be careful one of the commanders is up there, her name is Mars," Looker told him.

"Got it," Lucas said.

"If you mess with her you'll be a huge target for Team Galactic, you really want all that attention?" Looker asked.

"I don't care about that, that man's daughter needs him and I promised her I'd get him back no way am I quitting now. I don't care who they send after me. I am not leaving here without him," Lucas said in a serious tone.

"Few people have your courage and heroism Lucas, it's inspiring," Looker said, patting Lucas on the shoulder.

"I'll distract them….until we meet again Lucas," Looker said, putting his hat back on.

"Thank you, Looker," Lucas said.

"No, thank you, Lucas, we need more people like you in the world one day you're gonna go far kid," Looker said with a smile as he went up and distracted the guards.

Lucas acted fast, sneaking past them he went to the top floor of the wind works where he found the man being harassed by two grunts and a girl with red hair. She must be the one Looker talked about, Mars. Just seeing them harass a defenseless old man, it infuriated Lucas.

"Hey assholes," Lucas said, stepping into the room.

"Oh, looks like we got some company everybody, and who might you be," Mars said, turning to face Lucas.

"I'm the guy that's gonna kick all of your asses if you don't let him go," Lucas said, already holding a Pokeball in his hand.

Mars just laughed and sent the two grunts to deal with Lucas as she kept harassing the man. And to her surprise, Lucas was finished with them in a matter of minutes.

"You're quite the trainer aren't you," Mars said with a grin.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas asked.

"That's classified sweetie, even to a cute little trainer like you I can't tell," Mars said with a grin.

"So how about I just beat you and you get the fuck out of here," Lucas said sternly.

"As if, Zubat, show this brat how Team Galactic does business," Mars said, releasing her Zubat.

"Luxio, I need ya," Lucas said, releasing his Luxio.

Luxio came right out and got ready for battle. To Lucas, this wasn't just a battle it was a test to see if he could really stand up to Team Galactic. Sure the grunts were easy but Commanders were on a different level.

"Zubat, use Confuse Ray," Mars ordered.

The Zubat shot a beam that hit Luxio and made him stagger around.

"Luxio, snap out of it and use spark," Lucas said.

But the effect was already in motion and Luxio hurt himself. Mars laughed as Lucas got more and more frustrated but he had to focus.

"Come on Luxio get your mind right we gotta win this," Lucas told the electric type.

"I just need to get one good electric attack and that Zubat is out, problem is Luxio's confused….I got it!" Lucas thought to himself.

"Luxio, charge," Lucas commanded.

Luxio began charging energy. Since it isn't a physical attack the confusion did not affect it.

"Zubat, Wing Attack," Mars ordered.

Zubat hit Luxio with a big impact but he was still able to fight.

"Luxio, Keep charging," Lucas said.

"What is his deal? No matter how much he charges any attack will hit his own Pokemon," Mars thought to herself.

"Uhm Zubat, use another Wing Attack," Mars commanded.

As Zubat got closer and closer to Luxio, Lucas finally put his plan into motion.

"LUXIO, SPARK," Lucas shouted.

Luxio released a huge spark of electricity hitting himself but due to the large radius from charging it hit Zubat and sent him flying down.

"What the hell?!" Mars said to herself.

"Nice work Luxio, come back take a rest," Lucas said, returning Luxio to its ball.

"I can tell you're a smart brat as well, and you're starting to piss me off. Purugly, end this," Mars said, releasing Purugly from its ball with a more angry tone in her voice.

"You and your group have pissed me off for years," Lucas shouted, releasing Staravia from its ball.

"Purugly, use Scratch," Mars commanded.

The Purugly quickly rushed at Staravia and scratched his face, sending him back.

"Staravia, shake it off and use Aerial Ace," Lucas said with more eagerness to win.

Staravia flew quickly towards Purugly and slashed at it with some wind pressure dishing out serious damage, this was just making Mars angry.

"You're such a pest! I won't let you get in our way, Purugly, use scratch again!" Mars shouted.

"I will not let you hurt an innocent man or anyone for that matter, your joy ride is over I will stop all of you! Staravia dodge and end this with another Aerial Ace!" Lucas shouted.

Staravia dodged the scratch attack and once again went up to and rushed down at Purugly slashing it, knocking it out. She lost.

Mars couldn't believe it, for years Team Galactic stood unchallenged then all of a sudden this random trainer just starts making threats. She had heard of other teams being mettled with like Red from Kanto foiling Team Rocket and Brendan from Hoenn ruining both Team Magma and Aqua. Even though she lost this battle she is not going to let him ruin Cyrus' plans.

"You...little….brat, you made the biggest mistake of your life. This won't be the last team you hear from us you will pay for meddling with us. Your days are numbered," Mars said getting her pokemon and leaving the building with a glare on her face.

"And stay out," Lucas shouted back at her.

"Lord Arceus, thank you," The man said hugging Lucas with tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes I am, thanks to you, what's your name?" The man said.

"Lucas and I are glad you're okay, your daughter is waiting outside," Lucas said.

"Oh, my Arceus is she okay?!" The man asked in a panic.

"She's fine, I made sure she was unharmed," Lucas reassured.

"Thank you so much son, you're a real hero," The man said hugging Lucas.

Lucas walked the man out and his daughter ran up to hug her dad and gave Lucas his scarf back. She was ecstatic and kept calling Lucas a hero, it was funny cause he didn't feel like a hero he was just doing the right thing. They brought Lucas back to Floarma Town where the town folks all thanked Lucas for kicking Team Galactic out of the town. Lucas was overwhelmed he didn't think he would get this much attention but on the inside, he felt good that he helped so many people. Lucas was interviewed and was given a great place to rest for the night despite him wanting to reach Eterna City by tonight but he was indeed tired and his pokemon deserved a rest. The whole town threw a celebration for him. Lucas didn't think much of it but to the folks of Floarma Town, Lucas Diamond was a local hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> And there it is bois chapter 6. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I love doing important battles it gives it a better feel. I hope you guys enjoyed and as always leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, suggestions, etc. or tell me that my hands should be cut off so I can’t ever write again. Seriously though thank you for all the support even though there aren't a lot of hits on this story we are slowly growing on AO3 and it means everything to me so thank you so much. Until then have a great day everyone and I will see you in the next chapter.  
> -Shocker
> 
> -Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite protagonist in any pokemon game.
> 
> For me, it has got to be either Lucas or Ethan (Gold).


	7. Eterna Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on his way to Eterna City, Lucas has to go through the famous Eterna Forest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hey everyone sorry about the wait but here it is chapter 7. A little update so since school is starting again and I am going back to work expect 1 to 2 chapters every week. No more one chapter a day, it was fun while it lasted but I still think aiming for one or two releases a week is still a solid schedule. Without further ado enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 7: Eterna Forest** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

_**10 am Friday Morning** _

Lucas spent his last day in Floaroma Town and headed off to Eterna Forest. Monferno and Staravia walked alongside him as they enjoyed being outside of their balls a lot of the time. Bibarel and Luxio would rather stay inside them and save their energy for battles or other times when they are needed. Lucas felt that while in Eterna Forest he should do some training with his current team. While he still had two more slots open and he felt that he shouldn't slack on training and building bonds with his current team. Lucas already had solid bonds with everyone on the current team. He feels that was due to him always treating them with respect no matter how young or small they were. He never yelled or mistreated them, but when they would act up he never hesitated to put his foot down. Finally, his team reached Eterna Forest the final barrier before getting his second gym badge.

"Alright this is perfect for some training right," Lucas said while looking at Monferno then at Staravia.

They both nodded and rushed into the forest.

"HEY WAIT UP," Lucas said laughing and running after them.

Lucas released both Bibarel and Luxio to play the others. Monferno and Luxio always loved to wrestle with each other. Sometimes they would get too rough and Lucas would have to intervene but it was all in good fun. Staravia for some reason liked to sleep on top of Bibarel, probably because he was soft which was perfect as Bibarel was a big napper himself but when it was time to work Bibarel held his own. His evolution really helped him grow from someone that Lucas always had to be worried about to being able to take his fair share of hits and still put up a fight. Not long after Lucas spoke with his whole team. They all had areas to work on and that is what they were gonna do before they left the forest. Monferno needed to work on his accuracy and harnessing his fire. Staravia needed to work durability and be able to withstand attacks. Luxio needed to work on distributing his energy throughout a battle rather than using it all in one attack leaving him tired. Bibarel needed to learn how to be on Lucas' level when it came to intelligence and communication, while he didn't need to be a genius he wasn't very smart unfortunately but Lucas could work with him.

"Okay, Monferno, you are going to focus on long-range fire attacks. I need you to be able to hit a target from far away while using your fire. Can you do that for me?" Lucas asked. Monferno nodded and went to an area with some rocks.

"Good Luxio, you and Staravia are going to fight. Staravia you go down too easily I know it hurts but you gotta be able to get back up and Luxio you need more stamina you use all your energy in one attack, while very powerful you have to save some and use equally and efficiently," Lucas said to them.

Luxio and Staravia nodded and went off to an open area and began to spare. Lucas would check up on them later.

"That leaves us Bibarel, listen man you are crazy strong but no offense you aren't very bright I will be working with you personally. I need to help you get better at planning and communicating, can you do that for me, buddy," Lucas said.

Bibarel nodded and hugged Lucas with a smile. Bibarel wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but was always willing to stand by Lucas' said. Countless times trainers passed by him while he was a Bidoof and it made him sad and thought he would never have a friend. But then Lucas came by and gave him a chance and for that, he was eternally grateful. Bibarel showed the most affection towards Lucas.

"Alright alright," Lucas said laughing.

"Seriously though battles are going to get tougher and I need us to be on the same page," Lucas said.

Bibarel nodded and got into a serious mood waiting for instructions. Lucas started with getting into wild pokemon battles with Bibarel. The exercise was simple, Bibarel had to take Lucas' command which was a vague one, and try to figure out which attack was best. Bibarel had no problem with simple specific attack orders such as, use Water Gun, Lucas thought he needed to assess the situation at times and decide for himself which attack was best so he wasn't over-reliant on Lucas' instruction.

_**12 pm** _

"Bibarel, attack," Lucas said pointing at the wild Dustox.

Bibarel thought about it for a second and used Rollout throwing a rock at the bug and flying type.

"That's it, nice work," Lucas said happily, it took a couple of battles but Bibarel was starting to understand.

Lucas tossed a Pokeball and caught the Dustox, he was still working on his Pokedex and caught every new pokemon he found. He was proud of Bibarel and saw that he looked very tired. They did one more battle, one more real test.

"Bibarel, you know what to do," Lucas said.

Bibarel was on his own for this one against a wild Gastly, an opponent for which Bibarel had no type advantage move for. Bibarel used what he had learned from Lucas and rushed right at the Bibarel and received a harsh blow from the Gastl sending it back but far from fainting. Bibarel learned not to rush in so he used Water Gun and looked back at Lucas. Lucas said nothing, not giving him any hints. Bibarel dodged a couple more attacks and finished him off with a Rollout. He did it without any instruction. Bibarel won a fight.

"I knew you had it in you," Lucas said, petting Bibarel.

Bibarel hugged Lucas and returned to his Pokeball.

"Take a rest buddy you earned it," Lucas said with a smile as he walked over to Luxio and Staravia.

Staravia had physical bruises and Luxio was tired but he still had some energy. Staravia was quiet and reserved just like Lucas himself out of all of his team she was the smartest one. Luxio was like a dog but in a good way, always by Lucas's side and always willing to fight for him. Ever since he started following Lucas on Route 202. Luxio liked to fight first and think last which led him to use up all of his energy in one attack. Lucas watched as they fought and they have improved. Staravia kept getting back up and countered. Luxio kept using small energy electric attacks and was keeping up in a long stretched out fight. He let them go on for ten more minutes until he saw bruises and fatigue beginning to take over them.

"Okay Staravia, don't beat yourself up too much, take a break and Luxio rest up," Lucas told the two.

They made a ton of progress the last time he checked up on them Staravia was on top of a tree and Luxio was wasting energy trying to headbutt the tree down. It was the first time he saw a pokemon laughing. Lastly, there was Monferno, Monferno was always by Lucas's side, his trusty starter their bond was the biggest one but Monferno liked to cause trouble and that created some headaches for Lucas but he still loved him. One time he kept terrorizing a flock of Budews while Lucas was training Luxio. Lucas had made his way over to him and saw that he was trying to perfect Flame Wheel by using it on rocks at quite the distance harnessing both power and accuracy from a distance. It wasn't perfect but was significantly better.

"You're getting better, Mon, now try hitting that one over there," Lucas said while pointing to the rock that is the farthest away.

Monferno nodded and focused, he shot a flame wheel barely hitting the rock.

"Good much better than before but we have some work to do but overall good work you can take a rest, and no terrorizing pokemon or trainers," Lucas said laughing.

Monferno smirked back at him and went to go hang out with the others. To let everyone rest and get some cool fresh air he kept everyone out of their balls to relax with each other while he took inventory in his bag. He gave everyone a snack; Monferno got spicy chips, Staravia got sunflower seeds, Bibarel got some Pecha berries and dried banana chips, Lucas found it odd how much Bibarel liked fruit but it's good for him so no reason to judge, and finally Luxio wanted some beef jerky. While it was a little expensive Lucas thought it was necessary to reward his pokemon for a job well done as a morale booster and an incentive to work hard. Lucas himself sat down and enjoyed an iced tea and a sandwich he bought from Floarma Town. A trainer lifestyle isn't a luxurious one but he loved it.

They spent the next hour joking around and relaxing until Lucas heard a voice.

"HELP, HELP," The voice called out.

"Alright guy's playtimes over someone might need our help," Lucas said, returning Luxio and Bibarel to their balls.

"Mon, Star, come on they might be hurt," Lucas said running in the direction he heard the voice from.

Monferno kept up with him while Staravia flew up to try and find the source of the voice.

"YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Lucas called out.

Staravia nodded and led the way with Lucas and Monferno not far behind her. Thoughts raced through Lucas' mind as he ran he prayed he wasn't too late and that he could help this person before something bad happened. They reached an opening deep in the woods. To find a woman in a green calling out for help.

"Hey miss, are you okay," Lucas said as he scouted the area for trouble.

"Oh thank Arceus someone heard me, I thought I was all alone out here," The woman said, hugging Lucas.

"Help is here, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I am horribly lost, my map is ruined and I can't get out," The woman said almost hysterically.

"Woah Woah calm down it's okay you aren't alone out here I can lead you out," Lucas said trying to calm her down.

"Really, oh thank you so much…." The woman said, not knowing his name.

"Lucas," Lucas finished.

"This is Monferno, say hi," Lucas said looking at Monferno.

Monferno looked at Cheryl and smiled at her.

"I'm Cheryl," Cheryl said while nodding her head.

"Nice to meet you, come on I can take you out of here," Lucas said with a polite smile.

"Such a gentleman," Cheryl said, keeping up.

"How did you get lost?" Lucas asked.

"Well I came out here to see some pokemon and got spun around and before I knew it I had no idea where I was. I tripped in a puddle and my map got ruined so I started to yell for help, what about you? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to train my pokemon also to get to Eterna City to get my second gym badge," Lucas said.

"Oh so you wanna take on the Pokemon League," Cheryl assumed.

Lucas had never thought of that before he was getting the badges but he never thought about what he would do if you ever got them all. He didn't even know who the champion was. As the ultimate challenge, the champion and the pokemon he or she has are unknown by the public so you can't practice making it more of a challenge. He knew the elite four Aaron, Flint, Bertha, and Lucian but couldn't even imagine beating them.

"I don't know about that but one step at a time," Lucas laughed.

Lucas lead Cheryl thought the forest was a peaceful scene with light shining through the trees above them and with the sound of pokemon. Lucas had never seen anything like it; he almost didn't want to leave. After being approached by some trainers Cheryl offered to help Lucas. It was like the triple battle he had in Jubilife with Barry and Dawn. Cheryl offered more support with her Chansey and Monferno went on the offensive. It took some getting used too but overall Lucas appreciated the help.

_**4 pm** _

"What's that?" Lucas said pointing to an old house.

"Oh that's the old Chateau it hasn't been lived in for over 80 years," Cheryl commented.

"Wow, any pokemon in there?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know but it serves as one of those ghost tales, oh my the exit," Cheryl said with a smile.

"Heh only took us a couple of hours, man there are so many more trainers than I thought," Lucas said, taking off his cap.

"You have nice hair, why do you wear that cap?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh this, it was my father's he passed away a while ago and I always wore it," Lucas said looking at it.

"I am so sorry," Cheryl said.

"It's okay he was a good man from what my mom said. I hope he's in a better place now," Lucas said with a small smile.

"Well the good man feature surely got passed down to you, I never would have gotten out of here without you, thank you, Lucas," Cheryl said with a smile.

"My pleasure so this way takes me to Eterna City right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes it does I live in Eterna City so if you need a place to stay here is my address," Cheryl said and gave Lucas a piece of paper with the address on it.

"Wow, thank you very much," Lucas said.

Monferno nodded as a way of saying thank you himself.

"Until we meet again Lucas," Cheryl said waving and leaving.

"Nice lady," Lucas said looking at Monferno as he smirked.

"Oh stop it, I do not like her," Lucas said.

Monferno nodded sarcastically.

"Whatever," Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed.

Lucas started to walk out of the forest but not before looking at the old Chateau. He felt drawn to it for some reason. He would go into it but small trees were blocking the way and he couldn't get through. He would come back to it but for now, it was time for him to enter Eterna City for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that chapter 7 is history. I hope you all enjoyed this is one of the best projects of my life. I am so glad people are enjoying this and I will continue to write more. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope I can keep yall's attention. Like always feel free to comment telling me what you liked, disliked, suggestions, etc. Feel free to pm with any questions or if you wanna tell me that raspberries have written a better story than me, ill take them all, ill try to get back to you asap. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite Pokemon game?
> 
> For me, it's a tie between Platinum and Soulsilver they are both so great with amazing post games and so much content!
> 
> Lucas’ Current Team  
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Leer  
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite  
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn  
> -Staravia: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle


	8. The Woman in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucas makes his way through Eterna City he meets a new friend and even is confronted by an old one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hey everyone, so here is chapter 8 so with this new weekly schedule I wanna try to get a chapter out by at least Monday morning and maybe Wednesday Morning so if want times to expect chapters there it is. Again this all might change but I want to have a schedule because that is just the type of guy I am. With school and work being my top priority it definitely gives me less time to work so that's why I made it so one or two chapters a week. I'd rather have one good written chapter a week then a half baked rushed out chapter every one or two days. Also, this story is also on Archive of Our Own (Ao3) so if that is a more preferred format for you it's on there as well. Nothing different just copied and pasted and updated at the same time as on this website. So really there isn't an advantage it's just personal preference. Also, another thing for updates I will always post on Reddit /r pokemonfanfiction when a new chapter is posted. Okay okay, no more interruptions but I just had a good amount to say but without further ado enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Woman in Black** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

_**11 am**_ _**Saturday Morning**_

Lucas spent the night at Cheryl's house he finally got that home feeling that he missed. Sleeping in motels wasn't exactly the most comforting in the world so sleeping in an actual house was more than a nice welcome to him. That morning, Lucas ate breakfast and thanked Cherly for her hospitality. Cheryl said Lucas was welcomed anytime and waved as he left her house.

Lucas stepped into Eterna City, it looked bigger than it was on tv. Monferno stayed close to Lucas, he wasn't the biggest fan of huge areas.

"Hey buddy it's alright I'm right here let's go explore alright," Lucas said with a reassuring smile.

Monferno nodded and walked with him.

Lucas didn't know where to start, it was massive but something caught his eye and not in a good way. It was a Team Galactic base in the center of the city, seeing it just made Lucas sick to his stomach. He just stared at him with a glare on his face. He hated Team Galactic even more now that he had seen first hand how much fear they cause people. Lucas would bust right in and kick their asses out but there were those small trees in the way.

"Great, those again how the fuck am I supposed to get through," Lucas said kicking one.

"You'll need the hidden machine Cut," A woman said watching him kick the tree.

Lucas turned around to see a woman in black clothing smiling amusingly at him. He blushed a little and stopped kicking it and walked up to her.

"Heh, sorry about that I just can't stand those people in there," Lucas said.

"I understand I am not the biggest fan of them either, their morals and horrible treatment of pokemon upset me as well," The woman said.

"Exactly they treat pokemon like tools and it angers me to no end, every pokemon should be treated with respect I don't understand how they get away with this" Lucas said.

"Your feelings towards pokemon, it's nice to see someone with morals and don't see pokemon as more than battle partners," The woman said.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas said, extending a hand.

"Cynthia and I see you are a trainer yourself," Cynthia said, shaking his hand and looking at Monferno.

"Oh him yeah we are exploring Sinnoh together I have others but they are resting right now I just trained them pretty hard in Eterna Forest yesterday so I want them to have as much energy as they can for the gym leader," Lucas said.

Cynthia just looked at him. There was something about him, his disdain for criminals, and his love for pokemon, and being a trainer, it reminded her of herself when she was younger, it was kind of admirable. As she was listening, she noticed something in his pocket.

"Is that a Pokedex?" Cynthia asked.

"What, oh yeah you know about this?" Lucas was confused, he thought him, Barry, and Dawn were the only ones with Pokedexes.

"You must be studying for Professor Rowan, it's been a long time since I have seen him, I went on my own adventure when I was younger and he gave me one," Cynthia said.

"How did you ever complete it?" Lucas asked.

"Oh heavens no I got too busy so it had to be put on the side I still have it though, great memories," Cynthia said.

"Yeah, anyway so this HM I need it to cut down these trees?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it contains Cut," Cynthia told him.

"Looks like that's my next goal then," Lucas said.

Lucas liked to keep a goal in mind whether it be getting somewhere or finding something he needed. Having a goal in mind keeps him motivated and kept from him getting too offtrack.

"Is this your first time in Eterna City?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah it is, it's bigger than I thought," Lucas said.

"Why don't I give you a tour I come here quite often," Cynthia offered.

"That would be great, thank you," Lucas said with a smile.

Cynthia guided Lucas through the city showing him the bike shop, restaurants, and the gym where he still needed Cut to get past those tiny trees. Lucas told Cynthia about his goal of completing the Pokedex and his run-ins with Team Galactic. Cynthia Cynthia led him to three statues in which Lucas looked at with a sense of curiosity he had never had before.

"These three statues represent three ancient pokemon that shape our world. Dialga the keeper of Time, Palkia the keeper of Space, and finally Giratina the keeper of Chaos," Cynthia said as she looked at the statues.

"Why would you need a keeper of chaos?" Lucas asked.

"You need bad things in this world Lucas, it keeps the balance and really shows the good in people," Cynthia said.

"That's so interesting, it really makes you think," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I love mythology and ancient stuff. It's a huge hobby for me," Cynthia said.

"That's so cool," Lucas said.

"Thanks, hey can I ask you something?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Lucas asked.

"A lot of people get their first pokemon when they are younger but you just started, why is that?" Cynthia asked.

Lucas told Cynthia how he never had plans to be a trainer but it wasn't until he got his first taste of battle that really opened his eyes and ever since then he has been in love with being a trainer. He went on and on about how thrilling it was to catch a new pokemon and how close he felt with his team. Cynthia just smiled, she had never seen such exciting energy in a starting trainer. Lucas was in the middle of talking when she saw a guy with blonde hair creeping up behind him.

"LUCASSSSSSSSSS," Barry said, shaking Lucas by the shoulders and laughing.

"JESUS FUCK BARRY," Lucas said shocked and quickly turning around.

"You should've seen your fucking face," Barry said laughing.

"What do you want dude," Lucas said, catching his breath.

"I was just in the area and just got my second gym badge," Barry said, showing off the badge.

"Woah that's awesome dude, I just got here last night so I still have to take on the gym. Right now I am trying to get the HM Cut, that building belongs to Team Galactic" Lucas said pointing to the building.

"Oh Cut I got it from some hiker after beating him so yeah good luck I got lucky and snagged one and I was wondering about that building, the scumbags tried to rob the Pokemart yesterday when I got here, of course being as awesome as I am I took care of them. Also, dude congrats on what you did in Floaroma Town, shit was awesome, kicking some Team Galactic ass so I'll hold off on fining you for getting here so late," Barry said and then looking over at Cynthia confused.

"Whose she?" Barry asked.

"Oh this is Cynthia, Cynthia this is Barry my best friend and rival," Lucas said.

"Wonderful to meet you," Cynthia said.

"You too, you're looking at the future best trainer in all of Sinnoh," Barry said.

"I look forward to seeing you," Cynthia said and then looking at her watch.

"Oh my, I have to go. It was nice meeting you two I hope we see each other again Lucas," Cynthia said.

"You too, oh wait can you tell me where to get the HM?" Lucas asked.

Cynthia just had a grin and gave Lucas a disk, it was the HM! Lucas smiled and waved at Cynthia as she left. She was super nice and Luas hoped that they could be friends and that he saw her again on his trip.

"Sooooooo, you banging her or what?" Barry said with an arm across Lucas's shoulder.

"WHAT, NO," Lucas said suddenly.

"Dude she is hot if you're not going for her I will," Barry said.

"Dude she's way out of your league," Lucas said laughing.

"What no way once I become the champion I'll get her," Barry said.

Barry and Lucas spent a little bit catching up and Barry went on his usual tangent about how he is going to be best and such. Honestly, anyone else would hate Barry for talking so much but Lucas had gotten used to it, and looking at it now he still wouldn't change a thing.

"So Lucas, since we are here….." Barry smirked at Lucas.

Lucas just grinned and pulled out a Pokeball. It was time for a battle with his good old rival, Barry.

"Ponyta, let's start this off," Barry said, releasing Ponyta into the field.

"Bibarel, come on out!" Lucas shouted sending Bibarel in.

Bibarel came out and stared right at Ponyta ready to put some of that training to use.

"We've been practicing since our last battle, Ponyta, use tackle," Barry shouted.

Ponyta rushed and tackled Bibarel before he could dodge.

"Bibarel, use water gun and get back to a standing stance," Lucas shouted.

Bibarel did exactly what Lucas said and showered Ponyta with water and even used a tackle himself for extra damage which Lucas was happy to see, Ponyta stammered back trying to get the water off, due to the type advantage it took a lot out of Ponyta.

Barry learned in their last battle that Lucas was the most dangerous when people do not have multiple plans so instead of rushing back in he took a page out of Lucas's book and thought about it for a second.

"Ponyta, use tackle again," Barry said.

"Bibarel, counter with Water Gun," Lucas said, a little confused.

Ponyta rushed right at Bibarel but Bibarel dodged and showered the fire horse again leaving it out of commission. Lucas didn't understand how Barry spent all that time thinking just for that. Before Lucas could even call Bibarel back.

"Roselia, come out and use Mega Drain," Barry said as he quickly released Roselia.

Roselia moved like she already knew the command before Barry said it and latched onto Bibarel and drained it of energy leaving Bibarel fainted. Lucas was shocked, impressed, and in awe. Barry had not only thought about Bibarel's attack but also about what pokemon he could use next, it was brilliant.

"Damn…..nice move," Lucas commented.

"Ha, you aren't the only one with ideas Lucas," Barry said with a smile.

Lucas just smiled, it was humbling to think that Barry learned something from Lucas but it was time to see what he was made of. Lucas was smart but he still had a lot to learn and always loved hard battles; it taught him the most.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel," Lucas ordered.

Monferno with his new training and was able to hit Roselia with it sending it flying back to Barry.

"Rose, get up and use Stun Spore," Barry ordered.

"Shit, don't let that hit ya Mon, keeping attack from distance," Lucas shouted.

Barry pointed right at Monferno and commanded Roselia to keep going and she took another hit from the flame wheel while running towards Monferno but before she was taken out, she hit Monferno with the stun spore, paralyzing him.

"Shit," Lucas thought to himself.

He didn't expect Barry to sacrifice Roselia for that. Barry was so hard to calculate for Lucas, despite having brilliant tactics of his own nothing could outshine Barry's unorthodox and unpredictable nature. It made it hard for trainers and gym leaders to read him. The only reason Lucas can do it to a degree is that he's known Barry all his life but Barry still found ways to surprise him. You think Barry is going to do one thing and he does the other, in the end making yourself unpredictable for your opponent is a good trait for a great trainer.

"Heh, just as planned, Prinplup, quickly take advantage," Barry shouted as he sent Prinplup out into the field.

"Mon, come on man you gotta get yourself together buddy focus on dodging attacks until you can counter," Lucas shouted concerned for his partner.

Monferno tried to move but couldn't, he had never been paralyzed before and therefore had no gameplan. Before he knew it Prinplup was hitting him with a bubblebeam. Monferno got back up but still couldn't move.

Lucas had to come up with something but he had never experienced a paralysis attack before he had nothing all he could do we take this as a learning experience. Still, he had to keep his cool; he had to show Monferno that everything was gonna be okay.

While Lucas's team was growing up they still depended on him so he always tried to remain calm and set an example for them especially in times like this where the chips are down.

"Monferno, try as hard as you can to land a Mach Punch," Lucas ordered.

He tried his best, he really did but Monferno couldn't move and was hit again with a bubblebeam. It was too much and Monferno was out, he felt so ashamed. He let Lucas down he let his teammates down. Lucas ran over to him and put a hand on his fallen friend seeing his ashamed face.

"Don't worry about it buddy you did great take a break," Lucas said putting Monferno back into his ball.

"HAHA, Prinplup nice work that is what I am talking about up top," Barry said high fiving Prinplup.

"Luxio, let's go," Lucas said, sending Luxio out into the field.

"Prinplup be careful, that Luxio is dangerous," Barry warned.

"Luxio, use a spark and use that speed to ensure it hits," Lucas ordered.

"Shit, there's no way Prinplup can out speed that Luxio," Barry thought to himself.

In Barry's eyes Lucas was a tactician, the ideas he always had and the skill he developed so quickly while being a trainer impressed him. He could predict Lucas but the problem was that Lucas always had like three contingency plans for every move. It was honestly scary how in-depth he goes when he plans.

They were opposites. While Lucas was predictable he was smart and could plan for almost every situation which made him dangerously accurate and very hard to outsmart. Barry, on the other hand, used a lot of unorthodox tactics and made himself unpredictable which made it hard for any trainer to get a leg up on him plus he liked to take risks that trainers would normally stay away from but to Barry if the reward outweighed the risk he took it which made it very dangerous for trainers to underestimate him. They were both great trainers in their own right so when they clashed it was always a strain on both of them to try to get the quickest advantage. One excels in knowledge and planning and one excels in unpredictable attacks and risk-taking methods. It made them perfect rivals.

Luxio outsped Prinplup and hit a spark of electricity down on his head.

"Prinplup, latch onto that Luxio," Barry ordered.

"The fuck?" Lucas thought to himself.

Prinplup grabbed Luxio and held onto him. Luxio tried to shake him off but Prinplup stuck to him like glue.

"Luxio, another spark," Lucas ordered.

"Prinplup, Metal Claw but hold off on it," Barry ordered.

Lucas was trying to figure it out but like always it was no use. Luxio sent a spark of electricity through Prinplup but the electricity carried right into Prinplup's claws. Lucas finally understood but it was too late.

"Prinplup, NOW!" Barry ordered.

Prinplup absorbed the pain and slammed the metal claw filled with electricity down on Luxio, shocking and hurting them both.

Metal is an excellent conductor of electricity and Barry knew that so by absorbing the spark into the Metal Claw not only would it take some heat off Prinplup's whole body but it would make the Metal Claw more powerful on Luxio.

His plan worked and it took both of them out. To Barry sometimes sacrifice was the best course of action and while he loved his pokemon he realized sometimes unorthodox methods are the clear way to winning a battle.

It was down to one more Pokemon each. Both Barry and Lucas sent out their Staravias.

"Okay, Star it's time to end this," Lucas encouraged and started to think of a plan.

"This battle is mine Lucas," Barry yelled.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack," Barry commanded.

Barry's Staravia rushed with amazing speed but Lucas had planned for this. While Barry was unpredictable, sometimes he would slip up and do the exact thing Lucas expected making it easy for Lucas to come up with a counterattack.

"Star, take the hit and slam down with a Wing Attack," Lucas ordered.

"OH SHIT," Barry yelled.

As Barry's Staravia tackled Lucas' Staravia with her training was able to take the hit and slam her wing down and fly up with Barry's Staravia.

"Okay now speed down and slam Staravia to the ground," Lucas ordered.

"Staravia, use Endeavor," Barry shouted.

Lucas was thrown off guard, he had heard of Endeavor; it made the target pokemon's health the same as the attacker. It was a risky move because it could potentially end the battle with one more attack but that was Barry always taking the risks. It worked. Lucas' Staravia was weaker and slowing down and the energy it had holding Barry's Staravia was loosening.

"SHIT," Lucas thought to himself.

"STARAVIA, QUICK ATTACK NOW," Barry ordered.

Barry's Staravia managed to get out of the hold due to a lack of energy Lucas' Staravia had and slammed down on Lucas' Staravia with what little speed it had left.

The battle was over, Lucas had lost.

"HAHAHAHA YES STARAVIA," Barry shouted with excitement and went to hug the bird.

Lucas knelt by his Staravia and smiled at her.

"You did great Star, you'll get 'em next time take a rest," Lucas said, returning her to her ball.

Lucas lost but he was proud of his team. Their training paid off, they improved in their respective areas but they still had some work to do. Barry returned his pokemon to his bag and rushed over to Lucas to help him up.

"Hey, dude nice battle," Barry said.

"Yeah, you too man you finally beat me," Lucas said laughing.

"What do you expect from the future best trainer in Sinnoh," Barry said, putting an arm around him.

"So that's 2 for you and 1 for me," Barry said.

"You're keeping track?" Lucas asked.

"Hell yeah it's good to keep score to see who's better," Barry said.

"So that means I'm better," Lucas said.

"Well um…...shut up," Barry said chuckling.

Barry and Lucas both healed their pokemon and ate dinner together as usual Barry went on and on and didn't even touch his food he just kept talking and even forgot to breathe sometimes it was impressive to Lucas. After dinner, Lucas and Barry went to the edge of the town.

"Well, I'm off to Hearthome for badge numero tres," Barry said.

"I still gotta get this badge and I'll meet ya there," Lucas said.

"Better not be so late again or I'm fining you," Barry said.

"It was good to see ya, glad to see you're getting stronger I was on the ropes for that battle no doubt…..keep it up," Barry said playfully punching Lucas's arm.

"You to bro, stay safe," Lucas said waving as Barry left.

"AT THIS RATE YOU'LL DEFINITELY BE THE SECOND BEST," Barry said as he ran off.

Lucas rolled his eyes and booked a motel room. He didn't want to stay at Cheryl's again. He felt like a burden so he got a room and released all his pokemon to wander.

_**10 pm** _

Lucas showered and came in to see his team with frowns on their faces.

"Hey what's with the sad mugs, it was a great battle," Lucas said sitting down in front of them.

They just looked at him with a look that said sorry for failing and Lucas frowned a little himself but lost that frown in a second.

"Guys come on, it was a loss, it happens you don't mope around, you pick yourself up, dust yourself off and keep going. Look we lost today as a team no one here is at fault if I'm being honest I'm proud of all of you," Lucas said.

Lucas's team just looked with confused looks. How could he be proud of them, they lost.

"Bibarel you improvised and was on the same page as me during that fight, Luxio you took down Prinplup arguably Barry's strongest pokemon that's no easy feat, Star a couple of days ago that one hit you took would have knocked you out but you got back up and carried on and I know if Barry didn't use Endeavor you have kicked that other Staravia's ass and Mon seeing the distance you had and you still landed all your attacks, that was amazing," Lucas said smiling.

His team had some slight smiles. That cheered them up a bit.

"Guys, we can't win them all. It was our first loss and it won't be our last, it's how we grow. Failure is just as important as victory, I'm proud to have you all on my team and I wouldn't give up any of you," Lucas said.

"With that being said what do you guys say tomorrow we kick that gym leader's ass and get our next badge!" Lucas shouted encouragingly.

The whole team roared agreeing with him. The night carried on like most nights, Monferno tackled Luxio and playfully fought with each other as normal. Bibarel snuggled up to Lucas like a giant pillow smiling at him. Staravia also sat with Lucas. Lucas loved moments like these away from the battling and just bonding with his pokemon. He loved all of them and he meant every word he said.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Lucas stepped outside and looked across the street to see the gym and had one thought in his mind.

Tomorrow he was getting his second gym badge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> And chapter 8 is history. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, suggestions, etc. Feel free to pm with any questions or if you wanna tell me that your 4-year-old cousin named Rico has a better IQ than me I'll take them all. Short outro this time so until next time everyone I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Have a great day and don't forget to smile,
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite champion of the Pokemon series? Also, what was your favorite moment of the chapter?
> 
> For me it would probably be either Cynthia or Steven, both are really good characters that had a good amount of involvement in their respective stories imo, and while Hoenn isn't my favorite region (still a great one though) I love Steven.
> 
> Important Events:
> 
> -Lucas meets Cynthia and gets the HM Cut
> 
> -Barry beats Lucas (L-2, B-1)
> 
> Lucas' Current Team: 4/6
> 
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Leer
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staravia: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle
> 
> Next Chapter: Lucas vs Gardenia


	9. Lucas vs Gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the HM Cut, Lucas tries to get his second badge from Eterna City Gym Leader, Gardenia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> Hey everyone so here it is my second gym battle. I really wanna know how I did on this so please feedback and reviews are appreciated. Sorry for the late upload somethings came up so the chapter was pushed back a day but we should be back on schedule now. I wanna give a shout out to a story I was recommended called Of Sand and Shadows by HelloYellow17. It is a Pokemon Colosseum novelization and it's great. It's about how Wes is trying to get out of Orre but gets sucked into trying to save the region. It's very in-depth and very well written. Head on over and show em some love! Anyway without further ado here is Chapter 9 and I hope everyone has a great day and don't forget to smile!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 9: Lucas vs Gardenia** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas looked up at the gym with a knot in his stomach, after battling Roark and seeing how hard gym leaders could be there was always this thought in his head. Was he good enough? As Lucas approached the entrance he saw the set of rules that are plastered to every gym. Gym battles in Sinnoh and even in other regions are taken very seriously and there are three simple rules all challengers and gym leaders must abide by.

* * *

**One: No healing items or stat-boosting items are allowed in battle.**

**Two: No sudden switches, you must wait until your current pokemon faints to use another one.**

**Three: If you lose a gym battle you must wait one week for another battle.**

* * *

While these rules are only enforced in gym battles, pokemon league battles, and battle frontier battles everyone lived by them in normal battles.

If anyone broke these rules they would be banned from collecting badges and the badges they did collect would get taken away. The only rule Lucas was ever nervous about was the third one, waiting a whole week for another chance at the badge was a scary thought. A lot of trainers get discouraged due to the wait and give up, this made getting all eight badges even more impressive but Lucas wondered if he was part of that majority.

He walked into the Eterna City Gym to find an interesting sight. It was bright green with leaves painted on the wall. The floor was replaced with grass that gave the building this earthy scent. It was bright and vibrant very different then Roark's gym. This change of scenery was nice for Lucas, most of Sinnoh was filled with dark colors. This building would be hell for Luxio as he seemed to have an allergy to pollen and Lucas could tell this place was filled with it. There was what looked to be a giant hole in the middle of the building On the other side was Eterna City's gym leader, Gardenia.

"There she is, your badge is mine," Lucas said to himself with a serious look on his face.

"Although, how the hell am I supposed to get there," Lucas said.

"You have to beat the trainers," A man said.

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

Lucas turned around to see a man in a suit at the entrance. He had seen someone like this at Roark's gym but never interacted with him.

"You see the giant circle in the middle?" The man asked.

"Yes," Lucas said.

"Well, it's like a clock, the hands move and that's your way of getting to the gym leader. You see the four trainers around the clock?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I assume that when I beat one it moves and once I beat all four I can challenge Gardenia," Lucas said.

"Look at you, someone's bright, but yes once you beat all four the clock arms will lead you to Gardenia," The man confirmed.

"You sure those "clock hands" are stable for me to walk on?" Lucas asked.

"Absolutely….I think," The man said.

"Great," Lucas said, walking up to the clock.

Lucas walked across the grass blade hands until he met a trainer. Monferno easily went through the trainers due to the type advantage. Every time he beat someone the clock handles would move to the next trainer and before long he beat all four and was onto Gardenia. Lucas walked on up to her with some nerves in his stomach but not as much as when he faced Roark.

"You must be Lucas," Gardenia greeted.

"Yeah….how did you know?" Lucas asked.

"Your friend told me you would be coming by soon, his name was Barry, he said you were going to be the second-best trainer in the world," Gardenia said with a chuckle.

"Of course he did, yeah that's Barry...I love him though," Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"You two are….lovers?" Gardenia said with a raised brow.

"NO NO NO I mean in a friend type way," Lucas said with a face flustered.

"Oh, I'm sure," Gardenia said laughing.

"It's really not like that," Lucas said.

Great now Lucas had a gym leader thinking he was gay, not that there was anything wrong with that but Lucas most definitely was not gay.

"I also read about you, you freed Floaroma Town, very impressive and noble of you," Gardenia commented.

"Thanks, those assholes had it coming," Lucas said.

"It's not every day you see a trainer do something like that," Gardenia said.

"It's about time someone stood up to those criminals," Lucas said.

"I agree, so what's your next move," Gardenia grinned.

"I came for your badge. I need it to kick Team Galactic out of this city," Lucas said.

Gardenia smiled. It was the first time she had heard a trainer wanting to get rid of Team Galactic, someone who didn't just want her badge. She has tried many times to get rid of Team Galactic but failed, she could only take on so many grunts. Whether or not Lucas could do it, she didn't know but Lucas automatically received her respect for that. First Floaroma Town and now here, it was clear to Gardenia that this kid had guts.

**GYM BATTLE: Lucas Diamond vs Gardenia (4 on 3)**

* * *

"Well, then I won't keep you waiting anymore, Turtwig come on out!" Gardenia shouted.

"Wait, what?" Lucas said.

How did she get a Turtwig, Lucas thought there was only one Turtwig in the Sinnoh region and it belonged to Dawn. It threw him off guard for a second but came back to reality.

"Staravia, let's win this," Lucas said as he released Staravia.

"Your friend had one of those too, let's see if yours is just as good," Gardenia said.

"Oh, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Lucas said confidently.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf," Gardenia commanded.

Turtwig launched a bunch of sharp leaves towards Staravia. Luckily Lucas thought about this type of move and knew Staravia could dodge it, and he was right Staravia dodged most of them but one lucky leaf scratched Staravia right in the face leaving a cut.

"Shit, you okay Star," Lucas asked.

Staravia looked back at him and nodded.

"Alright, retaliate with an Aerial Ace," Lucas shouted.

Staravia slashed Turtwig with a razor-sharp blade of air inflicting a good amount of damage due to the type.

"Using a move that never misses, most people do not rely on this move even though it never misses," Gardenia said.

"That's because Aerial Ace leaves most pokemon open but I've trained Staravia to keep her defenses up while using it," Lucas said.

"Interesting, Turtwig use Reflect," Gardenia ordered.

Lucas cursed at himself, although the move was not physical it was going to make things a little harder for him because of the defense boost Gardenia's team had. Lucas knew he couldn't run down the reflect effect cause it would take a toll on his team so he was forced to try to end this asap.

"Star, use Wing Attack," Lucas shouted.

"Counter with another Razor Leaf," Gardenia shouted almost instantly.

Staravia flew right at Turtwig and smacked him hard with a wing but in return was met with sharp leaves that sent her back. Due to the defense boost, Turtwig survived but was weak.

"Staravia, end this with another Aerial Ace," Lucas ordered.

"Turtwig, another Razor Leaf," Gardenia yelled.

The two pokemon clashed and Turtwig was down and Staravia was barely still able to fight but she didn't faint.

"Your Staravia is very tough, it's nice to see you have the same amount of skill as your lover," Gardenia said with a grin.

"Yeah, I…..WE ARE NOT LOVERS," Lucas shouted.

"Uh-huh, Cherim, come on out," Gardenia said as she sent out Cherim.

"Alright Star, you're doing great hang in there girl," Lucas said.

Staravia weakly nodded.

"Star, use Aerial Ace again quickly," Lucas shouted.

Staravia raced towards Cherim and slashed it with another sharp blade of air but was hit with a Leech Seed in return, Staravia was down but took some of Cherim's health with it.

"Good work Cherim," Gardenia said, petting Cherim.

"You did great Star, take a little rest you'll get a treat after this," Lucas said returning Staravia to her ball.

"Okay time for my ace in the hole," Lucas thought to himself.

"Monferno, come on out," Lucas shouted.

Monferno came out and looked around the grassy building and looked back at Lucas.

"No, you can not light this building on fire, I need you to focus buddy okay," Lucas said.

Monferno rolled his eyes and looked back at Cherim and got into a battle position.

"Interesting, if you had a fire type this whole time why didn't you start with it?" Gardenia asked.

"Because I didn't want to wear down my biggest advantage so early," Lucas said.

"Looks like he planned this, nice to see someone with some brains, still that Monferno shouldn't be able to outspeed Cherim," Gardenia thought to herself.

At that exact moment almost instantly Monferno rushed right behind Cherim and hit it in the back with a Flame Wheel.

"Shit….how the hell," Gardenia was shocked. Before she couldn't even get a word out the Monferno attacked with speed that Gardenia was even impressed by.

"Monferno, keep it up, don't get him a chance to attack another Flame Wheel," Lucas ordered.

"Cherim, dodge that watch out," Gardenia said with a little concern.

Monferno was too fast and with another Flame Wheel Cherim was down.

"Looks like I underestimated him, I should know better after his friend beat me," Gardenia said to herself.

"Nicely done, Mon like we practiced, keep that accuracy and speed up," Lucas shouted.

Everything was going according to Lucas' plan, he had taken out two of her pokemon with one remaining. As long as he had everything under his control the badge was his and he could get Team Galactic out of Eterna City. There is one problem, Monferno, if Monferno was taken out the battle was over, none of Lucas' team could handle a grass type, Bibarel was super weak to them and while Luxio could surely put up a fight, he still would have trouble so Luxio was more of a last resort in this battle.

"Roserade, it's up to you," Gardenia shouted, sending Roserade out.

Lucas pulled out his Pokedex to see if it had anything on Roserade and he learned that it's a grass type and a poison type which was bad. He had hoped it was all grass types but deep down he knew that there was going to be one that wasn't so straightforward, like Roark with Cranidos. The Pokedex told Lucas that the mix of poison and grass made it extremely formidable. Lucas loved the Pokedex for this reason, he used it all the time to assess pokemon and find out how to catch them and beat them.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel from a distance," Lucas shouted.

Monferno launches a wheel of fire towards Roserade but it dodged. It was obviously Gardenia's strongest pokemon.

"Roserade, get in close and use Razor Leaf for increased accuracy," Gardenia shouted.

"Let's see how good you really are Lucas," Gardenia said with a grin.

"Bring it," Lucas confidently grinned back.

"Monferno, counter with a Mach Punch," Lucas ordered.

Just as Roserade was about to attack Monferno jumped behind her and punched her in the back of the head. Lucas smiled, he thought he had this in the bag until he saw that Roserade had reached behind her and gripped onto Monferno's arm after the punch.

"Roserade release a Stun Spore," Gardenia shouted.

Roserade released a yellow spore of dust around her hitting Monferno and doing what Lucas thought was the worst possible outcome, paralyzing him. Even with the impact of the Mach Punch Roserade shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Fuck," Lucas said to himself.

After seeing what happened last time with paralysis, Lucas was starting to get worried he tried to look for an opening to develop a halfway solid plan.

"Roserade, Headbutt," Gardenia yelled.

"SHIT, MON GET OUT OF THERE," Lucas yelled.

Monferno couldn't move, Roserade headbutted Monferno into the ground. A couple of turns went by as Roserade kept hitting Monferno hard, the end was in sight for him. Monferno kept struggling but couldn't get anything moving, he was ashamed he let Lucas down again. The man who took him in and gave him a good way of life and all he could do was sit there and watch.

"COME ON MONFERNO YOU CAN DO IT, I BELIEVE IN YOU," Lucas yelled.

As Monferno was fading he heard those words over and over again echoing to himself. He thought about his life up until this point. The battles, his teammates, how good of a trainer Lucas is to him. He kept trying to muster the energy to move. More and more he felt this small burst of energy go through him. Slowly and slowly it was building and Monferno grabbed onto all of it as his trainers' words kept echoing.

"Roserade, another Headbutt, this time really hit him," Gardenia yelled.

Roserade rushed in, Lucas looked away and he couldn't watch. This was it once Monferno went down the battle was certainly over.

WHAM! Is all Lucas and Gardenia heard as Roserade was sent flying back to Gardenia with intense force. Lucas looked back and saw Monferno weak but he was up, he hit the hardest Roserade with one of the hardest Mach Punch of his life. Monferno had broken the paralysis effect.

"How the hell….," Gardenia said, shocked.

She had never seen a pokemon break paralysis so quickly and to be able to hit with even harder force than before was baffling to her.

Lucas on the other hand had the biggest smile on his face. Monferno looked back and winked while breathing heavily, he was hurt but okay.

Roserade slowly got up that Mach Punch had taken a lot of her.

Gardenia knew she couldn't go for another Stun Spore she needed to attack and end this.

"Roserade, use Razor Leaf and stay away from Monferno," Gardenia ordered.

"Monferno, us-" Lucas was about to say but saw Monferno hand telling him to stop.

Monferno looked back and nodded saying to Lucas, Trust Me. Lucas was nervous if Monferno went down, that was it for him but he knew Monferno and he knew that he could do this.

"Your call dude," Lucas said.

Monferno ran right towards the razor leaves. Lucas was in disbelief, what was he doing! Gardenia grinned, she knew that despite the typing if those leaves hit Monferno he was done. Monferno breathed and lit his fists on fire and focused. He had one shot at this and one shot alone, he took it. With a swift movement, Monferno burnt all the leaves rushing at him.

"WHAT," Gardenia shouted in disbelief.

"Holy shit," Lucas said wide-eyed.

Monferno jumped and with the last bit of energy, he had left and launched a new move he created, the Burning Mach Punch. The punch connected with Roserade and along with the sheer force of the fighting move it burned Roserade with fire sending it crashing on the wall. Roserade fell and was not getting back up.

Gardenia was wide-eyed, she had lost before but she had never seen a pokemon like Lucas' Monferno and the trust Lucas had for him. Lucas was smart for sure but in addition to his battle intelligence, he had pokemon that was equally as resourceful. Staravia gave Turtwig a run for his money and even weakened Cherim. Monferno destroyed Cherim and even broke out of paralysis. It was clear to Gardenia, Lucas didn't get here because of luck.

* * *

Lucas ran over to Monferno and hugged him.

"You did it, buddy, you really did," Lucas said hugging.

Monferno hugged back and collapsed into his arms exhausted.

"Take a rest buddy, you earned it," Lucas said, returning Monferno to his ball.

"Excellent battle, Lucas I see why you're Barry's lover," Gardenia said laughing and walking over to Lucas.

"You aren't gonna let that down are ya," Lucas said laughing.

"Nope, seriously that was a really good battle, you're gonna go far," Gardenia said presenting Lucas with the Forest Badge.

"Awesome, now to deal with those Team Galactic degenerates," Lucas said.

"I have to warn you, Lucas, that building is heavily guarded. I have tried multiple times to stop them but it just seems to get more populated," Gardenia said.

"I have to try, otherwise I won't be able to live with myself," Lucas said.

"Good luck and I hope you kick those criminals out of our city," Gardenia said.

"Thanks, I am going to try everything in my power to make sure they never hurt anyone again," Lucas said.

"It's good to have someone with your determination and courage on the good side, if there is anything I can do to help please let me know," Gardenia said.

"Actually, there might be something I could use your help with," Lucas said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Alright so this new schedule to me is going well I have more time to think about ideas for chapters and that really helps, even thought this chapter was late I am proud of it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you liked, disliked, etc. PM with any questions or if you wanna tell me that Jason Voorhees has a better creative mind than me hmu! Until then I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Have a great day and don't forget to smile,
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: What is Lucas' best attribute? Also, what was your favorite moment of the chapter?
> 
> For me, I like how Lucas tries to help anyone in need despite putting himself in harm's way to me self sacrifice is an amazing quality of a hero! As for my favorite moment I like how Lucas' words encouraged Monferno to break out of paralysis. The Burning Mach Punch was fun as well. Plus making Gardenia think Lucas was gay was funny!
> 
> Important Events:
> 
> -Lucas beats Gardenia to get his second badge.
> 
> Lucas' Current Team: 4/6
> 
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staravia: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle
> 
> Next Chapter: Becoming a Target
> 
> As Lucas continues his fight against Team Galactic, he starts to become more popular in their eyes!


	10. Becoming a Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting his second gym badge, Lucas takes on the difficult tasking of freeing Eterna City from Team Galactic's control. While doing this Lucas seems to rise in popularity for Team Galactic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Hello everyone I hope you all had a nice week, I know I know you have been dying to read this (lol imagine) but seriously thank you guys for the recent support and shoutout to Blake5000 for reviewing all my chapters pretty much at once. Dude, you are insane and I really appreciate that you are liking the story so far. Also, I wanna give a shout out to Number13teen and HelloYellow17 for being some writing buddies that I can pass some ideas through, you two really help me out so thanks, mates. Go check out their current stories (HelloYellow17: Of Sand and Shadows and Number13teen: Hybrid: Topaz Edition) both are very creative and amazing writers so please go show ew some love, if it weren't for them this story would more shit then it already is! Okay, enough talk I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it. And without further ado let's pick back up with Lucas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO
> 
> Key:
> 
> Italics: Thoughts
> 
> Bolded Italics: Talking to the audience
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 10: Becoming a Target** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond**_

Lucas and Gardenia went to the town library and pulled out some papers and maps. Gardenia was a little confused by this but Lucas knew exactly what he needed.

"What do you need this for?" Gardenia asked as she pulled out a map of Eterna City's layout.

"I wanna see something," Lucas said, clearing the table. "Put it right here."

Gardenia laid out a giant map outlining both the above-ground and underground layout of Eterna City, while Gardenia was confused Lucas was already thinking of multiple ideas and plans. He was not going to leave this city in the hands of Team Galactic, however, this was going to be much harder than Floaroma Town, this base was much larger and heavily guarded. Lucas needed a way in but he couldn't just bust through the front door.

"So looking at this I wanna see if there are alternate entrances to the Galactic building, going in guns blazing with no plan is like suicide," Lucas said.

It was, while Team Galactic took an oath of no guns or weapons they still used their pokemon to attack people if need be. It was a risk that he was willing to take, for too long Team Galactic has been harassing people all across Sinnoh and Lucas was going to try and take out every single one of them.

"So, what's your plan?" Gardenia asked.

"I was hoping maybe there is an alternate way, I did some research and where Team Galactic is based, it used to be a warehouse so that means that there was a basement," Lucas said.

"So you wanna use that to secretly enter the base," Gardenia said.

"How are you going to get in, it's probably locked and guarded," Gardenia asked.

"I have someone on the inside, I can get in," Lucas said.

"I'll go with you," Gardenia said.

"No, the fewer people the less likely I am to get caught, I appreciate it but I have to do this alone," Lucas said.

_Doing this alone may be suicide but I can't risk anyone getting hurt. Hopefully, Looker can pull through for me._

"There seems to be an opening by the back of the building, looks like some kind of maintenance pipe to the sewer," Lucas said pointing to the map.

"You are really going to go down the sewer?" Gardenia asked.

"Hey if it means saving this city, then it's worth it," Lucas said.

_This kid really is something, rarely do I have the courage to stand up to these people._

Lucas thanked Gardenia and went back to his motel room. He wanted to wait until night time to execute his plan. Though the thought constantly raced in his head, if he got caught it could mean the end of him. Lucas didn't care though, these innocent people didn't deserve to be in this state of fear. And if it meant Lucas risking his life for them then it was a risk he was willing to take. He stepped out to the balcony of his small room and looked at the city. The mix of the sunset with the busy lights of signs and businesses made it seem as if it wasn't turning a night at all. Eterna City was a lot like Jubilife regarding a city that is never quiet. The sidewalks were full of life and the sounds of laughter and conversation permeated the city. This type of scenery was new to Lucas considering that you could hear a pin drop in Twinleaf Town.

Lucas took off his hat to feel the wind breezing through his hair. The cold wind felt nice, as a citizen of Sinnoh, Lucas was used to the cold temperatures, he knew to enjoy this now because when he reached Snowpoint City the cold will be the bane of his existence. His breath turned to an icy air but it wasn't unbearable the city was filled with life. It was amazing to him that even though the city was filled with Team Galactic they still functioned like normal citizens.

Lucas released all his pokemon to roam in the room. He wanted to give them a pep talk on their next mission.

"Okay everyone gather around," Lucas said sitting on the bed.

Bibarel, Luxio, Staravia, and Monferno sat in front of Lucas with curious expressions on their faces.

"So tonight we are going to free this city, we are going to kick some Team Galactic ass, but I'm not gonna lie to you guys it's very dangerous and honestly I would be lying if I told you guys I wasn't scared, so if anyone wants to stay behind I understand," Lucas said.

Automatically, Monferno jumped onto the bed with Lucas saying that he was in, Luxio pawed Lucas' knee saying that he wasn't going to leave his side. Staravia flew onto Lucas' shoulder. Last was Bibarel who just stood there, Lucas looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You don't have to Bibarel, I'm never going to force you guys to do anything you aren't comfortable with," Lucas said.

Bibarel walked over to the bathroom and Lucas assumed that meant that he was out.

_I don't blame him, this is dangerous I honestly wouldn't bring any of them but I need pokemon to defend myself if things go south._

Bibarel walked out with Lucas's backpack in his hands and gave it to him as a way of saying when are we going? Lucas brought everyone in for a group hug with some tears in his eyes.

_These aren't just my friends…...they're part of my family, who knew you could be so attached to them, I won't let them down._

**_4 hours later (11 pm Eterna City Sewer)_ **

Lucas looked through the sewer with a flashlight. The poorly light sewer pipe gave this creepy feeling to Lucas and sent chills down his spine with how dark it was. The walls were smeared with dirt and moisture, the ground was covered in dirty water filled with things Lucas refused to think about, the smell was almost a mix of garbage and excrement. The water made a sloshy sound that Lucas was disgusted by, this was the part he hated. The cockroaches crawling along the wall and the Zubats flying around the place made Lucas question who would even work down here. The sound of dripping water and Rattatas fighting for scraps of food made him almost consider going back but he pressed on. A couple of times the smell got too much for him and vomited once. But deep down Lucas didn't care about the sewer he had to worry about Team Galactic.

_As long as everything goes according to plan I should be okay._

After walking for what seemed to be forever Lucas finally reached a door that leads to the backside of the building. This was the moment of truth, if his plan went right, Looker would be behind this door waiting for the signal if he failed it would be Team Galactic grunts and he would most likely be captured.

Sweat ran down his cheek and Lucas's shaking fist went up to the door. Once or twice he thought about leaving, maybe this task was too big for him, maybe he needed to let the authorities deal with this. The authorities had their chance and now it was Lucas' turn to try to save the people of Eterna City.

_Death is a serious consequence here Lucas, am I really going to do this…...what about Barry, Dawn, Professor Rowan, and Mom._

Lucas thought about it long and hard as this was the point of no return. Once he was in he was in deep. He knew doing this would make him a person of interest for Team Galactic, this wasn't like the Valley Windworks. This was a base of operations for them, he estimated there was going to be at least thirty grunts.

_If I die, I die a hero._

Lucas knocked on the door three times and nervously waited. His hand clenching a Pokeball and his face full of both fear and determination. The handle turned and out came a grunt.

"It's about time," Looker said, wearing his undercover grunt uniform.

"Arceus man, that whole moment scared the fuck out of me," Lucas said walking in.

"Heh sorry sorry, so you wanna rid Eterna City from Team Galactic's control?" Looker asked.

"Yeah, who's in charge here?" Lucas asked.

"Her name is Jupiter," Looker said.

"What's with all the planetary names?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently it's supposed to show that they are on a higher level of existence I think, I don't know really it's all weird," Looker said.

_They should all be called Uranus._

"Jupiter is on the top floor she's holding a man and his pokemon hostage, if you can get her to leave this building they will follow," Looker said.

"So beat Jupiter and Team Galactic leaves Eterna City?" Lucas asked.

"Exactly, I can get you to the third floor, but from then on your own, people are getting skeptical about me so I can't make a scene," Looker said.

"I get it, thank you, Looker," Lucas said.

Lucas and Looker crept around the building, to Lucas this looked no different than a normal business building, it was weird to think that this normal building would house some of the worst criminals.

_Maybe this belonged to a small business and they took over, I wouldn't put it past these assholes._

Looker distracted some grunts which allowed them to reach the third floor. Lucas had a Pokeball in hand ready for a fight, the scary part was over now it was time for action.

"Okay, this is as far as I go, good luck Lucas," Looker said.

"Thank you, Looker, any word on the police getting involved?" Lucas asked.

"They want to wait until they are weaker, I don't get it but I don't make the rules, I'm just a puppet and they pull the strings," Looker said.

"Well thank you, really it means a lot to have someone on the inside," Lucas said.

"Call me if you get anything, goodbye Lucas," Looker said.

Lucas secretly crept up the floor, dodging grunts it was hard but doable anytime he did need to battle he'd threaten the grunt not to say a word and surprisingly it worked he made his way up to the fourth floor with no panic between them.

_Okay, it seems they follow a standard walk around the path of the floor, with the right timing I should be able to slip right through the rest of these guys._

With this in mind, Lucas raced his way into a room filled with file cabinets. They were everywhere, while Lucas was dead set on getting rid of Team Galactic he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to get some intel on the team. Searching through files he found a bin named Problems, he pulled out three files one was named Red, one was named Brendan, and one was named Wes. Apparently, these were other trainers who posed threats to their region's respective criminal organizations.

* * *

**File 124:**

**Name: "Red"**

**Age: 21 (as of 2008)**

**Region: Kanto**

**Qualities: Quiet, took down Giovanni's Team Rocket, Champion of Kanto (former), captured Mewtwo, completed the Kanto Pokedex**

**Pokemon:**

**-Charizard**

**-Pikachu**

**-Lapras**

**-Snorlax**

**-Aerodactyl**

**-Espeon**

* * *

**File 125:**

**Name: Brendan Emerald**

**Age: 25 (as of 2008)**

**Region: Hoenn**

**Notes: Calmed the guardians of the sea, sky, and ground (Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza), took down Team Magma and Aqua, Champion of Hoenn, completed the Hoenn Pokedex**

**Pokemon:**

**-Swampert**

**-Camerupt**

**-Flygon**

**-Manectric**

**-Aggron**

**-Mamoswine**

* * *

**File: 126**

**Name: Wes Lycas**

**Age: 24 (as of 2008)**

**Region: Orre**

**Notes: Former member of Team Snagem, Blew up their base and stole the Snag Machine, current location unknown**

**Pokemon:**

**Umbreon aka Novo**

**Espeon aka Neo**

* * *

Lucas had heard of Red and Brendan but not Wes, Orre itself was super far away from most of the regions even farther out than Unova. Sometimes Lucas forgot Sinnoh wasn't the only region in the world. Orre itself was very crime-ridden, poor, and corrupt. So the fact this Wes guy took down Team Snagem was very impressive.

 _All power to them, some real heroes here, maybe one day I'll be on this level. Also_ _Lycas? That's kind of funny, it's like my name._

Lucas pulled out files on the Team Galactic commanders. Finally, something he was looking for Lucas got 6 files on them.

* * *

**Name: Cyrus Akagi**

**Age: 35**

**Rank: Master**

* * *

**Name: "Saturn"**

**Age: 27**

**Rank: 1st Commander**

* * *

**Name: "Jupiter"**

**Age: 24**

**Rank: 2nd Commander**

* * *

**Name: "Mars"**

**Age: 24**

**Rank: 3rd Commander**

* * *

**Name: Cheron Azure**

**Age: 40**

**Rank: Lead Scientist**

* * *

**Name: Michael Rollins**

**Age: 25**

**Rank: Advisor/Overseer**

* * *

_Michael Rollins, that's a new name at least the other commanders I have seen on the news and have even heard of Cheron, but not him._

Lucas put the files away in his backpack and started to make his way out of the room when he was confronted by a grunt.

_Shit, just what I need right now._

Just as Lucas was about to reach for his pokemon the grunt shoved him to the ground and took his bag, Lucas was now left without his team.

"Look at what we have here, I bet there are some valuable Pokemon in here," The grunt said, shaking the bag.

"Give it back," Lucas said standing up.

"You know stealing is a criminal offense. I should have you arrested," The grunt said, mocking Lucas.

"You're one to talk," Lucas said with a scowl.

The grunt released an Arcanine that backed Lucas up to a corner. The Arcanine growled at Lucas giving off heat that made Lucas sweat through his clothes.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Let's see how long you can last in that heat before you pass out," The grunt laughed.

All of sudden all Lucas heard was a struggle and the grunt falling to the ground unconscious and the Arcanine fainting almost immediately while being sprayed with water. Lucas was confused until he heard that all too familiar voice.

"Lucas I gotta say, taking on a huge base for Team Galactic alone, you are one crazy bastard," Barry said walking into the room in a Team Galactic uniform.

"Heh, like you're one to talk," Lucas said, getting up.

"Man, sticking my neck out to you, that's a 50 million fine Lucas," Barry said with a smile, deep down he was happy he got there before Lucas got hurt.

_I never thought I'd be so happy to get fined._

"How did you get here?" Lucas asked.

"Well I came back to town and Gardenia told me your little plan, so I figured you could use some backup," Barry said.

"Wait how did you get in, the door is guarded, and why are you in their uniform," Lucas asked.

"Uhhhhhh," Barry said.

**_30 minutes prior_ **

He knew Lucas needed help but the plan Lucas used to get in wouldn't work for Barry so he needed to figure something out after seeing a grunt get separated Barry started to follow him until he was out of sight from anyone. Barry went up behind the grunt and knocked him out with a quick blow to the back of the head and dragged him into the alleyway. Not long after Barry was in a Team Galactic uniform. He walked right up to the entrance with no one questioning him.

_Okay, Barry time to turn on the Platinum Charm._

Barry touched up his hair a bit and walked right up to the lady at the entrance counter.

"Hey there, you mind letting me through," Barry asked the lady.

"Sorry only authorized members are allowed inside," The lady said.

"Aww okay, I mean honestly I'm just hoping to get a look at ya from the back," Barry said charmingly leaning on the counter with a seductive smile.

"Haha, very funny but the rules are the rules even to a handsome fellow like yourself," The girl said with a smile.

"Aww come on just one peek, come on it can give a guy lots of ideas," Barry said leaning further in.

"W-well, heh um I wish I could let you in, I really do but again the rules are the rules," The lady said blushing.

"Well how about we keep it between us huh come on just one time I'll be in and out and maybe in and out of something else later," Barry said with a wink.

"I could get fired though if I see you going in there," The lady said.

"Okay so let's just say you "drop your pen" there and the door happens to open," Barry said.

"Um heh okay, just quickly go," The lady said with a shy smile.

"Thanks, toots, appreciate it," Barry said walking past the entrance.

And from there Barry went about the building looking for Lucas. He hated wearing this uniform but sometimes you have to take what life gives you.

**_Present_ **

"Well you know I just had something lined up, nothing too serious," Barry said.

"Well you showed up at the right time, thank you," Lucas said with a sigh of relief.

"It's what we do bro, we look out for each other," Barry said punching his arm playfully.

"You saved my ass, you really did," Lucas sat down.

"Hey, it's alright man," Barry said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lucas took a second to breathe, that was the most intense moment of his life. Barry sat with Lucas, deep down he was feeling the rush as well, two kids messing around with criminals it definitely wasn't what he wanted to do but deep down Barry hated Team Galactic just as much as Lucas.

"So what's the plan, Einstein?" Barry asked.

"On this floor is one of the commanders for Team Galactic, Jupiter, if we can get her to leave the city, Team Galactic will leave Eterna City," Lucas said.

"Well lead the way," Barry said, giving Lucas his bag.

"Wait, there are so many grunts walking around I need a plan to be stealthy," Lucas said looking around.

Barry looked down at the unconscious grunt and back at Lucas. Lucas also looked down and sighed.

"Fine," Lucas said, grabbing the grunt's uniform.

With this Lucas and Barry were free to roam the floor, there they found captured Pokemon and stolen trainer goods. It made them sick, Lucas vowed to come back for them but Barry had different ideas.

"You go on ahead, I'm not leaving them here," Barry said walking into the room.

"Barry dude…" Lucas said with concern.

"Lucas, I am not leaving these innocent pokemon here while these assholes do Arceus knows what to them, it's not right, what's this world coming too," Barry said with anger.

"Just go, I'll catch up with you," Barry said.

Lucas looked at Barry, while he didn't want to leave him but he knew Barry could take care of himself, he knew Barry better than anyone else so he left him. Lucas kept searching around the Team Galactic building until finally, he heard arguing from one of the rooms.

_That must be where they are holding that guy and his pokemon also that probably where Jupiter is!_

"Look it's as easy as this, we just want all your bikes," Jupiter told the scared man.

"Why do you want them?" The man asked.

"Team Galactic is going to melt the metal down and use it, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Jupiter said pointing to the man's Rattata and Starly.

"No please leave them alone," The man pleaded with hands put together.

"We don't have to do this, Mr. Ross just give us what we need," Jupiter said almost calmingly.

_I've had it, enough is fucking enough!_

"HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lucas shouted with a glare on his face.

Jupiter looked behind her and was confused, to her it looked like a grunt was stepping out of line.

"You are talking to a commander, grunt, show some discipline," Jupiter said with a scowl.

"Talk about discipline, maybe your parents should have taught you some, maybe you wouldn't be harassing an old man," Lucas said glaring right at her.

_She thinks I'm a grunt, less detection nice call on the uniform Barry!_

"Go watch the hallway for me," Jupiter said, turning away from Lucas.

"Maybe you should let him go, god forbid we have another Floaroma Town situation," Lucas said with a balled-up fist.

"As if that kid is going to show up here, stop playing around or I'll have you punished," Jupiter said, starting to get annoyed.

_I just need to stall time until Barry gets here, with the both of us there's no way she can win!_

"I just think you are wasting your time on him," Lucas said, trying to make himself seem calm.

"And I think you need to shut the fuck up and does and I say!" Jupiter yelled angrily.

_Don't raise your voice at me you prick._

"Or what huh," Lucas said, losing his cool a little.

"You little brat, you're no better than that ki…..what a minute," Juniper said.

_Fuck, might have gone overboard there._

"What's the color of the day grunt?" Jupiter asked.

"Um, green?" Lucas said, taking a shot in the dark.

"So you're Lucas huh," Jupiter said.

_Shit, the jig is up._

"Yeah, so what," Lucas confirmed.

"Oh, this is great once I capture you and steal this man's store I'll move up the ranks of Team Galactic," Jupiter said laughing.

"Gonna have to catch me first," Lucas said pulling his Pokeball out ready for a fight.

Jupiter called out to grunts in the hallway. In seconds Lucas had 5 grunts all ready to battle him. Lucas grinned and waved his hand in the "bring it on" motion.

The battles were easy for him, he wiped the floor with the grunts, all he had was a grin on his face staring right at Jupiter. Jupiter was stunned, she had never seen someone beat trainers so fast, it was no wonder he got to Floaroma Town. But she had something up her sleeve. She just smiled as Lucas finished up with them.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Lucas said.

"Seems so, but I won't be battling you today Lucas," Jupiter said.

"Giving up so easy, I thought Team Galactic was supposed to be fearless," Lucas said.

"Oh we are but we are also smart and prepare for these types of situations," Jupiter said snapping her fingers.

Not long after Lucas felt a sharp stun that sent him to the ground, one of the grunts behind him stunned him. The pain was unlike something he had ever experienced before, it was like a sharp sting all across his body, every time he tried to move it hurt even more.

_Fuck that hurts I j-just gotta m-move!_

It was no use Lucas couldn't move a muscle he looked up only to see Jupiter laughing, this filled him with rage. He kept fighting and fighting and was able to pick himself up to Jupiter's dismay.

"How did you….no matter you're still coming with us, once you are disposed of the better," Jupiter.

Then all of a sudden the grunt was dragged out of the room. Then the room was filled with 20 or so pokemon and one trainer commanding them all, Barry, the pokemon all glared at Jupiter and Barry rushed to Lucas' aid.

"Two for two I am on fire with rescues aren't I Lucas," Barry said with a grin.

"H-hell yeah," Lucas said, still wincing from the pain.

"A-all my pokemon," Jupiter said looking around her.

"YOUR pokemon, these pokemon were stolen from trainers and the wild, you people make me sick, give me one reason why I shouldn't allow them to tear you limb from fucking limb," Barry said with a fire of anger in his eyes.

"Barry, no she isn't worth it," Lucas said holding him back.

"You little brats….." Jupiter said.

"You get every Team Galactic grunt to stand down and get their asses out of Eterna City and you don't come back, got it!" Lucas said with a stern voice.

Jupiter scowled at them, how could she be beaten by two kids. She had no choice she hated defeat but it was better than being mauled by pokemon.

"...deal," Jupiter said quietly.

"What was that?" Barry asked.

"I said deal, you know what I fucking said," Jupiter snarled back.

"I know I just wanna hear your ass admit defeat again, I want you to have that shitty feeling inside of you for the rest of your life, now fucking beat it before I kick your ass out physically," Barry said.

Lucas and Barry watched as all the grunts left the building. Any grunt who stood up to Lucas or Barry they were put down easily with their teams and the army of pokemon they had. Barry laughed and insulted every single grunt as they left the building. Lucas just watched and as Jupiter left the building she stopped at the both of them.

"You guys were lucky, but you just made yourselves targets," Jupiter said with a scowl.

"Well you tell your boss, no matter how many you send, we'll kick all their asses," Barry said putting an arm around Lucas.

Lucas was quiet, he didn't say a word just glaring as if his eyes were talking for him. He hated them just as much as they hated him. He stared right through Jupiter and saw that she was nothing but a coward.

_You can target me all you want because to me you are all targets as well._

Even though it was late in the night, Lucas and Barry were praised by everyone, the whole city was celebrating. Lucas and Barry were seen as heroes, they made the national news. People were dancing and laughing as the city had never seen before. Lucas and Barry sent the pokemon to a shelter to help return them to the wild and their trainers. The mayor and Gardenia went straight up to Lucas and Barry to express their gratitude.

"You two did it, thank you from the bottom of my heart," Gardenia said.

"This is just the beginning," Lucas said with a determined grin.

"Just something someone who considers themselves to be the best would do, don't worry about it," Barry said with a cocky grin, pointing to himself.

"Well from all of us at Eterna City, you have our gratitude, now please stay and celebrate with us this is truly a historic day," The mayor said, shaking their hands and going off to celebrate with everyone.

"We -no, you did it, bro," Barry said with a smile.

"We did it, Barry," Lucas said, putting his arm around him.

They both realized what was happening and Lucas quickly took his arm away.

"Gay lord," Barry teased.

"Shut the fuck up," Lucas said laughing.

As they were talking a news reporter came up to them, they were barraged with cameras and lights, that's something they were gonna have to get used to. They were treated like celebrities, definitely a change of pace for them.

"You kids are heroes, what are your names?" The reporter asked.

"Lucas Diamond, Barry Platinum," The boys said.

"Well, Lucas and Barry consider yourselves regional heroes, you'll be seen all over, Sinnoh," The reporter said.

The whole night was spent celebrating, the city's mayor deemed this day Liberation Day. Lucas was ecstatic, people were happy because of what he did this is what it was all about. Barry felt even more confident in himself than before, just one more step to becoming the best in his eyes.

_**Twinleaf Town (Palmer and Rita's house)** _

"THAT'S MY LUCAS, GO GET EM HONEY," Joanna said with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes, her son was a real hero.

"Atta boy Barry, show those degenerates whose boss!" Rita said with a grin, she knew her son wouldn't let those scumbags get away with what they were doing.

"Alright that's it, son, kick some ass just like your old man," Palmer said with a proud smile.

_**Professor Rowan's Laboratory** _

Dawn was at the professor's lab watching with a smile on her face. Her best friends are heroes, she was proud of them.

"They got along, that should also make the news," Professor Rowan said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm happy they are okay though taking on Team Galactic, that's insane," Dawn said while putting books away.

"Barry it is shocking to see but I always knew Lucas had that in him, watch one day one of those two will be champion," Rowan said with a smile.

"They are doing very well with their Pokedexes; they send me progress reports every day," Dawn said.

"Good, good, look Dawn I need to talk to you," Rowan said walking up to her.

"Yes, Dad?" Dawn asked with curiosity.

"I'm getting older now and I don't think I can be the professor anymore," Rowan said.

"DAD! Don't say that you're the greatest professor the world has ever seen," Dawn said with almost disappointing eyes.

"Dawn, I am officially retiring and I want to pass the lab to someone," Rowan said looking at photos around the office of them.

"Gus has been your assistant for years and I think he would do amazing," Dawn suggested.

"We did talk about that but we agreed that someone else would be more fitting for the job," Rowan said with a smile.

"Who then?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, you have been learning the business ever since you were born and honestly I would like to keep this in the family," Rowan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad….." Dawn said wide-eyed.

"Dawn I want to pass off the lab to you," Rowan said.

That night history had been made, Lucas and Barry were heroes and freed Eterna City from Team Galactic and Dawn Rowan had been given the title of the Pokemon Professor of Sinnoh. But elsewhere not everybody was celebrating this historical night.

_**Veilstone City Team Galactic HQ** _

"That's twice that kid has gotten in our way, Master we have to do something," Saturn said in his chair.

"He's tough when I fought him he had this look of determination and sheer fucking will, it's almost comparable to Red or Brendan," Mars said crossing her arms.

"I know, I saw them at Lake Verity, both of them, I didn't get much off of his friend, Barry, but Lucas I felt a strong energy from him, it's commendable," Cyrus said just watching the news.

While everyone was talking, one guy was staying quiet and just eyeing Lucas and smoking a cigarette, the kid was a hero and honestly reminded him of himself when he was 18, his determination and will almost match his to get out of a situation he had been in when he was younger. He didn't think much of him when he first saw him at Lake Verity.

"Hey, Mike, you with us?" Mars asked.

"What, oh yeah sorry just thinking," Mike said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Did you ever think of a nickname like the rest of us?" Saturn asked.

"I'm still thinking, get off my back will ya," Mike told Saturn.

_I'm in no rush to get one of those stupid nicknames you idiots give yourselves even Cyrus laughs at them behind your backs._

"If Lucas and Barry wanna act like pests, I say we treat them like so," Saturn said.

"I agree, we should find them and take care of them quickly," Cheron said.

"Woah Woah, come on they're just kids who got lucky do we need to make a big deal out of this?" Mike asked.

"They took down one of our biggest bases, this is clearly a sign," Saturn argued.

"Okay, we can get it back honestly we should just focus on the plan, we are so close to being able to launch it that focusing energy on this would just be foolish," Mike told the room.

"Then what is your suggestion?" Saturn asked.

"Keep eyes on them and if they get near Team Galactic territory then we engage on them, we are so close to executing our grand plan that there is no need to waste energy on them, once the plan is executed trust me they won't be a problem," Mike said leaning back.

"I agree, proceed as planned but keep your eyes open, consider Lucas and Barry here as people of interest," Cyrus ordered.

Though Saturn did not agree with this decision, what Cyrus said was final and he could do nothing about it but dislike Mike more than he already did. Mike took a sigh of relief and took another puff from his cigarette and launched smoke into the air.

_Good, no need to hurt a couple of kids just trying to do the right thing, it's not like we're saints._

"Saturn, Mike, please come with me, I have some business to attend to," Cyrus said, getting up from his chair.

_**3 am Spring Path** _

"Those fools really think some kids are going to bring us down," Saturn said walking.

"In time Saturn they will see the error of their ways, once we have the new world things will be different," Cyrus said.

"Yeah yeah while you two are spouting mystical shit, what the hell am I supposed to do with this bag," Mike said walking alongside a Machamp carrying a bag.

"Set it down in this clearing," Cyrus ordered.

"Saturn you look like a dork by the way," Mike commented.

Teasing between Mike and Saturn has been a thing since they met, out of all the commanders Mike disliked Saturn the most, his arrogance and pretend to be Cyrus acted rather annoyed him.

"Mike, must you always spout insults at me," Saturn said.

"mUsT yOu aLwaYs sPoUt iNsuLts aT mE, dude you sound like a physics teacher who never got laid in college," Mike said, helping Machamp put the bag down.

"That's why you're the one handling the bag," Saturn said,

"No, because you are too pussy to do it," Mike said.

"Both of you quiet, no need to attract unnecessary attention," Cyrus interrupted.

"Yes Master Cyrus," Saturn said.

The bag shuffled, startling all of them. Mike opened the bag to reveal a bloody and beaten man barely moving. The man's name was Ron Thomas, he owed Team Galactic some money and thought he could get away with fleeing the region. Now while Team Galactic was more on the ideals aside, it didn't stop them from getting their hands dirty sometimes. To Mike this was nothing new, it was just part of the job.

"Machamp, take care of him, Mike you as well," Cyrus ordered.

"I told you this Cyrus, my pokemon do not kill, I refused to let them commit those acts," Mike said.

"You dare to disobey Master Cyrus, we should have you kicked out and punished for that," Saturn hissed.

"No no Saturn, like all humans Mike has a right to believe in what he wants," Cyrus said releasing a Houndoom.

The Machamp started beating the man to death and Houndoom eventually lit the bag on fire, burning the evidence. Mike just stared at the roaring flame as the fire reflected in his eyes. Nothing was new to him anymore; this was just another day in the office.

_**You know as far back as I could remember I always wanted to be rich…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> OC alert. Introducing Michael Rollins, so I have had him in mind pretty much since the beginning, Michael is a member of Team Galactic and has been by Cyrus' side for 7 years now. As this next chapter unfolds we will take a look at his origin story and are going to see the rise of Team Galactic adding a little backstory for both Mike and Cyrus and see how their relationship started and grew to this massive organization. I wanted to do this idea earlier and I kick myself for not doing so, but hey better late than never. I am really excited about this and I hope you guys enjoy it and enjoyed this chapter. As always feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM me with any questions and such or if you wanna tell me that I should have my fingers ripped off by a polar bear so I never type again then hmu! Until then I will see you guys and gals next week! Have a great day and don't forget to smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Important Events (spoilers):
> 
> -Lucas learns about all the commanders
> 
> -Introduced to Michael Rollins
> 
> -Lucas and Barry kick Commander Jupiter and Team Galactic out of Eterna City
> 
> -Lucas and Barry are deemed as threats to Team Galactic and are seen as targets
> 
> Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite piece of Pokemon music? Also, what was your favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> For me, my favorite piece of music is probably the Soulsilver version of the Kanto gym battle. It's so intense and awesome to listen to at the gym sometimes. Also, I wanna give a massive shoutout to Pokeli's Champion Gold's theme Original and 8-bit mashup, I know it's not in the games but I feel like if we ever got a Gold/Ethan battle (like I have wanted since god damn gen 3) then that would be an amazing theme and I highly recommend you check it out. Finally, my favorite part of the chapter was introducing Mike at the end!
> 
> Lucas' Current Team: 4/6
> 
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staravia: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle
> 
> Next Chapter: Michael Rollins
> 
> Lucas isn't the only one with a story to tell!


	11. Michael Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas isn't the only one with a story to tell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Hey everyone sorry about last week but my hand has healed very well and we are back on schedule. Speaking of schedule Tuesdays will now be the new normal release day because I am starting to get busier and busier but Tuesday's I am normally free. Again this may change again but for now Tuesday's EST Morning. Thank you all for the wishes to get better and for those who do now know this chapter is a week late because I hit my dominant hand with a hammer while fixing my fence and I had to rest it. But we are back and healing and I can type normally now. This chapter was finished already last week but there was no editing and it didn't feel polished and I didn't wanna give you guys a half-assed product (this isn't Call of Duty) especially since this is a very important chapter for the story it introduced Mike who will be a big character going forward. Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.

**Guide:**

_Regular Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Talking to the Audience** _

_**As far back as I could remember I always wanted to be rich. Being rich would solve all of my problems. You know I consider myself more of a good/bad guy, I want to do the right thing but sometimes the bad thing is the good thing to me. If you really think about it you need bad guys to have good guys so wouldn't that make me good because I inspire good guys? Before you start judging me let me get through this whole boring-ass story first and then you can tell me that I'm crazy, okay? Good.** _

_**Chapter 11: Michael Rollins**_

_**COF: Michael Rollins** _

_**I was born in a small hospital outside of Oldale Town in 1983, and yeah I'm not from Sinnoh honestly I wouldn't have moved here if it wasn't for this job I hate the snow personally. You see my family was rather how do I say, extremely fucking poor. We made enough money to afford the bills for the house and that's it when it came to food and everything else we had to improvise. The stuff we bought was never named brand and arguably not expired. My life was kinda shit honestly, my father was a carpenter that made no money and my mom was a register clerk at a clothing store, and with me and my little sister Angela in the house, it made for hard times.** _

**Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

**September, 1998**

**Age: 15**

"Michael, I need you to go to the store for milk," Macy said yelling to her son.

**_Macy, my mom, was super nice, and that is where I got my looks from she was the typical mother who always loved her kids and honestly would love me even if I told her what I was doing today._ **

"I got it Ma give me a minute," Mike said, folding his laundry.

_**My parents always trusted me with the funds of the family, they said I was smart when it came to monetary decisions and so they asked me to handle a lot of the money. Not the best parental decision but it seemed to keep us afloat somewhat. Stuff like bills, shopping, etc. was all in my hands.** _

Mike put on his favorite clothing; long dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a green long sleeve over it. He combed his dark brown hair and looked in the mirror at his blue eyes. Mike always thought had some good lucks on his side, he grabbed the money and walked to the town's grocery store. Littleroot town was very small and only had about 5 houses, a grocery store, and Professor Birch's lab. Compared to the rest of Hoenn it had no rivers or lakes or other bodies of water. New people didn't show up often, Mike's family moved there 10 years ago and no one has moved there since so in the eyes of the townsfolk they were still the new people. This changed when Mike noticed a moving truck parked at the house next to May's.

"Huh, newbies," Mike said looking at the house with his hands in his pockets.

While walking through the store Mike noticed someone, somebody he had never seen before in the store. He looked to be about his age, his skin was a little darker as if he was constantly at the beach. He wore black pants that looked like baggy jeans and had this hat on that was green and white. It looked so natural that he almost thought his hair was white. He was trying to find a way to the cereal on the top. Poor guy, he was never gonna reach.

_**You see my parents always taught me that you should always try to help someone in need, apparently good things will come your way if you did…...whoever made that shit up needs to get jumped.** _

"Here I got it," Mike said, walking up to the shelf.

Mike climbed up the shelf, he had done this in the past so many times he knew exactly where to put his foot so the shelf didn't fall onto him. The boy just watched as Mike grabbed the cereal he wanted. Mike dropped down and landed perfectly unlike many times where he just fell on his face.

"Wow thanks, man, you got some real climbing skills don't ya," The boy said laughing.

"Ha yeah let's just say I know this store from the inside out," Mike said.

"Really, where are the eggs?" The boy asked.

"Turn back to the entrance and make a left," Mike said with a grin.

"Damn, what about chips?" The boy asked.

"Aisle 7, row 4," Mike said.

"Man you're a loser," The boy said jokingly laughing even more.

"Yeah yeah shut up," Mike said, chuckling himself.

_**It was a lot to remember but after going to this store for god knows how long it became second nature to me, at least I wasn't the one who was going to fall flat on my ass just to get some cereal.** _

"You look new, are you the people who just moved in?" Mike asked.

"Ha, my mom said we would stick out like a sore thumb," The boy said.

"Well considering my family was the last ones to move here like 10 years ago we notice," Mike said laughing.

"Well yeah, I'm from Johto, Cianwood City to be specific," The boy said.

"Johto huh, isn't that where Team Rocket is?" Mike asked.

"No, that's more Kanto, though Team Rocket has been slowly trying to get a foot in Johto, we left because of that and my dad got a gym leader job here," The boy said.

"Wow that's cool, I'm Mike," Mike said with a smile.

"Brendan," Brendan said with a smile as well.

_**From then on we were friends, really close ones too. Brendan and I almost bonded overnight, we both had similar views on things and we both like to cause trouble. Brendan would talk about how he wanted to be a trainer just like his dad. Norman was a cool guy as well, he taught us about types and how pokemon battles worked. But as time went on the money troubles at home kept piling on. Some nights my parents and I would look over bills and try to determine which ones should be put off over the others. Christmas was never a big thing for me I was lucky to get new clothes…..it sucked, but there was a silver lining. Brendan's family sort of adopted me. I was always welcomed at their house for dinner, they got me birthday presents and in times of need helped out my family. I started to think that good people existed after all.** _

**Oldale Town, Hoenn**

**April, 2000**

**Age: 17**

**10:30 pm**

Mike was cleaning the bar at a small diner, ever since he turned 17 he got a job to help pay the bills in the house. He liked it, it was always busy so he was never bored but tonight it was empty. The diner was small with about 5 tables and a bar. The walls were painted blue that gave the diner this almost 1970's feel to it. Of course, the air conditioning didn't work so it was super hot in there. The old television was always playing some kind of pokemon news tonight it was about how Orre was getting worse with Team Snagem. As poor as Mike was he was thankful he wasn't in Orre.

_**The job was solid but like any part-time job, the pay wasn't the best. Every night I would dream, what would my life be like if money wasn't a problem.** _

"Hey Mike, there are two customers over at the end could you take them?" John asked.

_**John Simons was my boss and he was a pretty good one too, he understood my situation because he had been there. He was fair but sometimes he got on my nerves as anyone else would. I think we all know someone in our life that we like but sometimes you just wanna toss them in a lake…..no just me?** _

"Yeah John I got it," Mike said, tossing the towel over his shoulder.

Mike made his way over to the two men sitting. One had blue hair and the other had purple hair, it was weird to him but hey customers mean money. They were dressed nice and the one with blue hair looked to be about in his late twenties and the purple-haired man looked to be about in his mid-thirties.

"What's going on guys, can I start you off with some drinks?" Mike asked the two men.

"Um yes let me just get water," The man in blue hair said.

"Same here, water please," The man in purple hair said.

"No problem I'll get those out for you right now," Mike said leaning down the bar to get some glasses.

As Mike was under the bar he heard the two men talking, he could barely make out what they were saying. Curious he popped back up with a plan in his head.

"Sorry guys I gotta get two more glasses from the kitchen," Mike said.

"No problem take your time," The man in blue hair said.

Mike went to the kitchen and crouched down on the ground and crept back under the bar to listen more.

"This operation has to work Master Cyrus," The man in purple hair said.

"It will work, I have gone over this plan a million times Charon," Cyrus said.

"Okay run it by me one more time," Charon said.

"I have memorized the security guard routes, once we disable cameras follow me and I'll get us to the vault, once we got the money I'll lead us out of the bank through the back," Cyrus said.

_**As I listened to them I had two thoughts in my head, one was like the hell?! These guys are going to rob the bank…..and the other was that their plan could use some work. First of all the security guards change routes after a certain amount of time to avoid plans like these and second of all the vault has its own separate alarm and camera system. Like it's so obvious, how did they not see that?** _

Mike crept back to the kitchen and came back out, acting like he didn't hear anything.

"Once we have the money, we'll be able to afford expansion to Sinnoh, where my plan can start to take shape," Cyrus said before Mike got to the table.

"Here are your drinks guys," Mike said, giving them the two glasses of water.

"Appreciate it, kid," Cyrus said, giving Mike a 5.

"Thank you," Mike said, putting it in his pocket.

"Let me ask you, something kid, do you ever feel like life isn't fair to you but to others sometimes?" Cyrus asked.

"All the time man," Mike said with a slight frown.

"People like us get the short end of the stick but keep your head up one day everything will work out," Cyrus said, sipping his water.

_**He didn't seem like the typical "bad guy" you would see in a story or movie. He treated everyone with respect and saw me as someone just trying to get by in life and he respected that. I found myself not hating him despite hearing their plan to rob the bank.** _

Mike and Cyrus talked about life and how tough times could be. Cyrus would tell Mike that humanity has become too greedy and no one cares for each other anymore. Mike told Cyrus about his home life and how he agreed that people are too selfish and take things from others in need. They connected, Cyrus himself had a rough childhood with his parents both being laid off from jobs and former co-workers screwing him over, he understood what Mike was going through and the way he handled things Cyrus was reminded of a young version of himself. Charon didn't seem too interested in talking but Cyrus and Mike carried on laughing and chatting like they were long-time pals. A couple of hours later, Cyrus and Charon paid the bill and got up.

"It was nice talking to you," Cyrus said with a grin.

"Yeah man you too," Mike said, cleaning the table.

_**Something in my head was gnawing at me, telling me to tell him about the mistakes in his plan but how could I? What he was doing was illegal but his intentions and his attitude didn't seem that way. Like he was Robin Hood doing illegal things for the greater good, though I didn't know why he needed the money. Something told me he wasn't the guy to want to exactly rule the world with an iron fist.** _

"Cyrus...wait," Mike said.

"Hm?" Cyrus said walking back.

"It's about your…..plan, I overheard it," Mike said, almost ashamed.

"You were eavesdropping, how dare you," Charon said angrily.

"It's fine Charon, I should have expected someone like you to overhear us, okay so you heard our plan just so you know the police will not believe you," Cyrus said with a serious look on his face.

"...I won't tell the police, if anything I saw some flaws in your plan," Mike said looking straight at Cyrus.

"Flaws?" Charon asked with a raised brow.

"Interesting, explain," Cyrus said sitting back down.

Mike told Cyrus and Charon everything wrong with their plan, he felt bad for helping criminals but at the same time, he felt good that he was making a difference in someone's life, even though it wasn't good. Cyrus and Charon were skeptical but his logic made sense. Cyrus was a manipulator while talking to Mike he did a personal test to see if he was undercover or someone who would be an issue if a situation like this would occur. Charon was fast to dismiss Mike as someone trying to scam him but Cyrus took note of what he was saying.

**The Next Day**

Mike and Brendan were hanging out in Brendan's room, compared to Mike's house his room was super clean with a lot of green and posters of Norman and other Pokemon-related things. The house always smelled like baking which was nice. The smell was all around Littleroot with everyone's windows open. The weather in Hoenn was always either really hot or humid and on some rare occasions, cool. Today was that rare day so everyone's windows were being cracked open and the crisp breeze was sent through the houses that gave it this cool but warm feeling. Mike loved days like these because it was perfect weather to either sit inside and enjoy the cool air or go outside. Mike was eating a banana watching the tv with Brendan, they were flipping in between gym battles or regular soap operas. One of their favorite past times was to make fun of how bad the shows were. It was a simple time but eventually, Mike saw something that caught his eye on the news.

"Dude, go back," Mike said, getting closer to the tv.

"Alright alright calm yourself," Brendan said switching back to the news.

"Breaking News, the Oldale Town bank has had all of its belongings stolen, security believes the thieves broke into the vault while in between changing routes and somehow knew about the camera systems. Experts say that this is the largest bank heist in the town's history and one of the biggest in Hoenn's history, police urge you to call them if you have any idea about who or how this was committed," The reporter said.

"I can't believe it, one of the largest in Hoenn history, what the fuck is this world coming too man," Brendan said.

"Yeah it's crazy," Mike said, biting his banana and watching the tv studying every minute of the broadcast.

_**It was almost surreal seeing someone get away with that large of crime…..and all because of me. Brendan was all ready to go track those guys down but even he knew that with no pokemon we stood no chance.** _

"I hope those people get what they deserve, karma's a bitch sometimes," Brendan said.

"Yeah….." Mike said.

"Quick question, what's your favorite stone?" Brendan asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Um...I'd say Topaz, shits pretty cool, what about you?" Mike asked.

"Man you know mine, Emerald," Brendan said laughing.

"Imagine being named Topaz," Mike said.

"Dude that would be fucking sick," Brendan said.

"Yeah like your first name is Topaz, okay what about the last name?" Mike asked.

"Hmmm oh, what about Heart?" Brendan said.

"Topaz Heart sounds like the main character of a story," Mike said.

"A pretty fucking awesome story too," Brendan added.

"We should be writers," Mike said laughing.

"Yeah, oh so did you see that May got her first pokemon?" Brendan asked.

"Oh yeah, she told me about it, a Torchic right?" Mike said.

"Yeah, it's so cool, the professor said he might be able to get some more Pokemon for us," Brendan said excitedly.

"That would be pretty awesome, I always wanted a pokemon of my own," Mike said.

"I wanna be a gym leader just like my dad, a strong trainer who can whip these newbies into shape," Brendan said with a grin.

"You sure you don't wanna become a drill instructor Brendan," Mike said laughing.

"Laugh now Michael Rollins but someday you'll see Brendan Emerald as the world's best gym leader," Brendan said with a cocky grin on his face.

"I can only imagine what life must be like with a gym leader in your family," Mike said curiously.

"Dude, it's awesome everyone respects you and your family and my dad is super famous," Brendan said.

"Must be nice…..oh shit what time is it?" Mike asked frantically.

"Uh a quarter past 4, why?" Brendan asked, looking at his Pokewatch.

"Shit dude I gotta get to work," Mike said getting up and running out of Brendan's house.

"I'LL GET YOUR BIKE," Brendan yelled while running to Mike's bike.

Mike rushed out of his house with work clothes on and got on his bike. While biking over to the diner he kept thinking about the bank and wondered if Cyrus and Charon would ever remember the kid that helped them with their "activity". Mike took his usual route to Oldale Town, following Route 101 it was filled with trees and trainers with their pokemon. The sound of trees rustling with the breeze almost gave Mike a calming sensation and the smell of berries and grass was always pleasant. The sound of leaves breaking under his bike made almost a rhythmic sound that he started to replay in his head. Mike was a guy of order and organization; he liked to have plans and think about every consequence, it made for an easier life. The route was filled with the laughter and yelling of trainers battling, trainers, or hanging out with their pokemon. Even though it was the most popular profession in the world, Mike's family were not trainers, none of them collected or even had their own pokemon.

As Mike walked into the diner he was approached by his boss. Mike was expecting a lecture about being 5 minutes late so he was mentally preparing himself to shut him out.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"Sorry boss I didn't mean to be late I lost track of time but I'm here now," Mike said.

"What are you talking about, you're off today," John said smiling at Mike.

"What? Why?" Mike asked, confused.

"A couple of customers came in and "vouched" for you to be off today, I don't know why they like you but hey money talks right," John said showing Mike a 100.

"Yeah, I guess," Mike said, still confused.

_Okay, this is weird. Either I am about to be fired or something else is going on here._

"They are in the back of the store they want to see you, whatever you did...thanks," John said walking off.

_**I remember being nervous, who the hell would want to see me. Was it the police? Did they find out about my involvement? A thousand thoughts raced through my head and honestly, it was terrifying.** _

Mike went behind the store to find none other than Cyrus and Charon. They were waiting for Mike and took him to an empty warehouse. It was dark and so empty a pin being dropped would be echoed. The cobwebs and Rattatas running around the place definitely showed Mike that this place had been abandoned long ago. A couple of windows were present but were so dirty and dusty that there was almost no light shining through them. They had cracks in them and were molded over. It smelled bad from the rotting mold and moisture.

_**The place gave off movie villain vibes like where a villain would keep his or her base to try to intimidate the main character but really it just comes off as hey I'm an asshole who wants to sit in a moldy room with no light for some fucking reason.** _

"Sit," Cyrus said, pulling up a chair.

"But-" Mike said but was interrupted.

"Just sit, Michael," Charon said.

Mike sat on the chair, it was rusted over he hoped that Cyrus and Charon weren't using this as their base because chances are they would die from a bacterial infection before they got to do anything.

"That intel you gave us, proved to be the reason our heist was successful," Cyrus said sitting across from Mike.

"I was skeptical but you were telling the truth," Charon said, crossing his arms.

"Okay so are gonna kill me to get rid of any involvement or traces back to you guys?" Mike asked.

"No, actually quite the opposite, we want to thank you," Cyrus said, pulling out a briefcase.

"Thank me?" Mike curiously asked, looking at the briefcase.

"Thanks to you we have 12 million Pokedollars to expand our "business" so to speak and it's because of you kid," Cyrus said, giving the briefcase to Mike.

"You're a smart kid, consider this a reward," Charon said.

Mike opened the briefcase, inside was 500,000 Pokedollars. Mike's eye's widened. This was the most money he had seen in his entire life. The green money reflected in his eyes and a smile came across his face.

_**It was dirty money but I didn't give a shit, that was 500k that could pay off all my family's bills for a year. It wasn't until Cyrus' next question where something clicked in my head.** _

"You know Mike, this world is full of ungrateful people and I want to change that, and with this money, we are one step closer to fixing this world of ours and I would like you to join us, you have proven to be a valuable asset when it comes to plans and ideas, Charon and I want to bring about a new world where everybody is equal. Nobody is scammed or worth less than others….not even people like your family. Stick with us that 500k will be the least amount of money you earn," Cyrus said grinning at Mike.

Mike just sat there, becoming a part of this was something extremely illegal but that money, being rich was something he could actually be. His family wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore and he could finally make something of himself.

"We are moving to Sinnoh to begin our operations in 1 week, give it a thought," Cyrus said, giving Mike a phone number.

"Why Sinnoh?" Mike asked.

"It has certain pokemon there that will aid us in our mission, plus with the scientific research there I can use it to our advantage," Charon said.

Cyrus and Charon walked out of the warehouse but before he left Cyrus turned to Mike.

"Kid, people like us have to work twice as hard as everyone else, doesn't sound a little unfair to you?" Cyrus asked before leaving.

He was right, it was unfair how people get handed opportunities, and people like Mike got screwed out of them. Of course, he didn't want to get involved with this but really what other option was there, work at the diner and be poor for a long time or try to make something of himself and get rich.

**Two Days Later**

Mike hid the money from everyone until he could find a good lie to show how he got this money and when the heat started to die down from the bank robbery he didn't spend any of it. The lie was simple, Mike had gotten a business job in Sinnoh and got a huge bonus for signing up. This would explain the money and it would also justify the move to Sinnoh to his family. It needed some work but the foundation was there, if he was gonna do this he was gonna do it right.

"Yo, Mike you there?" Brendan asked, snapping his fingers.

"What...oh yeah sorry just drifted off," Mike said looking at Brendan.

"I can tell you've been like this for the past couple of days, you good man?" Brendan asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah I'm good just bills and shit," Mike said.

"Oh I get it," Brendan said, throwing a rock into the lake.

"Hey Brendan let me ask you something," Mike said.

"What's up?" Brendan said looking at him.

"Suppose somebody does a bad thing but it's for a good reason…...are they a bad person?" Mike asked.

"Well, I guess it would depend on the situation if the intentions are pure normally I'd say crime is never the answer but say someone is in your case and they robbed a gas station to feed their family I wouldn't hate them for it," Brendan said getting up.

"Interesting…..," Mike said.

"Why do you ask?" Brendan asked, taking a bite of an apple.

"Nothing just on my mind," Mike said looking into the lake.

"Alright well just make su-" Brendan said being interrupted.

"HELP ME," A voice called from inside the forest.

"The hell was that?" Mike said getting up quickly.

"I don't know, let's go, someone could be in trouble," Brendan said running.

_**Brendan ran without any hesitation, like what the hell could we do if someone was in trouble we don't have pokemon. Sometimes Brendan did things without thinking them through but he had a good heart. It reminds me of that kid here that's causing problems for Team Galactic.** _

Mike and Brendan ran deeper into the forest only to find Professor Birch. He was calling for help while being chased and attacked by two Poochyenas. Brendan and Mike both had slight grins on their faces.

_Out of all the pokemon to be attacked by your scared of those things._

"MIKE, BRENDAN, HELP!" Professor Birch yelled out.

"How?!" Brendan asked.

"IN MY BAG THERE ARE TWO POKEBALLS TAKE THEM!" Professor Birch yelled, running.

Mike and Brendan ran to the bag and saw the two pokeballs one contained a Treecko and one contained a Mudkip.

"Awesome, Pokemon," Brendan said.

"You pick first," Mike said.

"No, you," Brendan countered.

"No, you," Mike said.

"No yo-" Brendan was about to say.

"JUST PICK ONE," Professor Birch yelled out.

Brendan grabbed Treecko and Mike grabbed Mudkip and launched them out.

"Wow," Brendan said with a smile on his face.

"Cool," Mike said with a grin.

The two Poochyenas turned their attention to the starters and got into a battle position. Mike and Brendan were excited, their first pokemon battle!

"Okay time to do what my dad taught us, um Treecko use Pound!," Brendan yelled.

"Mudkip, try to use tackle!" Mike shouted with a little less confidence.

The two pokemon attacked and they both hit. Mudkip tackled one Poochyena to the ground and Treecko pounded its fists into the other Poochyena causing them to run away.

"Awww that's it?" Brendan said disappointed.

"I can't believe that worked," Mike said.

"Thank y-you," Professor Birch said panting.

"Are you okay Professor?" Brendan said helping him up.

"Y-yeah I'm okay, you two did well out there," Professor Birch said.

"We can't have our professor dying on us," Mike said with a slight smile.

"Do you want your pokemon back in their balls?" Brendan asked.

"No actually as a token of appreciation keep them," Professor Birch said with a smile.

"REALLY?!" Brendan said wide-eyed.

"Awesome," Mike said, also wide-eyed.

"Congratulations boys, your first pokemon," Professor Birch said with a smile.

Brendan could barely contain his excitement he went on and on about how this was the start of his life as a pokemon trainer. Mike on the other hand was more focused on Mudkip, he had never owned a pokemon before. As Mike was thinking Brendan called out to him.

"HEY MIKE," Brendan said, running over to Mike.

"Yeah?" Mike asked sitting next to Mudkip.

"So we both got some pokemon, you know what that means?" Brendan said with a smirk.

"Uhhhhh, we go out for lunch?" Mike asked.

"No…..well yeah sure I'm down but we have to see who is better," Brendan said pulling Mike up.

"Michael Rollins I challenge you to a pokemon battle," Brendan said with a cocky grin.

"Brendan, I don't wanna embarrass you," Mike said, smirking.

"LET'S GO," Brendan shouted.

**Pokemon Battle: Michael Rollins vs Brendan Emerald (1 on 1)**

"Alright dad let's see if I can do this, Treecko let's go," Brendan said, encouraging Treecko to go forth.

"Mudkip, show 'em who's boss," Mike said.

Mudkip and Treecko faced each other ready to fight. The adrenaline sensation went through both Brendan and Mike. Mike was especially nervous, Brendan had battling in his blood but Mike normally just listened to Norman and didn't think much of it. For him, this was his chance to see if he could do things like these.

"Treecko, let's waste no time, pound that Mudkip," Brendan shouted.

"Mudkip, dodge, and hit a Tackle," Mike commanded.

Both pokemon rushed at each other. Treecko tried to jump onto top of Mudkip to get a Pound in but Mudkip dodged just in time and tackled Treecko to the ground.

"Hahaha nice Mudkip," Mike said smiling.

_This is actually kinda fun._

"Treecko, shake if off buddy we gotta win this," Brendan said.

Treecko got back up but he was weak. Pokemon when they are first adopted can normally only take about two hits due to the lack of training.

"Mudkip, quickly go for another Tackle!" Mike ordered.

"Treecko, dodge it," Brendan said, a little concerned.

Treecko tried to dodge but Mudkip had the advantage and tackled him again, this time Treecko stayed down.

_**I won, it was a very fast battle mostly because our Pokemon were both a little tired from the previous encounter.** _

"Damn you kicked my ass bro," Brendan said, picking up Treecko.

"Is he okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I think so just needs a pokemon center," Brendan said petting Treecko.

"Looks like I'm the superior trainer," Mike said laughing.

"WHAT NO WAY," Brendan said.

The two boys walked out of the forest and to heal their pokemon at Professor Birch's lab. Mike showed his family Mudkip and they were both curious and happy for him. Mike was the first person in the Rollins family to own a pokemon. Mudkip loved Mike and his new home. He had this habit of making bubbles when he was happy and it always made Mike laugh. They got along quickly and Mike loved having a constant partner with him. However, Mike still had one thing on his mind, Cyrus and Charon.

_**I didn't even know if their plan was going to work, I might just be walking into a trap but that 500k was a promising sign. But what about Brendan and the life we had here in Hoenn. The way I saw it I had two options, stay in Hoenn and continue to get worse in terms of money or risk it all and go to Sinnoh and maybe become rich and make something of myself and help my family. Unfortunately in life sometimes you have to get rid of the things you like in order to advance…** _

Mike met with his family and talked to them. He told them that he was offered a job in Sinnoh in a Pokeitem business. In return, he told them that this would grant him benefits and a great paycheck. As a sign of good faith, Mike showed his family 10k out of the 500k that he got as a "signing bonus". They weren't on board at first but after talking it out Mike's family agreed that this was their best shot at getting out of the hole they kept digging themselves into and with that decision it was final. Mike was moving to Sinnoh.

**The Next Day**

**Brendan's House**

"Wait, no man you can't go, we have so many plans!" Brendan said sadly.

"I know dude I know but this is my chance," Mike said.

"...fuck Mike," Brendan said sitting on his bed.

_**It was hard telling Brendan I was leaving, like heart twisting hard. He was my best friend and now we would be separated. I still tear up a bit when I think about it.** _

"Will you visit?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know, I hope so," Mike said sitting next to him.

"What am I gonna do without ya though for years we have stuck by each other's side," Brendan said.

"Dude, you will make your way in life, you're stubborn as hell and once you set your mind to something you always accomplish it, I have no doubt I'll see your name in the news one day," Mike said, tearing up a little.

"Looks like you and I won't be becoming top trainers in Hoenn huh," Brendan said.

"You have to carry that idea on without me, we'll still keep in touch and you better kick ass or I swear to Arceus man," Mike said chuckling a little.

"Ha, same to you…..thank you, Mike," Brendan said.

"For what?" Mike asked.

"You helped me get comfortable here, I didn't have many friends in Johto or here but then you came in and showed me what real friendship is," Brendan said looking at Mike.

"...same here man," Mike said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mike and Brendan hugged both with tears in their eyes. Little did they know that two adventures were about to start.

"Stay safe in Sinnoh," Brendan said letting a tear fall.

"You become the best trainer this region's ever seen," Mike said also with a tear falling.

"You're damn right I will," Brendan said.

**Solaceon Town, Sinnoh**

**December, 2001**

_**So far the move to Sinnoh was going well. My mom got a job at a clothing shop and my dad was now a construction worker. Decent money honestly for them but my new ahem "job" with Cyrus and Charon was a success. With the money they had, they were able to convince some people to go into business with them. Cyrus named us Team Galactic because of some universal plan type bullshit I don't really remember. In the span of one year Team Galactic had grunts and some new commanders. Cyrus personally picked them out but for me it was different. You see I don't want to be a target of interest for the police so Cyrus named me the advisor. It was my job to oversee all the plans that we were coming up with and fixing them and trying to make them less moronic than they sounded sometimes. Cyrus and I continued to build a friendship outside of the business. He would come over to the house and even have dinner with me and my family. We got a nice little house in Solaceon Town it was nice and better than Hoenn except it got so fucking cold.** _

"Delicious Mrs. Rollins," Cyrus said cleaning his mouth with his napkin.

"Oh thank you, Cyrus, you were always so polite, so how is the business with Mike? I hope he is behaving himself," Macy said while eating.

"Oh, he is an amazing employee, couldn't ask for someone better," Cyrus said grinning at Mike.

**_Yeah, I was a goddamn good employee alright._ **

"I'm surprised you can even do work Mikey," Angela said laughing.

_**My sister Angela was pretty average she loved to tease me and call me Mikey, she is the only person allowed to do that and if someone else called me that I'd break their hand.** _

"Shut up," Mike said.

"So Cyrus, what exactly do you do again?" Daniel asked.

_**Daniel Rollins, my father. Arguably someone I get more traits from than anyone in the family. He always liked to ask questions and was especially skeptical about this job. You see people like my father were the reason I had to lie, if he knew what Cyrus and I were actually doing he would kill both of us.** _

"I am a manager of a distributor of Poke Items such as potions, pokeballs, etc," Cyrus said.

"Interesting and that allows Mike to have a good paycheck," Daniel said with a raised brow.

"Dad, come on," Mike said.

"No no Mike it's fine he has a right to ask questions, you see sir business has been booming recently and as you know Mike is more than a regular employee he is a supervisor of shipments which I am sure you can agree is an important job," Cyrus said.

"I agree and I don't mean to be rude. I was just curious," Daniel said.

_**Cyrus worked his magic on my family, see Cyrus was a charmer he could spin any conversation and also manipulate people into seeing things his way. It's how he convinced people to join Team Galactic such as his commanders and lower ranks he called grunts. People like me and Charon saw how he worked and both respected and scoffed at it, what a dishonest way of communicating with people…...and it fucking works like a charm.** _

"Oh look at the time Mike we have to go," Cyrus said looking at his watch.

"Oh shit yeah," Mike said getting up.

"Michael, language," Macy said glaring at Mike.

"Sorry mom," Mike said, kissing her cheek.

"He'll be home later tonight, thank you for having me over. It's always a pleasure," Cyrus said, shaking Daniel's hand.

"Anytime, bye Michael," Daniel said.

"Bye dad," Mike said, grabbing his coat and leaving.

Mike and Cyrus waited until they were far out of the town limits before engaging in actual business conversation. It was winter in Sinnoh so the snow was starting to stick and the temperatures were unlike anything Mike had seen before. He could see his breath and the icy bite of the wind made his face cold in an instant. The trees were covered in snow; he only imagined how bad it was in the infamous Snowpoint City.

"Charon should be meeting us with the commanders soon, if we pull this off Mike this will be our crowning achievement," Cyrus said.

"Yeah I know and it's gonna work. I've been brainstorming this plan for months now," Mike said lighting a cigarette.

"You know those are bad for you right?" Cyrus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what we do is legal," Mike said, smoking.

"Touche, but Mike, what we do is for a bigger purpose, it's nice to see someone as young as you that sees the bigger picture. It gives me hope for the future," Cyrus said waiting at a door to a warehouse.

"Eh, I ain't no saint," Mike said, putting a foot on the wall.

_**We were on the verge of our biggest plan yet, you see Veilstone City was the second-largest city in Sinnoh, and in the middle of it was a massive building. It was so big it contained access to the city's power plant, bank, and businesses. And we were gonna take it and make it our headquarters. Now, why not the biggest city, Jubilife, and well the answer is simple, that place would give us too much attention, now yeah Veilstone will give us attention but it'll die down as people submit to us but taking Jubilife, that would cause a riot and we weren't prepared for that yet.** _

Eventually, Charon and the commanders arrived and they all sat down to discuss how this plan was going to work. The way Mike had it set up everyone had a role. Saturn and Jupiter were in charge of getting guard uniforms and cutting off cameras. Mars was going to sneak in after the cameras were cut and unlock the back entrance for Charon from there he is going to hack the building's security system giving Cyrus access to the power, doors, and gas vents. Mike and Cyrus were going to infect the vents with a knockout agent Charon made to knock out guard pokemon. It wasn't going to hurt them but it was going to render them useless. After all, this is done, Team Galactic will force the owner of the building to surrender control and once they had that building Veilstone City belonged to Team Galactic.

"Okay, so is everything ready?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, Jupiter, and I have memorized the routes Mike sent us," Saturn said.

"I know exactly where to go when the cameras are out," Mars added.

"The chemicals are in your bag and I'll rush to the computer," Charon said.

"No fuck ups we got one shot at this, and a small time frame," Mike said.

"Have faith in us Mike," Jupiter said.

"It's not my job to have faith it's my job to make sure we are on top," Mike said.

"Mike and I will send the gas down the vents, everyone will be given radios so we can keep in contact, this is it everyone this is the moment the world will see what Team Galactic truly is," Cyrus said.

**I went over this plan with a fine comb for hours every day for about two months, I sent everyone specific details about their positions and with help from Charon we figured out exactly where everyone was going to be.**

**Wednesday Night**

**9:00 pm**

_**9:00 the first round of outside guards change positions.** _

"Okay Todd time to head out," Todd said to Ryder.

"Alright let's go," Ryder said.

The two guards started to walk back into the break room only to be confronted by Jupiter and Saturn. Using a stun baton they knocked out the guards and hid their bodies in the lockers and took their uniforms.

_**9:30 The guard of the cameras goes to get coffee.** _

The guard left the camera room to fill up his mug. Saturn snuck into the room and planted a chip that would shock the system killing the cameras with a simple press of a button. They both left right before the guard went back in. To make things easier for Charon and Mars, they took care of the guard and any employees that wandered near the back entrance. Saturn hit the button and the camera system was frozen, this kept the pictures on the screen but the cameras weren't functional leading the guard to believe all was well.

_**9:45 all employees go home leaving just the night guards and the owner in the building, Saturn and Jupiter have exactly 3 minutes and 35 seconds to get Mars in undetected. Mars said she would figure an alternate way in.** _

"Took you guys long enough, what time is it," Mars asked.

"9:47, really this window was the best entrance?" Saturn asked helping her in.

"Hey shut the hell up, all the other doors are guarded," Mars hissed.

_**10:00 Mars should have exactly 45 seconds to unlock the back entrance and sneak Charon into the building before the guard walks back around.** _

Mars quietly opened the door and Charon ran in quickly in just the nick of time. They ran to the server room and Charon did his magic. In minutes he was able to route the system's power grid and everything to the remote Cyrus had on the roof. Mike and Cyrus were dressed in black to avoid detection.

_**10:30 Cyrus and I crawl through the vents when given the signal and gas the vents for any guard pokemon.** _

Cyrus got the message on his phone from Charon.

"He's right on time, let's go," Cyrus told Mike.

"Almost there man, we are so close," Mike said, crawling into the vent from the roof.

"Don't celebrate yet," Cyrus said.

"Once we ge-," Mike said but fell out the vent through an empty shaft and right onto the floor.

"MIKE," Cyrus quietly shouted, trying to grab him before he fell.

"Ow fuck," Mike said holding his ribs.

_Wow, that hurt._

"Mike if you can hear me try to find your way to the top floor I'll meet you there," Cyrus said over the radio.

Mike got up as soon as he realized he was out in the open and saw the light of a flashlight and dove under a desk in what seemed to be an office room. He covered his mouth to avoid audible breathing. The guard's footsteps grew louder and louder until it was right in front of him.

_**I remember thinking I was fucked, no way he was not going to hear that crash and doesn't check under the desk. This was it, I was going to jail and everything was fucked.** _

The guard was about the check under the desk when there was a struggle and the guard was knocked unconscious.

"So much for your plan huh," Saturn said, helping Mike out from under the desk.

_**I never thought I would be so happy to see that face only a mother could love.** _

"Hey every plan has its flaws...thanks," Mike said.

"Shut up let's get you to the top floor," Saturn said.

Saturn and Mike quietly made their way, they had to sneak past plenty of guards, and with their combined brainpower, they figured out a way to not be detected. They finally reached the stairs to the top.

"I'll watch the stairs, go meet Master Cyrus, and don't fuck up this time," Saturn said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah," Mike said going up the stairs.

As Mike snuck through the halls the gas entered the building and the bodies of knocked-out pokemon almost flooded them. Charon had made it so that humans were immune to the gas. Mike eventually made his way to the Owner's office where he met with Cyrus.

"You okay?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mike said.

"Once we get in there lock the door so he can't make a run for it," Cyrus said.

"Got it," Mike said.

Cyrus was about to go in but before he did so he put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"This is it my friend, our journey to victory begins here," Cyrus said breaking into the room.

Mike locked the door as intended and Cyrus began threatening the Owner. He said to hand over control of this building or he was going to use the remote he had to shut this building down screwing up the whole town's electrical grid. The Owner pleaded for Cyrus not to do anything but wouldn't budge. Cyrus was starting to get more and more irritated. Cyrus was normally a peaceful man and rather used intelligence and critical thinking to get his way but sometimes that didn't work.

"What about if I toss you out the window," Cyrus said grabbing the man shoving half his body out the window.

"NO NO NO," The owner begged Cyrus to let him go.

"God damn Cyrus is that necessary?" Mike asked.

"Quiet Mike this is how you run a business you gotta kick ass sometimes," Cyrus said.

After ten minutes of arguing and threatening the owner gave in, he surrendered the ownership of the building and the keys to go with it. The Veilstone Center now belonged to Team Galactic.

The whole team celebrated, the commanders laughed and talked all night with bottles of champagne and card games. Cyrus was the happiest he had been in years despite losing most of his emotions. Mike had the feeling of joy in him. It was the best feeling he had in a long time.

"We did it, Cyrus," Charon said laughing with joy.

"It worked cause this genius right here, HAHA," Cyrus said pointing to Mike.

_**I had never seen Cyrus so happy, now that we had Veilstone in our control people would take us more seriously.** _

Mike looked in the mirror and smiled, finally, he did something that he was happy with. This was the beginning of the good times for him and Team Galactic.

**Eterna City, Sinnoh**

**August, 2005**

**Age: 22**

Mike stood against the wall smoking a cigarette, he looked up at the sun as it gazed down on him even though his protective sunglasses. His clothes looked brand new and his confidence grew overnight. He walked around Eterna City with swagger, he smiled and winked at the ladies. His family had paid off their house, he was getting respect from everyone around him, it was a glorious time for him.

_**I could do whatever I wanted in some cities, all I needed to do was say some kind of special codeword and bam I got everything, I had new clothes and shoes, they were expensive and honestly, I had never felt this good in my whole life, ever since we took Veilstone Cyrus and Team Galactic were making tons of money and power was handed to us and every time someone tried to stop us well let's just say they didn't try for very long.** _

Mike took a puff from his cigarette and pulled out his Pokeball to release Aggron into the city, Aggron loved the sun and ever since Mike got his upgrades he gave his pokemon the absolute best life he could. They deserved it, they stuck with him through the bad times and they believed in him. Mike never made them do the "dirty jobs" he had to do but they always got a piece of the prize.

_**Deep down I knew what I was doing was wrong but hey fuck it I had given shitty cards all my life it was time I took something I wanted and that's what I did, I didn't have to worry about bills or food or anything, my parents and siblings got what they wanted and everyone was happy. Even my mom's boss who had been a real pain in the ass recently stopped being so mean to her. See Ryan here decided that he wanted to treat my mom less than anyone else and even pushed her down once. He needed some convincing to leave her alone.** _

"MACY CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK SHE WANTS, GOT IT!" Mike shouted, choking Ryan with his own tie.

"I swear to god hurt her one more time you're gonna deal with me, understand," Cyrus said punching him in the mouth a couple of times.

Ryan muttered out a "got it" as Mike finally let the tie loose, allowing him to breathe fully again.

_**I think we got the message through. After that night, Ryan never bothered my mom again. Hell, he even gave her the week off with triple pay, how's that for encouragement. . I didn't have the heart to tell my family what Cyrus and I were actually doing. Our names were kept out of the news they knew about Team Galactic but they had no idea about our involvement and I wanted to keep it that way. I kept in touch with Brendan and apparently he was the one who took down Team Magma and Aqua and he had become champion of the Hoenn region, talk about opposites he knew nothing of my involvement either, and honestly, I don't know how he would have reacted if I told him the truth.** _

Mike was walking down the street, taking in the view of everything when suddenly someone crashed into him.

"Ow, fuck," Mike said sitting up.

"I am so sorry mister," A woman said, helping him up.

The girl looked to be about Mike's age. When Mike got a good look at her, he just admired how good she looked. Her eyes were gorgeous and were clear as the ocean and her hair gave her this badass look that was very attractive to Mike.

_Oh, no trouble at all bumping into someone like you._

"It's fine don't worry about it, I got in the way too," Mike said dusting himself off.

"I am just rushing to get to the pokemon league as fast as possible," The woman said.

"Oh, going to take the challenge on?" Mike asked.

"Yup!" The woman said.

"Well I wish you luck," Mike said trying to get a name.

"Cynthia, and you are?" Cynthia said with a smile.

"Mike, maybe we'll get a new champion," Mike said.

"Hopefully, my team and I have been training for a long time, whatever happens, I couldn't be more proud of them," Cynthia said.

"Wait why are you in Eterna City if you're going to the league?" Mike asked.

"I wanted to see the statues before I left, then I realized I was here longer then I wanted, I have to go but I hope to see you again, bye!" Cynthia said running off.

_Huh, I wonder if she'll win?_

Mike didn't focus much on it, he had to get back to headquarters but not before giving his team a little walk. Over the years Mike had gotten his pokemon team together. He had his starter Swampert, Aggron, Dusknoir, Salamence, Flareon, and Magnezone. He loved all of them; they stuck by his side and despite being part of a crime organization they were all so friendly. Not long after Mike was back in Veilstone City, they were going to discuss how to get control of Eterna City.

_**And that leaves us now. Boring I know but hey I have a story too you know. Am I proud of what I've done, not really but it doesn't haunt my conscience anymore so I guess that means I have come to terms with it. You know I went from such a shitty situation to I'd say a solid-state of living sure I am a criminal but hey sometimes in life you have to take matters into your own hands and this is the case I did. I'm not proud of what I've done but at the end of the day, I wouldn't change anything…..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Okay a big chapter but I loved writing it so much I hope this was in-depth enough to really show Mike and how his character is so I hope I did a good job as Mike will be an important character going forward in the story. Again thank you to everyone for the good wishes and being so patient with this chapter I put everything I had into this one and I think it's one of my best chapters yet. Leave a comment telling me what you liked or even disliked about the chapter. Feel free to pm with questions, thoughts, etc, or if you wanna tell that the process of making a pickle is a better story than this then hmu! Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to smile,
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Is there something about Mike you really like? Also, what was your favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> -For me, I like how Mike is a good guy at heart but he accepts his "fate". Also, my favorite part was having Mike and Brendan's friendship that was so fun to write about and imo a good way to connect regions.
> 
> Important Events:
> 
> -Witness the rise of Team Galactic
> 
> -Backstory of Michael Rollins and his impact on Team Galactic
> 
> Mike's Team (6/6):
> 
> -Swampert: Waterfall, Dive, Ice Beam, Surf, Hammer Arm
> 
> -Aggron: Earthquake, Dig, Rock Slide, Cut, Rock Smash
> 
> -Dusknoir: Psychic, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball
> 
> -Magnezone: Thunder, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, Flash,
> 
> -Salamence: Dragon Claw, Fly, Aerial Ace, Zen Headbutt, Toxic
> 
> -Flareon: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Bite, Quick Attack, Strength
> 
> Next Chapter: A New Member
> 
> On his way to Hearthome City, Lucas finds a new friend!


	12. A New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucas heads to Hearthome City, he finds a new "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving (if you are Americans) to everyone else I appreciate you stopping on by and I just want to say thank you to everyone who has clicked on this story whether you liked it and stuck around and didn’t and left after chapter 1 I thank you all for being here. One more thing people seemed to be confused when it comes to Mike so this story will focus on different characters for some chapters the main two characters we will see as the focus of the story is Lucas for the story and hero perspective and Mike for the Team Galactic perspective. From now on I will be putting a COF underneath the chapter title, this means Character of Focus to tell you which character this chapter will focus on. For example the last chapter the COF was Mike and this is what I will be doing for the rest of the story to tell everyone whose eyes we will be reading this chapter through Lucas or Mike and maybe some different people in the future. Anyway enough talk and without further ado let’s jump right back into Sinnoh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon in any way this is just a fanfiction, please support the developers and creators of this series by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version where sold in your respective area. 
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO

_**Chapter 12: A New Member** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas finished packing his things and left the motel. The smell of bread filled his nostrils and made him realize how hungry he was. Lucas had this horrible habit of putting off things like eating or drinking water when he was focused on something else. Now that no one was there to remind him he really needed to get used to not starving himself. Ever since leaving home, he had to get adjusted to a lot of things but to Lucas, it was all a part of the experience.

"Maybe I can get my team some treats," Lucas said to himself.

This gave him an excuse to go into the bakery, there he picked up 5 things. An egg sandwich for him, a cookie for Bibarel, A poppy seed bagel for Staravia, Jalapeno bread for Monferno, and bacon for Luxio. Lucas released everyone at the park and they all ate and played together. Lucas grew more and more fond of playing with his Pokemon like they were actual friends and it was times like these that he really loved being a trainer. As he was playing with pokemon his phone began to ring, which was odd because he normally never received calls.

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

"Hey idiot, it's Dawn," Dawn said on the other line.

"Oh hey, what's up," Lucas said, smiling to himself.

"Nothing much, look I wanna have a get together in Hearthome City with you and Barry I heard you are on the way," Dawn said.

"Uhh yeah I should be there towards the end of the day," Lucas said looking at his watch.

"Great, when you get here meet me at the Heart Diner," Dawn said.

"Sounds good, good to hear from ya Dawn," Lucas said.

"You too stay safe, cya there," Dawn said hanging up.

Lucas put his phone away and put everyone back in their balls, normally he would have someone walk with him but this time he wanted to be alone. Lucas liked to be alone with his thoughts sometimes, it cleared his head, and with his next gym battle and Team Galactic constantly on his mind, he definitely could use the clear mind. As he was walking he noticed from across the city a sign for a bike shop.

"Maybe I can rent a bike, it would be great for travel," Lucas said, putting on his hat.

It was true, some routes of Sinnoh were hours long, and having a bike would cut that time basically in half. While Lucas loved the exercise, his legs would start killing him after an hour of walking.

As Lucas made his way through the city, he got stopped multiple times for an autograph and pictures. It still felt weird to him that he was seen as a hero when he was just doing the right thing. People would smile at him and constantly thank him as if he just got home from war. It was definitely something he was going to get used to. Eventually, he made his way to the bike shop. He had seen ads about this place back at home and wanted to see first hand why everybody loved it.

"Um, hello?" Lucas asked, looking around the store.

"ONE SECOND," A man shouted from the back.

Lucas walked around and the place was filled with all different kinds of bikes. So many colors and designs that it was almost disorientating to look at them all. Lucas was shocked and just stood there with wide eyes every time he found a bike he liked he immediately found another that topped it. The bikes were on the walls, the ground, attached to the ceiling. It was clear why this was the most popular bike shop in Sinnoh.

"See anything you like?" The man said smiling at Lucas.

"Yeah….a lot of them, how do you get so many of them?" Lucas asked dumbfounded.

"I have connections with stores not just in Sinnoh, I can have any bike from any region here," The man said.

"What about the Mach bikes from Hoenn?" Lucas asked.

"Give me a week," The man almost immediately.

"That's crazy, people are so lucky to buy from here," Lucas said walking around and looking at all the different bikes.

"You're that kid right, Lucas," The man said.

"Yeah….nice to meet you," Lucas said, he was waiting for him to ask for a picture or something of that nature.

"In that case, pick one, anyone you like it's on the house," The man said.

'Wait…..what," Lucas said, not believing what he just heard.

"Team Galactic really has been hurting business for me so what you did, you have my eternal gratitude, please anyone you like," The man said with a smile.

Lucas didn't know where to start, he was so ecstatic he wanted a bike his whole life but never could afford it. It was the number one thing on his Christmas list every year when he was a kid. After looking for about 20 minutes he found one, the perfect one. It was black with green stripes and the tires looked slick and gave him this great feeling just looking at it.

"I'll take this one," Lucas said, pointing to it.

"Ah, an excellent choice," The man said, unchaining it.

"Wow, really it's free?" Lucas asked.

"Of course, thank you for helping our city," The man said.

Lucas walked out of the shop with his new bike. He pulled out Monferno and started to go on and on about the bike.

"It's so clean Mon, look at this thing," Lucas said.

As Lucas went on and on, Monferno lost interest and went to chase Starlies. Lucas just rolled his eyes, why would he pour his soul into someone who has the attention span of a Wurmple.

"Alright that's enough Mon," Lucas said, pulling out his Pokeball.

Monferno rolled his eyes and went back into his ball, leaving Lucas alone again. Something Lucas realized is that with a bike he could take the Cycling Path, there could see Wayward Cave and go through Mt. Coronet to Hearthome making his traveling time cut in half.

"Fuck yeah, I was expecting to get there at the end of the day but if I start now I can make it there by sunset," Lucas said to himself.

And with this plan in motion, Lucas hopped on his bike and rushed to the Cycling Road. It was so nice to feel the wind from riding the bike, he took off his hat and let the breeze rush through his dark brown hair. It felt great to be going as fast as he was and the nature scene was beautiful with visions of Starlies flying above him and berries planted on the side of the path, Sinnoh was in the stage of in-between Winter and Spring which was the perfect time for Lucas. It wasn't too cold and everything was starting to grow back giving the routes this natural feel to them. The leaves were starting to grow back on the trees and melted snow gave the ground a mixture of water and dirt. The sun gave Lucas a warm feeling mixed with the slightly cold temperature Sinnoh was famously known for.

Lucas reached the Cycling Road and just stared at the long stretched highway right above the front of Wayward Cave. Lucas saw tons of trainers on the road just ready to battle someone. Luckily Lucas had visited the Pokemon Center before reaching the road. They were battling each other and some were training pokemon but they had that look in their eyes that, as a fellow trainer, Lucas knew very well.

"Time for a little practice," Lucas said smiling to himself.

It took a while but Lucas got through the path, the trainers were tough but everyone got the job done. For the longer and tougher fights, Monferno and Luxio carried the team and for more casual or smaller battles Bibarel would overwhelm them with his size and Staravia would outspeed them. There were new pokemon for him to document. Luckily the trainers were nice enough to allow Lucas to put their pokemon in his Pokedex. There were so many new ones and by the end of the road he had close to 15 new submissions to his dex. Lucas was always a collector and this Pokedex was a dream come true to him, he was rewarded for collecting new entries and discovering new pokemon and it made being a trainer that much better.

After a bit, Lucas reached the end of the road but before he went through the route he wanted to check out the infamous Wayward Cave. Wayward Cave was always a point of interest for Lucas, it was almost a secret due to its presence always being in the shadow of the Cycling Road but he knew that there were some really interesting and cool pokemon to see not just inside the cave but outside of it as well.

"Bibarel, come on out," Lucas said, releasing Bibarel.

Bibarel was confused and looked around for trouble, assuming that's why Lucas called him. When he saw nothing he looked back at his trainer with a confused look.

"Relax buddy there is no trouble here I just want a walking partner for when we go into the cave, also I know how much you like the rocks," Lucas said petting Bibarel on his head.

Bibarel smiled and nuzzled Lucas's hand as a thank you and they walked around the entrance of the cave. Lucas saw Ponytas, Gligars, and Machops. Bibarel spent the whole time picking up different rocks, his intelligence was still not very large but his heart made up for it.

"Okay Bibarel let's go, you can keep your favorite rock but only one," Lucas said.

Bibarel looked at the two he had in his hands and spent 3 minutes deciding which was better, he finally settled on a white one that was smooth.

"Man you and rocks," Lucas said laughing as he entered the cave.

The cave was mostly a maze and Lucas found some useful items lying around from abandoned camps and even some trainers wanted to battle. Bibarel was overwhelmed with the number of rocks laying around and just loving the alone time he and Lucas were having.

"I said one Bibarel, you don't have room," Lucas told Bibarel while looking through his bag.

_That pokemon likes rock more than Trainer Steven I swear._

Bibarel walked up to Lucas and gave him a rock that looked like the wall at Roark's gym, the moment when Bibarel showed that he belonged on the team. Lucas took it and smiled, he always saw the potential in Bibarel even when he was a Bidoof but that moment was something truly special to both of them and they never forgot it.

"Thanks, buddy, I'll keep this one," Lucas said smiling as he put the rock in his coat pocket.

Bibarel smiled and hugged Lucas being affectionate as always.

"Alright buddy alright you're suffocating me," Lucas said laughing.

As the pokemon and trainer were messing around a quiet voice came from around the corner, it was a girl who looked tired.

"Um, excuse me," The girl interrupted.

"Oh, hi there can I help you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm lost and you look like you know your way around, mind helping me out a bit?" The girl asked.

"Of course, follow me," Lucas said leading the way.

The girl walked with Lucas, she looked younger than him, she had long red hair and wore a skirt which Lucas thought was weird to be wearing that in a cave.

"So what's your name?" Lucas asked.

"Mira, and you?" Mira asked.

"Lucas," Lucas said.

"Oh yeah, I saw you on the news, congratulations, truly impressive what you did," Mira commented.

"Oh thank you, I don't think I did anything special but others think otherwise," Lucas said.

"You did something people would never do, and that's pretty special and really commendable," Mira said.

Mira went on about how she was a trainer herself and how she specialized in special attacks. Lucas listened very closely because any information about battles was noteworthy and he found her talks about special attacks very interesting. Eventually, when they reached the cave exit, Mira had a sigh of relief.

"You're a lifesaver, thank you," Mira said.

"No problem," Lucas said.

"Just a random question but why were you in that maze anyway?" Mira asked.

"I was looking for some rare pokemon but so far haven't found anything," Lucas said disappointedly.

"There's another entrance to the cave kinda hidden from view that you can try," Mira said.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Yes," Mira said.

As they walked out of the cave, Mira took Lucas to the secret entrance, she was right it was very hidden from view and almost had no way of standing out. The only reason Lucas really saw it was because Mira had to point it out to him.

"God it could have fucking teeth and I still wouldn't have seen it," Lucas said.

"Ha, yeah it took me a couple of times to see it too, I have to go but I hope to see you again, goodbye Lucas," Mira said waving.

"Bye, Mira, good luck in your career," Lucas said, still looking into the secret entrance.

Lucas walked into the cave and it looked the same but automatically he saw Onix's and different pokemon. However, one Pokemon for some reason caught his eye, a Gabite. Gabite evolves into the pseudo legendary Garchomp, very few people have them because they are known to be extremely hard to tame and it takes a strong trainer to get the trust of one. Lucas wanted one, he knew Gabite would be a great addition but also saw it as an opportunity to see if he is a good enough trainer.

"Bibarel, I need you to use Yawn on that Gabite," Lucas whispered to Bibarel.

Bibarel yawned at Gabite which released a cloud of some sort that hit the wild Gabite making it fall asleep.

"Nice work buddy," Lucas said, pulling out a Pokeball and throwing it at Gabite.

It was a success, making Pokemon fall asleep was the best way to capture them giving them almost no resistance to pokeballs.

**One Hour Later**

Lucas released his new Gabite into a field and it looked confused and even angry. This was to be expected by the wild dragon type. Lucas tried to talk to him but it was no use, Gabite refused to listen and even kicked dirt at Lucas. This went on for about 20 minutes until Lucas pulled out a couple of treats for Gabite, only then would he even look at Lucas.

"Look, I know you probably hate me right now but I know we can make a good team," Lucas said, kneeling to Gabite.

Gabite still had an angry look on his face but was listening and stopped trying to defy Lucas for a second. Lucas took this as an opportunity and took Gabite into the field and tried to battle with him but things went unexpected…

* * *

**First Battle**

"Gabite, attack," Lucas said

Gabite just turned around and threw a rock at Lucas.

"Seriously," Lucas sighed.

**Second Battle**

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw," Lucas ordered.

Gabite turned around and bit Lucas on the leg.

"OW YOU MOTHERFU-"

**Third Battle**

"Gabite, let's do this, use Dragon Claw," Lucas ordered again.

Gabite instead used Dig but Lucas didn't care it was progress, horrible progress but progress nonetheless.

A couple of hours passed by and Lucas gave up. Gabite still would not listen to him directly and would still give him a major attitude. Lucas was getting really annoyed and decided that this was enough training for today and put Gabite back into his ball.

* * *

"We'll work on you later, I gotta hit the road," Lucas said hopping on his bike.

Lucas biked through Route 206 until he reached 207. He knew this connected back to Oreburgh City and if he wasn't in such a rush he would have stopped by but he knew he was so close to Hearthome City. He just needed to go through Mt. Coronet and he was home free basically. Route 207 has a more mountain type environment which was expected. It had less mud and trees than Route 206 and in some ways, Lucas' preferred this environment.

However, what Lucas was really here for was to finally see Mt. Coronet. Each region has it's famous mountainscape. Hoenn has Mt. Pyre, Johto and Kanto have Mt. Moon and Mt. Silver, Unova had Twist Mountain, and Sinnoh had Mt. Coronet. It was the center of so many myths and legends about Sinnoh regarding Arceus and the creation of the region. Lucas rushed to the entrance with excitement in his body, he was finally going to see what all the hype was about.

* * *

It was dark and had this creepy feeling in it with a mix of mystery. Water dripped down from the ceiling and the cries of Zubats filled the cave. Lucas had to climb up rocks and even navigate past little areas of water. There were so many avenues to go and Lucas was almost overwhelmed but he had to stay focused. He explored a bit and even saw some new pokemon.

'Wow this place is insane," Lucas said looking at a pond within the cave.

While the place was cool, Lucas was not equipped to really take on Mt. Coronet yet but he knew he would be back. With one last look, Lucas left Mt. Coronet and with a heart filled with readiness to go back once he was ready.

Lucas went through Route 208 and it had bridges over a river of some sort, it felt like a completely new part of the region on the other side of Mt. Coronet. It was weird but Lucas wasn't complaining, with his lack of travel experience he was happy to take in all sights he could, every route he wanted to see and every town or city he wanted to experience all of it. Hearthome City was famous for Pokemon Contests so he was definitely going to see a couple of them and couldn't wait to experience all the town could offer.

Before Lucas knew it, he was right at the doorstep of Hearthome City, but before Lucas could dive into gym battles, shops, and contests first things first he had to meet with Dawn and Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And bam chapter 12 is history, I know not as in-depth or long as the last one but more of a relaxed pace and mainly to explain Lucas’ team. I hope you all enjoyed and leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM with any questions or if you wanna tell me a person with no eyes could edit this better I will gladly take them. Thank you everyone for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don’t forget to smile,  
> Shocker 
> 
> Question of the Chapter: What has been the best chapter so far and why? What was your favorite part of this chapter?
> 
> For me, I loved doing Mike’s backstory; lots of freedom and it was very fun to tie Brendan into this universe of mine. Also, my favorite part was Gabite’s attitude towards Lucas that was fun to write. 
> 
> Important Events:  
> -Lucas gets a bike  
> -Gabite joins the squad  
> -Lucas enters Hearthome City
> 
> Lucas’s Team (5/6):  
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer  
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash  
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn  
> -Staravia: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle  
> -Gabite: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down, Iron Tail
> 
> Next Chapter: Old Faces and Rivals  
> As Lucas enters Hearthome City, he meets with some familiar faces!


	13. Old Faces and Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After entering Hearthome City, Lucas reunites with some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Hola everyone, I hope you are all doing well but I wanted to say thank you again for 1k views on FF and nearly 100 hits on Ao3, it's really amazing to see where this story has gone and I can't wait for the next milestone! You guys and gals keep me encouraged to write and I am so glad you are here for the story that I am telling. I try to keep these intros and outros short because let's be real who reads these fucking things and if you do comment BBQ Pringles lmao that'll be nice to see. But without further ado let's jump back with Lucas.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Italics: Thoughts
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience
> 
> COF: Character of Focus
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.

_**Chapter 13: Old Faces and Rivals** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas walked into Hearthome City and was amazed by the liveliness, people were talking on the streets, kids on their bikes and the atmosphere was almost like Jubilife City. The ground had a brownish tile effect and gave the city a more rustic feeling. The people in the city were so friendly and finally, Lucas wasn't bombarded with people asking for photos or an autograph. Lucas found a place to park his bike and decided to take Luxio out for a walk, normally he would take Monferno but he wasn't a fan of huge crowds.

"Come on buddy, let's walk around a bit," Lucas said to the thunder cat.

Luxio nuzzled Lucas' leg and walked alongside him.

Before Lucas could go to the diner, he wanted to have a look around a bit. He wanted to find three things; the Pokecenter, Pokemart, and the Gym.

After about 30 minutes of searching, he found the Pokecenter and Pokemart. Luckily they were near each other and it wouldn't be a hassle to go from one to the other. The gym was still not found and Lucas searched everywhere. He even found a church while looking.

Lucas himself was not very religious, of course, he read the Bible and learned about Arceus and the creation of the world but he never considered himself religious. He didn't pray or go to church every Sunday despite living in Sinnoh. Sinnoh itself was very religious mainly because in the bible it was the first region to be created and some believe Arceus himself lives on top of Mt. Coronet.

Out of respect, Lucas walked into the church. It was quiet and almost depressing but had a slight hopeful feeling around it, it was weird to him. The church was filled with artifacts Luxio kept clawing at the carpet on the ground, he seemed more interested in that than anything else. Normally Pokemon were not allowed to be in church but this one seemed to be okay with, Lucas even saw other pokemon with people and given they were more well behaved than Luxio nobody seemed to be bothered by him.

"You look new," An old lady said to Lucas.

"Oh, yes I am, I'm not from around here I just wanted to stop by," Lucas said.

"Fear not, all of Arceus' children are welcomed here," The old lady said with a smile.

"Forgive me but I am not very religious so this is all a bit strange to me," Lucas said looking around at the artifacts around the church.

"I was just like you when I was younger so don't feel alone, a lot of people don't practice until they get much older," The old lady said sitting down.

"It's just interesting to me to see how people practice differently, there are religions all around the world, I hear on the news about people fighting about it, is that what religion is really about?" Lucas asked, sitting next to the lady.

The old lady sighed and shook her head as if she had been asked that question a lot. Lucas felt guilty, he was a stranger here and had no right to ask such sensitive questions. He was about to apologize and take his leave when the lady pulled out a bible.

"We do not condone such violence in this church. Religion is not about being right, it's not even about proving that yours is superior to others. Religion is a way for people to come together and celebrate common thoughts, think of it as a club but much holier," The old lady said.

"I thought so, my mother told me to ignore those people and focus on what I think is right," Lucas said.

"And she's right, unfortunately, those people do exist and give a somewhat bad reputation to what is otherwise a very peaceful practice, I don't think anyone should be ostracized for thinking differently, even someone like yourself who doesn't practice," The old lady said.

That made Lucas feel a bit better, to know that he was accepted despite not being a god obeying person his whole life. The lady went on about how religion should be seen as a comforting thing when the unknowns in life such as death and the afterlife scare people because no one really knows what happens next. Lucas told the lady that he was journeying all across Sinnoh for Professor Rowan and that with all the alone time he has, something has come across his mind. The lady apparently was the priest of the church and felt a strong presence about Lucas and told him that he was welcomed anytime.

The priest blessed Lucas and he was on his way out. Luxio had carpet in his paws and it annoyed him and kept whining.

"Don't look at me, you did that to yourself, maybe you'll learn not to do that," Lucas said sternly.

Lucas tried to love his pokemon to his heart's content but sometimes a little punishment and tough love were needed to make sure they behaved. He would never hit them or anything horrible like that but sometimes he wasn't so cuddly with them.

 **20 Minutes** **Later**

After walking around, Lucas went to the diner where Dawn asked him to meet up. He was excited to see her again. Dawn never wanted to go on a huge adventure through Sinnoh and it was something she and Lucas bonded over when they were kids. She was more interested in science and being with her father.

"Yo dumbass you're late, that's a fine," Barry said walking up behind Lucas.

"Yeah, yeah sorry about tha…..wait aren't you late too?" Lucas asked.

"aReN't yOu lAtE ToO, not about me Lucas for once think about something else besides the godly nature of myself," Barry said.

"Yeah totally, godlike," Lucas said.

_God of being an arrogant douche you're like Trainer Blue._

Lucas and Barry walked into the Diner where they met with Dawn. The three of them hugged, it had been a reunion they wanted for a long time. Barry automatically told Dawn how great of a trainer he was. Dawn looked at Lucas and he had this look of "yeah I know, this is what I have dealing with" but also with a smirk.

"Soooo, what's the haps Dawn," Barry said sitting down.

"Yeah, what's up," Lucas said.

"Well guys I have a very big announcement," Dawn said with a smile.

Dawn was so proud to tell her best friends what the big news was until Lucas and Barry started to act like well Lucas and Barry.

"You're pregnant," Barry said.

"Yeah that's what I was gonna say," Lucas said sipping some water.

"I'm-...wait what," Dawn said looking confused and dumbfounded.

"You….got…..a…..baby….in….you," Barry said slowly.

"I'm not deaf you idio- ," Dawn said, being interrupted.

"We are going to be awesome uncles," Lucas said fist-bumping Barry.

"Oh yeah for sure, I'm gonna buy the baby clothes," Barry said excitedly.

"I'll get a baby carriage, wait who's the dad?" Barry asked.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said looking back at Dawn.

"Is it him?" Barry mouthed while pointing to Lucas.

Dawn was both in shock and relieved to see that they haven't changed one bit.

"Guys, I'm not pregnant," Dawn said laughing a little.

"WHAT," Barry said shocked.

"Oh...okay," Lucas said.

"Very far away from that talk boys," Dawn said laughing.

"Damn it I had so many ideas for baby names," Barry said throwing his hands up.

"So what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I am now the new professor of the Sinnoh region," Dawn said, both nervous and excited.

Barry and Lucas were wide-eyed and Barry even spat his water out, onto Lucas that is. Dawn just giggled at both what just happened and their reactions.

"Holy shit," Barry said.

"EW DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" Lucas shouted.

"Oh don't be a baby," Barry teased.

"Oh my god you two," Dawn sighed.

"Wait….Professor Rowan is retired?" Lucas asked, wiping the water off of him.

"Yeah….dad has been wanting to retire for years now and he thinks I am ready to take over the lab," Dawn said.

Barry and Lucas were happy for Dawn they really were but a small part of them was sad. The man who acted as a father figure to them is now gone from such an important position. Barry loved Rowan because his dad was always away and he stepped in while Palmer was away. Lucas's dad passed away from sickness when he was very young so Professor Rowan also took care of him and gave him that fatherly love he gave Barry. Lucas and Barry were both thankful for the old man and respected his wish to give the lab to Dawn.

"Well, that's awesome congrats, Dawn," Lucas said.

"Yeah, now you can tell us where all the legendary pokemon are," Barry said excitedly.

"That's not how it works but I do have something for you," Dawn said, pulling out two devices.

"What are those?" Lucas asked curiously and examined them.

"These are communication devices for your Pokedexes, now that I am running the lab I will not be able to respond on my phone very often but these devices will connect you to the Lab's computer," Dawn said, putting the devices on the boys Pokedexes.

"So with this, we can almost instantly contact you and the lab." Lucas assumed.

"Indeed, call if you need any info on cities or pokemon," Dawn said with a smile.

Lucas was in awe with the news and the device. This was so useful, now he could get first-hand intel on pokemon and places with a push of a button. Barry on the other hand saw this as a cool knick-knack to learn about trainers in the area.

The three went on about their recent adventures and of course, Barry took up most of the talking time. Lucas was happy to see Dawn again and even happy to hang out with Barry. With all the Team Galactic business going on it was nice to just relax and have some fun.

**2 hours later**

Lucas, Barry, and Dawn left the diner and were laughing and talking when Dawn saw the contest hall. Hearthome City was famous for its pokemon contests but Dawn was smiling for a different reason.

"Guys, let's check out the contest hall," Dawn said.

"Uhhhh why?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm busy doing anything else," Barry said.

"Come on, one look it's the most famous contest center in the world, no choice we're going," Dawn said walking towards it.

Despite Lucas, Barry, and Dawn treating each other as equals, whenever Dawn wanted to do something they did it. Even if Lucas and Barry didn't want to, Dawn's choice was final. They didn't know why things were like that but ever since they were kids that was the rule.

The three walked in and while Lucas was excited he wanted to get the gym badge first before going to the contest hall and Barry felt like going to hell was a better alternative than watching a Pokemon contest. However, to their surprise, Johanna and Rita were on the inside waiting for their sons.

"MOM," Lucas shouted and ran to hug Johanna.

"Holy shit….mom," Barry said, also running to hug Rita.

Johanna and Rita knew Lucas and Barry were on their way to Hearthome City so they decided to surprise them and Dawn knew all about it. The two boys were happy to see their moms, they hadn't seen them in months at this point and while they call their moms, it wasn't the same. Johanna was checking Lucas for injuries and Rita was just happy to see her son walking in the footsteps of his father. Dawn smiled and even texted her mom in the wake of all the motherly love.

"I saw you on tv, I am so proud of you," Johanna said, kissing her son's head.

"Your father and I are very happy for you son," Rita said to Barry.

The boys got this overwhelming feeling of joy after seeing their family so much so that they wanted to show them how good they both were. Both of them were thinking about it but as usual, it was Barry who would make that thought a reality.

"HEY LUCAS," Barry shouted.

"WHAT," Lucas shouted back.

Barry walked up to him and pulled out a Pokeball. With a grin on his face and his confidence at an all-time high.

"Let me show my ma here how much better I am than you," Barry said.

"Is that so, you're on," Lucas said with a smirk.

**Rival Battle: Lucas Diamond vs Barry Platinum (5 on 4)**

* * *

A crowd of people gathered around Lucas and Barry as they went outside to the street. Both of the trainers had the biggest look of determination on their faces.

"I got too much riding on this to lose, Staravia you're up," Barry shouted as he sent Staravia into the room.

Staravia came out of its ball and flew around to make an entrance, definitely something Barry would teach his pokemon.

"Luxio, win this for us," Lucas shouted, sending Luxio out.

Luxio came out and roared as if he had been waiting for a fight. Lucas stared a hole through Barry, this was redemption for last time. Barry was also staring down Lucas, his whole life he wanted to make his mom proud and this time he wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack," Barry shouted.

Staravia wasted no time and quickly sped right to Luxio, normally Luxio would stand no chance against this type of speed but training was slowly paying off for him.

"Luxio, dodge it and use Spark," Lucas ordered.

Luxio narrowly dodged the fast bird and hit it with a ball of electricity. It was super effective against the flying type but Barry had a trick up his sleeve.

"Staravia, attack with a Wing Attack," Barry commanded.

Barry had two plans for this attack, either he would hit the Quick Attack giving him the first hit advantage or if he missed Staravia would be close enough to 100 percent hit a Wing Attack. It worked Staravia punched Luxio back with her wing giving a massive hit of damage. Lucas cursed at himself for not seeing that attack but this wasn't the end of the world.

_I still have the type advantage on me, if I keep getting these electric attacks off I can take out one of his best pokemon._

"Luxio, keep on her and use Spark again," Lucas ordered.

Barry was shocked, it wasn't like Lucas to take an aggressive battle style.

Luxio recovered from the Wing Attack and shocked Staravia with another ball of electricity. Staravia tried to get away but Luxio kept on her and eventually shocked her into submission. Staravia was out.

"Aggressiveness, when did you grow a pair?" Barry asked with a slight grin.

Lucas just smirked back as if mocking Barry. Barry wasted no time and sent out his next pokemon.

"Ponyta, come on out," Barry shouted, releasing the fire type from his ball.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, this was completely the opposite of what he planned. However, he was paying the price for trying to predict Barry.

_That's an odd choice, what's he planning._

Luxio got into a battle position and was ready for his next order.

"Luxio, Bite that Ponyta," Lucas ordered.

Luxio ran forward and noticed Ponyta wasn't moving which both Lucas and Luxio thought was strange. But as Luxio was about to lunge for a Bite attack.

"Ponyta, now," Barry yelled.

In one swift move, Ponyta tackled Luxio to the ground catching him off guard and blasting fire into Luxio's face. Barry called this move the Fire Tackle.

Luxio was out, he already couldn't stand heat much but having a whole blast to the face made it even quicker for him to be finished.

"Holy shit," Lucas said, putting Luxio back in his ball.

"What happened to that smirk," Barry said with a confident grin.

"Oh don't worry, we are just getting started, Bibarel you're up," Lucas said releasing Bibarel into the field.

At this point, the crowd was going nuts around the two. Pokemon battles were watched around the world and people loved to be as close as possible to the action. The roaring of the crowd only heightened the Trainer's determination to win.

"Shit, Revenge Advantage," Barry thought to himself.

Most pokemon battles worked like this when you lost your current pokemon you would try to use one that gave you an advantage over the foe. This was called Revenge Advantage because it would normally lead to the foe losing the other out of revenge.

"Bibarel, use Yawn on the Ponyta," Lucas ordered.

Bibarel sent out a beam out of his mouth that hit the Ponyta making it drowsy, Barry cursed at himself as he knew once Ponyta fell asleep it was all over for Ponyta.

"Ponyta, rush in with a Tackle," Barry shouted.

Ponyta ran at Bibarel and tackled him to the ground and kept hitting Bibarel. Barry had one thing in mind if Ponyta was going down he was taking Bibarel with him. It was strategies like this that made Barry a hard trainer to beat even for someone like Lucas who liked to think things through he could never plan for Barry's attacks. Luckily, Ponyta slowed faded, and fell asleep.

"Bibarel, Water Gun now," Lucas commanded.

Bibarel sprayed the fire horse with water ending the round almost immediately. Barry thought if he sent our Roserade, Monferno would just clean this up easily he had to plan.

"Prinplup, come on out," Barry said, sending out his starter.

Lucas had to think about this, he couldn't use Monferno if Bibarel was KO'd, he could try and use Staravia but that would be a strength test and she would most likely lose.

"Bibarel go for another Yawn," Lucas ordered.

_If I can put Prinplup to sleep it'll give me more time to develop a better plan._

Bibarel tried to make the Prinplup drowsy but he missed to Lucas' dismay.

"Prinplup, Peck," Barry shouted.

Prinplup used the missed attack to his advantage and attacked Bibarel with his beck leaving a mark on his shoulder. Bibarel kicked Prinplup off and got up holding his shoulder.

"You alright?" Lucas asked, concerned about his friend.

Bibarel nodded and rushed at Prinplup slamming a Headbutt on Prinplup. Bibarel had one thing over Prinplup was a more diverse move set. Prinplup had mostly water and a steel move both were not very effective over Bibarel but still inflicted some damage.

"Prinplup, get in close and keep pecking," Barry shouted.

Prinplup took the Headbutt and kept close and attacked Bibarel with his beck focusing on the injured shoulder. Each attack was like a knife and it was starting to wear Bibarel down but Prinplup was losing some energy himself. Bibarel was a tank and could take the most attacks out of anyone on Lucas' team but even he had his limits. As Bibarel kept up the defense, Barry pulled out his secret weapon.

"Prinplup, use it now," Barry commanded.

Prinplup used a combined move of his own and turned his beck into steel and used what he called Steel Beck. While Steel attacks didn't do much to Bibarel, at this point any attack to that shoulder was too much and with one final attack, Bibarel was down.

Bibarel was ashamed, he never liked letting Lucas down but even had his limits and they were reached.

"Don't worry about it buddy, you did great out there, take a rest," Lucas said, putting Bibarel back into his ball.

Barry rejoiced and looked back at his mom and winked.

"Staravia, come on out," Lucas shouted, sending the bird type into battle.

"This is it, if I can take this one out, I'm home free there is no way Lucas mastered using a Gabite yet," Barry thought to himself.

"Star, I need you to take that Prinplup out quickly, go for a Quick Attack," Lucas ordered.

Staravia rushed in quickly but Barry had a card to play.

"Prinplup, halt her advance with Bubblebeam," Barry commanded.

Prinplup launched water bubbles right at Staravia trying to slow her down but to Barry's shock, she was still coming Lucas grinned and knew that this was because of her endurance training. Staravia eventually knocked Prinplup straight down and flew back to her trainer.

"WHAT," Barry shouted.

"HAHAHA," Lucas shouted.

"Shit looks like he's been training her hard, I need to take that Staravia out, but Prinplup is weak and Roserade you get destroyed by Monferno...think Barry think," Barry thought to himself.

"Staravia, keep on him," Lucas ordered.

"I got one shot at this," Barry thought.

Staravia was racing towards the downed Prinplup and when she got close.

"Prinplup, Steel Beck," Barry ordered.

With those three words, Prinplup hit the hardest Steel Beck and slammed it right into the back of Staravia causing intense damage. Barry was about to celebrate when he saw the worse had occurred, yes the Steel Beck hit but so did the Quick Attack and it hit even harder. Prinplup was out along with Staravia.

"Double out...never seen one of those before," Lucas said, shocked.

"Me neither," Barry said, shocked as well.

Barry was cornered, but he had one more card to play.

"Roserade, you're the last one, finish the mission," Barry yelled, sending out Roserade.

"Monferno, finish this," Lucas yelled, sending out his starter.

This was it, Barry had to use his last-ditch effort, as long as Monferno went down the battle was his, and he hadn't tested this plan yet but he had no choice.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel," Lucas ordered.

Monferno launched a Flame Wheel towards Roserade but Barry planned for this and trained Roserade to evade moves much quicker. Roserade dodged the Flame Wheel and with Barry's command shot out a Poison Sting, this poisoned Monferno. Part 1 was complete.

"Shit, Mon you okay?" Lucas asked.

Monferno gave a thumbs up but Lucas knew the clock was ticking it wouldn't be a matter of time until Monferno gave into his poisoning. Barry knew he had a shot of winning but everything had to go his way or else it was over.

"Roserade, Stun Spore now, watch out for the fire," Barry shouted.

Roserade ran in and dodged one Flame Wheel and successfully hit the Stun Spore but was attacked by another Flame Wheel, this one hit and hit hard.

"Damn it," Lucas said worriedly.

"Fuck," Barry cursed.

Both pokemon were weak but Barry's plan was successful. Monferno was poisoned and stunned but Roserade was not too fresh either. Barry smiled on the inside, all he had to do was dodge Monferno's attacks and he was home free.

The plan was working, Monferno kept attacking and Roserade was dodging. Lucas was sweating, he knew that the paralysis and poison was a deadly combination and was started to feel the lost depression kick in. Barry was cockily smiling and then he looked to see his friend and how disappointed he was, he looked at Lucas' mom and saw that she could feel her son's pain. Barry wanted to win there was doubt about that but was he really willing to embarrass Lucas in front of his mom for it? Barry knew that Lucas wanted to impress his mom just as much as he did but who wanted it more?

Lucas was coming to terms with the loss, you can't win them all and he hoped that his mom was still proud of him when he heard something.

"Roserade, get in close and use a Razor Leaf," Barry shouted.

_What the fuck?_

Roserade looked back at her trainer curiously and Barry just nodded his head. She followed her orders and rushed in. Lucas was confused for about a second then he put it all together, that son of a bitch.

"Monferno, Burning Mach Punch," Lucas ordered.

Monferno used what strength he had left and sent Roserade back with a punch ending the battle with Lucas as the winner.

* * *

The crowd went wild and applauded the two trainers for a great battle. Johanna ran to her son and hugged him she had tears in her eyes, she had never been this proud of anyone in her whole life. Lucas hugged back and looked over at Barry who had a small grin on his face. Lucas nodded as if saying thank you.

"You're welcome," Barry whispered.

Rita went over to her son and smiled at him, she knew what he did and she was even more proud of him.

"Sorry, I lost," Barry told his mother.

"You lost with dignity rather than winning without morals, and that is even more impressive," Rita said, hugging her son.

Dawn was on the sidelines watching and not only was she happy for Lucas, but she also gained a new level of respect for Barry after what he did.

Within the crowd was the town's gym leader, Fantina who thanked the boys for a wonderful show and was impressed with both of them.

"Yeah, that's what I do," Barry said with a grin.

"You two don't seem to be from around here, would you like to take on this town's gym?" Fantina asked.

"Hell yeah!" Barry shouted.

"What else are we here for?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Excellent, I'll see you at the gym, I can't wait for our battles," Fantina said, leaving the two.

A couple of hours later, Rita and Johanna said their byes to their sons and took the train home. Dawn eventually made her way back to the lab but now she was less sad because she knew they could contact each other much easier. After a while the two boys were alone.

"You know I didn't see that coming," Lucas said, watching as Barry and his pokemon played together.

"See what coming?" Barry asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"Thanks...really," Lucas said, smiling at him.

"I know the feeling of wanting to impress your mom, it's a lot of pressure I have to live up to my dad and that's tough sometimes," Barry said.

"Yeah you got a lot to live up too but knowing you you'll kick those expectations out of the fucking water," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Just this once though, next time we're gonna see what you're really made of no more going easy on you Lucas," Barry said with a grin.

"Trust me, you won't need to go easy anymore," Lucas said with a grin of his own.

The two boys spent the night chatting and hanging out like the friends they are because they knew that tomorrow it was back to being rivals.

_**Team Galactic HQ** _

_**Michael Rollins** _

Mike walked to Cyrus's office, as the advisor of Team Galactic, Mike received all the plans and looked them over. This newest plan they had was critical for their success so Mike wanted to make sure everything was iron solid and he found some flaws in them that he wanted to talk out with Cyrus.

"Cyrus, can I come in?" Mike asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes yes come in," Cyrus said.

Mike entered the room and it looked just as fancy as it always had. The office was big and the walls were painted a dark blue that gave the room a classy villain vibe that Mike liked. There was a carpet from the entrance to Cyrus's desk and two chairs in front of it. Cyrus had the biggest window behind his city with this gorgeous overview of Veilstone City. Mike had a similar one in his office but not to this degree.

"What can I do for you Michael," Cyrus said, leaning back in his chair.

"It's about the plan, I found some flaws," Mike said, sitting down.

"Such as?" Cyrus asked.

"Well for one, attacking one lake at a time can give the IP time to guard the others, I think we should attack them all at once," Mike suggested.

"That's a lot of manpower Mike," Cyrus said with a raised brow.

"Cyrus, you're a smart man you know how the International Police operate, they get wind of this and the whole operation goes south," Mike said.

"Michael Michael, you think too much my friend," Cyrus said, pulling out a bottle of alcohol.

"That's my job man," Mike said with a chuckle.

"And while you do a great job at that, sometimes you have to think about relaxing, drink?" Cyrus asked, pulling out two glasses.

"Yeah sure," Mike said.

"I understand your concern and I agree with you but with such manpower, I want to bring it up with the rest of the group," Cyrus said, pouring two glasses of Kanto Vodka, the most expensive alcohol in the world.

"Kanto Vodka, are we celebrating boss?" Mike asked with a smirk.

"Not yet my old friend but soon we will," Cyrus said, putting the glass in front of Mike.

"So to recap I suggest we use explosives on all three lakes at the same time catching the IP off guard and giving us a better chance at capturing these pokemon before they escape," Mike said, picking up the glass.

"Again great idea but a plan like that takes a lot of people, we'll discuss it in the next meeting we still have a bit before we have all the explosives," Cyrus said, clicking the two glasses together and taking a sip.

"We also have a mole among us, I am trying to figure out who it is but God knows they are sneaky as a fucking Rattata," Mike said sipping his beverage.

"In time we will find them, Mike, in time," Cyrus said.

_**One hour later in the Server Room** _

_**Hunter "Looker" Langley/ Undercover** _

"Hey, Rome we need an update on that firewall now," A grunt told Looker.

"Got it, give me a couple minutes," Looker said.

Looker had assumed the role of Farid Rome, a cybersecurity employee for Team Galactic. This assignment was tough as Looker had been undercover only one time but being an IP agent is about doing uncomfortable things. After all one time, he had left to die in the desert of Orre.

Looker was in charge of getting information on Team Galactic and figuring out their endgame but he kept hitting a brick wall. Only the top leaders knew about the plan and while he was in Cyber Security, it was nowhere near as important as Commander. Looker finished his reports and updates and left the server room, his base of operations was an unused radio room deep in the base of Team Galactic where he reported into the IP once a day and with any new information he had collected.

Normally Looker would have a gun to defend himself in case he was compromised but right now he was on his own. IP agents are to work in the shadows and keep things one hundred percent deniable which means no screwing up. It was a lot of pressure but Looker had things under control. At first, it was hard because he was new but after a month he was able to get his current position and use the Team Galactic Cyber Systems to his heart's content. He learned the names and locations of potential operations which were met with gratitude by the International Police

Looker went to the break room where he was met with someone who he was especially curious about.

"Hey Rome," Mike said, pouring some coffee.

"Hey Mike, how's it going?'', Looker asked.

"You know the same old, trying to find this mole we have," Mike said, mixing some creamer in his coffee.

"I'll keep on the database and let you know if I find anything weird," Looker said.

"Yeah….you do that," Mike said, walking to the door.

"You know man we should grab dinner sometime," Looker said, looking at him.

"I could grab a bite at around 9," Mike said, looking at his watch.

"I'll see you then," Looker said, sipping the coffee.

Looker watched as Mike left the room. All he could think about it is the lack of information Mike has in the Team Galactic database despite having a rather important role. But tonight, Looker was going to learn more about Team Galactic's Advisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Much more significant chapter than the last one imo. Lucas' mom has my heart. She is great and Barry is an absolute blast to write. I plan to do a Looker chapter for chapter 15 so hopefully you guys like that. I hope you lovely people enjoyed this one and feel free to leave a review telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM me with any questions, suggestions, or if you wanna tell me a Chile Limon Potato Chip has better taste than me then hmu. I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't Forget To Smile,
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite type? Also, what was your favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> For me, I really like Ice Types because they look the coolest for me and to me, Ice Type moves to destroy a lot of the stronger types like Dragon. Also, I like the little meeting Looker and Mike had. It gives some tension and how skeptical they are of each other.
> 
> Important Events:
> 
> -Lucas beats Barry (L: 3 B: 1)
> 
> -Lucas and Barry get an instant communication connection to the lab
> 
> -Lucas and Barry reunite with their moms
> 
> -Learned about the Lake Trio Plan for Team Galactic
> 
> -Learned about Looker's undercover role in Team Galactic
> 
> -Looker secures a dinner with Mike to obtain information
> 
> Lucas' Team (5/6):
> 
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staravia: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle
> 
> -Gabite: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down, Iron Tail
> 
> Next Chapter: Lucas vs Fantina
> 
> Lucas comes face to face with Hearthome City's ghost gym leader, Fantina!


	14. Lucas vs Fantina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas comes face to face with the Ghost Gym Leader, Fantina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Hey, sorry for being late my finals got in the way of making this chapter and I had a family emergency that outweighs this in terms of importance but I am back and we are back on schedule. Let's keep this intro short and let's hope back in with our story!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon in any way this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by purchasing and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking out of time or audience
> 
> Regular Italics: Character Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.

Lucas ran to the pokemon gym both full of excitement and typical gym leader nerves. This would be his third gym battle and he spent all of last night thinking about strategies he could use against Fantina. But whatever he thought off came to a standstill. Stumped he decided to use that new device Dawn gave him.

"Lucas, I knew you'd be the first to use the device, what's up?" Dawn asked over the computer.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I am about to go into Fantina's gym. She's a ghost type, any ideas?" Lucas asked.

"Ghost-type, let me check," Dawn said, looking at some files.

"Okay, it says here that Normal Types are immune to Ghost attacks, does that help?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, very helpful. How are Water attacks and Fight moves?" Lucas asked.

"Water moves are fine but Ghost types are immune to Fight moves and also Normal moves, it's like a tie between them," Dawn confirmed.

"Great, guess a Normal-type will be both my best and worst option" Lucas commented.

"I guess so, I recommend starting with Bibarel but be careful she is a gym leader after all she probably has a plan for normal types," Dawn added.

"Thanks, Dawn, I'll call with an update," Lucas said.

"Good luck," Dawn said before hanging up.

Lucas reached the gym and saw Barry already running you, of course, he got there first.

"Lucas, too slow that's 4 million," Barry said, running up to him.

"Shut up dude, unlike you I don't have caffeine coursing through my fucking veins," Lucas commented.

"Well you better get a needle and catch up," Barry said, leaning against the wall.

Lucas just rolled his eyes, yesterday he and Barry were chatting like the friends they were but now it was back to business. Barry had gotten up way before Lucas just made sure he got the gym badge first.

"Any tips?" Lucas asked.

"It's like a maze, you'll see a symbol on the floor and you have to navigate through trainers to one of three doors to find your way," Barry said, looking at his badge.

Lucas thanked Barry and walked inside, right away it was dark. It was foggy, it gave the gym this creepy vibe and with the dark purple walls and dimly lit ceiling, Lucas could easily tell which type this gym was associated with. The ground was tiles of dark purple and black with skulls as guiding ways for a maze. Lucas pulled out a flashlight and looked at the ground to find his first symbol, a skull. Lucas saw other peering lights throughout the maze, it had to be trainers.

The maze was fairly simply to Lucas, take the symbol and find the matching door. The problem was the maze, sometimes he got spun around and ended having to face trainers along the way. Trainers in gyms never bothered Lucas, he always managed to get past them and he always scoffed at the power difference between them and gym leaders. The maze had three levels to it with each level getting bigger and more complex than the next.

Lucas finally finished the maze, he entered a brightly lit room that was the polar opposite of the maze. The walls were bright purple with spotlights all around. Lucas now thought he was on a dance stage. He could hear music used at the contest hall as Fantina came in through spiraling stairs. She walked with elegance and class as she eyed Lucas.

"I was wondering, when you would arrive," Fantina said, walking down the stairs.

"And I was wondering when I walked out of a ghost gym, what's with all the lights and shit," Lucas smirked.

Fantina was a tall woman with purple hair and a purple dress. She spoke with smoothness in her voice comparable to butter. She looked at Lucas seductively and had eyebrows so neat it was impressive. She eyed Lucas with both intrigue and desire, ever since she saw Lucas on the news she wanted to meet him, battle him, and maybe go out for dinner.

"It's to make my arena pop like a dance stage," Fantina said.

"For a ghost type?" Lucas asked confusingly.

"Despite my type, I am still very much a performer Mr. Diamond," Fantina said smoothly.

"Dual jobs, that sound stressful," Lucas commented.

"It is, I use gym battling as a way of blowing off steam, as well as other ways," Fantina winked.

Lucas just blushed, right away she knew this would be another Gardenia situation.

"Ever since we met I have been looking forward to this," Fantina said, pulling out a Pokeball.

"As you would say, let's dance," Lucas smirked.

_**Chapter 14: Lucas vs Fantina** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond/Hunter "Looker" Langley** _

**Gym Leader Battle: Lucas Diamond vs Fantina (5 v 3)**

* * *

"Duskull, Dance for me!" Fantina shouted, releasing Duskull into the field.

"Bibarel, you're up," Lucas said, sending Bibarel out.

Bibarel looked at the ghost type and got a little scared but stood his ground, his trainer needed him and he was going to give it his all.

"Ah a normal type, an excellent choice," Fantina commented.

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"Duskull, Pursuit," Fantina ordered.

Duskull faded and almost became invisible and pounded Bibarel. Lucas was shocked, normally a gym leader would have moves tied to their types but it seems this was Fantina's counter to normal types. Have a diverse set of moves to counter any bad type matchups.

"Shit, Bibarel, Water Gun," Lucas commanded.

Bibarel shot jets of water at the Duskull, hitting it but it seemed to not do a lot of damage. Right away Lucas knew he had to think of something else but the problem is that Bibarel can't use most of his moveset. While he was immune to Fantina's hardest-hitting moves, Bibarel couldn't do much on the offensive. Bibarel took another two hits but held his ground.

"Your Bibarel seems to be able to take a good amount of hits, you have raised him well," Fantina complimented.

"Thanks but is this a battle or a date," Lucas scoffed.

"Maybe both," Fantina smirked.

Lucas just blushed, he was never hit on by a girl, and even if Fantina was messing around like Gardenia it was enough for him. Lucas snapped back to his senses and remembered that there was a gym badge on the line and maybe this was a tactic.

"Bibarel, another Water Gun!," Lucas ordered.

Bibarel shot more jets of water, hitting Duskull but again to little damage. Lucas had to try something else.

"Duskull, get in close for another Pursuit," Fantina ordered.

Duskull once again hit the Pursuit and this time even harder, Bibarel took the hit again but was fading.

"Bibarel, use Yawn," Lucas ordered.

Bibarel launched a Yawn cloud hitting Duskull causing him to get drowsy.

This is good, if I can make the Duskull fall asleep that'll give me some time.

Lucas wanted to switch Bibarel out but couldn't, making Duskull sleep would be his best option. Fantina on the other hand knew she had about one turn to get one more hit in before Duskull was practically done. She needed to leave as big of an impact as she could. It was hard because Will-o-Wisp would be useless in this situation and she couldn't use Duskull's other moves due to the type. This really was a stalemate for both of them.

"Duskull, one more Pursuit try and hit a Will-O-Wisp at the same time!" Fantina ordered.

While the Will-O-Wisp wouldn't do much damage it still would hit with an impact. She was right, Bibarel crashed down on the ground, Lucas was both impressed with the Duskull and concerned for Bibarel. However, Bibarel weakly got up and Duskull fell into a deep sleep.

"Bibarel, Water Gun one more time," Lucas shouted.

Bibarel shot more jets of water this time using the rest of his energy and knocking out the Duskull.

"NICE WORK BIBAREL," Lucas shouted with excitement.

"He isn't just a flunk," Fantina grinned to herself.

"Stay in this Bibarel, two more to go," Lucas shouted.

Bibarel nodded and smiled through the exhaustion at his trainer, Fantina didn't know all of Lucas' team so it was going to be tough but she had a typing that favored her more than anyone else.

"Haunter, show them your style," Fantina shouted, releasing Haunter into the field.

Haunter came into the field and stared right at Bibarel with a deathly grin that even creeped Lucas out.

"Bibarel, waste no time, Water Gun," Lucas ordered.

Bibarel shot jets of water but it missed due to fatigue and Bibarel was cut down by a huge Sucker Punch. Bibarel was out but he took Duskull with him.

"Nice work, Bibarel take a rest, Staravia, come on out," Lucas shouted, sending Staravia out.

_If I can't hurt them at least Staravia can outspeed them._

"Haunter, hit a Hypnosis," Fantina ordered.

Haunter tried to lure Staravia to sleep but she knew exactly what to do and sped right through Haunter with a Wing Attack so fast Fantina dress flew upwards giving Lucas a view of sorts.

"OH SHIT SORRY," Lucas shouted, covering his eyes with his face flushed red.

"That bird is fast, very well done. I can see how you have made this far." Fantina laughed while putting down her dress.

"Yeah, she's my ticket to getting your badge," Lucas smirked, still a little red.

"Is that so, you're confident but not as much as your friend," Fantina said.

"Please no one can be more confident than him, he's worse than Trainer Blue," Lucas scoffed.

Lucas and Fantina eyed each other, Lucas saw a gym leader who was an obstacle but Fantina saw an aspiring trainer with a passion comparable to the champion of the region which she secretly knew. Now it was time to test his limits.

"Haunter, Dead Silence," Fantina ordered.

"The fuck is that?" Lucas questioned.

Haunter disappeared and crept so quietly Fantina almost lost him. He hit Staravia with a nasty Sucker Punch that was impossible to see coming. Fantina seemed to use Haunter's ability to turn invisible as a way to execute moves.

"Staravia quickly hit an Aerial Ace," Lucas ordered.

Staravia hit Haunter back with an Aerial Ace that sent him back. The move seemed to hit harder than Water Gun. Staravia had things much easier because unlike Bibarel most of her moveset wasn't useless. However, Staravia didn't know any combo moves which have become a staple in Lucas' battle style as of late.

"Haunter, use Shadow Claw," Fantina ordered.

Haunter with that one command scratched Staravia with a black shadowy effect inflicting horrible damage.

"Shit, Staravia, another counter this time with a Quick Attack," Lucas ordered.

Staravia went as fast as she could and sliced right through Haunter shocking Fantina again with the speed.

"Staravi-" Lucas was about to say but Staravia was already working.

Staravia grabbed Haunter and flew way up into the air shocking both Fantina and Lucas. Staravia grinned at Haunter and flew down and slammed Haunter into the ground so hard Haunter left a dent in the ground. Haunter was down and Staravia learned Brave Bird.

"What the," Fantina said shocked.

"Holy crap," Lucas said stunned.

Fantina had one more Pokemon, luckily it was her best Pokemon. She knew Lucas was good enough to beat her but she really wanted him to prove it.

"Mismagius, end this with class," Fantina said, launching Mismagius into the field.

Mismagius came out and immediately exhibited an aura of power that worried Lucas. Staravia stared right at her.

"Staravia, let's end this, Quick Attack," Lucas ordered.

Staravia rushed right at Mismagius but was stopped by a harsh Psybeam. The attack sent Staravia crashing into the wall.

"STAR," Lucas yelled, running to Staravia.

Fantina herself wondered if she went too far but saw that Staravia was moving and had a sigh of relief.

"Hey, it's okay you can rest," Lucas said, pulling her Pokeball out.

Staravia got up as if saying that she was okay and Lucas nodded. If he wanted to bond more with his pokemon he had to trust them in times like these.

"Mismagius, Magical Leaf," Fantina commanded.

Mismagius sent a storm of leaves hurling towards Staravia. Staravia flew straight up and expertly dodged the leaves and flew straight into Mismagius hitting a Brave Bird, damaging herself as well. Mismagius grabbed onto Staravia and took the hit but also used this moment to strike with a Shadow Ball.

"COME ON STAR YOU CAN TAKE IT," Lucas yelled.

"END THIS MISMAGIUS," Fantina shouted.

Fantina was impressed by the adrenaline and rush she felt while battling Lucas, it was comparable to another activity she loved to do.

Mismagius raised her hand and got another Shadow Ball ready but as she was about to hit she noticed that the grip Staravia had on her tightened. It tightened extremely and Staravia felt this burst of energy, unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"What's going on?" Lucas questioned.

All of a sudden Staravia grew in size, her beck was sharper, her wings were stronger. Her voice was more intense. Staravia evolved into Staraptor. Mismagius stared in disbelief as Staraptor grabbed her arms and carried her to the top of the arena with ease.

"Heh, get her girl," Lucas smirked.

Fantina just stared, she had never seen an evolution mid-battle before, it was scary, it was awe-inspiring, it was beautiful.

Staraptor sped down beck first with top speed slamming Mismagius into the ground making a crater. The battle was over, Lucas had won his third badge.

Staraptor flew back to Lucas and hugged him. Lucas was over the moon both for the win and for her. Staraptor was now Lucas' second fully evolved Pokemon.

* * *

"Fantastic battle," Fantina commented, walking over to Lucas.

"You too, sorry for the crater," Lucas said, nervously laughing.

"Don't worry about it, this happens, you truly showed me that you deserve to be here," Fantina said with that seductive grin again.

"Thanks I learned a lot from this battle, I hope we can do it again sometime," Lucas commented.

"Most definitely, but for now I present you with the Fog Badge," Fantina said, giving Lucas his third badge.

Lucas walked out of the gym and smiled at himself. Three down, five to go.

_**Meeting Room, Team Galactic HQ** _

_**Hunter "Looker" Langley/Farid Rome** _

Looker walked into the meeting room to see it was empty. The only person sitting there was Mike. The man who had no file he could find on the database of Team Galactic, a man whose history was almost nonexistent. His assignment required him to get information on all important Team Galactic members including him. Luckily, Looker had training on how to socially engineer people into getting information without making it seem obvious.

"Farid, please sit," Mike said with a smile that looked both inviting and dangerous.

"Mike, it's about time we did this," Looker sat down.

The two of them sat across from each other both with fake smiles and shook hands.

"It's nice to relax every now and then, it gets tiring going through these plans and finding out the hundreds of ways it can go south," Mike said, pulling out a cigarette and offering Looker one.

"Oh no thanks I don't smoke," Looker said.

"Scared of cancer huh, ha that won't be what kills you," Mike said, smoking.

"I think if we are going to work together we should get to know each other," Looker said.

"I agree making friends is good business," Mike said.

Mike looked right at Looker as if asking him to go first that same smile stayed on his face, it both intrigued and creeped Looker out and that was saying something considering the work he has done.

"I hate talking about myself, it's so egotistical," Looker scoffed.

"I agree, when people just go on about their lives I just wanna shove them off a cliff I think we all know someone like that, okay I'll start," Mike said, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, where are you from, Sinnoh?" Looker asked.

"Me no...Alola," Mike said.

"You seem to have no pokemon from Alola though," Looker added, raising an eyebrow.

"I prefer Hoenn Pokemon. I have them brought to me, they are just so wonderful," Mike added, tossing one of his Pokeballs up and down.

"So you're a trainer?" Looker asked.

"I guess you could call me one, I have a team but I mostly have them for the company. My job doesn't require a lot of Pokemon," Mike said.

"So many people just use Pokemon for crime, it's disgusting," Looker said, letting out a bit of IP agent.

"Yeah, I agree I think Pokemon should be seen as companions, not tools but who am I to judge," Mike said, putting the Pokeball away.

"So Alola, you know I've only been there once," Looker said, noting that in his head.

"Yeah, it's sunny and there are a lot of beaches. It's almost like that whole region was made for vacations," Mike scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm from right here in Sinnoh, I wish I could go somewhere warm like that," Looker smirked.

"I moved here and got a lumbering job, that's where I met Cyrus," Mike commented.

Looker was both confused, normally he could tell by a person's voice and body language if they were lying but there was something about Mike that no matter what he said it sounded like the truth, his body oozed confidence and his eyes dominated the encounter.

"What about you?" Mike asked.

"Me, you know the classic story, the family is poor and needs money and I joined crime, you know how it goes," Looker said.

"Yeah...too many people like that in the world," Mike said.

Looker saw a crack, a small one he got him. Now he knew that Mike's family was poor, he was a trainer, he was from Alola and he met Cyrus through a lumbering job. He couldn't risk interrogation tactics he knew Mike would see through that. He couldn't risk blowing his cover.

"This job pays well but god damn it takes a toll on your soul doesn't it," Looker commented.

"Tell me about it, that pain you feel that'll become normal here if you have any sense of morals," Mike said, putting his feet up.

"Normal, is that even a word here," Looker scoffed.

"I always question whether or not I should keep doing my job, yeah it's illegal and I don't like hurting people but at the end of the day there have to be villains for good guys to exist right?" Mike asked.

"True," Looker said.

"I mean without us, people like the IP would be out of a job so I say we have a role in society just as big as the good guys," Mike said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Looker was captivated by those words, almost as if he agreed with that. At that moment he got a glimpse of the real Mike. Someone who knows what he is doing is wrong but does it anyway for some unknown reason. Someone who isn't oblivious to the bigger picture.

"I gotta ask, why did they choose you for the advisor, of course, no disrespect but just curious," Looker said.

"Well I have a knack for seeing the dumb things people do and correcting them, I take all the plans and find everything wrong with it, my job is literally to complain," Mike laughed.

"Sounds like a stressful job, ever consider quitting?" Looker asked.

"All the fucking time dude, but I have my reasons for staying, in terms of stress, yeah seeing some of the things these idiots come up with makes my head hurt like seriously these are the people in charge," Mike said irritated.

"So they're stupid?" Looker asked.

"Not really, they have talent. What I don't get is how they see their plans, they are only interested in how their plans affect Team Galactic, I see how it affects the region and take that into account," Mike added.

"Speaking of plans, I heard talks about a big plan, mine telling me what it is?" Looker asked.

"Wish I could man but that's classified," Mike said quickly.

Classified, that was a word Looker was used to saying not hearing. For a minute there was just silence, both of the men looking right at each other with tension in the air that could be cut with a knife. For dinner, there was no food just talking. Two men who both had suspicions of each other.

"So that Lucas guy is really something," Looker said.

"Yeah, I admire his courage and see myself in him a bit that's why I'm not so keen on destroying him," Mike said.

"And if you disagree with something do we stop it?" Looker asked.

"Not really, Cyrus ultimately makes the choice but he takes my opinion over others given my position," Mike said.

Looker was getting some good information here, his original region, his motive, and position. That is all he needed to continue his operation in peace. Just as he was gonna ask another question, Mike's phone rang.

"One second," Mike said, leaving the room to answer his phone.

Looker quickly took out a pad and wrote the information he had down before he forgot it, this meeting was a success. Though he needed more information it was a start. Mike returned to the room and started to grab his things.

"I have some matters to attend to. This was fun we should hang out again...Farid," Mike said.

"Agreed," Looker said standing up.

The two men just looked at each other with more fake smiles and went their separate ways. Mike watched as Looker went back to his living quarter's area. He smiled to himself because as Looker was getting information on Mike, he was also getting information and he took one thing from this meeting.

"The IP sure knows how to pick them, now for an insurance policy," Mike smirked to himself.

**_Later That Night_ **

Looker was alone when he received a text from his CO saying to call them. Making calls to the officials was hard to do while undercover so if they wanted Looker to call them, it means it's important. Looker went to a faraway closed off area of the headquarters to make the call.

"Agent Langley," A superior office answered.

"Sir, everything okay?" Looker asked.

"Yes, you're doing a good job but a CO from Johto wants to speak to you, I'll send you the address," The officer said.

"Sir, I can-," Looker said but was interrupted.

"I don't care what you are doing right now get there, that's an order, and you're representing Sinnoh so show some discipline," The officer commanded.

Looker sighed, he knew it was risky but orders were orders.

"Yes sir," Looker said.

Looker hung up the phone and went to the address, it was a house in the middle of Veilstone. He had passed by it lots of times but never saw people go in and out of it. Before long he was called inside.

"Color of the day?" The man asked.

"Green, Agent Langley of Sinnoh's Counter-Terrorism," Looker said, sitting down.

"Captain Thomas Depp of Johto's Counter-Terrorism, I understand you're UC?" Depp asked.

"Yes sir, investigating Team Galactic, sorry for speaking out of line but what is a Johto agent doing in Sinnoh?" Looker asked.

"I'll get straight to the point, Team Rocket has a new boss named Simon, he's trying to get Team Rocket back on top," Depp said.

"Rocket...I remember those assholes," Looker said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly I understand in between the years of 1990 and 2003 you were involved in a group tasked with assassinating Giovanni's second in command?" Depp asked.

"Yeah, part of Counter Terrorism me and 3 other agents," Looker confirmed.

"Excellent, I need you to recall those events, anything you can remember, the information might be helpful," Depp said, pulling out a pad.

"Why don't you ask Ramierz or Black, hell or even Maxie he was there," Looker said.

"Ramirez is with a Trainer, Black is in Galar right now and Maxie is in prison. You are our best assets for this," Depp said.

"A trainer?" Looker asked.

"Yeah, a kid named Ethan Gold he's been a thorn in Simon's side for a while now and he's talking to him," Depp said.

"We have two people just like him here, Lucas Diamond and Barry Platinum, they are causing trouble for Team Galactic," Looker added.

"Good, we need more people willing to go against these douchebags anyway I need you to go back to the beginning," Depp said.

_**The beginning, alright it all started when I was called to Kanto's Counter Terrorism for a "special" assignment.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Chapter 14 is history, so yes with chapter 15 we will explore a bit about Looker and his history with the IP. This is not a backstory chapter but more a character dive for Looker because he is an important character for this story. We will also see how the IP works in my universe. I always thought the IP was something of a CIA type organization for the pokemon world, a group of people doing secret missions to benefit the Pokemon world. For this next chapter, we will see what Looker's typical job looks like in the IP. I hope you all enjoyed and as always feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked, dislike, etc. PM with any questions or if you wanna tell me that a Bellsprout has a higher IQ than me then hmu. I hope you all have a great Christmas or holiday that you celebrate! I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite member of Lucas' Team? What was your favorite moment of the chapter?
> 
> For me, I really like Monferno, his personality and attitude are so fun to write about. I really like the dinner with Mike and Looker. It was very tense and having two big characters in my story interacting is so cool to me.
> 
> Important Events/Ideas (Spoilers):
> 
> -Lucas beats Fantina to get his third badge
> 
> Lucas' Team (5/6):
> 
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staraptor: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle, Brave Bird
> 
> -Gabite: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down, Iron Tail
> 
> Mike's Team (6/6):
> 
> -Swampert: Waterfall, Dive, Ice Beam, Surf, Hammer Arm
> 
> -Aggron: Earthquake, Dig, Rock Slide, Cut, Rock Smash
> 
> -Dusknoir: Psychic, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball
> 
> -Magnezone: Thunder, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, Flash,
> 
> -Salamence: Dragon Claw, Fly, Aerial Ace, Zen Headbutt, Toxic
> 
> -Flareon: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Bite, Quick Attack, Strength
> 
> Next Chapter: Hunter "Looker" Langley
> 
> After being called into a team of 4 agents, Looker is tasked with finding Giovanni's second in command!


	15. Hunter "Looker" Langley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being called into Counter-Terrorism, Hunter Langley goes after Team Rocket's second in command, Brian Rojas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Hey everyone just wanna give a shout out to Number13teen (Fic: Topaz: Hybrid Edition) and HelloYellow17 (Fic: Of Sands and Shadows) they have been a real help with this one. If you haven't already check out their stories, I am really lucky to be working with such talented writers! Be sure to check them out and give them love. Gonna keep this intro short but if you see this comment um fuck idk Ryan's Ice Cream.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon in any way this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective region.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to the Audience or Out of Time
> 
> COF: Character(s) or Focus

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence and events that may disturb you, keep in mind that these events are NOT for comedic effect and are used to advance the story. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

_**Let's start with an easy question, how did this start?** _

_**In 1989 I was called to be apart of Kanto's Counter-Terrorism Squad 437 it was focused on finding Brian Rojas, the second in command for Team Rocket.** _

_**Who was in it?** _

_**Oscar Ramirez, he was pretty much our defacto leader almost. The guy was skilled but had a bit of temper when it came to criminals.** _

_**And who else.** _

_**Max Lanes, of course, the famous leader of Team Magma but before that he was with us, he was an ice cube that's why I like the bastard though very smart the best land navigator the IP has ever seen to this day. Then there was Aaron Black, our Foreign Asset he had been to every region at least ten times he knew exactly where we should go whenever we went overseas.** _

_**You were the FNG?** _

_**Fucking new guy ha it took me a while but they trusted me.** _

_**Why do you have the nickname Looker?** _

_**When I was in Tracking I could find anyone with no exceptions, so they gave me the nickname stupid but it stuck.** _

_**Why was your target, Brian Rojas?** _

_**The IP had tabs on Giovanni already so we were sent after his second in command but the mission amplified after '90.** _

_**Why?** _

_**Like you don't know?! After what he did in Lavender Town?** _

_**Yeah tragic...** _

* * *

_**Lavender Town, Kanto** _

_**October 16, 1990** _

Evan ran through the burnt buildings and into town. Screams and gunshots pierced the air and the sight of people being shot and pokemon trying to run filled the 9-year-olds eyes. He ran while crying, his mother and father were dead and his house lit on fire.

"Kill them all, no one is to be left alive," A man screamed.

Evan hid underneath a house holding his breath as Team Rocket grunts walked past. The sound of women and children crying plagued his mind like a disease. Men trying to fight off the grunts but were met with gunshots. It was a scene out of a bad nightmare.

Evan crawled out of the hiding space when he thought the coast was clear and saw no one. He didn't know where to go so he went back home. Smoke filled the room but he didn't care; he ran up to his room where he grabbed his Pokeball and released an Eevee.

"Eevee," Evan said, hugging the pokemon and crying.

Eevee held onto the boy trying to comfort him but was interrupted by a man in a green long sleeve shirt.

"Look at what we have here," The man smirked.

Eevee rushed at the man but was met with a swift kick and a bullet to the head killing it.

"Fucking hell, that thing could give me rabies," The man shouted.

"EEVEE," The boy shouted crying.

"Quit crying and die like a man," The man smirked, holding his gun to Evan.

_**Lavender Town, Kanto** _

_**October 17, 1990** _

_**Kanto Counter-Terrorism Agent Hunter Langley** _

Hunter sat in the helicopter watching the scenery go by. It had been so long since he had been to Kanto. Unfortunately, he wasn't there for happy reasons. The smell of smoke stole the clean air. Hunter looked out and saw destroyed buildings and the aftermath of fires. He knew he was about to see something he didn't want to.

"Holy shit," Oscar cursed.

"They said it was bad but oh my Arceus," Aaron said in disbelief.

"It's hard to look at," Maxie said in disgust.

The town was destroyed with burnt buildings. Bodies of innocent civilians all around the town. Pokemon sprawled across the walls as if they were led there and killed. It was a scene straight out of a horror movie. Mothers holding their children and fathers protecting their sons, all dead. Blood pooled all across the town and the smell of rotting corpses mixed with smoke. Hunter threw up as he looked around the town.

He walked into a house and saw one of the most horrific sights he had ever seen in 5 years of being in the International Police. A child and an Eevee lifelessly propped up against the wall. Already his nose had become accustomed to the smell of burnt and rotting corpses. The child had a look of terror with 3 bullet holes in his chest and the Eevee's tail was curled up showing a sign of distress. Eevee had one hole right through the head. Hunter felt his heart sink, how could anyone hurt a child or even a Pokemon. It was disgusting and filled him with rage mixed with sorrow.

"Hey, forensics have the….," Oscar said before turning to the sight.

"His pants were filled with urine, he was terrified," Hunter said.

"Nothing we can do now man," Oscar said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The Eevee was also scared but there are visible bruise marks," Hunter said.

"He fought back," Oscar finished.

"Three shots to the kid and one through the head to the Eevee," Hunter said kneeling down.

Hunter walked outside and saw medics picking up bodies of women, men, and children. Pokemon Veterinarians handled the dead Pokemon.

Lavender Town was absolutely massacred by Team Rocket, the man responsible for this attack was none other than their target.

"Time of attack is roughly about 20:45 yesterday," Maxie told the two.

"And obviously the team used guns," Aaron said, joining the group.

"It makes me wanna vomit, seeing this," Oscar commented.

"I already did, this is too far," Hunter said.

As the four men looked at the town in disgust, Oscar could barely contain his anger.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST GO AFTER GIOVANNI, I'D LOVE TO BRING IN HIS HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER," Oscar shouted.

"The higher-ups hate him but they have a separate thing going for Giovanni," Aaron said.

"All this and we still have to bring Brian in alive," Maxie commented.

The men finished their business and left Lavender Town. Hunter couldn't stop thinking about the horrific scene that he just witnessed. All he knew was that it fueled the hatred for Team Rocket even more.

It was horrible…..children shot dead, pokemon slaughtered. It still hasn't left my mind. When I first was tasked with this assignment it was professional, I didn't care about Brian but now… I personally wanted to put a bullet in his head. That day was forever dubbed the Lavender Town Massacre.

_**Chapter 15: Hunter "Looker" Langley** _

_**COF: Hunter Langley** _

_**Later that Night** _

"Okay so at 20:45, Team Rocket starts to open fire on Lavender Town, the attack was led by, you guessed it, Brian Rojas," Oscar said speaking to the group.

"The guy's a ghost he disappears and reappears somewhere else," Looker said.

Aaron was examining photos from the scene trying to find any leads, finally, he got something.

"Hey check this out," Aaron said, bringing the picture to the drawing board.

"It's a bullet….so what," Maxie said, confused.

"Take a look at the shell, it has a symbol on it," Aaron said pointing to it.

The bullet had a symbol on it and to the rest of the group, it seemed to be the mark of the creator.

"Am I missing something?" Oscar asked.

"That symbol I know, it's somewhere in Alola," Aaron said.

"They got their bullets from Alola?" Looker asked.

"Team Rocket doing business with other regions, it isn't unheard of," Maxie added.

"If we can't find Brian, maybe the people who supplied them can follow the shell," Aaron said.

"We're going to Alola," Looker said.

"I heard it's lovely this time of year," Oscar said.

_**Hau 'Oli City, Alola** _

_**October 21, 1990** _

**_It was my first time in Alola, the sun hurt my eyes even through my sunglasses. The city was surrounded by water. It almost made me think we were in Hoenn. It was massive with shops and homes all around the place. The colors were vibrant and it gave the city this tourist attraction feeling. The air was crisp and unlike anything I had ever inhaled before. Melemele Island itself was a wonder to behold and if I wasn't on the job I'd vacation there. We saw different forms of familiar pokemon known as Alolan form; it was actually kinda cool. Aaron said he knew some people that might be able to help us._ **

"Are you sure we can trust these people?" Looker asked.

"Definitely, I've known them for quite some time," Aaron said knocking on the door.

"Maxie, be on your best behavior," Oscar teased.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're so inviting," Maxie said, rolling his eyes.

A man answered the door and looked at Aaron with a smile and the rest of the group with confused nervous looks.

"Rod," Aaron smiled.

"Aaron, it's been a long time," Rod smiled.

"Who's at the door honey?" A woman yelled.

"It's Aaron," Rod yelled back.

"Oh wonderful invite him in," The woman shouted.

The group entered what seemed to be a small but cozy house. It looked to be only suited for a small family.

"Aaron, why didn't you call," The woman said.

"Wanted to surprise you, Mrs. Heart," Aaron hugged.

"Vanna please, I'll get us some tea," Vanna said.

"And who are your friends?" Rod asked, a little concerned.

"Oh um this is Agent Oscar Ramirez," Aaron said pointing to Oscar.

"How's it going," Oscar said with a small wave.

"Agent Max Lanes," Aaron said pointing to Maxie.

Maxie responded with a smile and a nod.

"And Agent Hunter Langley," Aaron said, pointing to Looker.

"Nice to meet you," Looker said.

"Guys this is Rod and Vanna Heart, when I was sent to Alola for a bit they were my guides and friends here, they taught me so much about the region," Aaron said.

"Oh it's really no trouble, maybe after tea, we can grab some food," Rod said with a smile.

"I hate to be a downer but we aren't here on vacation," Aaron said with a straight face pulling out his badge.

"Oh well then um what can I do for you?" Rod asked.

"Have you heard about what happened at Lavender Town recently?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, it's horrible," Vanna said, coming out with tea.

"We understand that the man in charge of this attack purchased bullets from Alola, specific Melemele Island," Aaron said, pulling out pictures of the bullet.

Rod and Vanna had concerned looks on their faces, they had known Alola to be peaceful for the most part, and hearing that bullets from this region fueled a horrific massacre scared them.

"Sir, Ma'am, this symbol does it look familiar to you?" Maxie asked, pointing to it.

"Um yeah it's the logo of a resort off the coast off of Konikoni City, I think it's called Paradise Resort," Rod said.

"I don't recall them making bullets though," Vanna added.

"City of merchants, not surprising," Aaron said.

"I heard talks of workers there doing deals with criminals but I didn't think it was true," Rod said.

Looker wrote all the information down. He had heard of Paradise Resort. It's the most expensive resort in the world it took an entire small island in Alola and to him was more like a small town than a resort.

"Is there any reason, this place would sell bullets to Team Rocket?" Oscar asked.

"It's nice and all but like any other place in the world that place is full of corruption, money talks," Rod said.

"Ain't that the truth," Maxie said.

* * *

_**So the bullets came from Alola?** _

_**Yeah, Brian wanted to buy from a place no one would suspect, and who on earth would suspect a resort in the middle of fucking Alola of all places.** _

_**Mr. and Mrs. Heart, should we be concerned about them? They seemed to know a bit of information.** _

_**Not at all, they weren't involved, I hear they have a kid now, Topaz I think the name was.** _

* * *

_**Paradise Resort, Melemele Island, Alola** _

_**October 22, 1990** _

Looker was asleep on the plane and all he could dream of was the sight from Lavender Town. The nightmares of dead civilians and blood haunted his mind. Looker wanted nothing more but to get justice for the people who died in that attack. Looker was in the assault, he tried to reach for his gun but noticed it was gone. He ran for cover and watched as children had bullets go through them and pokemon were pinned to the ground and executed. Looker tried to run to save them but was in an endless loop of running and not getting closer. The gun was going right to the pokemon and tried to go faster and faster until all of a sudden.

"Hunter!" Oscar said, shaking Looker awake.

Looker shot awake in a panic and was breathing heavy. The whole group was looking at him with concern.

"W-what happened?" Looker asked.

"You started yelling in your sleep," Aaron said.

"We thought you were dying," Maxie added.

"Don't die yet, we can't afford another FNG," Oscar laughed.

"S-sorry just after Lavender Town," Looker said.

"Yeah, it's horrible that's why we gotta find this guy," Maxie said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Looker was focusing on controlling his breathing and pulling himself together. The IP academy trained him on how to deal with situations like this and the main idea was that he needed to put it out of his head for a while.

"I hate to break up the festivities but we're here," The pilot said after landing.

"Time to get up, let's go," Oscar said, kicking his leg.

Looker got up and put on his sunglasses as he stepped off the plane. The resort was huge with a big bright color mix of white and green. The resort was as big as the island with three beaches and tons of bars. Palm trees gave the resort a more aquatic feeling.

"So this is how the 1 percent vacation," Maxie said, looking around.

"It seems nice how much do you think it costs to spend the weekend here?" Oscar asked.

"More than you make in a year," Aaron said.

"No kidding," Looker laughed.

The team walked around the resort. It was filled with stores and the cleanest sidewalk Looker had ever seen. The lack of clouds showed the crystal blue of the sky as the sun beamed down on the place. Kids running around the place and adults laughing and having fun gave it a much better atmosphere to Looker.

"We're meeting with Ryan Young, he's the main computer guy, he can tell us exactly where those bullets were made and who picked them up," Oscar told the group.

"Keep your safety on," Aaron reminded everyone.

As IP agents, Hunter carries a pistol on him at all times for protection. IP agents are not allowed to use pokemon in any way so to make up for it they are the few only organizations that carry firearms.

"Maxie, Aaron, sweep the area to see if you find anything suspicious remember Mr. Heart said there were talks of criminal activity keep an eye out, Looker with me we'll take Ryan, got it?" Oscar asked the group.

"Good with me," Aaron said.

"Got it," Maxie nodded.

"Lead the way," Looker said.

Looker and Oscar went to the main cybersecurity desk where they saw upgraded computers and top of the line technology that was almost on par with the IP's systems.

"Holy shit, how much money do these people get?" Oscar asked.

"Probably more than they need, it's the richest resort in the world," Looker said.

Oscar and Looker went up to the front desk. As Looker was about to friendly ask to see Ryan, Oscar had other ideas in mind.

"Sir, we are with the International Police and we are going to see Ryan Young please open the door," Oscar said, pulling out his badge.

"I'm sorry sir no one is allowed in with an appointment," The man said.

"Yeah about that, we are in a hurry so you have two options let us in or I'll call your supervisor to tell them you were getting in the way of International Police activities and get everyone in this overpriced computer lab fired," Oscar said with a smile.

The man opened the door immediately and they walked right through. Looker was impressed he didn't know how much power he had when it came to public areas until that day. Looker and Oscar went into Ryan's office. He was a thin guy wearing a striped shirt with glasses and what seemed to be a lollipop in his mouth.

"Seriously, this is our guy?" Oscar asked,

"Who are you, people?" Ryan asked.

"We're IP agents and we have some questions for you," Looker said.

"Ugh fine make it quick," Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

"Recently this resort was tied to giving bullets to Team Rocket, now we know it isn't your fault but we need to know who signed off on the shipment," Looker said.

"First of all that's not possible and second of all I can't reveal who signed off on shipments, it's against my rules," Ryan said.

"Don't play the moral compass here your resort is responsible for hundreds of deaths you're lucky the IP doesn't shut this place down now please work with us here," Oscar said, getting irritated.

"You have no right to my stuff here so now please leave," Ryan said with a smirk rolling his eyes.

Looker nudged Oscar almost signaling something. With that one move, Oscar went behind his desk and stared a hole straight through Ryan.

"You want to talk rights and what we can and can't do fine, first of all, spit that fucking lollipop out your god damn mouth before I shove it down your throat," Oscar shouted, slamming his fist on the desk.

Ryan spat it out immediately and looked Oscar wide-eyed.

"Second of all you're gonna get me the name and location of that shipment and who signed off on it or I'll arrest your candy ass for obstruction of justice and send you to prison where you'll suck on something else, are we understood," Oscar said.

"Y-yes sir, no problems here," Ryan said, typing on his computer.

"Thank you we made this more difficult than it needed to be," Oscar said looking over his shoulder.

"First of all, if a shipment went to Kanto then it traveled by ship, it gets signed off on when it arrives," Ryan said.

"Who signed it?" Oscar asked.

"Um, someone named Brian Rojas, does that help," Ryan said.

"Yeah very...wait what's that," Oscar said pointing to an order.

"That's another order going to Kanto," Ryan said.

"Do you guys even make bullets?" Looker asked.

"Yeah, we make them and sell them to IP divisions across the world. This last shipment went to the Kanto IP division. What's the problem?" Ryan asked.

"The problem is that you aren't selling to the IP, you're selling it to terrorists posing as the Kanto division don't you people check who you're selling too?" Oscar asked.

"Look man, that's not my job, all I know here is that the last package was handed off to what I thought was the Kanto IP division," Ryan said scared.

"Where is that next shipment right now," Oscar asked.

"Currently on route to Vermillion City an order for 400 pounds of bullets," Ryan said.

"I need the exact GPS location right now," Oscar ordered.

Ryan pulled up the location and Oscar took a picture of it and they left in a hurry.

"Someone from Team Rocket must have hacked the Kanto Division and posed as them to steal bullets," Looker said.

"And now they're doing it again this time is double the amount of ammunition we need to let the higher-ups know, we could be looking at Lavender Town 2.0," Oscar said running.

* * *

_**So Team Rocket found a way to steal bullets from the IP.** _

_**Yeah and when Rod said people were corrupt there he meant it, apparently Paradise Resort gave Team Rocket a secure cargo ship designed for specific orders just for them. Normal employees just thought it was going to average customers when really it was being sent straight to them.** _

_**What else was on the cargo ship?** _

_**Plans for building some kind of super pokemon, we didn't know the full details all we knew was that we needed to intercept that ship and see for ourselves what was on it.** _

_**I understand it was a joint mission?** _

_**Yeah Kanto's Counter-Terrorism and Pokemon Rescue, we had reason to believe Team Rocket was using pokemon as labor slaves.** _

_**How did Team Rocket manage to get a cargo ship?** _

_**Money talks…..** _

_**What happened then?** _

_**….A shit show** _

* * *

_**Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Alolan Waters** _

_**October 24, 1990** _

_**10:30 pm** _

"30 seconds," The pilot shouted to the back.

Looker looked out the helicopter to see the enormous ship. It was a stormy night and the thunder and roaring water of the ocean masked the sound of the helicopter. The mission consisted of 8 agents, four on Looker's team and four Pokemon Rescue agents. Maxie was reading a book seemingly unaffected by the whole mission, Aaron kicked his legs out of the helicopter, Oscar was smoking a cigarette when it was put out by the rough rain. The mission was for Counter-Terrorism to plant bombs on the lower deck while Pokemon Rescue saved any pokemon. Once they all left the ship the bombs would be detonated and the ship would sink into the ocean.

"Load up," Oscar told everyone.

All the agents put on their masks and loaded their guns up. The agents were allowed to use their weapons if needed.

"Counter-Terrorism, you guys leave first, we'll go around the back," A Pokemon Rescue agent told them.

"Rog, good luck boys," Oscar said.

Aaron kicked down a rope and the group slid down quietly. The whole goal of this mission was to remain unseen but Looker knew that was going to be nearly impossible.

"Let's move," Oscar said, leading the group.

Looker had never done an infiltration before. His heart was racing and he was scared but also excited, anything to stab Team Rocket where it hurt was good for him. The group reached the inside of the ship where they saw a grunt patrolling the doorway. Oscar wasted no time and walked up behind him and covered his mouth. He dragged him further away from the doorway.

"Night night," Oscar whispered, snapping his neck.

"A bit harsh don't you think?" Maxie asked.

"A bit harsh slaughtering children and pokemon don't you think? Get rid of that body." Oscar said.

Looker took the body and stuffed it into a locker. It barely fit but it worked. The group reached the lower deck where they found the engine and fuel storage. It was a perfect setup for them.

"Looker, Maxie plant bombs on the engine and fuel storage, Aaron you're with me we'll cover them lethal force is allowed you see anything, kill it," Oscar said.

Looker and Maxie crept their way through the floor. The intensity that Looker felt was almost pushing him down. One wrong move and the whole mission failed but it was his chance to prove to the group that this FNG is still a valuable member of the team.

"I got water in my boots, fucking hate the ocean," Maxie whispered.

"You always did," Looker smirked.

"I see two people in front of us," Maxie whispered, pointing to them.

"I'll take the one on the left, you're shot," Looker whispered, aiming down his sights.

Maxie shot the one on the right and Looker shot the one on the left in almost perfect synchronization. They hid the bodies and Maxie pulled out the bag full of explosives. Aaron and Oscar kept to the shadows and took out the guards patrolling the areas Maxie and Looker needed to get to.

"Surprised that there aren't any pokemon down here?" Aaron asked.

"Very, I hate shooting pokemon anyway I'm not complaining," Oscar whispered.

"Agent Ramierz this Agent Tung we cleared the upper deck and extracting the pokemon," Tung said over the radio.

"Copy that, we are still planting the bombs, and update me when all the pokemon are out," Oscar replied.

"Roger, be advised we found the shipment of bullets, confirmed on the ship," Tung said.

"Great, we'll meet you at the plane first rounds on us," Oscar smirked.

"Roger that, Tung out," Tung said.

"They look done we should start moving back n.." Aaron was saying but was interrupted by a loud boom that sent them flying back.

The bombs accidentally went off early and exploded. The pressure and sound made Looker's ears ring and sent him to the ground. When he came too he noticed the floor was covered in seawater, the ship was sinking and he was at the bottom of it. His ears were still ringing and bleeding as Maxie was shaking him.

"LOOKER, LOOKER, GET UP," Maxie said, helping him up.

"What the fuck happened?" Looker asked.

"Bombs went off early, are you hurt?" Maxie asked.

"No, I think I'm good, how the fuck did they go off?" Looker said, coughing.

"I don't know but we gotta go now, let's go," Maxie said.

The group reunited and started to run as fast as they could. Looker lacked behind due to the shock.

"437, what's your status we heard a boom down there," Tung asked.

"The bombs went off early, get onto the plane, we'll meet you out there," Oscar said, running.

The group ran into grunts and had to fight their way to the deck. Luckily Pokemon Rescue was able to get all the pokemon out already. They were just waiting for them. The group reached the top of the ship and ran for their ride. Aaron jumped on it first, then Oscar, then Maxie. Looker was the last and he was running as fast as he could to the plane with the ship turning on its side almost knocking him over.

"COME ON MAN, JUMP FOR IT," Oscar yelled.

Looker jumped and slapped his arms on the deck but started to slip and was falling off. He tried to get a grip but his suit and arms were too slippery.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK," Looker yelled, trying to grip on but fell.

He closed his eyes and thought he fell off the helicopter but opened them to find that he was caught by Oscar.

"Gotcha," Oscar said.

Looker looked down. He was about 300 feet from the ocean and if he fell it would have killed him. Oscar saved his life. He was pulled onto the helicopter and watched as the Team Rocket cargo ship sank deep into the Alolan Ocean. Mission accomplished.

* * *

_**So you sank the cargo ship and possibly prevented a terrorist attack but you were still no closer to finding Brian Rojas what did you do then?** _

_**The IP wanted this guy so badly they did deals with people I never thought they would.** _

_**Where did you go next?** _

* * *

_**Eclo Canyon, Orre** _

_**March 23, 1991** _

Looker looked up at some ruins in the desert. It was beautiful to him. It was poetic that he could find something so glorious in the middle of the wasteland that is Orre. Maxie seemed to be in love with Orre because of the lack of water. The whole time they were on the helicopter he would talk about how water halts human advancement. He kept going until Oscar threw a soda can at him.

"IT'S SHOWTIME LOOKER," Oscar yelled as he rappelled down a cliff to meet the team.

"See anything?" Looker asked.

"Sand, sand, and more fucking sand our contact should be on his way," Oscar said walking up to Maxie and Aaron.

"Anybody else hate this idea?" Aaron asked.

"Why do you think my safety is off?" Maxie added.

* * *

_**The IP organized a deal with Team Snagem, the crime group in Orre.** _

_**Why?** _

_**Team Rocket and Team Snagem always talk together. They figured we could get some information out of them if we struck a deal.** _

_**What was the deal?** _

_**Heh, we didn't bury all their members into the fucking ground.** _

* * *

The group sat at a tent they pitched, their meetup point was away from any form of civilization to prevent people from seeing the activities. The one thing everybody complained about was the horrible heat Orre was known for. Even Maxie thought it was too much at some points. Especially wearing long sleeve clothes and boots. The four men talked about their lives at home, they did this in their downtime to bond and get the feeling of home. Being gone almost all the time definitely takes its toll especially on Aaron and Oscar.

"How's Sadie?" Aaron asked.

"She's good, misses me Tommy is 3 now," Oscar said with a smile.

"Look at that, amazing," Maxie said.

"Do you and Katie ever think about having kids?" Oscar asked.

"Oh yeah we want one even got names for the kids we talk with our neighbors a lot," Aaron said sitting down.

"Tell us," Looker said.

"Well if it's a boy his name will be Hilbert and if it's a girl her name will be Hilda, our names agreed to share this concept so if we have a boy and they have a girl we already have names," Aaron said, pulling out a picture of his wife.

"Hilbert Black that sounds awesome like a badass ninja," Oscar laughed.

"How in any way does that sound like a ninja," Maxie laughed.

"Don't question me," Oscar smirked.

The group carried on their conversations when they heard the sound of Mudsdales riding towards them, they were 4 people approaching them.

"Here we go," Oscar said, getting up.

The men approached them and eyed them with glares but once Oscar showed them his badge they understood who they were. It took Looker all of his strength not to speak down to them, they were criminals and good for nothing scum bags.

"Hold you your end of the deal you're lucky we don't shoot your asses," Oscar glared.

"I am Wakin, an agent of Team Snagem we will take you to Gonzap...he can help you find Brian Rojas," Wakin told the men.

"And how are we supposed to get there," Aaron asked bitterly.

"We have Mudsdales for you, follow us, keep an eye out for Cipher," Wakin said.

"Great more people to look out for in this wasteland," Maxie commented as he got on the Mudsdale.

The group rode throughout the canyon to what seemed to be a building built into the side of the canyon. It had guards and it had an ancient feel to it almost as if it was used for something else before Team Snagem. The doors opened and a large base was on the inside with the stone walls giving it a very dimly lit appearance. The four men were led to the main room where they received glares from Team Snagem members and their pokemon. Looker had a bit of fear inside of him but never showed any of it, he was here as an agent not as a civilian.

"Sir, the IP agents are here," Wakin said.

"Leave us," Gonzap said.

The four of them sat at the desk of Gonzap, he was a bulky man with pale skin. His mustache was massive and other than that and very long eyebrows he had no hair. He wore a red jacket over his skin that gave him a bouncer feel to Looker.

"So you want information on Brian Rojas, let's cut to the chase what will Team Snagem get from this, your bosses won't tell me," Gonzap said.

"The deal is you give us all your info on Brian Rojas and the IP will give you 10 million pokedollars and won't destroy this place burying you and your crew in rubble," Oscar said.

"Such a sharp tongue that might get you killed," Gonzap smirked.

"And your voice is gonna get you killed if you don't start talking I SWEAR TO GOD," Oscar started to stand up.

"Hey, hey, hey," Aaron said, calming him down.

Oscar sat back down, Aaron was always the negotiator of the group, being in Foreign Affairs he was trained on how to seal a deal.

"Gonzap, we are all here on business. It's a simple deal, give us what we want and we'll be on our very way," Aaron said calmly.

Gonzap stared at Aaron for a bit before nodding and snapping his fingers. A little boy came into the room and looked at the four and glared as if saying to stop looking at him.

"Gentleman this is Wes, say hi," Gonzap told Wes.

Wes just waved and still had that uninterested glare on his face. By the looks of it, he couldn't have been more than 12 Looker though.

"Show these gentlemen to our records room," Gonzap told Wes.

"Follow me," Wes told the men.

The four followed Wes as they looked at each other in awe, how did Team Snagem have someone so young in their group.

"Hey um, Wes is it, how long have you been in Team Snagem?" Looker asked.

"Shut up," Wes said.

"Jesus it's like Maxie as a kid," Looker hissed.

"Shut up," Maxie said.

Wes took the four to the records room and left them. The four immediately split up and tried to find any and all files having Brian's name. As they were looking, Maxie went down the hall to a room that caught his eye earlier.

"You got anything there?" Looker asked the other two.

"Yeah just some files but nothing much," Aaron said.

"The fuck I thought they said they knew exactly where he was going to be," Oscar said.

"Oh we do, we just aren't going to tell you," Gonzap said, entering the room.

"This wasn't the deal we gave you the money now to hand over the intel," Oscar shouted.

"Oh we have the money but if you think we are giving intel to you people, you aren't as smart as I thought you were," Gonzap smirked and snapped his fingers.

A group of Team Snagem grunts surrounded the men and tossed a knocked out and tied up Maxie into the room.

"MAXIE," Oscar yelled.

"Take their weapons," Gonzap ordered.

The grunts took the group's guns and any other weapons they had.

"TWO FACED PIECE OF SHIT," Oscar said running up to Gonzap but getting a piece of rope to the neck.

Looker tried to fight the rope off but was wrestled to the ground and watched as Aaron and Oscar were choked into unconsciousness. Looker started to fade and just glared right at Gonzap.

"The IP will always be our true enemy," Gonzap said, spitting on them.

When Looker came to, he was tied up and beaten up on the back of a crate being carried to the middle of the desert. The grunts grabbed Looker by the arms. Gonzap stared right at him with a smile.

"Without water or food or shelter, if you are strong you may last a day," Gonzap said, kicking Looker to the hot desert sand.

The sun was bleaching the area, it felt like it was 200 degrees. Looker watched as knocked out Maxie, Oscar, and Aaron were thrown off the crate and they left. Looker looked up at the sun as the sand burned his skin. He passed out from heat exhaustion not long after.

_**2 hours later** _

Looker came too, his mouth was dry and he had a sunburn on his face. His hands ached from being tied up. He looked over to see his co-workers laying face down in the blazing sand. The sun glaring down and making the heat even worse. There was no sign of life for miles. He started to think he was gonna die there. 5 minutes later, Looker heard footsteps coming towards them. He looked up and saw Wes, the kid from the Snagem Hideout.

"Wes...," Looker said, squinting his eyes.

Wes said nothing and gave Looker a backpack and untied him. The backpack had water and medical supplies.

"I should trust this because," Looker glared.

"Because if you don't you'll die," Wes said.

"...thanks," Looker said, taking the backpack.

"There's a village to the west from here, don't come back," Wes said getting on a Mudsdale.

"You don't have to stay with them, you know, you can come with us and the IP can protect you," Looker shouted.

"I don't need protection. I have some friends to help me," Wes said, leaving.

* * *

_**You got lucky, Wes seems to have turned out okay as well.** _

_**Yeah, badass destroyed the base for us. Never got to thank him for that.** _

_**So what happened next.** _

_**Something very odd.** _

* * *

_**Somewhere in Northeastern Orre** _

_**March 23, 1991** _

"I see something," Maxie pointed while holding his ribs.

The group made their way to what seemed to be a village. The townsfolk were shocked to see newcomers, especially people from the IP there. The four men collapsed on the ground, even with the water and meds Wes gave them, they were still hurt and needed attention. The townsfolk ran to help the men and brought them into the shade and cooled them off. Their bodies were exposed to severe heat exhaustion and once they were cooled down, the medics bandaged them up.

_**1 hour later** _

"Thank you," Looker told the medic.

"My pleasure please rest for a while," The medic said before leaving.

"Well, is it too late to say I told you so?" Aaron said weakly.

"We lost all our intel, and got our asses kicked, nice," Oscar said.

"Not exactly," Maxie said while sitting up.

* * *

_**3 Hours Ago** _

Maxie went into a room that caught his eye. When he entered he struck gold, it was a server room. Everything that Team Snagem had on missions, people, and members had to be here. He had to act fast if he was spotted in here it could be bad. He quickly sat down and opened the computer and was astounded by what he found. Not only did he find Brian Rojas' information but more information on higher members of Team Rocket.

"Fucking gold mine," Maxie said with a smile.

He quickly plugged in a chip and downloaded everything he could onto it before slipping it into the frame of his glasses. Maxie left the room hoping to tell everyone about the great news but that last thing he remembered was being choked and fading to black.

* * *

"HELL YEAH," Oscar shouted.

"Nice fucking work dude, do you still have it" Aaron shouted.

Maxie took off his glasses and pulled the chip out. It had dirt on it but it was in very good condition. Maxie saved the mission. The group rejoiced at least something went right with this mission. Now they just needed to radio for extraction. Oscar suggested using the town's radio but it seemed they didn't have one. Aaron called one of the medics in and asked for help. She knew exactly what to do. She brought in a little red-headed girl.

"This is Rui, she is psychic," The medic said.

"No fucking way," Oscar said wide-eyed.

"I don't believe it," Maxie said, crossing his arms.

"You're thinking about fixing your glasses when you get back to base," Rui shyly said.

Maxie was wide-eyed and his mouth was dropped open. Looker laughed and told him to do him next. Rui was getting annoyed but didn't want to be rude but she also didn't like being used as a party trick.

"Sorry, sweetie can you help us get home?" Aaron asked Rui.

"I-I'll try," Rui said, hiding behind the medic.

Rui relayed a message to people in the next town to bring over a radio. It worked and the group was both in shock and astounded.

* * *

_**Rui worked with Wes, her abilities are incredible.** _

_**Yeah, and it saved our asses that day godspeed to her.** _

* * *

"You did great sweetie, thank you," Oscar said with a smile.

Rui smiled and hugged Oscar and left them. Maxie was still in disbelief that psychics exist and that she could relay messages to people.

"You good Maxie?" Aaron asked.

"I think we broke him?" Looker said, waving a hand in his face.

"I see it dumbass," Maxie said, swatting it away.

The group eventually got taken back to base where Maxie was congratulated for finding so much information. They knew where he was and the group was pulled in by the higher-ups. This was no longer a mission, it was an assassination. The intel revealed that Brian was going to be at a Warehouse Team Rocket uses on top of Mt. Moon.

* * *

_**So now you knew where Brian was, how did the job go.** _

_**Sweet sweet revenge. The warehouse they had was not only for Brian but for major plans for Team Rocket.** _

* * *

_**Mt. Moon, Kanto** _

_**March 31, 1991** _

The helicopter circled around Mt. Moon grunts looked up confused at the helicopter. Oscar smiled down on them as if saying hide now. Aaron as usual had his feet hanging out of the side. Maxie closed his book and loaded his gun. Looker held onto the bar and leaned out the side to fully see the warehouse. It was massive and Brian could have been anywhere. Luckily other Counter-Terrorism agents surrounded the mountain. Brian wasn't going anywhere.

"Whoever kills him first gets twenty bucks," Oscar said.

"Let's avenge those people," Aaron said bitterly.

Looker kicked the rope down and the group slid down onto the roof of the warehouse. Seeing as that was the signal tens of agents surrounded the front of the warehouse taking down all grunts on the outside.

"Agent Ramierz you're team is clear to enter, Team two is at the base of the mountain covering all exits, you're cleared to move," an Agent said over the radio.

"Roger, be prepared for heavy resistance, have team three meet enter through the backside of the warehouse," Oscar said.

"Copy that sir," The agent said.

Maxie tied the men to a base so they could repel through the window on the roof.

"Who's keeping score?" Aaron asked.

The four men broke the glass and slid down the roof and onto the floor. All the grunts in the lobby left and they were alone. This was perfect the less attention the attracted the better.

"Let's finish this," Oscar said, pulling out his gun.

The group followed Oscar to Brian's room.

"Breach and clear," Aaron said.

Looker kicked down the door and Poochyena rushed at him trying to bite him. Looker used his arm to block Poochyena's jaws.

"FUCK," Looker shouted putting his gun to the pokemon's mouth.

"Sorry pooch," Looker said, shooting the pokemon.

"You okay?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah I'm bleeding but I'm okay," Looker said, turning his head and seeing Brian Rojas.

"Brian Rojas," Oscar said, walking up to him.

Brian tried to talk but was met with a quick punch to the jaw by Oscar.

"GET YOUR ASS UP," Oscar grabbed him and put him against the window.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME IP DOG," Brian said, spitting on Oscar.

Oscar wiped the spit off him and just smiled at him.

"Right then, this is for the people of Lavender Town," Oscar glared.

Oscar slammed him on the table and tied a rope on his neck and tied it to a pole in the room. Oscar shot the glass on the window and shoved Brian out, hanging him outside the building.

Maxie looked out the window and shot him before leaving.

"Just in case," Maxie said.

It was done, Brian was dead and the warehouse was shut down. Pokemon Rescue came in and released all the pokemon Team Rocket had in possession from trainers and the wild. This operation a huge nail in the coffin of Giovanni's Team Rocket.

_**Bar in Eastern Kanto** _

_**April 2, 1991** _

"And just like that, they're separating all of us," Oscar said.

"They want any involvement we had covered up so yeah makes sense," Maxie said, sipping a beer.

Looker was sad, he just bonded with these men for almost 3 years and now they are being separated.

"I'm being sent to Johto's CT closer to home," Oscar said.

"Unova's CT, Katie's happy that I won't be leaving so much," Aaron said.

"Hoenn's CT, they have use for me there it'll be nice to be home again," Maxie smiled.

"What about you FNG," Oscar smirked.

"Sinnoh's CT, not my home but always wanted to go there," Looker said.

"I'm proud of what we did and it was my honor to work with the finest agents I have seen in 16 years," Oscar said holding up a shot.

The other three rose one up and drank together, this would be there last night together as the infamous International Police Counter Terrorism Squad 437.

* * *

_**And that's it.** _

_**Thank you I got a lot of info from this but there's something you should know.** _

_**What?** _

_**Brian Rojas wasn't the mastermind behind Lavender Town.** _

_**WHAT, no of course he was, he was there!** _

_**We know that but he didn't plan it, that would our current target Simon he's the new boss.** _

_**He planned it...** _

_**Yeah makes sense for his character too.** _

_**Where do I find him?** _

_**Easy, focus on Team Galactic but afterwards, you will be on this case don't worry we'll get him.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Hey, guys sorry for the minor delay but I really wanted to make sure this chapter was the best it could be and I think I made it the best I could. This has been the most fun I've had making a chapter and don't worry next chapter will go back to a more traditional style with pokemon but I felt this was important to show the IP and Looker as a character. With that being said I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM with any questions or if you wanna tell me a cactus could write a better plot then hmu. Thank you all so much for stopping by and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to smile,
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Who was your favorite member of 437? What was your favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> -For me, I really liked writing Oscar he's awesome and so much fun to think up in my head, also I really loved the ship scene it was tense and amazing to write. (Yes there was some inspiration from COD in this chapter lol it made things more fun to write)
> 
> Important Events/Ideas (spoilers):
> 
> -Learned about Looker's origins in IP
> 
> -Learned about Counter-Terrorism Squad 437
> 
> -Witnessed the Lavender Town Massacre
> 
> -IP took out Brian Rojas
> 
> -Learned that Simon (new Rocket Boss) was behind the massacre
> 
> Kanto Counter-Terrorism Squad 437 (1991):
> 
> Agent 1st Grade Oscar Ramirez
> 
> Agent 2nd Grade: Aaron Black
> 
> Agent 2nd Grade: Max Lanes
> 
> Agent 3rd Grade: Hunter Langley
> 
> Next Chapter: Building a Bond
> 
> Lucas tried to connect more with his newly acquired teammate!


	16. Building a Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas tries to get a bond going with his new team member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Hey everyone, sorry for not posting last week but that's because I went back and revised some old chapters. With that being said this chapter is a bit short because I was combining this writing time with the editing. Starting today chapters 1-6 will be reposted with better format, grammar, and clearer reading. Chapters 1 and 2 have already been posted and I will continue to update the story up to chapter 6. Without further ado, let's hope back in with Lucas.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Building a Bond** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas biked through the peaceful path of Route 209. It was nice to not have a path jam-packed with trainers. It was calm, the wind blew into the trees giving it the sound of nature. Wild pokemon rustling in the grass made Lucas feel right at home. He was on his way to Solaceon Town. Despite it not having a gym, Lucas was just as excited to go there as any other place he had been. He wanted to experience all of Sinnoh no matter how big or small it was.

Lucas thought about his battle with Fantina. It was close and even though he had 5 team members he could only use 4. Pokemon like Gabite are very stubborn to train, only certain trainers can create the bond needed to keep them in line. Luckily for Lucas, Gabite was still young so there was still a chance. Garchomps are some of the most powerful pokemon in the world and require a lot of work to tame. Lucas knew that for Gabite to trust him he needed to feel like Lucas was being honest with him.

_This might be a bad idea but fuck it I have to try._

"Gabite, come on out," Lucas said, releasing Gabite.

Gabite came out and looked around confused. Once he looked back at Lucas he growled and turned his back to him. Lucas sighed, he didn't know that being a trainer could be this difficult.

"Look, I know you don't like me but we need to talk," Lucas said.

Gabite huffed as if saying no.

"I know how your kind can be tough, difficult, and stubborn but I still think we could make a great team please just listen to me," Lucas pleaded.

Finally, Gabite turned his head in Lucas' direction. Lucas shouted inside, finally a small win.

"One thing I feel like we can do is learn to trust each other, listen I have to put my faith in you just as much as you to me I'm not giving up on you so we need to work past this," Lucas said.

Gabite said nothing but eventually gave a small nod.

"Let's start with the basics, my name is Lucas Diamond, I come from Twinleaf Town and I just started my journey," Lucas said, extending a hand.

Gabite looked at the hand for a minute and eventually shook it and sat down.

"Good, can I call you Gabite?" Lucas asked.

Gabite nodded and Lucas smiled at him, finally, they were getting somewhere.

"Look you are one stubborn bastard, you want to do your own thing and you want independence I get that," Lucas said.

Gabite raised his eyebrow. That is what he wanted but how did Lucas know how that felt.

"Honestly this is the first time I have really been on my own and it's rewarding and I don't wanna take any freedom from you at all," Lucas said, looking right at Gabite.

Gabite slouched back a bit, maybe Lucas did know what it's like to want to be free.

"You wanna do your own thing and you don't care what anyone says, I GET THAT I know how that feels, I've been on Team Galactic's ass for a while now despite people saying I should steer clear I don't care what they say I am going to keep being a thorn in their side," Lucas ranted.

Gabite looked at Lucas, not with a glare but a straight face, so Lucas was stubborn like him but Gabite had a reason to be stubborn. For Gabite's whole life he saw his friends and family get captured by trainers so of course, he wasn't so fond of becoming a glorified pet. But why was Lucas so pissed at Team Galactic?

"People ask me all the time, Lucas, why do you get involved? I have been asked by so many news reporters and random people, why do I care so much," Lucas ranted, getting up and looking away.

Lucas never really told anyone why he hated Team Galactic so much, he didn't just have a sense of justice for no reason there was more to it.

"Back when I was younger about 10, I went over to my grandparents in Sandgem Town, they owned a little berry shop, that's how they stayed afloat," Lucas reluctantly said.

Lucas stopped, the story was hard for him to tell because it still haunts him every time he spoke about it but Gabite needed to know that he trusted him, and by telling him a personal story maybe it would open something up to him.

"Team Galactic robbed it, took all the berries and money, a couple of grunts wrecked the place too. Insurance couldn't replace this store and soon my grandparents went poor...my grandpa couldn't handle the stress anymore and took his own life. My grandma died shortly after presumably of a broken heart," Lucas told Gabite with tears in his eyes.

Gabite said nothing, he felt his pain of seeing family members leave and the pain it left inside of him.

"Those assholes killed my grandparents, so yeah NOW THAT I HAVE THE POWER TO I WILL BE A FUCKING THORN IN THEIR SIDE," Lucas shouted angrily.

Gabite walked up to Lucas and put a claw on his shoulder. Gabite still wasn't super happy about being with Lucas but he did find a new level of respect for him and understood why he did the things he did.

"Look I know you don't wanna be with me but I wanna build the strongest team I can to protect people, and having you around increases my chances," Lucas said, looking at Gabite.

Gabite looked into the sky for a moment, maybe Lucas wasn't as bad as the other trainers, the only other time Gabite saw a trainer nice to his kind was a long time ago when a girl with blonde hair took in one of his fellow brethren.

"I know we have a lot of work to do before we can call each other partners so let's get started. I know we can get past this, what do you say?" Lucas said, offering his hand.

With this new level of respect, Gabite shook Lucas' hand. He still had his eye on him but could see that he had a greater sense of what a trainer was and Gabite thought that if he was going to be with Lucas he could at least like the fact that he cared for him.

The two went through the route battling wild pokemon. Gabite still had trouble following orders but he did listen to Lucas if need be. Lucas was happy, finally, Gabite was listening to him, and finally, he could start to use him in battles.

_It's gonna be awhile before his first gym battle but god damn will he be good with them, that sheer power is insane._

Lucas was right, the whole Garchomp line was extremely strong and durable in battle. Gabite went through 10 battles without needing healing or even a break. Gabite was also training his moveset, using it on other Gabites was good but it never really showed what his moves could do, now was the perfect opportunity to do so. Lucas was amazed by all the variety Gabite had he saw Iron Tail, Slash, and Take Down.

"Man, remind me to never get on your bad side...even more," Lucas commented.

Gabite looked back at Lucas and smirked but quickly got rid of it.

"I saw that first time I've seen you smile, it was because of my fear for you but I'll take it," Lucas laughed.

The two pokemon walked through the rest of the path together, Lucas talked to Gabite about himself and how at first he didn't want to be a trainer but then it became his favorite thing to do. Gabite thought he talked too much but admitted to himself that it was nice to hear someone talk to him normally rather than shouting or roaring at him. Lucas introduced Gabite to the rest of the team, he thought he should get to know his teammates since today was going so well.

First was Monferno. The two of them eyed each other for a bit but then started to communicate. They both liked to cause trouble and scare away smaller pokemon. Lucas sighed, he knew those two would have something in common but it's better than them hating each other. Monferno showed Gabite some fire moves which seemed to interest him. Gabite even tried to do some of his own but to no avail, he soon realized that he couldn't just do moves he had to learn them.

Next was Staraptor. Gabite looked at her with respect, acknowledging that she was fully evolved. Staravia raced Gabite to test his speed and to her surprise, Gabite was keeping up, of course, Staraptor was still faster but it was much harder to keep a lead on him than the others. Gabite showed Staravia his Dig move and how it was a lot like Fly, pokemon couldn't attack Gabite while he was underground proving to be an effective strategy to Lucas.

Luxio at first didn't like Gabite, they fought on almost everything but eventually stopped. Luxio loved the fact that he could spar with someone for so long and Gabite was just happy to pound Luxio like an accordion. Luxio showed off some electric moves and in return, Gabite showed Luxio Dragon Claw. It was fast, even throughout the battle training Gabite was doing with Lucas he never used Dragon Claw. It was sloppy but impressive as both Luxio and Lucas were wide-eyed from the speed and impact it could do. With enough practice, it could be Lucas's best singular move.

Last was Bibarel. Again, Gabite acknowledged the fact that Bibarel was fully evolved but Gabite couldn't overlook his goofy smile and lack of intelligence. Gabite was all energetic and Bibarel was...well Bibarel. Bibarel tried to get Gabite to lay on his belly and take a nap but Gabite gave Bibarel this look as if saying "that's creepy". With that being said, Gabite found it nice that a member of the team made it easier to relax, with Bibarel, Gabite sat down and looked at different rocks Bibarel gave him. He found it odd that Bibarel liked rocks so much but in time he found a couple he liked himself.

Lucas was relieved to see that Gabite could at least get along with everybody and while in every introduction he showed a level of reserve, he still attempted to get to know everybody and didn't kill them which is what he wanted.

"Alright Bibarel, come on back," Lucas said, putting Bibarel back into his ball.

Gabite looked at Lucas with a straight face as if saying "what now".

"Now, you can go relax in your ball, you did great today man and I know we still got a lot of work to do but thank you for making an effort," Lucas smiled.

Gabite finally showed Lucas a small smile and nodded. Maybe he was wrong about trainers, maybe this could be good for him. Sure he still missed his family back in Wayward Cave but Lucas didn't seem like a bad guy but in fact, has the kindness of that one blonde trainer.

"Rest up, we'll talk tomorrow," Lucas said, putting Gabite back into his ball.

Lucas got on his bike and raced through the path into Solaceon Town. It was small like Twinleaf with only a couple of houses, a Pokemart, and a Pokemon Center. The people in the town were quiet even when they talked. Lucas made his way into the Pokemart to shop for supplies. While looking he saw a woman with brown hair approach him.

"Hi there," The woman said.

"Hi, can I help you?" Lucas asked.

"You're Lucas right from Twinleaf Town?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Lucas confirmed.

_Great another fan, at least it's only one, I can do a picture or something._

"My family is a big fan of yours. We love how you are trying to put a stop to Team Galactic," The woman smiled.

"Oh well thank you, just happy to help," Lucas smiled back.

"If you wouldn't mind I would love for you to meet them," The woman offered.

"Actually, I do need a place to stay for the night," Lucas said to himself.

"You can stay with us, we would love it, don't worry it's just me and my parents, you won't be bombarded with cameras and stuff," The woman chuckled.

"Thank you so much, I would appreciate that," Lucas said.

"Follow me," The woman said.

Lucas smiled to himself. Today went amazingly well, he got to bond with Gabite and he got a place to stay for free. It felt off having things go so well lately he had been all over the place with the events of Eterna City happening and his battle against Fantina it was nice to arrive at a town where he could just relax for a while. The woman brought him to her house. It happened to be the biggest house in the town and Lucas was amazed by it. It was the nicest house he had ever seen. As he walked inside, he felt cozy. The house was clean and spacious but still had a lot of stuff in it. It looked rich but also had this average family feel to it like they wanted to still save money despite what they earned. Pictures of a family of four were on the walls. A mother, father, daughter, and son.

"My parents went on a picnic, they won't be home for a bit so make yourself comfortable," The woman said.

"Thanks, this place is amazing," Lucas said.

"My brother had a huge hand in paying for this before we were poor and living in Hoenn," The woman said, pulling out two water glasses.

"Lucky guy," Lucas commented.

"He's a real know it all, always commenting on things and trying to meddle his way into plans, sometimes it just makes me wanna slap him," The woman laughed.

"I have a friend who always gets right in your face about things so I get it," Lucas laughed as well.

The woman gave Lucas a glass of water. He thanked her and drank it all, he told her about his adventure across Sinnoh. She was interested and said that he reminds her of Brendan the Champion of Hoenn.

"You know Trainer Brendan?" Lucas asked in shock.

"Oh yeah my brother was best friends with him when we were growing up, it was hard on him when we left but ultimately was the right move," The woman said.

"Holy shit that's insane, I'd love to meet him, he's a legend," Lucas said in awe.

Despite not wanting to become a trainer, Lucas loved the legends of the trainer world. People like Red, Blue, Leaf, Wes, Brendan, and May were all heroes and role models to kids around the world. Lucas was amazed people like this were fostering him for the night. Who could be so kind even to a guy like Lucas? He chalked it up to his newly acquired fame but she was so nice and the family's house was so inviting he had to know who these people were.

"I don't think I ever got your name?" Lucas said, sipping his water.

"Oh, where are my manners, Angela, Angela Rollins," Angela said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Told ya it was a short one, I wanted to test the pace of this chapter lately we have been doing a bit longer (in my standards) chapters so I wanna see how the faster chapters go. I am not returning to the pace of the first chapters, that was too fast imo but I wanna find a nice even mix between the two so feedback is appreciated on where it could have been longer or even if I could have been a bit faster in some departments. LMK, anyways thank you all for sticking around lately the story has been growing so much not just on here but on AO3 and Wattpad. It's amazing to see people sticking by and I can't wait to put into place some of the major plans for this story. As always I hope you all enjoyed it, leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM with suggestions or questions or if you wanna tell me that a Minecraft hand has better typing skills than me, I'll take it. Thank you guy for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to Smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: What do you think would happen if Mike and Lucas met? What was your favorite moment of the chapter?
> 
> For me, knowing those two characters, it could be a nice convo or a brutal battle who knows. My favorite moment of the chapter was when Lucas and Gabite had a heart to heart it was wholesome and established some trust and a small bond between them.
> 
> Important Moments/Ideas:
> 
> -Lucas and Gabite build a small bond/trust
> 
> -Find out Lucas' origin for Team Galactic disdain
> 
> -Lucas arrives in Solaceon Town
> 
> -Lucas meets Angela Rollins
> 
> Lucas' Team (5/6):
> 
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staraptor: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle, Brave Bird
> 
> -Gabite: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down, Iron Tail
> 
> Next Chapter: Insurance Policy
> 
> Mike finds a way to secure his future in case things go bad!


	17. Insurance Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding some new information, Mike finds a way to secure his future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Quick intro this time not much to say other than thank you for the explosive support over this week it's incredible to see so thank you all again. One more thing sorry this was a day late, HW got in the way and the editing just wasn't done. I don't wanna rush out a half-baked chapter for yall so I hope you understand. Enough rambling let's jump back with Lucas or in this chapter's case, Mike and Looker.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Resort Area, Sinnoh** _

_**12:30 pm** _

"And then Swampert fell over in the mud," Mike said, laughing.

"Dude, you gotta tell me what happened afterward," Brendan said over the video call.

"I will, I will, oh I'm here I gotta go," Mike said.

"Alright same here got some new challengers, talk to ya later," Brendan said.

"Peace," Mike said, hanging up.

If there was one thing Mike was grateful for, it was his lasting friendship with Brendan. After he became champion of Hoenn he was super busy but always made time to talk to Mike. Mike was always busy as well but he tried to find time as well. Despite Brendan not knowing Mike's situation they acted like he never left.

"Nice work buddy, take a rest," Mike said, getting off and putting Salamence back into his ball.

It wasn't often that Mike had days off but when he did he tried to do relaxing things. Seeing his family, spending the day with pokemon, or going to his one of the only friends he ever made while in Sinnoh. Mike walked up to the biggest villa in the area. It was on top of a cliff and had an overview of the whole area. Mike was always astounded at how large it was. It was almost like its own building rather than a vacation home.

"More like a mansion," Mike said, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Mike smiled at his friend, they met about 3 years ago in Eterna City when they literally bumped into each other.

"You know I never stopped being amazed by how much space you have Cynthia," Mike said.

"Well being the champion has its perks," Cynthia smiled.

Mike and Cynthia met again the next year after she became champion. They saw each other at Sunyshore's beach where they laughed off their previous encounter. From then on they became friends and started to hang out together on their days off if they could.

"Trust me, Brendan never shuts up about them," Mike laughed.

"Oh I met him I sure he doesn't, Steven even warned me about his overexcited nature," Cynthia said, inviting Mike in.

The villa was so inviting, despite its large exterior, the inside was cozy with a home-style look to it. The living room had a gorgeous outlook of the ocean and sunshine was beaming down from the skylights. The furniture was spotless as if maids cleaned it every day despite not being used. The floor was a shiny oak that was glossed over. The whole place was extremely nice and even though Mike made his fair share of money, but even he couldn't deny that this would be out of his price range.

"You know Flareon would love an environment like this…..to burn down," Mike laughed.

"Then please don't let him out," Cynthia chuckled, grabbing two fancy cups of tea.

"Ohhhh fancy I didn't know I was with an elegant queen," Mike bowed, laughing.

"Shut up you remind me of a farmer," Cynthia laughed, putting the cups down.

"HEY, I am an extraordinary gentleman," Mike said.

"Oh yeah Mike, because your whole aurora just screams class," Cynthia said, sitting down.

"Absolutely," Mike said, sipping his tea.

"Finally got a day off from the Poke items huh," Cynthia said, sipping her cup.

Mike told Cynthia he was a supervisor of Poke-Item shipments so he traveled a lot and that's why he wasn't around as often. It's not like he could tell the champion of the region what his actual job was.

"Yeah, went from Kalos to Unova, a real pain in my ass," Mike said.

"You wanna talk about pain, I underestimated just how much paperwork goes into being a champion," Cynthia said, sighing just at the thought of it.

"I'm just glad I can relax with a friend," Mike said.

"Me too, lately more challengers are coming up, love seeing the future generation but it gets exhausting sometimes," Cynthia said.

"Lot of stress I assume," Mike commented.

"You have noooo idea, still love it though I get to experience the region's best," Cynthia said, leaning back.

The two continued to talk for a couple of hours. They caught up on recent life events, it was harder for Mike because he was essentially leading a double life. He needed to be careful about what he said to people and made sure it fit in with the rest of his lies. They ate lunch and continued to chat. Both of them really enjoyed each other's company, it was so relaxing for Cynthia to be able to talk to someone who isn't a superfan and Mike was relieved to be able to let loose, to a certain extent, and not take everything so seriously. They got onto the topic of trainers and how both of them have a pretty solid team.

"You wanna battle?" Cynthia asked.

"Don't I need to beat the elite 4 first?" Mike asked.

"Don't need it to be recorded if I am just going to wipe the floor with you," Cynthia laughed.

"Oh haha not all of us can be the region's best, besides I told the team no battles today," Mike said, sipping his tea.

"Fine maybe next time but we will have a battle at some point, Mike," Cynthia teased.

"Yeah yeah and when I win don't cry," Mike chuckled.

"Oh, I'll be sure to keep my tears to a minimum. Oh did you see this new trainer has been rising in popularity lately?" Cynthia asked.

"Does he or she actually have badges this time Cynthia?" Mike asked.

"Yes he does, his name is Lucas Diamond, I met him myself, very polite guy," Cynthia said.

Lucas's name was something Mike was hearing more and more often, not only was he becoming a better trainer but an even bigger thorn in Team Galactic's side. Mike still wasn't too sure about him but even he had to admit his accolades for a trainer of his status was impressive.

"Oh yeah, I heard about him, you have a crush on him," Mike smirked.

"Ha no, much too young for me," Cynthia said.

"He is 18, the legal age," Mike winked.

"Oh shut up," Cynthia said.

Mike kept laughing and looked outside and saw the sun in a different position. For some reason, he always lost track of time whenever he hung out with Cynthia.

"What time is it?" Mike asked.

"3," Cynthia said, looking at her watch.

"Oh shit, I gotta go. My mom wants to see me later tonight and I have errands to run," Mike said, getting up.

The two got up and Cynthia escorted Mike to the door. He wanted to stay longer but he had some really important business to do. As for Cynthia, it was nice to have company and even a small part of her wanted Mike to stay longer but she understood he was a busy guy.

"It-um, it was nice to see you, Michael," Cynthia said, looking at him.

"Yeah, you too….you look good," Mike said.

"You too, call me it's always nice to have fun with friends," Cynthia smiled.

"Are you making a move on me champion?" Mike smirked.

"Only if you think so," Cynthia smiled as she closed the door.

Mike got back on Salamence and laid back for the ride back to the HQ. It was always nice to see Cynthia she was fun to hang out with despite her elegant nature seen on tv or in interviews. In-person she was a very laid back woman with a hint of confidence that was rightfully deserved. Mike always wondered what it would be like to battle her, after all, he did have all eight Sinnoh badges he could technically take on the league but that wasn't for him. He just wanted to hang out with her more, she was so funny and so comfortable to talk to. Seeing her more and more made him constantly think in his mind, what would happen if they dated?

_**Chapter 17: Insurance Policy** _

_**COF: Michael Rollins/Hunter "Looker" Langley** _

_**Team Galactic HQ, Veilstone City** _

_**4 pm** _

Mike sat at his desk analyzing files. He had some grunts raid Team Magma's old HQ because he knew he could find something on their old drives. Ever since they disbanded other organizations and even the IP have tried to take all the intel they could get their hands on. Most people knew Maxie was an IP agent and to Mike that meant if anyone was going to have useful intel on them, it was him. He was looking for names and faces but couldn't find anything.

_Come on, Maxie you were an IP agent yourself, you're telling me you never stored old agent files for intel._

Team Galactic had a mole in it and Mike had a feeling he knew who it was but he needed proof. He figured Maxie and his old archives would be his best bet. The IP didn't retrieve all their data, there was a secret bunker room they never touched, Mike found out about it because he knew Maxie wouldn't have kept all his information in one place. No, he would hide it in a bunker just in case something happened, it's what he would do himself.

After 30 minutes of digging, he finally got something in an old personal folder Maxie had on his personal drive. Something he never thought he would see. It was a classified IP file, seeing something so secretive in Team Magma's possession was suspicious to Mike.

"Counter-Terrorism Squad 437?" Mike read the name.

Mike read the file, all of it. He was shocked by the amount of intel that was in it, a secret team tasked with assassinating Giovanni's second in command at the time. The contents of this file must have been so secret that even some specific details were blacked out. Mike wasn't interested in their mission, he was interested in names, why would Maxie have this buried deep in the archives?

_Members of the team, Aaron Black, Oscar Ramirez…..Max Lanes, son of a bitch Maxie you did some secretive shit didn't you._

Mike saw one last name, it had a picture too. It was a face he knew well, someone he had seen before. It confirmed his suspicions, he knew exactly who it was.

_**Cyber Security Room, Team Galactic HQ** _

_**Hunter "Looker" Langley/ Farid Rome** _

Looker printed more files on Team Galactic, he had a special drawer for his findings. He had a cycle, he would work all day, and any files he found he stored them in the drawer and gave to his contact once a week. Being undercover was hard for Looker, seeing the things Team Galactic did and just sitting there made him pissed. He was an IP agent and seeing bad things go down without so much as blinking was hard for him. However, it was all part of the job he knew that all the work would pay off soon enough.

"Hey, Farid," A supervisor called.

"Yeah," Looker called out.

"My office, now," A supervisor called back.

_Great, now what?_

Looker got up and went to the office, whenever he was called over by authority it was nerve-wracking. Especially with criminals you never know what they are gonna do or what they found out. He went into the office and sat down. His mind was already going over the tens of situations that could happen. As an IP agent, Looker is trained to have an answer for basically any question while undercover. He took specialized training for the job and found a new level of respect for anybody who is undercover for long durations of time.

"Farid, have you finished your reports?" The supervisor asked.

"Yes sir, well most of them I have a couple left to do but the printer ran out of ink it's always something isn't it," Looker laughed.

"I hear that just make sure you have the rest done by tonight as a supervisor you need to set an example for the newbies, cybersecurity is a tough job for our organization so having example leaders is important to our success," The supervisor told Looker.

Despite Looker having the supervisor title, he was still under the watchful eye of higher-ups and even older supervisors. They had to be sure Looker was the right man for the job and it was stressful for Looker not only did he have to be in charge of some things but he had both the Team Galactic deadlines and IP deadlines to follow.

"Also, Mike wants to see you in his office, get up there and get back to work, dismissed," The supervisor said.

Looker was curious, why would Mike wanna see him? The dinner went well but he hadn't seen Mike since. He packed up his remaining reports and went up to Mike's office. He knocked on the door and heard a come in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Looker asked.

"Yes Farid please sit down," Mike said with his feet up.

"I have a lot of work to do so can this be quick?" Looker asked.

"Oh don't worry it will be," Mike said, pouring two glasses of vodka.

"Sir, I'm on the clock," Looker said.

"So am I, kinda, it's one drink what are you a lightweight?" Mike asked, laughing.

Looker took the drink, he knew it was risky god knows what could have been in it but as a UC he had to do a lot of things he wasn't comfortable with but did it to fit in.

"The mole is still giving out information, have you found anything?" Mike asked.

"Actually I have a lead, I think our mole is within the scientist area if you let me get my notes," Looker said, getting up.

"No, no it's fine, sit," Mike said with the same smile.

Looker sat back down inside he felt something was wrong, he didn't know Mike much but he also knew he didn't drink with people he has met with only once.

"The scientist area huh," Mike said, sipping his drink.

"Yes sir, you know a lot of people in that area are shakey of our work," Looker said.

"I also know people in cybersecurity are wary, Farid," Mike said, reaching into his drawer.

"But who sir?" Looker asked.

Mike pulled out a file and opened it. He looked at it and gave Looker a nod.

"You tell me...Hunter," Mike said, slapping the file on the desk.

Looker froze, he was compromised.

"Who?" Looker asked, trying to keep a character.

"Cut the act, agent, I know who you are, Hunter Langley aka Looker," Mike said, leaning back.

Looker tried to assess the situation but he was screwed, there was no way out.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you thrown off a roof and sent back to the IP in a body bag?" Mike asked.

"Killing an agent...doesn't seem like something you would do, Michael," Looker said, dropping the act.

"Impressive work, Squad 437," Mike said.

"That's classified information you won't get shit from me," Looker said.

"I don't care about that, your former friend Maxie kept a record of it so I have all the information," Mike said.

"He's not a friend anymore he's a criminal, like you," Looker said, glaring at Mike.

Mike got up and slowly walked over to the door. Looker remained in his seat frozen, he had to show no fear and keep a level head.

"Hunter, I'm a simple guy I understand your job and I even respect it," Mike said, shutting the door and closing the blinds.

"If you're suggesting something just say it asshole," Looker hissed.

"One call I make and your ass is dead, understand me?" Mike asked.

Looker just stared at the wall. Mike was right, but his loyalty for the IP rose above that even then he was saying goodbye to his friends and family in his head.

"Or...we can make a deal," Mike said, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Like what?" Looker asked.

"Hmmm let's see I want an Insurance Policy," Mike said, walking back to his chair.

"The fuck does that mean?" Looker asked.

"I let you keep working your assignment, get rid of this file, keep you alive basically and in return, full immunity," Mike said, leaning back in his chair.

"Go fuck yourself," Looker said.

"Fine," Mike said as he reached for the phone.

"Wait...," Looker said both with regret and plea.

"Yes?" Mike asked.

"Fine...you get rid of that file, keep this a secret, AND you tell me Team Galactic's masterplan...you got your immunity," Looker glared.

"I can give you what I know and that it involves a special pokemon, reshaping the world and it's happening on Spear Pillar," Mike said.

"I need proof, get me proof you got a deal but let's make one thing clear, you don't allude to this at all any screw-ups or one word and the deal is off, sure you'll kill me but I will have agents storm this place and arrest everyone in here and your ass will rot in prison," Looker hissed.

"You got a deal, Langley, I keep a secret, get rid of the file, and supply proof on what I know and I get full immunity from punishment," Mike said, extending a hand.

Looker shook his hand, he felt dirty but this was the only way to keep the mission going and staying alive.

"And how do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?" Mike asked.

"...the IP will contact you and inform you of your deal. I'll make sure your cooperation is in writing and signed by you and the IP, you'll get your immunity," Looker said.

Mike smiled and leaned back in his chair, he looked at Looker with the biggest "fuck you" grin.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Looker oh wait sorry Farid, now get the fuck out of my office, I've got dinner plans," Mike said.

Looker left the office full of anger, how could Maxie be so careless and copy a file of Squad 437. Even after he was in prison he screwed him over. At least he was alive and the mission as far as he was concerned was still active. However, he had one awkward phone call to make.

_**Solaceon Town, Sinnoh** _

_**4 pm** _

_**Michael Rollins** _

Mike arrived in Solaceon Town for dinner. Angela told him they had a guest, he was always excited to see who his family brought home. He sent Salamence back into his ball and walked over to his house. On the way he thought about his deal with Looker, he was going to keep his word but as long as Looker kept his. He knew his job was going to crash and burn eventually so in his eyes having a plan B was the least he could do. Now he had immunity but he did need to get proof on the information he told Looker. He brushed it off, right now he had to be with his family.

"HELLO!" Mike yelled as he entered his family's home.

"Michael, welcome back sweetie," Macy said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Hi mom, where is everyone?" Mike asked, returning the cheek kiss.

"Oh the living room dear, our guest is so wonderful and so polite and funny too," Macy said.

"Does Angela have a new boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"Oh no, he's a traveler, stopped by the town and came for the night you two might become friends," Macy said with a smile.

"Where is the bastard," Mike laughed.

"Michael, you behave yourself now go meet the guest, dinner is almost ready," Macy said, walking back to the kitchen.

Mike walked into the living room to find Angela and his dad talking to someone. As soon as he saw his face he was wide-eyed. There was no way it was him.

"Michael, hi," Daniel said.

"Hey bro, this is Lucas," Angela said pointing to Lucas sitting on the couch.

Lucas and Mike looked at each other and both their faces turned straight. Lucas finally got to meet the mysterious man Team Galactic hired and Mike finally got to meet the so-called local hero of Sinnoh and thorn in his organization's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Oooooo what's gonna happen with that. Thought I'd leave the ending with a twist, hopefully, it grabs attention. Thank you again for the overwhelming support over the recent days it's really encouraging to see. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I love writing Mike having an OC is so much fun for me. Leave a comment telling me what you liked, dislikes, etc. PM with any questions or if you wanna tell me Google Translate could perform a better sentence than me then LMK. I'll see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Would you like to be an IP agent? What was your favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> -I would like to be an IP agent but at the same time, I don't because of the stress and danger of it. Also, my favorite part of the chapter was Mike and Looker's segment. Having both of those personalities really colliding was fun to write.
> 
> Important Events/Ideas (Spoilers):
> 
> -Learned about Mike and Cynthia's friendship
> 
> -Mike learns about Farid's undercover role.
> 
> -Looker is confronted by Mike
> 
> -Looker exchanges immunity for Mike's cooperation with his assignment.
> 
> Mike's Team (6/6):
> 
> -Swampert: Waterfall, Dive, Ice Beam, Surf, Hammer Arm
> 
> -Aggron: Earthquake, Dig, Rock Slide, Cut, Rock Smash
> 
> -Dusknoir: Psychic, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball
> 
> -Magnezone: Thunder, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, Flash,
> 
> -Salamence: Dragon Claw, Fly, Aerial Ace, Zen Headbutt, Toxic
> 
> -Flareon: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Bite, Quick Attack, Strength
> 
> Next Chapter: Aggressive Meetings
> 
> Two people with different paths collide!


	18. Aggressive Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mike goes home for dinner he meets with Team Galactic's biggest thorn, Lucas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> What's up everyone, so the next chapter might take a little longer to come out cause it's gonna be a long one but I think it'll be good. I hope you all enjoy and let's back to the Sinnoh!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Veilstone City, Sinnoh** _

_**Hunter "Looker" Langley** _

Looker met with his CO, Lieutenant Ryan Murphy of Counter-Terrorism's Sinnoh Division. In the IP there were ranks.

* * *

 _**Highest: Captain** _ _**(Requires Exam and Recommendation by Cpt. or higher)** _

_**Lieutenant** _ _**(Requires Exam and Recommendation by Lt. or higher)** _

_**Sergeant (Requires Exam and Recommendation by Sgt. or higher)** _

_**Agent 1st Grade** _

_**Agent 2nd Grade (Looker's current rank)** _

_**Agent 3rd Grade** _

_**Lowest: Junior Agent** _

* * *

Looker had to report to him every week to update the progress of his assignment. He brought up how he was compromised by Mike and Murphy was ready to pull Looker out of there and they would raid the building arresting everyone. Looker then told him about Mike's proposal. Immunity for cooperation and information. At first, Looker thought it was a fine idea, despite not liking Mike he could see that this was the only way to maintain his cover, Murphy however was not so fond of the idea.

"Absolutely not," Lt. Murphy said, almost laughing.

"Lieutenant, I've been compromised, this is the only way to ensure the future of this mission," Looker pleaded.

"Michael Rollins is a manipulative terrorist Looker, we don't do deals with them, how the fuck did you even come to that conclusion, are you crossing over from being UC?" Lt. Murphy said.

Looker had heard stories of agents "crossing over" or having their minds changed while being undercover. Maxie had a similar situation he was undercover for Team Magma but was joined them instead and that caused a storm of chaos in the agency.

"No Lieutenant, I understand we shouldn't make deals with these people but Rollins has valuable information that could be of use to us, plus if we don't cooperate the mission is a bust," Looker said.

"How can you even trust this guy he threatened to kill you," Lt. Murphy said.

"Lieutenant, with all due respect I've gotten more death threats than I can count, and even if he is serious let's put it in writing, make him sign the deal, and make him know that if he breaks it consequences will follow," Looker suggested.

"Like what?" Lt. Murphy asked.

"Rollins has been on Counter-Terrorism's shitlist for a while now I know plenty of people who would love to take him out," Looker said.

"An assassination order for punishment, you remember the last time one of those was ordered? Oh yeah that's right it was on your friend Max Lanes and that failed," Lt. Murphy said.

Looker got a bitter taste in his mouth, Maxie was no friend to him anymore. He spat on the IP name when he joined Team Magma and caused a lot of pain to his former co-workers in 437.

"He's no friend of mine," Looker bitterly said.

"Control your tone agent," Lt. Murphy glared.

"Apologizes Lt., but I really want to keep this mission going, I wanna find out what Team Galactics' master plan is," Looker said, pacing.

Lt. Murphy watched as Looker paced. What made him a good agent was his persistence, he would always go back into place to try to get what he needed despite the danger.

"What did he give you?" Lt. Murphy asked.

"He said he didn't even know much but it was taking place on Spear Pillar and it involves one Pokemon and will change the world," Looker said.

"And you know this is true, how?" Lt. Murphy asked.

"He told me he would get me proof such as documents and all that stuff. He has access to things I could never get in UC," Looker said,

"Even if he gave you these documents, why should we guarantee his safety? What's in it for us?" Lt. Murphy asked.

"Because I can talk to him, once his deal is in place I can maybe encourage him for more information, he'll see that we aren't taking him as a joke. Sir, I can't use standard information prying tactics on him. It doesn't work, he sees right through them. He's not an idiot and we can't treat him like some low-level thug," Looker said.

"I understand that Looker but we can not risk the safety of one of our top agents and secrecy of this mission for the word of an unreliable informant," Lt. Murphy said.

"No disrespect Lt., you're already doing that by pissing this guy off by not cooperating," Looker said.

"Looker even if I wanted to go with this plan it's not up to me," Lt. Murphy said.

_He's right it's not even Murphy's call. The higher-ups will never authorize this. I need to prove to them that Mike can be a valuable asset if they just give me what I need._

"I'll bring it up with them but I need something to back this up. You said Mike could get you proof of these plans?" Lt. Murphy said.

"Yeah, he said he'll get me some documents and what he knows," Looker said.

"Get me this document ASAP and something to show that Mike is willing to cooperate after the "deal" is made and MAYBE this could go into action and that's a big maybe Looker," Lt. Murphy said.

"And if I can't?" Looker asked.

"Then, we are pulling you out of this mission and raiding the Veilstone Base," Lt. Murphy said.

"THAT WON'T GET US ANYTHING!" Looker shouted.

"Langley these are the cards we are given….work with them," Lt. Murphy said, putting his coat on.

...yes sir," Looker said, with a bitter expression.

"Get me what I need and we'll talk but right now this is all we have, get it done," Lt. Murphy said, leaving the building.

Looker was in an inner panic. If Mike didn't get what he wanted soon he knew this whole mission would be over and sabotaged. He needed to meet with Mike to discuss further plans. But where the hell was he?

_**Solaceon Town, Sinnoh** _

Lucas looked at Mike and his face turned from a happy fun smile to a small glare. After finding that document at Team Galactic's Eterna City base he already knew who Mike was. His face looked familiar as if he had seen him a long time ago. And then it clicked. A couple of months ago at this point when Lucas first saw Cyrus at the Verity Lakefront, he also saw someone else there. He wasn't as polite as Cyrus and he even threatened to battle him and Barry. He didn't know who it was then but he could see now it was Mike.

_**Chapter 18: Aggressive Meetings** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond/Michael Rollins** _

"Michael, this is Lucas you know that trainer that's been getting Team Galactic to back off lately," Macy said, smiling.

"Yeah I know him," Mike said, sitting down.

"...nice to meet you," Lucas said.

"You as well, what are you doing in a little town like Solaceon?" Mike asked.

"Just. Stopping. By," Lucas said, eyeing Mike.

"You two gonna kiss or something?" Angela laughed.

"Shut up, just...curious I always wanted to meet Lucas," Mike smiled.

Macy saw the two boys and was confused. As far as she was concerned these two have never even seen each other before why was there so much tension?

"Well, Lucas tell us was it like to confront Team Galactic?" Macy asked.

"Yes Lucas, tell us," Mike said, eating.

"Well they're just a group of degenerates, easy enough to take down," Lucas confidently said.

"Watch that confidence Lucas, it could get you hurt," Mike said, smiling right at Lucas.

"Well if Team Galactic wants some, they know where to find me," Lucas said confidently.

The family ate their dinner while the two kept keeping their composure but deep down it was different. Mike wanted to kick Lucas out of their house and make sure he never came back and Lucas wanted to pound Mike into the ground. When the family was done eating Mike wanted a way to be alone with Lucas, and he knew exactly how.

"Mom, I'll clean up don't worry," Mike said, getting up.

"I'll help I am a guest after all," Lucas said, getting up as well.

Mike knew Lucas also wanted a moment with him so he put them both in a position to be alone.

"Do you guys need some help?" Daniel asked.

"No dad, we got this just wait here, we'll be right back," Mike said.

"Thank you boys, Michael will you be staying long?" Macy asked.

"I'll stay for a little bit but then I gotta go," Mike said, carrying dishes back.

Lucas and Mike made their way into the kitchen where they were all alone. Finally, they could drop the pleasantries.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I'd like to answer that question outside," Lucas said, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Don't even Lucas my team is far more experienced than yours, you do this I will make sure your pokemon never walk again," Mike said, pulling Lucas in by his scarf.

Lucas was seething on the inside. He wanted to kick Mike's ass as a message to Team Galactic. Also by the looks of things, Lucas figured out Mike's family didn't know what he did. This made Lucas even more furious, how could someone lie to their family. But he knew Mike was right, his team was most likely way more experienced and he knew his next gym battle was coming up so he didn't want his team to get injured.

"You're getting to be a real pain in the ass for us, I'm getting tired of having to keep Team Galactic off of you," Mike said, glaring.

"Why hold back send them all my way," Lucas taunted.

"You got some balls kid, you're lucky my family is here," Mike said, letting go of Lucas' scarf.

"Watch the scarf," Lucas said, readjusting it.

_Should have suspected he was an asshole._

Lucas put the dishes in the sink and started to wash them. Mike on the other hand wanted to physically throw Lucas out of the house, but he couldn't he had to suck up the fact that he was staying overnight. But he had to make sure Lucas wouldn't tell his family who he was.

"You know your friend has also been a pain," Mike said, referring to Barry.

"What about him?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"I'll skip to the point, if you tell my family anything or so help me god hurt them in any way I will have your friend in a shallow grave by the end of the night," Mike threatened.

"I wouldn't hurt innocent people any way I'm not like your kind," Lucas hissed.

"Glad we are on the same page," Mike said, leaving.

Lucas asked where the bathroom is and quickly locked himself there. He kept up the brave front but deep down he was afraid of Mike. He knew had a lot of power in Team Galactic as the advisor. Worried for his safety he called Barry.

"Hello Yellow?" Barry said, picking up.

"Dud-did you just answer with Hello Yellow?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, it's my new thing…..PRINPLUP PUT THAT DOWN!" Barry yelled.

"Dude, you know that list of Team Galactic members we found in Eterna City?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, why?" Barry asked.

"You remember the name, Michael Rollins?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Uh yeah, advisor right, really wanna fight him," Barry said.

"I'm at his family's house and he's here," Lucas said.

"WHAT?!" Barry shouted.

"Yeah, Solaceon Town, I knew the last name sounded familiar but I didn't put it together until he walked through the fucking door," Lucas said.

"DUDE, KICK HIS ASS," Barry shouted encouragingly.

"No way man he has a full team and god knows how powerful they are I don't wanna hurt my team," Lucas said.

"Well, shit man I would come over there but I'm in Veilstone it'll take me a couple of hours to get there," Barry said.

"Don't worry about it but look he threatened to hurt you and if I say anything, I'm not gonna but just watch your back because their main base is in Veilstone. Look stay there and I'll meet you there tomorrow," Lucas said.

"Got it, there's a gym here anyway that I wanna take on, keep me posted," Barry said.

"I will be safe I'll contact Looker as well tell him to meet us somewhere," Lucas said.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Barry said.

"Same cya man," Lucas, hanging up.

Lucas left the bathroom and rejoined the family in the living room. Despite Mike being from their family, Lucas found the other members to be so nice and welcoming. Macy was super sweet like his mom she was always smiling. Daniel was very stern but also nice. He liked to bring up all possible outcomes of situations when someone would tell a story. Lucas clearly saw who Mike inherited more from. Mike, on the other hand, was silent he kept to himself and didn't say a lot.

"Michael, how is work going?" Daniel asked.

"Good, lots of Poke-Item shipments coming in, very busy hours," Mike said.

_Yeah Poke-Items, I'm sure that's what you do._

"So wait, what exactly do you do?" Lucas asked.

"I am a supervisor of Poke-Items," Mike said.

"Wow, must be very busy handling people's things," Lucas said.

"Yeah, always meeting deadlines," Mike said.

The family talked for an hour more. They talked about life and how their lives were going. The family was more interested in Lucas' life as a trainer, the only person who had a chance at that life was Mike but then he had to get a job to support his family. Lucas told them how it was to travel the region. The freedom he had but the enormous responsibility that came with it, raising pokemon was not easy, and being on his own was something both loved and loathed. Lucas then went on about the thrill of Pokemon battles and the feeling of seeing your pokemon grow up and become better and better. He showed them his Pokedex and Mike took note of the device, it looked like the device Brendan had when he started his journey. Mike felt his phone go off and saw he received a text, knowing who it was he decided it was time to go.

"Alright, I gotta go," Mike said, getting up.

"Oh...is it time already?" Macy asked sadly.

"Yeah mom, I'll come back," Mike said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll walk you out," Lucas, getting up as well.

The two walked out and made sure no one was looking before conversing.

"You better not pull anything Diamond," Mike said, releasing Salamence.

Lucas looked up at the large pokemon and was stunned at how one of Mike's pokemon was so massive and intimidating. He was starting to thank his lucky stars they didn't have a battle. Lucas knew he was going to eventually battle Mike but doing it now would be suicide.

"Just so we're clear I'm going to take you guys down," Lucas glared.

"What's your fucking problem, yeah we're bad guys yadda, but what's your beef with us?" Mike asked.

"You guys are the reason my grandparents are dead...no remorse what so ever you guys take and destroy lives and you don't even care, so yeah I have both personal and moral beef with you guys," Lucas glared.

"Hmph, keep going at your own risk be aware, you aren't just some kid in our eyes anymore," Mike warned.

"Keep coming and I'll keep knocking you guys down," Lucas said.

"Yeah, but you gotta ask yourself this Lucas, when is that luck gonna run out, eventually everyone loses," Mike said, flying off.

Lucas looked up for a while and thought about what Mike said, was he really getting in too deep? Should he back down? No Lucas was not going to be silenced anymore, he was going to keep going and make every member of Team Galactic's life a living hell.

_**Team Galactic HQ, Veilstone City** _

_**Michael Rollins** _

Mike made his way back to his office, he received a text from Looker saying that they needed to talk. He took that to mean that he was going to get his deal. He walked back to his office to find that Looker had already welcomed himself. He looked different, he had casual clothes on and pulled out his badge, and attached it to his waist. Looker felt that since he wasn't undercover with Mike he didn't have to wear the Team Galactic uniform.

"Looks like someone got comfortable," Mike said, walking over to his desk.

"Let's get right to it, the IP is having trouble establishing you as a person of interest for immunity," Looker said.

"Why did I think it was going to be easy?" Mike sighed.

"They consider you a terrorist and don't wanna negotiate with you," Looker said.

"TERRORIST, how rude," Mike said, popping in a piece of gum.

"They need some kind of proof that you are going to keep your side of the deal," Looker said, leaning back.

"Well after I get those documents for you I don't really know what else I could do, besides not killing you," Mike said.

"Exactly so for right now just get me those documents, you're sure it's taking place at Spear Pillar?" Looker asked.

"Positive they had me scope out the area for the presence of your kind," Mike scoffed.

"This isn't funny you do realize if you break your side of the deal you could be killed," Looker said.

"The IP would kill me, seriously," Mike said.

"Lot of people in the IP want you dead Mike, Counter-Terrorism hates you and the other admin's guts," Looker said.

"Such kind words, tell them I said hi, it looks like you have to convince them somehow," Mike said, getting up.

"I'll figure something and just so you know, if it were up to me you would be prison right now," Looker said.

"Uh-huh, now get out of here we shouldn't be seen together so much they might get suspicious," Mike said.

"How do you know that?" Looker asked.

"After being with these people for so long I know their behavior patterns and Saturn is a stickler for thinking I'm against the Team," Mike said.

"Are you?" Looker asked.

"Eh, half and half, but seriously they plan to put in more security cameras soon, so we need to find a better place to talk," Mike said.

"I know a place just get those documents for me and we'll talk, that's your first goal I'll talk to my higher-ups," Looker said.

"Excellent, walk yourself out and don't even think about snooping through my stuff, cause I'll know," Mike said, leaving his office.

Looker sat there and was starting to question if this idea was going to work out. He looked at a picture of Mike and his family. He seemed like a family man, something Looker could respect.

_He loves his family, one good thing about him...family..._

Looker looked at the picture more and realized Mike was a huge protector of his family. A light bulb in his head went off. He took a picture of the photo and left the office. It was simple if Mike wasn't going to keep his end of the deal the IP could force him to. It seemed a little low for Looker but he knew the reward was saving the region so it outweighed the rather unconventional thought. It wasn't something the IP was normally for but they wanted a way to make sure Mike would keep his side of the deal and Looker had a way to know for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> God damn, this was fun to write, having my two main characters come together was so fun plus a little Looker and Barry. They will meet again but not for a while so this was my little way of introducing them to each other because for what I have planned they need to know who each other are. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. As always leave a review telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM with any questions or if you wanna tell me that a wet Dorito has more stability than me then LMK. Have a great day or night and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite out of the main 4? (Lucas, Barry, Mike, or Looker) What was your favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> I really enjoy all of them so I can't really choose! My favorite part was when Mike and Lucas had their little exchange in the kitchen very intense and fun to write!
> 
> Important Events/Ideas (Spoilers):
> 
> -Looker speaks to his superior about Mike's immunity
> 
> -Lucas and Mike meet
> 
> -Lucas learns more about Mike's family
> 
> -Looker comes up with an idea to ensure Mike keeps his end of the deal
> 
> Lucas' Team (5/6):
> 
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staraptor: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle, Brave Bird
> 
> -Gabite: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down, Iron Tail
> 
> Mike's Team (6/6):
> 
> -Swampert: Waterfall, Dive, Ice Beam, Surf, Hammer Arm
> 
> -Aggron: Earthquake, Dig, Rock Slide, Cut, Rock Smash
> 
> -Dusknoir: Psychic, Brick Break, Confuse Ray, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball
> 
> -Magnezone: Thunder, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, Flash,
> 
> -Salamence: Dragon Claw, Fly, Aerial Ace, Zen Headbutt, Toxic
> 
> -Flareon: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Bite, Quick Attack, Strength
> 
> Next Chapter: Meeting Up
> 
> Lucas finally gets to the infamous Veilstone City!


	19. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning to meet up with some friends, Lucas arrives in the famous Veilstone City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Hey everyone sorry for not posting last week but work and homework got in the way. It snowed where I lived and so I had to shovel and shit yada yada excuses excuses, again sorry but the chapter just wasn't finished and in this new time I even added to it so in a way it's a blessing I guess. Without further ado let's hop back into this crazy world I have half created half stolen lmao.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Solaceon Ruins** _

_**Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas looked at the cave paintings in the ruins and took pictures for more research. While Lucas enjoyed being a trainer he found the rich mythological presence in Sinnoh to be just as entertaining. While he was exploring the ruins he came into contact with one pokemon but in different forms. It was called Unown, he had heard about these in books. There was a whole alphabet of them and in Sinnoh, this was the place to catch them. He has encountered 7 types of them so far. He wanted to stay and catch them all but he knew he couldn't. The cave was old and full of cobwebs. Lots of paths leading down and up, almost like a maze. Lucas battled multiple trainers all there for the same reason, to catch Unowns and explore the ruins. Lucas eventually found his way into a room with writing on the wall but it was all in the Unown symbols.

"Holy shit, that's insane, wonder how old this is?" Lucas said, touching the wall.

Lucas had no idea what he was reading, he never studied the Unown language and now he kicks himself for it because it could be something amazing if he did. Learning the Unown language was extremely difficult not only because of the lack of research on the topic but because it was unknown if all the types of Unowns were found. Lucas took a picture of the writing and looked behind him to find some loot on the ground. He found some items that could sell for good money but he also found an HM called Defog. Lucas so far had a couple of HM moves he had Rock Smash, Cut, Flash, and now Defog. While Flash wasn't an HM move it had an alternate use making it just as useful as one to him.

"Defog huh, there's barely any information on you," Lucas said, looking at Defog.

Lucas released Gabite into the cave, he found out that he could use Dig to mine his way out of the cave with ease. Gabite looked at Lucas and looked around the cave with a smile, it reminded him of his old cave where he used to live.

"Hey, when you're done looking can you dig us out of here?" Lucas asked.

Gabite gave a small nod and walked around the room of the cave. Lucas still had problems getting Gabite to listen to him but Gabite was more likely to listen if Lucas just showed some respect. Lucas sat down and rested his feet for a while. He wondered what this new HM would do. He knew he could use it because Fantina mentioned it when she gave him the badge. He decided to call up an old friend he met at the beginning of his journey.

"Roger here," Roger answered.

"Hey Roger, it's Lucas we met all the way back a couple of months ago do you remember me?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah and how could I forget your face is on the news now haha how are you, my friend?" Roger asked.

"I'm great, got a couple of badges now, I found this HM called Defog, any info on it?" Lucas asked.

"Defog...oh yeah that's a less common HM but if you have it can clear an area of fog making it easier to see and better for your pokemon in battle," Roger said.

"Interesting, hey one thing why do I need a badge for HMs?" Lucas asked.

"The technology in the HM is connected to your trainer status when you use it, so when you teach it to a pokemon it connects to you trainer status through some fancy technology that even I'm too old to understand, bottom line is that the HM can see in your status and which badges you have and if you don't have the badge the HM will not be activated for your pokemon outside of battle," Roger said.

"So basically HM's are connected to my trainer status and sees that I have the right badge before I can use it outside of battle," Lucas confirmed.

"Yes, bright as always, long story short it's good for making it easier to see, other than that most people don't use Defog," Roger said.

"Interesting, does it do anything in battle?" Lucas confirmed.

"I mean...not really. I've never honestly tried to use it, let me know what happens if you do," Roger laughed.

"Thanks, Roger," Lucas said, hanging up.

Lucas put down his phone and just stared at the disc with curiosity.

_What purpose could I have for you?_

_**Route 209** _

Lucas calmly walked through the path of route 209. The tall grass made it very hard for him to use his bike but for him walking was fine. The tall grass masked the trainers hiding inside and a couple of times was close to having a heart attack. He figured this would be a good spot to also fill up his Pokedex with some entries. He found newly evolved versions of other pokemon he already caught, it saved him the entry. He noticed that a couple of pokemon was missing but after searching for a couple of hours he decided to consult the new professor.

_**Veilstone City, Sinnoh** _

_**Dawn Rowan** _

Dawn walked around the city admiring its beauty. Despite the looming dark shadow of the Team Galactic HQ she always loved Veilstone. It was modern but also had an old school feeling to it. She wanted to get out of the lab for a while so she decided to take the day off. Becoming the professor was a huge responsibility and even she underestimated the stress that came with it.

"Feels nice to just relax and walk around, I envy Lucas and Barry," Dawn said to herself.

"You envy Lucas, huh that's a first," Barry said, walking up to Dawn.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Dawn said, looking back at him quickly.

"I stalk you…..," Barry said with wide eyes.

"...uh-huh," Dawn said.

"I'm just fucking with ya, Lucas wants to meet up here, check it out," Barry said, laughing and pulling out the Cobble Badge.

"Looks like you're finally ahead of Lucas," Dawn laughed.

"Laugh now but I am, I'm gonna be the champion someday you know," Barry said.

"Uh-huh and what if Lucas wants to get there first?" Dawn asked.

"Please, he doesn't even wanna be the champion," Barry said, shrugging.

"Things can change after all he never wanted to be a trainer," Dawn said.

"True…," Barry said.

Dawn and Barry continued talking about being trainer and professor. Barry of course went on his usual tangent about being the absolute best like his dad. Dawn was happy to listen until her phone began to ring.

"Ugh, Hello?" Dawn answered.

"Hey Dawn, it's Lucas," Lucas said.

"Oh, really I thought it was the creator of Bill's PC," Dawn teased.

"Funny, hey listen I have a question. The Pokedex tells me of all these pokemon I never find on these routes, I search for hours and I can't find them. What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Well other than that you suck, it might be time-based," Dawn said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucas asked.

"Sometimes pokemon only come out during different times of day," Dawn said.

"So some pokemon only come out at night or day?" Lucas asked.

"More specific than that, more like evening, morning, afternoon, night, etc. sometimes even the weather comes into play," Dawn added.

"Great, alright thanks I'm on my way to Veilstone City I'll call you if anything comes up," Lucas said.

"I'm actually in Veilstone City with Barry right now," Dawn said.

"SUP FUCKER!" Barry yelled into the phone.

Lucas backed his ear from the phone with a look of _oh god_ on his face.

"Barry, stop it," Dawn said, shoving Barry from her phone.

"I'm on my way there now, I'll see you when I get there," Lucas said.

"Alright safe travels," Dawn said, hanging up.

Dawn and Barry walked to the cafe together. Despite Barry's annoying personality, Dawn always liked how energetic he was; it always seemed to put a smile on her face.

_**Route 210, Sinnoh** _

_**Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas took more notes, now he knew that some pokemon could come out at night. He was excited but also annoyed. On one hand, he was learning more and more and on the other, it meant sometimes he had to journey out late at night to catch more pokemon. He never thought catching pokemon could be so complex.

Lucas continued on Route 210 until he saw a little shop. He figured it would be a nice place to stop so he went in, it was a MooMoo Milk shop. MooMoo Milk is the most famous brand of milk in Sinnoh. Its sweet taste along with a slight bitter mix was something most people in Sinnoh grew up on. For people not from Sinnoh, it was gross but to Lucas, it tasted just like home.

"Hi there trainer, you look mighty tired, care for some Sinnoh-famous MooMoo Milk?" A woman asked in a cowboy accent.

"Uh, sure I'll take 3 bottles," Lucas said, pulling out his wallet.

The shop was super small but had a lot of people in it. Any MooMoo Milk store is always packed, Lucas was impressed he was even able to be served right away. Lucas also wanted to have his Pokemon try MooMoo Milk. The milk was also a medical product for Pokemon but if the Pokemon does not like it the milk does nothing for them. He wanted to try to ease his pokemon into it because one it's cheap and two it's everywhere if his Pokemon enjoyed the milk it was almost like free medicine for them. Since MooMoo Milk was a drink that has an acquired taste he wanted to get them into it as early as possible. Lucas wanted for them to try it earlier but things kept getting in the way.

"Thank you, ma'am," Lucas said, taking the bottles.

"Of course sir, you have yourself a Moo Moo day," The woman said with a smile.

Lucas left the shop and went to a secluded area of the route, with Monferno and Gabite on his team he felt it was a good idea to be away from people in case they didn't like the drink. Lucas released everyone on his team and watched as Monferno and Luxio immediately tackled each other and fought. Gabite sat down uninterested as usual. Bibarel collapsed on his back and almost immediately took a nap and Staraptor stood by Lucas and had a _you see what I have to deal with_ face.

"Okay everyone, gather round come on...LUXIO STOP BITING MONFERNO!" Lucas shouted.

Luxio stopped and sat near Lucas, Monferno threw a pebble at Lucas while grinning but eventually paid attention. Gabite slightly looked over at Lucas and Bibarel looked up at Lucas while still lying on the ground.

"So I have this drink I want you to try, it's called MooMoo Milk it's medicine and also a very delicious drink," Lucas said as he gave Monferno a bottle.

Lucas's team looked at the bottle with curiosity, they were so used to PokeCenters and Potions that any other medicine was unknown to them.

"Take a sip and let me know what you think," Lucas said, taking a sip of his own bottle.

Monferno took a sip and seemed to enjoy it because he took a second sip. Lucas smiled, 1 down 4 to go. Staraptor took a sip and almost cringed but she didn't hate it. Luxio took a sip and seemed to like it out of all of them because he almost drank the whole bottle until Bibarel ripped it away and took a sip. Like in average Bibarel fashion a smile never left his face.

"Uh, do you like it, Bi?" Lucas asked.

Bibarel nodded and went back to laying down and playing with brown rocks this time.

"Okay...Gabite your turn," Lucas said, giving the bottle to him.

Gabite raised his eyebrow to the bottle and took a sip. He kept the milk in his mouth and just looked at Lucas.

"How is i," Lucas said but interrupted by Gabite spitting the milk in his face with a look of disgust in his mouth.

Lucas had a straight face and wiped the milk off his face, he would have been disgusted but after Barry spat water on him before it didn't bother him as much.

"You know you could have spat it at the ground," Lucas said, wiping his face.

Gabite grinned as if saying I know at Lucas.

4 out of 5 of his team enjoyed the milk, which was great for Lucas. It meant on the go medicine was cheaper. With that in his head, he put everyone back in their balls except Staraptor and got onto his bike. Ever since Lucas got a bike the only one who could keep up was Staraptor because she could fly. Of course, he still walked with his pokemon but whenever he was on his bike it was only Staraptor by his side.

"Okay Star, let's see who can get to Veilstone first, just follow the route" Lucas laughed.

Staraptor smiled and took off, Lucas shouted and sped up to her.

"NO FAIR," Lucas shouted while laughing and riding his bike.

Staraptor laughed and sped up leaving Lucas in the dust for the rest of the route.

"HEY COME ON," Lucas shouted, speeding up on his bike.

_**Chapter 19: Meeting Up** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

_**Veilstone City, Sinnoh** _

"Laugh all you want but next time I'm winning," Lucas said, chaining his bike and putting Staraptor back in her ball.

"Lucas, there you are, god, what is it with you and being late that's 5 million," Barry said, walking up to him.

"What's with you and fining people you ain't no cop," Lucas laughed.

"It's incentive after all one day I'm gonna collect all those fines," Barry said with a grin.

"I'm sure you are," Lucas rolled his eyes.

The two met back up with Dawn. She was seated in the diner and was happy to see Lucas in good health.

"Hey," Lucas smiled, hugging Dawn.

"Good to see you, I know we spoke on the phone but how have you been?" Dawn asked.

"I'm alright just moving along, a lot of stuff to see, hows being the new Professor Rowan?" Lucas asked.

"Stressful but rewarding, Dad finally gets to travel, he's in Johto right now," Dawn said with a smile.

"Big man in Johto huh," Barry grinned.

"Yeah, I know so exotic especially with the whole Team Rocket rise going on over there," Dawn sipped her water.

"Man I thought they were done for," Lucas said.

"They were, then some new crazy guy took over, and now he's trying to take over Johto, hopefully, someone steps in," Dawn said.

"Maybe we should go over there Lucas," Barry said.

"Not our problem Barry plus we got Team Galactic in our home," Lucas said.

"It's also none of your concern," Looker said, walking over to the group and sitting down.

"Speaking of criminals, how's Team Galactic?" Lucas asked.

"You know I can't tell you that Lucas," Looker said, chuckling.

"Are we famous to them?" Barry asked.

"Oh yeah, real famous if you can even call it that," Looker said.

"Are they in trouble?" Dawn asked.

"Well being in the same city as their HQ takes balls I'll give you that but I wouldn't get too comfortable here," Looker said.

"I called you here to talk about Mike," Lucas said.

Looker was surprised, Lucas had intel on Mike. He had to hear it especially because of the plan he had in place with him. Lucas went on about his family and how he acted. Looker loved this especially because of his plan to make sure Mike kept his end of the deal.

"His team is...amazing," Lucas said shamefully.

"You saw them?" Looker asked.

"I saw one...a Salamence and if he has a pokemon like that Arceus knows what else he's got," Lucas said.

"So it's not smart to go after him?" Barry asked.

"He'd destroy all three of us put together," Lucas said.

"Good thing I'm not after his pokemon," Looker said.

The three continued to chat about Mike, Looker warned Lucas and Barry that they should be careful while in Veilstone. Looker knew they had targets on their backs and the fact that they just waltz into Veilstone knowing that Team Galactic's HQ is here he thought they had balls or were just really stupid...or both.

Being in Veilstone gave Lucas a feeling he couldn't explain; he knew it wasn't smart to be in this city right now but he also really wanted someone from Team Galactic to mess with them, it's like he welcomed the danger. He felt like Barry which was always nice to him.

"Any piece of advice Looker?" Barry asked.

"Stay low...be careful you guys have my number if you see anything or are in trouble let me know," Looker said, getting up.

"You can't leave, you just got here," Dawn said.

"I'm UC for these guys. It's bad enough I left the office. Being seen with you is almost a death sentence for me, just watch your backs, they aren't taking you guys lightly anymore," Looker said, putting down money for their drinks.

Looker left with some information on Mike's family it made it easier for what he was going to pull.

"It is getting late, I should get back home I got papers to work on," Dawn said, getting up.

"Oh wait Dawn here," Lucas said, sending Dawn the photos of the Solaceon Ruins and files of the Unowns he got.

"What's this?" Dawn asked.

"Some photos and files on Unowns, I was hoping you could help me decipher them, I wanna know more about the language," Lucas said.

"I have friends that study them...I'll see what I can get also I have something for you two," Dawn said, pulling out two discs.

"A cd?" Barry said, looking at it.

"You dipshit it's an HM," Lucas said, thumping Barry over the head.

"Contains Fly, probably the most useful HM of them all," Dawn said.

"AWESOME," Barry shouted.

Lucas' heart was pounding, he had heard of Fly but never expected to get it anytime soon, Staraptor could easily use this and now traveling was much easier for Lucas. He could go to any previously traveled place in Sinnoh. Staraptor only knew how to go to previously visited areas of Sinnoh, that was pretty much the only limit for Fly traveling besides cross-regions.

"Thanks, Dawn," Barry said, hugging Dawn and ran out of the restaurant.

"You really gonna give him Fly?" Lucas asked.

"He'll be fine...I think," Dawn laughed.

_**Team Galactic HQ** _

_**Michael Rollins** _

"He was at my family's house Cyrus," Mike said stressed.

"I don't know what you would like me to do about that Mike, Lucas can go wherever he pleases how did he even find out about them?" Cyrus asked.

"My sister let him in, he was just in the town it was a total accident," Mike said, leaning back.

Mike was still shooke by the fact that his organization's enemy was at his family's home. Lucas could screw everything up, he couldn't take that chance.

"I want total protection of my family, have some grunts guard my family's house so that he never comes back," Mike said, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Mike we have a lot of members but not that many, we aren't Team Rocket," Cyrus said.

"Well can't you get Simon to send some protection over here or something?" Mike asked.

"Please, I can sweet talk a lot of people my friend but Simon is a different breed of person," Cyrus said, looking through papers.

It was true, Simon was seen as a very violent psychopath that ruled Team Rocket with an iron fist, nobody dared to cross him he even proved to be more threatening than Giovanni. Simon took over control after Giovanni disappeared after the whole ordeal with Red and Blue. Cyrus was on his good side and didn't want to compromise that by asking for petty favors. Mike was a friend and one of his most trusted members but even Cyrus had his limits for helping him.

"I'm sorry Mike, you're gonna have to deal with this on your own," Cyrus said.

"Great, any updates on the big plan?" Mike asked.

"Mike come on I love ya but you know only me and Charon discuss those plans," Cyrus said, looking up at him.

"Come on man just give me something," Mike pleaded.

"Fine...you know the god of Pokemon?" Cyrus asked.

"Arceus?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we what do you think would happen if we could control him," Cyrus grinned.

"And how do you plan to do that, we don't even know if Arceus exists," Mike said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry but that's all you're getting for now," Cyrus said.

Mike sighed, he wished he could learn all about this secret plan but he had to deal with the cards he was given. He knew he would know eventually but he had a constant problem with wanting all the information at one time, it made it easier to plan things out.

"What do you say we grab some dinner tomorrow, the bistro sounds good" Mike suggested.

"I'm down, I'll meet you at the bistro tomorrow at 8," Cyrus said, signing some papers.

"Sounds good to me," Mike said, walking out.

Mike left the building and decided to go back to his family's house, he wanted to see them and see if Lucas said anything suspicious. Meanwhile, Looker ran to call his commanding officer after eavesdropping on their conversation. He needed to listen in on that meeting, it could contain something useful. He needed help though, thankfully he knew just who to call, an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> One more chapter out the door one more until Chapter 20. It's hard to believe that I am still writing this story 19 chapters later. It's been a really great ride and I wanna thank you guys for allowing me to put up my story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Before I go I wanna say that this story is now on Quotev. You can now find this story on Fanfiction, AO3, Wattpad, and Quotev. There is no advantage to reading on one website over the other it's mostly for exposure and preference for viewers so if Quotev is your thing Lucas, Barry, Mike, and Looker are on there as well! Leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM with any question or if you wanna say a box of Cheerios is more creative than me then lmk. I hope you all have a great day and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to Smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Favorite City of any Pokemon Region? What was your favorite moment of the chapter?
> 
> For me, it's either gotta be Snowpoint City from Sinnoh or Goldenrod City from Johto. Both cities have amazing music and such a great setting, Goldenrod is fast-paced like the Johto games are imo and Snowpoint City is calm and environment based kinda like all of Sinnoh imo. My favorite moment of the chapter was when Lucas called back Roger, I didn't intentionally have that planned but I thought it would cool to do and I actually really liked the outcome we might see more Roger in the future.
> 
> Important Moments/Ideas:
> 
> -Lucas explores the Solcaeon Ruins and learns about Unown and the Unown language
> 
> -Lucas gets the HM Defog
> 
> -Lucas arrives in Veilstone City and meets with Barry, Looker, and Dawn
> 
> -Dawn gives Lucas and Barry the HM Fly
> 
> -Looker learns of a meeting between Mike and Cyrus
> 
> Lucas' Team (5/6):
> 
> -Monferno: Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staraptor: Fly, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle, Brave Bird, Defog
> 
> -Gabite: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down, Iron Tail
> 
> Next Chapter: Lucas vs Maylene
> 
> Lucas goes face to face with Veilstone City's gym leader, Maylene


	20. Lucas vs Maylene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Looker and Murphy plan their meeting plan, Lucas takes on Veilstone City's gym leader Maylene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Hey everyone, here it is the big chapter 20. I know it's just a number but really this is just the beginning and people have been asking me how many chapters this story will have. I didn't have an answer and I really still don't but if anything it'll probably be in the 40's or 50's so yeah long way from done. Thank you all for sticking around and I hope you stay because I got some crazy ideas for not just this story but the one after this and my big finale! Without further ado let's see how Lucas handles his next gym battle!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Eterna City Diner, Sinnoh** _

_**7 am** _

_**Hunter "Looker" Langley** _

Looker waited at the diner. He was used to getting up early from being undercover, he knew Mike and Cyrus were gonna meet but he needed some help to record the conversation. He couldn't risk being seen as an agent so he decided to leave the city for this meeting. With him was his CO, Lt. Ryan Murphy who he had since grown to like ever since starting this undercover assignment. Looker has an idea for how to get perfect feedback from their dinner and it required an old friend.

"You sure he's gonna be here?" Murphy said, sipping his coffee.

"He said he would, short notice but he's always been great at arriving on time, you know that," Looker said.

* * *

**Agent 2nd Grade: Hunter "Looker" Langley**

**Home Region: Hoenn**

_Years Active:_

_1985-1989 (Criminal Tracking Squad/Hoenn Narcotics Division)_

_1989-1991 (Kanto Counter-Terrorism Division)_

_1991-Present (Sinnoh Counter-Terrorism Division)_

**_Badge Number: 4690_ **

* * *

"If this plan works I'll be impressed, this is very risky for both you and him Langley," Murphy said, looking at Looker.

* * *

**Lt. Ryan Murphy**

**Home Region: Alola**

_Years Active:_

_1968-1990 (Alola Homicide Division)_

_1990-2005 (Kanto Counter-Terrorism Division)_

_2005-Present (Sinnoh Counter-Terrorism Division)_

_**Badge Number: formerly 5294, Retired since becoming Lt.** _

* * *

"I know but we have to try, never know what they could say," Looker said, getting up.

"He's here?" Murphy asked.

"Yea," Looker smiled.

Looker walked over to the entrance to see someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. The glue that held the group together at first, Agent Aaron Black.

"FNG," Aaron said with a smile.

"Hey Aaron, good to see you again," Looker said, hugging him.

* * *

**Agent 1st Grade: Aaron Black**

**Home Region: Unova**

_Years Active:_

_1977-1989 (Unova Foreign Affairs Division)_

_1989-1991 (Kanto Counter-Terrorism Division)_

_1991-Present (Unova Counter-Terrorism Division)_

**_Badge Number: 6462_ **

* * *

Aaron, Looker, and Oscar never lost contact after their mission in Kanto. Despite them all being separated they always called each other when they could and when Looker asked for Aaron's help he was more than happy to lend a hand.

"Lt. Murphy you remember Aaron," Looker said.

"Like hell I do, good to see you again Black," Murphy said, extending his hand.

"Lt. now huh congrats," Aaron said, shaking his hand.

"That's right, last time you saw me I was a Sgt.," Murphy laughed.

There was one time 437 reunited and it wasn't under the best terms. After Maxie betrayed the agency, 437 was called to Hoenn to assist in taking Team Magma down after Maxie's betrayal the higher-ups decided to put Ryan Murphy in charge of the unit. After his work, he was promoted to Lt. and sent to Sinnoh with Looker.

"Now we are meeting on better terms," Aaron said, sitting down.

"That's right, ever talk to your former partner?" Murphy asked.

"Every now and then...he's doing alright in there," Aaron said.

Aaron and Maxie were partners within 437 and had their own bond just like Oscar and Looker. While Aaron despised what Maxie did and how he left he couldn't bring himself to hate him personally and even went to visit him in prison every now and then.

"How are the twins?" Looker asked.

"Hilbert's alright he wants to be like me when he gets older and Hilda takes after Katie and wants to be a Pokemon Trainer," Aaron said.

"How old are they now?" Murphy asked.

"15, Hilda's started studying with Professor Juniper about Pokemon and all that trainer stuff, Katie is thrilled by it," Aaron laughed.

"Hilbert?" Looker asked.

"Focusing on school and taking the entrance exam for the academy, I mean I didn't exactly want him to be in the agency but...what can you do," Aaron said, sipping some water.

"Good to hear, now then let's get to business. We have a mission going on right now, where you debriefed?" Murphy asked.

"Uh yeah, Looker's UC for Team Galactic that's all I got now I'm more than happy to help you guys but I got my own situation in Unova going on right now," Aaron said.

"We understand that but Looker thought you would be good for this job, it's a one-and-down deal then you can go back," Murphy said.

"What's the job?" Aaron asked.

"Tonight I have two targets meeting in a restaurant in Veilstone City, they could be dropping details on plans that I have been trying to find for a while now and we need that conversation recorded and their meeting watched," Looker said.

"And that requires me because?" Aaron asked.

"The targets know me and this needs to be off the record and who better than an agent out of the region," Looker said.

Aaron raised his eyebrow and looked at Murphy, having a meeting recorded off the record was rare and Aaron had never done it before.

"Trust me I'm skeptical too but if it works this could help our case tremendously," Murphy said.

"...what do I have to do?" Aaron asked.

_**Veilstone City, Sinnoh** _

_**2 pm** _

_**Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas walked up to the gym but this time the gym nerves were gone. After battling all the other gym leaders before Maylene he knew what to expect from both pre-gym battles and the gym battle itself. After doing some research on Maylene he figured the best bet would be to lead with Staraptor. If he was lucky he could sweep her team. Though it was unlikely, he knew that she was a fighting type gym leader all of if not most of her team would be fighting types. Barry gave him some tips on the battle which was not like him but so he was hesitant to take it but it might come into play.

Lucas walked into the gym and it was a boxing gym layout. Rings surrounded the area with punching bags swinging to the sides. It seemed the only way to get through the gym was to move these bags and traverse through the rings to the gym leader. In classic format, trainers were everywhere just waiting to challenge Lucas. The walls were black and the area had an almost broadcast fight feel to it. The gymed smelled like sweat and was full of warm air that almost made Lucas gag upon entering.

"This is a gym after all both pokemon and real-life training," Lucas said, walking through the gym.

The air was getting to Lucas so much that he took off his coat only wearing his red short-sleeved shirt. He also removed his scarf and hat, one because it was too hot and two because he valued them so much that he didn't want any of the stenches from the gym to ruin them. Normally he would have a pokemon walking alongside him for the number of battles he was going through but he was scared the smell and air would make them pass out. Eventually, he cleared the gym, moved countless punching bags, and ran through rings. He felt as if he was working out himself.

"H-holy shit, this place is disgusting and work out inducing," Lucas said, panting.

"Don't insult my sanctuary!" Someone shouted.

Lucas looked behind him expecting the gym leader to emerge, expecting a fight with someone who looks like a rock. Someone who looks like Brock from the Kanto region. To his surprise, he saw a short girl with no shoes on squinting at him almost as if he had just told a little girl no to some candy.

"Um, who are you?" Lucas asked with a raised brow.

"They call me the bare-foot fighting genius, Maylene!" Maylene said with pride.

_She looks like a beauty pageant entry..._

"You're the gym leader!" Lucas said almost shocked.

"Yes, I am, got a problem with that?" Maylene asked.

"S-sorry I just expected something else," Lucas said, smirking.

Maylene sighed and responded by kicking Lucas in the "sensitive" area. As Lucas fell to the ground she smirked at him and crouched down.

"Uh-huh," Maylene smirked.

"My apologies," Lucas grunted while holding his "sensitive" area.

Maylene laughed and helped Lucas back up. She went on to explain how she was the youngest gym leader in the region and didn't get offended by Lucas's comment as she had heard it before.

"So why did you kick me in the dick then?" Lucas grunted.

"Because you deserved it, I can take comments but no one will laugh at me in my gym," Maylene said sternly.

"Understood," Lucas said.

"Now then I suppose you are here for a badge," Maylene said.

"You read my mind," Lucas said.

"Well then, stand and get ready to fight," Maylene said, getting into an actual fighting position.

"Wait not an actual fight!" Lucas said, tensing up.

Maylene laughed, that's something she always did to trainers and all of them had given the same reaction except for her opponent before Lucas, he had blonde hair and immediately tried to tackle Maylene.

"I'm just kidding with ya, I've seen you on tv. I know what your team is capable of and I look forward to seeing how my pokemon fair against yours," Maylene grinned while pulling out a Pokeball.

"Well then, you go first...genius," Lucas mocked.

_**Chapter 20: Lucas vs Maylene** _

_**COF: Lucas Diamond** _

**GYM BATTLE: Lucas Diamond vs Leader Maylene (5 on 3)**

* * *

"Meditite, show 'em your fighting spirit!" Maylene shouted as she sent out Meditite.

Meditite stood in zen mode but ready to fight. The psychic/fighting type eyed Lucas as if saying _bring it_.

"Staraptor, lead us to victory!" Lucas yelled, sending Staraptor out.

Staraptor flew off the ground and eyed Meditite. Despite the size difference the two pokemon seemed evenly matched. Staraptor had the type advantage with Meditite being a fighting type but Psychic was always formidable to any pokemon. Their moves were random and didn't even have to have physical contact to be effective.

"Meditite, use Rock Tomb," Maylene ordered.

Meditite wasted no time and soon rocks were falling on Staraptor. Luckily she was able to dodge most of the rocks but was hit by a few. Obviously, she had taken some damage but thanks to her evolution and endurance training she was still a heavy hitter.

"Staraptor, use Fly," Lucas ordered.

Staraptor grabbed Meditite and flew above the arena. Fly was a very powerful move despite it being an HM, it was still a move a lot of flying specialists had in their arsenal.

"Meditite, quickly use Confusion!" Maylene yelled.

Meditite snapped Staraptor into a state of confusion but not before Staraptor slammed Meditite to the ground inflicting serious damage. Staraptor confusingly went back to Lucas. When a pokemon gets confused their mind is in a constant state of nausea making it hard for pokemon to focus on something also causing their vision to become blurry.

"Star, snap out of it, come on," Lucas pleaded.

"Meditite, another Rock Tomb let's go!" Maylene shouted.

Meditite made me rocks fall on Staraptor and this time she took way more rocks to the face. However, she was still up, very weak but up.

_Fuck I can't have my star pokemon out on the first round!_

Lucas's mind was racing; he had to figure out a way to get out of this. Despite Meditite being weak, Staraptor was weak AND confused.

"Staraptor, come back to life for a second and use a Brave Bird!" Lucas yelled.

Lucas knew that Staraptor had a limited amount of time so he wanted to at least take out the psychic. Staraptor came to her senses just long enough to slam herself with force into Meditite knocking them both out.

"Suicide, interesting but smart play," Maylene commented, putting Meditite back into his ball.

"Confusion...annoying move," Lucas smirked, putting Staraptor back in her ball.

"Hey all's fair, Machoke let's do this," Maylene said, releasing Machoke into the field.

Lucas sat there a bit, with Staraptor out of the equation he needed someone who could stand with Machoke.

"Monferno, come on out!" Lucas shouted, releasing Monferno into the field.

_Monferno can at least hold his own._

"Machoke, use Karate Chop!" Maylene shouted.

Machoke rushed at Monferno slapping one of his huge arms onto him, pushing Monferno to the ground. Monferno looked up at Machoke with disbelief, he had never been sent to the ground that fast before.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Lucas yelled.

Before Machoke could get back, Monferno sent a fast Flame Wheel into his face, sending Machoke back. Fire attacks didn't do a super amount of damage to Machoke but it hurt him nonetheless.

"Monferno, don't let him breathe, use Cut!" Lucas shouted.

Monferno rushed at Machoke ready to slice him but Maylene was quick on the trigger.

"Machoke, use Strength!" Maylene yelled.

Just as Monferno cut Machoke, he was sent flying back by Machoke with a Strength hit. Monferno was durable but Machoke's size and power were starting to wear him down. Luckily Machoke was starting to show some weakness as well. Monferno was shocked again he had never seen a pokemon this tough before. Maylene's training made her pokemon very hard-hitting and durable but luckily for Lucas his pokemon only uses 100 percent of their strength when hitting attacks.

"Monferno, you okay?" Lucas asked.

Monferno looked back and nodded. He was hurt but okay but he was visibly starting to get angry with himself and Machoke.

"Okay let's do this, another Flame Wheel!" Lucas ordered.

Monferno sent another big Flame Wheel towards Machoke and in a quick turn, Machoke sent rocks flying to Monferno with a Rock Tomb. Both pokemon were hit with attacks. Monferno started to bleed from the head with a cut and Machoke fell to his knees and showed visible burn marks on his chest. These attacks did real harm to the pokemon but neither of them stood down.

"Machoke, steady now Focus Energy," Maylene said.

Machoke steadied himself and seemed to stand still and power up, Lucas thought this was bad Machoke already was a heavy hitter but now he would be even more powerful.

"Monferno, quickly use a Burning Mach Punch!" Lucas yelled.

Monferno lit his hand on fire and launched right at Machoke with a burning fist. Monferno slammed his fist into Machokes jaw inflicting serious damage not from the fighting move but from the sheer power the move packed. Monferno put his all into this punch he hated how he had been losing fights recently and thought this was his redemption. He wanted to show Lucas that he could still be his top pokemon. Unfortunately, Machoke also had something up his sleeve.

"Machoke, Karate Chop!" Maylene commanded.

Machoke slammed a chop down on Monferno. Lucas, fearing the worst, reached for Monferno's ball but looked up to see Maylene's face in shock.

_What the hell?_

Lucas looked at the fight to see Monferno grabbing Machoke's chop, not letting it hit him. Where did this strength come from? How the hell could Monferno resist a chop that had been powered up by a Focus Energy?

Monferno stared a hole through Machoke, not only was he pissed that the Mach Punch didn't knock him down but he was pissed that he was already out of energy but for some reason the rage he had in his body made him regain that energy and more. Monferno's grip got tighter and his body got hotter. He grew instantly and pushed Machoke back with his grip. His fire grew hotter and burned Machoke more. Monferno roared as his transformation ended, he was now an Infernape.

Lucas was astounded. First Staraptor evolving, now Infernape. His top pokemon were getting to be at their best! Maylene was amazed at the new pokemon. His heat, she could feel it from where she was standing. Machoke looked at Infernape with grit trying to push his attack down but with no luck. Infernape grinned and punched Machoke back, knocking him down for good.

"HOLY SHIT, MON," Lucas shouted with a smile.

Infernape looked back with a smirk and looked at himself, he felt stronger and his energy had come back he felt that he was faster than ever.

"Damn, this is it my last pokemon...if he's gonna get this badge, I'm not gonna make it easy for him," Maylene thought.

"Lucario, give 'em one hell of a last stand," Maylene shouted, sending Lucario out into the field.

Lucas looked in awe, Lucario was always one of his favorite pokemon to watch on tv. He was so cool to him, his figure, his moves, his style of fighting. Lucas almost forgot he was in a gym battle and focused on Lucario for a moment.

Infernape slapped Lucas on the shoulder as if saying _hey dumbass_.

"What...oh yeah, Infernape let's end this, Flame Wheel," Lucas commanded.

Infernape sent a massive wheel of fire towards Lucario, Lucas still had the type advantage but he knew how tough Lucarios could be and while he had faith in his newly evolved starter he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Lucario rapidly dashed past the Flame Wheel with its famous speed. Lucas was shocked and in awe, it was so cool he was ashamed to admit.

"Lucario, Bone Rush," Maylene ordered.

Lucario with its incredible speed hit the attack twice causing a good amount of damage from the typing onto Infernape but Infernape retaliated with another Flame Wheel this time hitting Lucario sending him back.

Lucario grunted at the fire type, he hated fire moves for the amount of damage they did to him.

"Infernape, rush on it with a Burning Mach Punch," Lucas ordered.

"Lucario, meet him with a Drain Punch!" Maylene yelled.

The two pokemon rushed at each other and Lucario was the first to hit his attack, draining Infernape of energy but was quickly met with the burning fist. Both pokemon were hurt from the attack but Lucario seemed to have more energy.

Lucas thought for a while, he needed to find a way to get an upper hand on Lucario. A move that would guarantee victory if it hit. It hit him, he knew how to get the upper hand.

"Infernape, come back," Lucas signaled with his hand.

Maylene was confused, Lucas wasn't allowed to switch pokemon out mid-battle, what was he planning? As a professional courtesy, she allowed him to talk with his pokemon.

"Lucario, rest up in the meantime," Maylene ordered.

Lucas whispered in Infernape's ear. He had a crazy idea but if it worked that badge was as good as his.

"You got it?" Lucas asked.

Infernape nodded with uncertainty.

"Hey, you got this you made me proud out there already, you've been wanting to do this move for a long time and I know you can do it. WHO'S GONNA WIN THAT BADGE!" Lucas shouted.

Infernape roared.

"WHO'S GONNA LOSE?" Lucas asked.

Infernape looked at Lucario.

"NOW GO BEAT HIS ASS!" Lucas yelled.

Infernaped yelled and charged at Lucario. Maylene was confused but wary as she commanded Lucario to do another Drain Punch. Lucario ran up to Infernape readying his fist to make an impact.

"DO IT NOW!" Lucas ordered.

Infernape harnessed the fire within him and created a flame in his hand that grew hotter by the second. He harnessed its power and before he knew shot the beam of fire at Lucario, Flamethrower. Lucario tried to back away but was too late and was engulfed in the flames. Infernape ran through the flames and smashed his fist in Lucario, delivering the hardest Burning Mach Punch yet. Lucario was sent into the wall and fell. It was all over, Lucas had won.

* * *

"I'M A GODDAMN GENIUS, NICE WORK INFERNAPE," Lucas said, running over to Infernape.

Infernape tiredly sat down and smiled at Lucas. He heard the words that he was proud of him in his head over and over, it was music to Infernape's ears.

Maylene was in shock a double attack that fast was hard to pull off but Lucas managed to do it and the fact that he knew that Lucario would try another Drain Punch...he really was that good.

"Wow, now that was fighting spirit," Maylene smiled.

"Thanks, that was amazing, so much fun, you really kept me on edge the whole time," Lucas smiled back.

Maylene reached into a shiny box and pulled out the Cobble Badge and handed it to Lucas.

"You earned it, well done Lucas," Maylene smiled.

"I love these moments, it's so rewarding," Lucas said, taking the badge.

"With this badge, you can now use Fly outside the battlefield, also more respect," Maylene said, putting her hands together and bowing, a show of respect.

Lucas bowed himself and thanked Maylene for a great battle.

"Come back, I'd love to kick your ass in a rematch," Maylene laughed.

"Oh I won't forget that offer, thank you also one day I will free this city of Team Galactic's rule, hang in there," Lucas said seriously.

Maylene smiled, Team Galactic had made visitors in Veilstone almost a rare occurrence. The only reason grunts didn't harass Maylene was because she would kick their asses but she always wanted someone to take them out. And if anyone could do it, she was looking at the guy.

Lucas walked out of the gym with pride and looked at his new Cobble Badge.

_4 down 4 to go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> And 20 is down, this one was really fun. I always enjoy doing multiple POVs for chapters. Also, I really liked bringing Aaron back, and yes before anyone asks. Aaron is the father of Hilbert and Hilda. In my universe, Hilda and Hilbert are siblings that both go on different paths. Will that be important later...maybe ;). Also that Maylene fight was probably my favorite fight scene yet. I hope you all enjoyed and as always feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM with any questions or if you wanna say that binary makes more sense than my writing lmk. I hope you all have a good day or night and I will see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to Smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: How are the OC's such as Aaron, Mike, and Oscar? Since they are integral parts of the story I wanna know what yall think about them. What was your favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> For me, I really like putting in more OC characters to an already made story. I think it adds more flavor, and being able to connect this story to multiple areas is so fun to me. My favorite part of the chapter was probably bringing Aaron back, I know it was only in the beginning but I have big plans for him, also introducing a future protagonist(s) as being connected to an OC is super fun for me. It fits as well because in Pokemon Black and White you never hear about the character's father so I figured I'd make him and make him a part of the story. But that fight scene is also at the top as well so much fun with Maylene and planning that out.
> 
> Important Moments/Ideas:
> 
> -Looker enlists Aarons help for the meeting
> 
> -Learn more about Aaron's life at home
> 
> -Monferno evolves into Infernape
> 
> -Lucas gets the Cobble Badge
> 
> Lucas' Team (5/6):
> 
> -Infernape: Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer, Burning Mach Punch
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staraptor: Fly, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle, Brave Bird, Defog
> 
> -Gabite: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down, Iron Tail
> 
> Next Chapter: Undercover
> 
> Aaron goes undercover to get details on Mike and Cyrus' meeting.


	21. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enlisting Aaron's help, Aaron goes undercover for Looker to listen in on Cyrus and Mike's meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> What's up everyone, it's your boi back with another chapter of your favorite story (lol imagine). Quick intros lately so we are gonna keep this theme. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write! Big 21 so this story can drink now (in the US) lol if chapters were ages. Anyway, without further ado let's hop back into Sinnoh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 21: Undercover** _

_**COF: Aaron Black** _

_**Motel, Veilstone City** _

_**2 pm** _

Aaron sat up in his motel bed thinking about the plan Murphy and Looker told him. The role was that Aaron would be playing a waiter at the bistro Mike and Cyrus were meeting at. There he would set up a microphone at their table and observe them while Looker and Murphy watch from the sidelines. With Looker already being undercover he couldn't risk being seen by them and Murphy was a well-known LT. in Sinnoh. They chose Aaron because he was out of the region and no one knew about him.

It had been quite some time since Aaron was undercover, he was always someone to enjoy being an agent rather than playing the role of someone who wasn't. The role was only for one night so he figured he could do it. He wanted to get back to Unova to deal with their Team Plasma problem.

While in Unova, Aaron was assigned to investigate Team Plasma and find ways to gather information about their leaders, the Seven Sages. This team was different from Aaron, normally when he traveled the world it would be far away from his home region but Team Plasma was where he lived, where Katie lived, where Hilbert and Hilda lived. As a father and a husband, he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure his family was in a safe home. And they did, Aaron and Katie found a nice place in the quiet part of Unova, Nuvema Town, where the crime was almost non-existent even with Team Plasma in the region.

Aaron had a small smile on his face when he thought about his kids, the happiest moment of his life was when he held them for the first time, now they are 15 in the blink of an eye. He moved to Unova's Counter-Terrorism to be around them more, he was always away before and it even caused tension on his marriage but ever since moving back to Unova life had been good for the 1st Grade Agent.

"Alright Aaron, might as well look around the city," Aaron said, getting up.

To maintain the role even before tonight, Aaron didn't bring his gun and kept his badge hidden in his pocket. With a heavy presence of Team Galactic in the area, he didn't want anyone recognizing him in the bistro. Aaron walked into Veilstone and was amazed by the layout, it was huge but smaller than Castelia City. For being a city in the control of a terrorist organization, it operated normally and people went to work and kids were playing in the street. It was almost odd to Aaron who in his career had seen firsthand how much harm these organizations could be, his stomach still turns when he thinks about Lavender Town.

"Seems, they have all gotten used to Team Galactic...sad," Aaron said, walking around.

The city was clean with blacktop covering the streets and large stairways leading up to more buildings. The city had this clean atmosphere that was much better than Castelia. The black ground made everything else pop that remotely had any color which contrasted nicely with the cool blue sky of Sinnoh. Aaron walked into a diner, he just something quick to eat but ended up sitting down at a bar.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" A waitress asked.

"Um, just a cheeseburger, medium rare please," Aaron said.

"Okay, medium-rare, I'll get that right out sweetie," The waitress said, walking away.

Aaron looked up at the tv to see two kids on tv, they looked to be about only 18. The reporter was talking about how they could be the savior of this region.

Aaron had heard about trainers severely helping a region be free of rules of teams. He heard of Red and Blue of Kanto, Wes and Rui from Orre, and Brendan and May from Hoenn. Though he never had a pokemon himself he always enjoyed the career path of a trainer, the freedom to do whatever you want and learn so much on the road was comparable to that of an IP agent. Looker had told him about Lucas but he was seeing first hand how much effect he has had on Sinnoh in a short amount of time.

"Man that Lucas kid is incredible, Barry too, god bless them," A man said, sipping his beer.

"Yeah, but did you hear about what's going on in Johto?" Another man asked.

"Johto it's always Johto with you Frank huh," The man replied.

"Hey, I just like to keep tabs on what's happening over there Kevin," Frank said.

Aaron looked away from the two but listened to them. He was always interested in what's happening in other regions, after being in Foreign Affairs for so many years he was always so interested in too many things at once. One week he would be in Kanto, another he would be in Alola. This sudden change of locations always made him so interested in affairs outside of his home region. The last time he was in Johto, everything looked fine but this was before Simon Walsh took over Team Rocket.

"So what's happening over in Kanto's shadow huh?" Kevin asked.

"Apparently some kid named Ethan is messing with Simon's plans for domination in Johto, kinda like Lucas here," Frank said.

"Not for long, that Simon guy is one nutcase, lunatic if I may add," Kevin said.

"Yeah, but check it out, there's even a video of him," Frank said, pulling out his phone.

Aaron looked over Kevin's shoulder to get a view of the video. Not only was the name Ethan interesting to him but hearing about another team was always something he was willing to hear.

* * *

"So today we have here the local hero of Johto, Ethan Gold, who has stood up to Team Rocket as of late, Ethan why are you doing this?" A reporter asked.

Ethan took the mic and looked into the camera. He wore a backward cap and had on a red sweatshirt, his hair was neat under his hat with a little sticking out, and had dark brown eyes. His face was full of confidence and always seemed to have this grin on his face that would annoy others.

"Well it's quite simple...they suck," Ethan smiled.

"Well...some people have even called you a local hero, what do you say to that?" The reporter asked.

"Hey, being a hero gets you lots of ladies right, in seriousness though I'm glad people see me as this savior of the masses...you know I think I can make that stick, Ethan the savior of the masses what do you think?" Ethan laughed.

The reporter chuckled alongside him. Despite being in a dangerous situation Ethan always seemed to have a smile on his face and even laughed at the danger.

"I think that could stick very well, is there any message you wanna send to Team Rocket?" The reporter asked.

Ethan looked right into the camera and grinned.

"Is that all you got?" Ethan grinned while taunting Team Rocket.

* * *

"Man this kid makes Lucas look like the most mature person in the world," Frank laughed.

"Hey, I kinda like him, if he can find a way to laugh in a horrible situation like Team Rocket, there's gotta be some hope for the citizens there," Kevin said.

Aaron looked at the video and had a small smile, it was nice to see trainers go out of their way to help others, sure being an IP agent had its perks like being seen as heroes by the masses but it always made Aaron smile to know that others are willing to help. The IP has a history of working with trainers, they help agents get involved with pokemon crimes especially in the Pokemon Rescue Division which focuses on pokemon crimes such as trafficking, murder, abuse of any kind, and so much more.

Aaron ate his food, paid the bill, and walked out. He went to the bistro he was going to be in. The IP had contacted the owner of the bistro and told her that Aaron would be joining them tonight for police matters. All Aaron had to do was go in through the back and meet with her. But in typical fashion, Aaron wanted to meet the woman he would be working with tonight before everything went down.

The bistro was fancy with white as the walls but had dim lights to set a romantic mood for couples and a calm mood for others. He even thought about bringing Katie here sometime. Aaron met with the owner of the building who took him to her office. She was a short woman with blonde hair, she looked nervous and Aaron understood.

"You must be the agent," The owner said.

"Agent Aaron Black, nice to meet you," Aaron said, extending his hand and showing his badge.

"Ashley," Ashley said, shaking his hand.

"I see you're nervous but I can assure you everything is under control," Aaron said.

"So what is this about?" Ashley asked.

"I can't tell you much, all you need to know is tonight two guests will be here, they are very dangerous and no one should approach them except for me," Aaron said.

"Okay, I have gotten your waiter outfit, it's in the closet to my left, when you come through the back, there is a key under the dumpster, use that to get into my office and change," Ashley said.

"Understood, the IP thanks you for your cooperation," Aaron said.

"Of course, Veilstone is already under Team Galactic control, anything to help take them down," Ashley said.

Aaron left the bistro and back to his motel room, he decided to call Murphy, Looker was in his UC job at the moment so calling him would be dangerous.

"Murphy," Murphy answered.

"Hey Lt. I spoke with the owner of the bistro, I need to know what table the targets will be at," Aaron said.

"Looker should have that information when he gets out, I'll have him call you with what you need to know," Murphy said.

"Yes sir, this is a bit nerve-wracking," Aaron chuckled.

"When was the last time you went under Black?" Murphy asked.

"Um...'93 I think, did some work with Unova terrorists importing drugs from Kalos, a joint operation with the Narcotics division, what about you sir?" Aaron asked.

"When I was in Homicide I did some undercover work with an underground hitman ring every day I feared for my life, the last and only time I did UC work for Homicide, I mean not much opportunity for it you know," Murphy said.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Homicide?" Aaron asked.

"My old partner took a bullet that was meant for me...died in my arms that night, just had to get out of there, took the Sergeants exam and transferred to your unit after Maxie pulled his little episode," Murphy said, frowning on his side of the call.

"Sorry for asking," Aaron said.

"It was a long time ago, I wouldn't go back. It's nice to see some living bodies as well, you know in Homicide it's already too late but now I have the power to prevent those homicides, it's reassuring I guess," Murphy said.

"In Foreign Affairs I never saw bodies so switching to CT and seeing Lavender Town was rough, made me hug my wife harder when I saw her," Aaron said.

"I could only imagine what went through your heads that day, you got Rojas though, I gotta go, I'll radio you tonight," Murphy said.

"Understood," Aaron said, hanging up.

Aaron went to a local Pokemart, he wanted some Sinnoh famous MooMoo milk, he figured he oughta try it while in Sinnoh. The last time he was here he didn't even hear about it. While there he noticed someone, it was Lucas! He didn't expect to see him here but Looker did say he was in the area for a gym badge.

"Potions, revives, and drinks...all covered," Lucas said, looking into his bag.

"Taking inventory?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, gym battle coming up then it's a haul to the next city," Lucas laughed.

"You're Lucas right?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, seen me on tv?" Lucas assumed.

"No I'm friends with Looker," Aaron said.

"Oh...are you an agent?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Aaron, thanks for helping us out with Team Galactic," Aaron thanked.

"Of course, these people have gotten away with too much. I got my own beef with them too," Lucas said.

"Well good luck and be careful," Aaron smiled.

"Thanks, where are you from?" Lucas asked.

"I work in Unova," Aaron said.

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to go there," Lucas said.

"Well if you ever get over there find me, I'll give ya a tour," Aaron laughed.

"Thanks, I have to go but it was nice meeting you, good luck with whatever you are doing," Lucas said, leaving the Pokemart.

Aaron bought the milk and went back to his motel room, being so far from home made him remember his days in Foreign Affairs where he would be away for months at a time sometimes. Even though he was gone for a day he did miss coming home to his family every night. He decided to call Katie to see how things were going.

"Hi honey," Katie answered the video call.

"Hey...how's it going over there?" Aaron asked.

"Hun, you've been gone for a day," Katie laughed.

"I know but it's just a funny feeling like I'm back at FA," Aaron laughed.

"Well Hilbert's in your file room again, looking at old cases you said you didn't keep anything confidential in there right?" Katie laughed.

"Yeah anything he finds in there is fine, he's 15 I'm sure he's heard of murder and drugs and all that," Aaron said.

"And Hilda is with Professor Juniper, she took her out on a field day to see cave Pokemon," Katie said.

"She's gonna be just like you," Aaron said.

"Oh please I hope not, I sucked as a trainer that's why I became a nurse instead," Katie laughed.

"Hey your Stoutland was cute, I miss him," Aaron said.

Like any other animal, Pokemon die of old age and that's what happened to Katie's first pokemon, he was a good Stoutland and was by her side her whole entire short-lived pokemon journey and even after when she became a Pokecenter nurse. However he passed away shortly after Hilbert and Hilda were born, it was a rough time for the both of them but because they just had kids they had to put off their grief. Luckily for them, Hilda and Hilbert proved to help them during that time.

"Remember when we first met, he bit my ankle," Aaron laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault you smelled like steak," Katie laughed.

"I just got out of a restaurant," Aaron commented.

Aaron and Katie during Aaron's 5th year as an agent, while he was home he met up with some old friends. They went out to eat and when they left, Katie's Stoutland decided that Aaron's leg was a steak. Katie being a nurse in training at the moment helped Aaron and the rest was history. Katie knew that Aaron's job would be hard to get used to but she didn't care. She loved him, they got married after dating for 4 years and 22 years of marriage later she still loves him with all her heart.

Aaron felt the same way, he thought how lucky he was to have a wife so supportive of his lifestyle, Aaron loved Katie but he also loved the IP. His grandfather was in the Narcotics division of the IP for Unova and his stories of saving people and catching bad guys inspired him. If Katie had made Aaron choose between his job and her, he honestly doesn't know what he would have chosen but lucky for him he never needed to.

"How's Sinnoh and Hunter?" Katie asked.

"He's the same, hyperfocused and he's UC right now, Sinnoh is nice very fucking cold didn't miss that," Aaron said.

"Hey we get bad temperatures here too you know that. UC huh can you tell me about it?" Katie asked.

"You know that answer hun," Aaron sighed.

"Eh thought I'd bother you anyway," Katie smiled.

Katie had gotten used to the fact that Aaron couldn't talk about his current mission most times, since he was in Counter-Terrorism a lot of what he did was secretive at the time it wasn't until months later after a mission was complete that he could only talk about certain parts of it.

"Put Hilbert on here please," Aaron said.

"Alright, HILBERT COME IN HERE PLEASE," Katie shouted.

Hilbert ran into the room with his usual attire, a blue sweatshirt and a red cap Aaron got him when they went to a Pokemon Stadium. His hair was all over the place as usual and had more of his mother's skin tone of light tan.

"Hi dad," Hilbert waved.

"Hey buddy, don't mess up my file room will ya, I use it for work," Aaron laughed.

"I know dad, just looking at stuff it's so cool," Hilbert smiled.

"You know the rules, Hilbert you have to wait until you're 18 to join if that's what you even really wanna do," Aaron said.

"We went over this dad, I'm going to join," Hilbert said.

Aaron was proud that his son wanted to do what he did but he was also scared. Everything he had seen in his career he didn't know if he wanted Hilbert to be exposed to the same things.

The job was also dangerous, everyday Aaron was lucky he didn't get hurt or even killed but once Hilbert turned 18 unfortunately Aaron had no say in what he did. And he would never sabotage his application for the academy, at some point Aaron had to realize that he couldn't protect his kids forever. He was even scared of Hilda going on an adventure, she would be so far away and he knew what that was like but again at some point, he just had to let them go.

"When are you coming, home dad?" Hilbert asked.

"A couple of days Hilbert, the ride back home takes a long time you know that," Aaron said.

"Yeah, hey I think I found a clue for a case at home," Hilbert said.

"Oh, let me hear it," Aaron said.

"If a couple was found murdered in Team Plasma territory wouldn't it just be easy to find the latest member of Team Plasma that was with them?" Hilbert asked.

"True but a lot of variables to consider, when did he or she see them, what's the connection between the suspect and victims, etc. you'll learn about all of these in the academy and just experience," Aaron said.

"Damn, I gotta keep looking, bye dad love ya," Hilbert said, running off.

"Look familiar?" Katie smirked.

"God it's like me with my grandpa," Aaron laughed.

"He wants to be like you, nothing wrong with that babe," Katie said.

"I know just...wanna protect them forever you know even Hilda I'm scared for," Aaron said.

"And your parents didn't have the same fear when you first enlisted?" Katie said, raising an eyebrow.

"True, I guess, hey I wanna talk about something," Aaron said.

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"I'm getting older, maybe it's time for me to hang up my gun," Aaron said.

"I mean you have been in IP for 30 plus years hun it might be time to think about it," Katie said.

"Yeah I know," Aaron said.

"I don't wanna offend you but how much longer can you do stuff like this babe we aren't in our 20 and 30's anymore," Katie said.

"I know I know...I would get most of my pension so I don't know let's talk about it more when I get home I just wanted to bring it up," Aaron said.

"Well when you get home we'll sit down, look at the finances and the future, and figure it out," Katie smiled.

"Alright, I have to go, I gotta get ready for something, I'll call you when I leave Sinnoh," Aaron said.

"Okay...be safe please, I always worry when you leave," Katie frowned.

"I know I'll live," Aaron laughed.

"You better, I love you," Katie laughed.

"Love you too, bye," Aaron laughed as he hung up.

_**Ashley's Bistro, Veilstone City** _

_**8 pm** _

"Radio clear?" Looker said through the radio.

"Loud and clear," Aaron said through his earpiece.

"Okay, once we kick this off I won't talk much. I sent you pictures of your target and their table, got that information earlier today, being UC has its perks I guess," Looker said.

"Just plant the microphone and keep an eye on them, make sure no one else interacts with them tonight," Murphy said.

"Rog' heading over to the table now," Aaron said, leaving Ashley's office.

Aaron walked over to a fancy table near the window, he placed a salt shaker that doubled as a microphone and recorder. The IP had a knack for making secret recording devices. The shaker had the microphone on its top that was sealed into the shaker, they would have no idea.

"This meeting better have something important Looker, I swear to Arceus," Aaron said.

"If not then I'll buy the beers," Looker laughed.

"Great now you sound like Oscar," Aaron said, walking back to the kitchen.

Cyrus and Mike walked into the bistro and sat at their table. They were dressed fancily and had smiles on their faces, Aaron didn't know how Cyrus managed to keep his name out of the news for so long but it made it easy for him to blend in with the civilians and he hadn't even heard of Mike until he was debriefed on Looker's assignment.

Aaron had a body cam in his uniform which he faced towards Cyrus and Mike.

"Is that them?" Aaron asked, he had pictures of them but he wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah, that's them, keep it cool Aaron," Looker said.

"Got it now shut up," Aaron chuckled and walked over to the two.

"Finally get to try this place," Mike said.

"Good evening gentleman, welcome to Ashley's Bistro I'll be your waiter today my name is Samuel can I start you two off with anything to drink?" Aaron asked, assuming a role.

Mike looked at Aaron and thought he looked familiar; his face seemed to be something in his mind that he couldn't place at the time. He shrugged it off, for now, might have been his work paranoia getting to him after hours.

"I'll have a bottle of red wine please," Cyrus said.

"Wine ew what are you 40? I'll get a bottle of beer, anything you got," Mike laughed.

"Haha wonderful I'll get those right away for you, enjoy your meal tonight gentlemen," Aaron said.

Unlike Oscar, Aaron could remain cool in the face of enemies. His ability to remain calm under pressure was something that made Aaron shine as an agent, and as for pressure being up close to a leader of a terrorist group and also being face to face with one of his most trusted employees would make anyone uncomfortable.

Aaron walked back to the kitchen to see Ashley waiting for him.

"How are they?" Ashley asked.

"Right now they are just normal customers, you told everyone to stay away right?" Aaron asked.

"Um yeah I told them that you were their specific host they were relieved we're packed tonight anyway," Ashley said.

"Yeah this place is nice, might be somewhere me and my wife would like to come too," Aaron said.

"Oh please if you do ever come just find me and I'll make sure you two are taken care of, on the house as well," Ashley smiled.

"Wow thank you," Aaron smiled back.

"Hey, you're helping all of us by getting these bastards off the streets even if it's not right now I'm glad the IP is stepping in," Ashley said.

In a warehouse miles away, Murphy and Looker were listening in on both Aaron and Mike and Cyrus.

"Was he always a lady's man?" Murphy asked.

"Nah that's mostly Oscar or myself," Looker said.

"No wonder you two were partners," Murphy said.

"So with the three guardians everything is set we just need a date," Mike said.

"We need to do it all at once capturing those three pokemon is essential to our plans," Cyrus said.

"I don't know we'll figure it out next meeting, so come on Cyrus spill the beans on this master plan," Mike urged.

"Michael I told you my friend I can't, no offense but you don't even have that clearance," Cyrus said.

"At least tell me what it involves," Mike said.

"Total control of the universe, it has two parts. Part one will be coming very soon. Tell me Mike have you ever heard of Giratina?" Cyrus asked.

"Devil right?" Mike asked.

"Correct well his world is something only seen in myths but not to us, we found a way to get there," Cyrus smiled.

"The fuck are they talking about?" Looker asked.

"Giratina was supposed to be the ruler of the Distortion World or hell, that doesn't exist," Murphy said confused.

"How the hell are we supposed to get there?" Mike asked.

"That's what the lake guardians are for. We can harness their power and use it to open a portal but we also need one more thing, well two things," Cyrus said.

"What are those?" Mike asked.

"Sorry Mike, that's all you're getting and I'm serious this time that part of the plan is still in the planning stages," Cyrus said.

"We're dealing with some mystical shit Cyrus you sure you know what you're doing?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh trust me my friend when you see it all unfold there won't be anything mythical about it," Cyrus said.

"This is bad whatever their planning could be on a scale of Team Magma and Aqua awakening Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, that shit almost destroyed Hoenn," Looker said.

"Even worse, Giratina is more powerful than those three put together, if they are onto something we need to figure it out," Murphy said.

"Yeah well even Mike doesn't know about it...but I think I know who does," Looker said.

"Who?" Murphy asked.

"Lead Scientist Charon. He and Cyrus are pretty much as close as him and Mike," Looker said.

Aaron walked over to the two men again with their drinks.

"And have you decided on anything to eat tonight gentlemen?" Aaron asked.

"I'll have the clam sauce pasta," Cyrus said.

"I'll do a Filet Mignon medium rare," Mike said.

"Excellent I'll be right back and just curious where are you two from?" Aaron asked.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Just always nice to know where my customers come from. We get lots of people out of the region," Aaron said.

"I'm from Hoenn," Mike said.

"What the fuck?" Looker said.

"What?" Murphy said.

"He told me he was from Alola," Looker said.

"...what else did he lie to you about...and is he even telling the truth now?" Murphy asked.

"I'm from Hoenn, which makes it even worse. First I gotta deal with Maxie being from there now him if it's even true," Looker hissed.

"I'm from right here in Sinnoh," Cyrus smiled.

"Sinnoh and Hoenn always nice to see people from Hoenn always wanted to go there and meet champion Brendan," Aaron smiled.

The rest of Mike and Cyrus' dinner was pretty uneventful but Looker and Murphy and Aaron got some really good information from this. They now knew that Pokemon was the main focus of their plans, specifically the Lake Trio, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. They also mentioned Giratina but they still needed more, thankfully Looker had an idea of who to get it from.

_**Motel, Veilstone City** _

_**10 pm** _

A knock was at Aaron's door. He went to answer it when he saw Looker and Murphy standing at the entrance.

"Hey guys," Aaron smiled.

"Hey man, can we come in?" Looker asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said.

"Thanks to you we got pivotal information on Team Galactic, on behalf of the Sinnoh IP thank you, Agent Black," Murphy smiled.

"My pleasure sir so what can I get you two?" Aaron asked.

Murphy then pulled out a bottle of whiskey with a smile on his face.

"Well a couple of glasses would be a start," Murphy smirked.

The three men stayed up for a while drinking and laughing. Looker missed being able to hang out with friends, part of being an agent he gave up a social life for the agency, and seeing Aaron again and seeing Murphy less serious was something he loved. After a while, it was time for Murphy and Looker to leave. It was sad because Looker knew this would be the last time he would see Aaron for a long time.

"Aaron good to see you, I'll be outside," Murphy said, leaving.

"Hey man, thanks for this I owe you," Looker said.

"No problem, not an FNG anymore huh," Aaron smiled.

"Compared to you old man I'll always be," Looker laughed.

"You got a good thing going here, don't fuck it up or I'll come back and bring Oscar and we'll kick your ass," Aaron laughed more.

"You know you don't have to leave," Looker said.

"I got my own thing going on in Unova Hunt, I'll be back though," Aaron said.

The two agents hugged, it was nice to have a mini 437 reunion. The only thing that was missing was Oscar but Looker knew he was doing okay over in Johto he had a new partner, a new kid named Dominick Lake that he was busy with. Hopefully one day he would get to meet him.

Looker walked out of the room and turned back before leaving for good.

"Say hi to the family for me," Looker smiled.

"Will do, good luck...Agent Langley," Aaron smiled.

Looker closed the door behind him. The reunion was nice but now it was back to work and before he could learn more information from Charon he had some unfinished business with Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Well, that was different. I always wanted to do a chapter with someone else other than the OG 4. I hope you all enjoyed learning about Aaron, he will come back but not until much later so this was his spot for a while. As always I hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM me with any questions or if you feel that I should kill myself hmu! I hope you all have a good day or night and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't Forget To Smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Aaron's life both in and outside the IP? What was your favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> -For me, I think Aaron has a nice home and work balance which is something not a lot of people can say so I envy that and hope I have that when I get much older. I think my favorite part of the chapter was when Aaron and Katie had their call, hearing about Aaron's family and seeing another protagonist in Hilbert make a cameo was so cool!
> 
> Important Events/Ideas:
> 
> -Learned more about Aaron's life
> 
> -Learned about Ethan and the events going on in Johto
> 
> -Introduced to Hilbert
> 
> -Lucas and Aaron met
> 
> -Learned more about Team Galactic's master plan involving the Lake Trio and Giratina
> 
> Known IP Agents Involved:
> 
> Lt. Ryan Murphy
> 
> Home Region: Alola
> 
> Years Active:
> 
> 1968-1990 (Alola Homicide Division)
> 
> 1990-2005 (Kanto Counter-Terrorism Division)
> 
> 2005-Present (Sinnoh Counter-Terrorism Division)
> 
> Badge Number: formerly 5294, Retired since becoming Lt.
> 
> Agent 1st Grade: Aaron Black
> 
> Home Region: Unova
> 
> Years Active:
> 
> 1977-1989 (Unova Foreign Affairs Division)
> 
> 1989-1991 (Kanto Counter-Terrorism Division)
> 
> 1991-Present (Unova Counter-Terrorism Division)
> 
> Badge Number: 6462
> 
> Agent 2nd Grade: Hunter "Looker" Langley
> 
> Home Region: Hoenn
> 
> Years Active:
> 
> 1985-1989 (Criminal Tracking Squad/Hoenn Narcotics Division)
> 
> 1989-1991 (Kanto Counter-Terrorism Division)
> 
> 1991-Present (Sinnoh Counter-Terrorism Division)
> 
> Badge Number: 4690
> 
> Next Chapter: Seal the Deal
> 
> Looker seals the deal with Mike!


	22. Seal the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Murphy, Looker finally gets to seal the deal with Mike. Also before leaving Veilstone City, Lucas is met with one more task!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro:
> 
> Well, lads, it has happened, finally, it's here Pokemon Brilliant Diamond, Pokemon Shining Pearl, and Pokemon Legends: Arceus has been announced and I am so hyped. A little context to me (info on the author write it down lmao jk) I haven't actually played a Pokemon game since Black 2, I have been keeping up with the series but Black 2 was the last game I played and Sinnoh has always been my favorite region. Part of me wishes they just remastered Platinum and called it a day but hey I'll take it. I just hope they fix what was wrong with the OG Diamond and Pearl that was later fixed in Platinum (slow story, level gaps, surf speeds, etc.) I'm sure they will but I am hyped for this. Without further ado though enjoy another installment of A Trainer Named Lucas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way, this is just a fanfiction. Please support the creators by buying and playing Pokemon Platinum Version wherever sold in your respective area.
> 
> AND. HERE. WE. GO.
> 
> Guide:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Speaking to Audience or Out of Time
> 
> Regular Italics: Thoughts
> 
> COF: Character(s) of Focus

_**Chapter 22: Seal the Deal** _

_**COF: Hunter "Looker" Langley/Lucas Diamond** _

_**Sinnoh CT Office, Jubilife City** _

_**Hunter "Looker" Langley** _

Looker looked around the office of the IP's Sinnoh Counter-Terrorism office, ever since going undercover he hadn't been back to the office and it was nice to not be surrounded by criminals. Going undercover made you assume a role that wasn't you and without having contact with good people for a long time it can take a toll on someone's mind. However, Sinnoh's IP has been recorded to do the most undercover work out of all the IP departments. The International Police had a department in every region. In the said department, there were divisions all designed to handle specific crimes or tasks.

* * *

**International Police Divisions:**

**Regional Police: Every day police officers dealing with misdemeanors and nonspecific crimes; robbery, larceny, assault, etc.**

**Narcotics Division: Deals with any drug-involved crime in the region**

**Homicide Division: Deals with homicides and or missing persons (mostly within humans)**

**Foreign Affairs Division: Handles outer region issues within a certain region**

**Legal Dispute Division: Handles legal issues between people or groups (not always crime)**

**Counter-Terrorism Division (Looker's current area): Deals with terrorists, mass attacks (pokemon and humans), hostages, and organized crime**

**Pokemon Rescue Division: Handles any crime dealing with pokemon (abuse, murder, trafficking, etc)**

**Special Victims Division: Deals with any crime involving sex, children, elderly, disabled people, trafficking, and abuse (mostly humans)**

* * *

Looker had been in two divisions, when he was first starting out in the IP he was in Hoenn's Narcotics Division within the division he was placed in the Criminal Tracking Squad. It was a squad designed to track and locate suspects, escaped convicts, and non-cooperating witnesses. There he got the nickname Looker because he had a talent for tracking. While he didn't get to do much tracking in his current assignment, Looker still used the skills he developed to find out more about a person.

Looker knew he wasn't going to be in the office for long, he just wanted to check in with Murphy about the plan he had regarding Mike but being reminded of who he was is something he always loves. Looker walked through the desks of agents and made his way to Murphy's office and knocked on the door.

"Sir, can I come in?" Looker asked.

"Yeah, come in, close the door behind you Looker," Murphy said.

Looker closed the door and sat at his desk, he knew that for Mike to comply with the IP he had to have some leverage on him to force his compliance. It might have been a cruel strategy but Looker was in a division where hundreds or thousands of people could be hurt so he wasn't exactly feeling so guilty.

"I got you those files you needed, Mike's family," Murphy said, putting three files on the table.

"Nice, only three?" Looker asked.

"Mike seems to have a small family: a mom, dad, and sister, everything you need to know about them are in those files. What do you plan on doing?" Murphy asked.

"Force Mike into helping us by threatening his family," Looker said.

"Agent you know the rules," Murphy said, raising a brow.

"Relax nothing is gonna happen to them but Mike is a family man the moment I even mention anything happening to them like being kicked out of Sinnoh and facing potential jail time for helping a terrorist, he'll submit," Looker grinned.

"That's rough Looker, you really are desperate for this guy's help aren't you," Murphy asked.

"I don't want his help but I want him to know that if he even thinks of ratting me out and that he knows we won't hesitate to do something about it if he does," Looker said.

"It's a shame he can't be an informant; he probably has a lot of secrets about Team Galactic," Murphy sighed.

He was right Mike couldn't become an informant unless he goes willingly or the IP has him in custody. Mike wasn't in custody because having Team Galactic's advisor in cuffs would one be harder than anything right now and two, set off multiple alarms to Cyrus and the commanders, something Looker wasn't willing to gamble with.

"I'll meet with him and have him sign a contract saying that he will not tell anyone about me and his cooperation in letting me remain within Cyber Security," Looker said.

"I got you your contract, you have until tonight to get that in writing understand?" Murphy asked, putting the contract on the desk.

"Understood, I have to go thanks Lt.," Looker said, grabbing the files and the contract.

Looker could just threaten Mike outright but having files on his family might scare him and show that Looker wasn't bluffing.

_**Team Galactic HQ, Veilstone City** _

_**Farid Rome/Hunter "Looker" Langley** _

Looker was at his computer, searching through the files of the team. While in Cybersecurity, it has given Looker an edge as an agent because there weren't a lot of agents accustomed to such high-tech computers. However, with Looker's role, it did actually teach him a few things about searching around computers and drives.

"Hey Farid, camera systems are down, see if you get us through," A supervisor told Looker.

"Yes sir, working on it now," Looker said.

Looker went to work, normally this would be an easy thing, he found out he had a knack for computers and fixing systems. The camera system in Team Galactic HQ was top of the line. HD, real-time, microphones, and easy to save the footage but every now and then it would have glitches and sometimes shut itself down. Having a good camera system was good for Looker to secure videos of activity in Team Galactic HQ, but it was also a curse, it made it hard for Looker to explore and snoop around the offices because of these cameras. As a side project, he was working on a program that could shut down the cameras with a press of a button but it was still a work in progress.

After fixing the cameras he noticed two people talking in the room, Saturn and Charon. Interested, Looker turned up the volume in the cameras to hear in on their conversation.

"Is everything ready?" Charon asked.

"Shouldn't I be talking to Master Cyrus about this?" Saturn asked.

"It's fine, I need to know if our contact is available," Charon said.

"He said he's willing to cooperate with us, Master Cyrus will be meeting with him next week," Saturn said.

_Who the hell are they talking about?_

"Once we have the explosives we set our plan in motion, this will be the beginning of our new world," Charon grinned.

"What about our little thorn, Lucas?" Saturn asked.

"Him...just saying his name makes me angry, we are still recovering from Eterna City and the Windworks, but we must wait sooner or later his false sense of heroism will lead him to us," Charon said.

"Can't wait, teach that little brat a lesson," Saturn hissed.

"Patience Saturn," Charon said, leaving the room with Saturn.

Looker quickly rewound the footage and recorded their meeting to his personal drive. A contact with explosives is something the IP needs to investigate. As Looker was saving the footage he got a text from Mike. He told Mike to meet him in the basement of the HQ, it had no cameras and was almost always empty. Looker fixed the camera issue and excused himself. It was time to see if he could pull it off.

_**Team Galactic HQ Basement** _

Mike leaned against the wall waiting for Looker. Mike hated waiting on people, it was so annoying to him because lateness was a personal pet peeve of his.

Mike considered his options, was he really going to let Looker roam the base undercover as an agent? While Mike was loyal to Team Galactic he knew that loyalty would not last forever and was always looking for a way to make sure he would be okay when Team Galactic eventually fell. It's not that Mike didn't have faith in Cyrus and the team, it was just that history tended to repeat itself and teams tended to always fall.

All of the organizations did, Team Snagem's base was blown up by some badass kid. Team Rocket was originally defeated by Red and Blue but Mike did hear of the events in Johto currently but figured it was only a matter of time. And finally, there was Team Magma and Aqua, Mike was always worrying about Brendan after he said he was gonna go after them. Seeing first hand what an organization could do he didn't want Brendan to get hurt but he turned out alright.

"Sorry I'm late, somehow your amazing camera system failed," Looker said.

"Well that's your job Cybersecurity dork," Mike scowled.

"At least I'm not a terrorist," Looker hissed.

"I'm not a fucking terrorist Looker, I don't massacre towns of people," Mike said.

"Yeah well we see you all on the same level of scum," Looker said.

"Enough with the pleasantries, what do you want?" Mike asked.

"Here's the deal Mike, you keep quiet about this whole undercover situation and we keep you out of prison but my higher-ups don't have faith you'll keep your end of the deal," Looker said.

"That doesn't sound like my problem IP," Mike said as if he knew that was coming.

Looker pulled out the three files and gave them to Mike with a smirk.

"The fuck are these?" Mike asked.

"Files on your family," Looker said.

Mike's eyes widened detailed files on every member of his family. Their address, occupations, ages, heights, weights, recent photos, everything. Mike had never been so furious and yet so scared in his life. He knew the IP could be ruthless and god knows what they had planned.

"Got your attention didn't I?" Looker smirked.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" Mike asked, putting up a front.

"Mildly, Mike we know you're a family man and despite our opposite morals I respect that so I'm gonna warn you, you're gonna sign this contract, and Mike if you violate it in the smallest bit, I will personally make sure you and your family rot in prison," Looker threatened.

"Hey man come on, they have nothing to do with this," Mike scowled.

"Doesn't matter, they are accomplices as far as the law is concerned, and if you think I'm lying I really wish you would push me," Looker said.

While Mike's family aren't accomplices, Looker was using a tactic he learned. Talking with more assertiveness in your voice made what you're saying sound more real. It was a classic tactic he learned from Oscar back in his days in Kanto and Looker was banking on the fact that Mike would be affected by this.

"We have eyes on your family 24/7 at any point I give word and IP agents knock down their door and arrest all of them, is that what you want?" Looker asked.

"No of course not you fuck!" Mike shouted.

Looker slammed down a contract on a table and tossed a pen at Mike. His eyes burned a hole through him. Mike was shocked normally he would remain calm during situations but this time even he could admit he was not in control here.

"Sign it...now," Looker said.

Mike looked at the contract, this was the moment he signed this contract and he became a traitor to Team Galactic and if they found out then he was in big trouble but on the other side was immunity and a secure future for him and his family. With a click of a pen and flipping off to Looker, Mike signed the dotted line. He had officially made a deal with the International Police.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Rollins, with this contract you now have full immunity for you and your family but remember we are always watching," Looker said, still staring at Mike.

"Yeah shut up, just remember if I feel that you aren't keeping your end of the contract, then if I'm going down you'll go down with me," Mike said, bumping his shoulder in Looker's as he walked off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Looker asked.

"You aren't the only one who did their research...Hunter, what region were you from again oh yeah Hoenn right?" Mike asked.

"So what?" Looker asked.

"I wasn't gonna do this but since we are threatening families now, I did my own research into yours, for the sake of both of our families let's play nice," Mike said.

Looker stared right at Mike not showing fear but deep down something gnawed at him, Looker wasn't always in contact with his family but that doesn't mean he didn't love them. He left Hoenn to keep them safe because he knew that his job could potentially bring harm to them. What did Mike find out?

As Looker was about to confront Mike, he heard a rustle from above them. Above them was a back entrance to the building that no one goes there unless it was to unload shipments.

"There are no shipments today," Mike said, looking up.

"The hell was that?" Looker asked, looking up

_**Veilstone City, Sinnoh** _

_**Lucas Diamond** _

Lucas packed his bag and checked out of his motel room. One thing Lucas didn't like about being a trainer was that he was constantly checking into new motels. Some of them were dirty and rather overpriced. And while he could always fly back home now that he had the HM, he felt it would be too much on Staraptor because flying long distances was hard on pokemon. The use of Fly has been debated on whether or not it should be banned or not for being immoral and abusive to pokemon. Lucas would never want to abuse his pokemon but Fly was essential, with this being said he didn't want to rely on it too much though.

With Lucas was Luxio, he felt that it had been a while since he got to be alongside him so he decided to walk to the city with him by his side. Lucas couldn't wait to leave Veilstone but he did feel bad that he couldn't free the city as he did with Eterna. Veilstone wasn't like Eterna, Lucas knew that trying to liberate the HQ of Team Galactic would be borderline suicide. Lately, Cyrus had been on Lucas' mind. The man behind Team Galactic is the reason all of this was happening. While the hatred for Cyrus burned in Lucas he was also interested in him, what could happen to someone to make them build a criminal organization?

"Let's get you some snacks Lux," Lucas smiled.

Luxio just smiled and kept up with Lucas. Luxio was beginning to question himself, his other teammates were evolving and he himself had been at the Luxio stage of his growth for quite some time.

Lucas noticed the insecurities of Luxio and wanted to assure him that he still loved and knew it was only a matter of time before Luxio reached his full potential.

Lucas made his way to the Pokemart when someone came running out of the mart, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry brother," The man said, helping Lucas up.

"It's fine don't wor-," Lucas said, looking up.

Lucas looked up to see a big man with a blue mask on. His clothes were blue with black around the thighs and yellow outlines. He looked like a professional wrestler and Lucas looked at him like he was crazy.

"You need to be more careful wandering around with people like me in the street brother," The man laughed.

Lucas thinking it was an act, decided to do something he would soon regret

"What are you gonna do put me in an armbar?" Lucas laughed.

As Lucas was laughing he was soon put into an armbar. The hold was painful and Lucas was shocked both from the pain and the fact a grown man in his thirties was putting him in an armbar.

"Tap out brother!" The man shouted.

Lucas tapped the ground and was released. Being a trainer was chalked full of surprises.

"W-what the fuck man," Lucas said, rubbing his arm.

"That's what happens when you mess with the Crash-ter brother," The man said, flexing his muscles.

Lucas raised his brow, this guy had to be off his meds. There was no way he was somebody important.

"I'm just kidding brother I'm Crasher Wake, the gym leader of Pastoria City," Crasher said.

_Fuck. Me._

"You must be Lucas right, the kid who freed Eterna City," Crasher said.

"Yeah, and you're my next gym leader," Lucas said.

"I see a challenger, I look forward to battling you," Crasher said.

"Thanks also please don't put me in an armbar ever again," Lucas said.

"Sorry brother," Crasher laughed.

"Do I even wanna know why you talk like a wrestler?" Lucas asked.

"I'll be happy to tell you at the gym, I'm in a rush I gotta go brother," Crasher said, leaving the area.

Lucas was contemplating what just happened when he heard someone yelling his name.

"LUCAS, LUCAS," Dawn said running to Lucas.

Dawn ran to Lucas, hugging him. She was hysterical trying to talk but getting choked up.

"Hey hey what's going on, I thought you left," Lucas said, trying to calm her down.

"I did but I came back because I left my purse at the diner but then those..errr those," Dawn hissed.

"Hey what happened?" Lucas

"Those, those sons of bitches, stole my Pokedex, Torterra, and backpack," Dawn cursed.

"Who?" Lucas said.

"Team Galactic, someone named Mars stole my stuff, they have my Pokedex, Torterra, and my backpack which contains files on pokemon science," Dawn said.

Lucas knew what he had to do, if Team Galactic got their hands working on a Pokedex it could severely turn things in their favor. The Pokedex didn't just give you information on pokemon, it was sort of a bit of a cell phone. Dawn being the professor had a lot of important people listed in there that if Team Galactic found out about, it could do some serious damage.

"I'm going to get it back," Lucas said, marching off.

"Lucas, that's the whole HQ you're gonna be walking into," Dawn said, trying to stop him.

"We can't just let them take your stuff, they could seriously hurt people with the information you were carrying," Lucas said, looking back.

"At least wait and call Barry for backup," Dawn pleaded.

"He already left, you know him, I got this," Lucas urged.

Dawn finally gave in, she knew that once Lucas had a plan nobody was gonna change it.

"Just be careful, that place is packed with grunts," Dawn warned.

Lucas made his way to the building. It was large and had this pressure building aurora around it as if saying _stay away_. Lucas knew he couldn't just walk in the front entrance he needed a way to secretly get in. He looked around and spotted what seemed to be a back entrance.

"Perfect, hopefully, this leads me to the storage area, that might be where they took Dawn's stuff," Lucas said.

Lucas snuck his way into the entrance to avoid detection, he put Luxio back into his ball. He didn't want to make his pokemon fight unless they needed to. Lucas heard talking and dove to hide to see Mars and a couple of grunts walking back to the entrance.

"Commander Mars, why did we take that girl's stuff?" A grunt asked.

"Because we can and also she is the new professor of the Sinnoh region, she has to have some valuables on her," Mars said.

"That bitch again," Lucas hissed to himself.

Lucas went to take out his Pokedex from his bag to record them but when he got out his Pokedex he noticed the group was gone. How did they disappear so quickly? Lucas didn't care about the grunts he mostly wanted to keep his eyes on Mars.

"Where did she go," Lucas said, standing up.

Before Lucas knew it he heard a bang and sharp pain in the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground and felt blood trickle down his head. He looked to see the grunts walk in front of him, holding a piece of metal. Lucas tried to reach for his pokemon but the bag was kicked away by the smiling grunts.

"Let us take you to her," One of the grunts laughed.

Lucas could make a glare before drifting into unconsciousness. He had been captured by Team Galactic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro:
> 
> Left you guys on a hook there... HA IM EVIL. Lol, I'm jk, I never did a twist so I hope it went well. I know this isn't what happens in the story but this is what I meant by a reboot a lot of events that don't happen in the story but relate to it will happen and I think this is the first major event that is different besides introducing Mike and other stuff. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. As always leave a comment telling me what you liked, disliked, etc. PM with any questions or if you feel that I should cut my hands off then LMK. Thank you all for coming by and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to Smile!
> 
> -Shocker
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Would you be afraid of Team Galactic if they were real? What was your favorite moment of the chapter?
> 
> For me, I think I would be afraid whenever you are dealing with terrorists it has to be frightening. Also, my favorite part of the chapter was when Lucas got captured at the end. I know it's dark lol but it is severely different from what actually happens in the story but I think it's a nice twist.
> 
> Important Moments/Ideas:
> 
> -Looker seals the deal with Mike
> 
> -Mike reveals he has dirt on Looker
> 
> -Lucas meets Crasher Wake
> 
> -Dawn gets robbed by Team Galactic
> 
> -Lucas gets captured by Team Galactic
> 
> Lucas' Team (5/6):
> 
> -Infernape: Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Cut, Leer, Burning Mach Punch
> 
> -Luxio: Spark, Charge, Tackle, Bite, Flash
> 
> -Bibarel: Water Gun, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Yawn
> 
> -Staraptor: Fly, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Tackle, Brave Bird, Defog
> 
> -Gabite: Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Take Down, Iron Tail
> 
> Next Chapter: Captured
> 
> Lucas is captured by Team Galactic!


End file.
